Harry the Playboy
by Elven Sorcerer
Summary: The stress from the Triwizard Tournament was building up. Harry just hoped that the Yule Ball and his date with Lavender Brown might alleviate some of it. Lemons. Harry/Multi. Hermione, Cho, Fleur, Lavender, Susan, Hannah and possibly more.
1. Prologue - Turning a new leaf (New)

**Author notes:**

 **Warnings: This story is focused on lemons. So if this is not your cup of tea, do not read it. Also, there is an important change. In this story, the students are accepted to Hogwarts when they are at least 15 years old, so all characters are at least 18 years old when the story commences.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Turning a new leaf**

Yule Ball was a highly anticipated event for all students eighteen years or older, and Harry Potter was no exception.

Harry was quite keen to use the opportunity to relax a little. After all, this year had been even his worst to date. And considering that his previous three years were filled with a myriad of dangers, from fifty-foot snakes with killer gazes to giant spiders, soul-sucking prison guards to dark lord wraiths, it was quite an achievement.

Inevitably, his thoughts shifted towards the beginning of the year; of his hopes for a normal year, finally free of mortal danger. However, his peculiar luck had struck again, forcing him to compete in a tournament that had been abandoned for high mortality rate. Of course, that wasn't enough to satisfy whichever deity that was controlling his life, so he had been chosen as the Fourth Champion, adding some much-needed controversy to an already deadly situation.

The response from student body had been diverse at first. For some, it was another crazy Harry Potter stunt to keep himself in the limelight. But this time, there was a significant amount of sceptics that doubted Harry was the responsible. After all, the selections were ruled by an ancient magical artifact. Seeing that, for a short time, Harry had dared to hope that rationality might prevail.

However, things went downhill when his so called best mate publicly took a stance against him, declaring him a cheat and a glory-hound. With that declaration, the doubters shifted against him pretty quickly, and Harry found himself alone. This time, even Hermione's support was missing, staying neutral between Harry and Ron. Feeling betrayed, Harry stopped interacting with people unless it was absolutely necessary. Hermione had started to hand around Ron, that was until he managed to drive her crazy with one too many insensitive comments.

With Lines drawn, the response from rest of the school went just as expected. Hating him before they even met him, Slytherins were fully in the against camp, doing the best they could to make his life difficult. Always ready to jump on the bandwagon, Hufflepuff was the next, hating him like they did in his second year. The fact that he was outshining one of their rare moments in the limelight wasn't really helping either. Ravenclaw joined the majority attitude, not caring enough to go against the grain.

Still, the response of his fellow Gryffindors managed to surprise him. Forgetting all the times Harry fought and bleed for them, bringing Quidditch and House Cups, even saving their lives, they decided to distance themselves from Harry, trying to separate themselves from the eventual humiliation he were going to suffer in the hands of students three years older than him. To make things worse, like deserting him wasn't enough, many people in the house started to bully him in small ways, 'accidental' shoulder slams, throwing his stuff to garbage by 'accident', charming the portrait door not to open for him.

These small things started to paint a familiar portrait. Small abuses, uncaring gazes… It was just like Dursleys. Apparently, when McGonagall said that the house was their family, she meant a model more familiar to Harry's case. Slowly but surely, the impression that Hogwarts had been a lovely home for him shattered.

After experiencing the Gryffindor's response, the response of the teaching staff hadn't been a surprise. Not even deigning to announce his participation was involuntary, they showed just how much they cared about his wellbeing. Some of them went even further, actually deriding him in many subtle ways, or in Snape's case, not so subtle. Flitwick settled in a professional but frosty attitude, an abrupt change from his usual cheerful mannerism. Sprout was just a step behind Snape in actual hostility. McGonagall was the one that disappointed him the most. She only interacted in the cases that Harry chose to retaliate, giving him detentions while the leading culprits went scot-free.

Only one teacher treated him decent, Moody, but Harry was a bit apprehensive about trusting him. After all, either accidental or deliberate, all three Defense Against Dark Arts teachers almost killed him.

At least, not all were negative. A few weeks into the school year, through a chance meeting, he learned Dobby was currently a Hogwarts employee. After explaining his situation to the excitable elf, Harry found both a helping hand and an ear to vent. He brought him food, helped to repair his destroyed stuff, he even diffused most of the tricks of Weasley twins. To make things even better, he showed Harry an excellent place to study and practice magic, a room with the ability to take any form the user wished. He trained there, ate there, he even slept there from time to time, when the attitudes in the dorm became unbearable.

As the days rolled on, Harry noticed an unexpected benefit from the rejection he had been suffering. He was finally free from all the distraction caused by his friends and other students, especially after he started to use Champion Exemption to skip classes. Distraction free, and motivated by the looming death and humiliation risk of the first task, he threw himself into training, causing his magical abilities to improve leaps and bounds.

Things changed radically after the first task. Unaware of his opponent until he drew a miniature dragon from the poach Bagman was carrying -apparently his opponents somehow already knew it, considering the absolute lack of surprise in their faces- panic momentary took his senses. But a few minutes later, while waiting for Fleur to finish his task, it occurred him that the Dragon was an easy opponent compared to a Basilisk, at least he would be free to use his eyes, he was still in possession of his wand, and there was no shade of Voldemort -hopefully. At least his luck held true this time, picking the Chinese Fireball as his opponents, the most dangerous looking one going to Cedric.

Second in line, his turn went much better than he estimated. When he stepped into the arena, he met with derisions and insults instead of applause, though it didn't faze him after two months of constant insults. He took a deep breath, casting a Patronus as a distraction, rapidly followed by several Falcons to fly around the Dragon, threatening its eyes. He assisted his construct with several spells to overload dragon's senses, bad smells, flashes of light and loud noises. In the following ruckus, it had been remarkably easy to sneak a dog into the Dragon's nest, stealing the egg without a scrap.

The sharp change in the attitudes of the people was enough to make him nauseous. His victory, together with Cedric's failure due to an unlucky tail swipe, had been sufficient to push him on the top of the school totem. Three houses started to act friendly once again, while Slytherin pulled back, intimidated by his clear display of skill, casting several complicated spells one after another, spells that lied outside the skill of most seventh years.

Harry hadn't been surprised to see Ron was one of the first to apologize, wanting to mooch off his success. But his half-assed apology wasn't enough for Harry, especially after he proved that just how unreliable he could be when it really matters. He was disgusted by their hypocrisy, and for a moment he seriously considered confronting them about it. But after some consideration, he decided not to go with it. However, this time, his attitude was far from altruistic. If they were not willing to show a shred of respect and loyalty towards him, he no longer had any complications about milking his popularity for all it's worth, at least until the next reputation shift.

* * *

"Anyway," Harry murmured as he tried to shape his hair to look like anything other than a bird's nest, at least not like a particularly messy one. "This night is all about fun, not to wallow in past." He started to think about the possibilities the ball promised. He took a deep breath, trying to reign in his excitement, but it was a challenging prospect as he imagined the possibilities the night carried, especially towards the later hours. A lascivious smile appeared on his lips as he thought about his date to the ball. Wanting to have a fun night, Harry preferred to invite Lavender Brown as his date. Not only she was beautiful -a pretty face, long blond hair, and curves just at the right places- but also she had a tendency to overawed by flashy things. And going to the ball with one of the champions of a prestigious tournament, who was also a national celebrity, definitely fit the bill.

Stopping his musings, he checked his black and emerald robes for the one last time before leaving his dorm, stepping inside the Common room. Wanting to pass time, he looked around, observing other students, loitering around as they waited for their dates. As usual, Neville was a trembling mess, his face pasty white. Seamus was standing together with Dean, glaring at him, but afraid to say anything. He was angry about Harry asking Lavender to the ball, but lacked the courage to say anything about it, settling to glare impotently. Ron wasn't around, Harry had heard that he had a date from Ravenclaw, so he probably was already there.

While waiting, he met up with another surprise, Hermione. She was walking down the stairs, wearing a sky-blue robe. His eyebrows raised in appreciation, she had cleaned up much better than he would have assumed possible, her hair straight, her robe tight enough to show she had a body of a woman instead of a girl, something that had been obscured by her loose school clothing. Harry was already planning to accept her silent apology after letting her stew for a little more, but he would have been quicker about it if he knew just what lay under these baggy school robes.

A minute later, Lavender appeared at the stairs, chasing all the thoughts about Hermione from his mind. She was wearing a midnight blue robe, her hair gathered as a loose bun, enhancing her slender neck and pretty face. He smiled in appreciation as he glanced at her body, examining the way her robe clung to her curves, hinting of the treasures hidden underneath. Her face was alight with excitement as she slowly walked down the stairs, the swaying of her hips enough to hypnotize an unprepared observer.

"Good evening, milady," Harry said; wearing a crooked smile as he took her hand, pressing his lip to back of her delicate hand, her fresh, delicate perfume caressing his nose. "Tonight, your beauty outshines the moonlight."

"Thanks, milord," Lavender said, trying to stand stoic, but she was unable to prevent a small giggle from escaping, destroying the stoic, distant image she was trying to present. She let her gaze fall upon Harry, examining for few seconds. "You also have cleaned nicely."

Harry let out a chuckle and raised his arm. "Shall we." Lavender gently placed her hand on his arm and they started their trek towards great hall, re-purposed as a ballroom for the night. Busy with small talk, they arrived at the small room that would house the champions until the ball starts. He was a bit surprised to see Hermione next to Krum, but his victorious smile was a good explanation about it. Apparently, he counted that as come kind of victory against him. To be fair, Harry was annoyed a bit, but he gave no outward signal, choosing to smile magnanimously, happy to note that Hermione looked a little uncomfortable. He took a mental note to make sure nothing happened between them, as he really didn't trust Krum enough to not to hurt her to somehow get revenge from Harry. Next to them stood Fleur and Cedric, accompanied by Roger Davies and Cho respectively. Both champions sent pointed looks at Harry, still a bit sore about being outperformed by someone that was three years junior, not only in overall performance, but also in sheer skill in casting.

Thankfully, Harry hadn't had to suffer their silent resentment for long, as Professor McGonagall came and led them to dance-floor for the opening dance, only a few minutes later. He somehow managed to finish the dance without embarrassing himself, partly thanks to his athletic abilities, partly due to Lavender's grace and dancing skills. As the dance floor filled with other students after the first dance, Harry felt the tension on his shoulders disperse. Apparently, dancing in the public was still more challenging for him than facing a nesting dragon. They continued dancing for a while before Harry's hands started to get a little adventurous, slipping from her back, resting on her hips, but Lavender hadn't reacted, except a small blush covering her face.

"We can rest a bit if you want," Harry said after several more songs, noticing she was getting a little tired.

"I would like to," she said, and they left the dance floor, walking towards their table, reserved for the champions. In a rare display of thoughtfulness, they have placed the table in a corner, partially hidden by several columns, probably to provide the champions with a moment of privacy between dances. They were the first to arrive, so they just sat and made some small talk while waiting for dinner the start. Other champions and their dates joined them a few minutes later, their red faces showing that they weren't the only couple that found the dances a little bit tiring.

With the arrival of them, Harry tried to pull the newcomers in the discussion, but his attempts fizzled quickly, unable to thrive under the cold attitude of his opponents. Cedric was still miffed about being the only champion to fail the first task, preferring to glare in a manner he thought to be intimidating instead of joining the conversation. Krum was already a weak candidate for a fun conversation, with his thick, choppy accent and silent demeanor. And with her haughty manner and entitled act, Fleur was scarcely better than her fellow champions when it came to light conversation. To make things even worse, their dates were not much better. Roger was captivated by the movement of Fleur's hair, drunk in her allure. Things with Hermione was still frosty, so she was reluctant to join the conversation, instead using her time to explain something transfiguration related to Krum. Cho showed some potential when she joined, but she was unwilling to join under her date's penetrating gaze, not wanting to make him even more annoying.

As a result, Harry's attention was almost entirely on his date as the night progressed. However, Harry noticed something weird. As the dinner progressed to the main course, he noticed his attention was shifting towards Fleur from time to time for no reason, watching the way she pressed the wine glass on her red lips, or the way her delicate wrists showed whenever she reached for a plate... He frowned, finding a little weird that he suddenly started to pay a little too much attention to her. While thinking about it, he was able to notice a slight pull from her, trying to pull Harry's attention on herself. For a second, Harry considered whether it was accidental, but her self-satisfied expression while looking at the table was enough to change his mind. A sweeping gaze later, he noticed the other females on the table was acutely aware of it too, if the frowns etched on their faces were any indicator.

He took a deep breath, repressing his first, biting, response at her for daring to magically manipulate him. While being magically manipulated wasn't something he would accept in a good humor, a confrontation would definitely spoil rest of the night. So he decided to leverage it a little differently, after all, there was no reason to waste the rest of the evening.

So he focused his full attention back to his date, leaving Fleur out of his view range. Lavender was giving several signals, the tightening on the corner of her eyes, the weak smile plastered on her face, clenched hands. When Harry focused his undivided attention to her, no distraction, she was a little surprised at first, quickly replaced by suspicion. But when she was sure that her date was entirely focused on her, her radiant smile returned, joining the talk with a renewed vigor.

A few minutes later, he felt the draw of the allure getting significantly heavier, the other male occupants of the table abandoning all the pretense of discretion, gazing openly at Fleur's near perfect beauty, making their dates' even angrier. For Harry, the situation was a little different, as he was finding even easier to deny this heavy-handed intrusion. Then, he noticed another interesting detail. The other females on the table were blushed, but their angry expression slowly changed, replacing with an uncomfortable one as they started to squirm in their seats a little.

Harry smiled as he realized the reason. Apparently, in the high blast, allure could also affect the females. The new Harry wasn't one to lose such an opportunity. He let one of his hands to slip under the table, gently landing on Lavender's upper thighs. Her blush was intensifying, but she made no attempt to acknowledge his hand there. Seeing the implicit approval, he started to caress her toned legs. Her blush flared even more as his hands surveyed her body, slowly climbing upwards. "So, how was your evening so far?"

"Perfect," she murmured, a bit distracted by the hand moving under the table. "I can't imagine a better night."

"Really?" Harry said, placing his hand on her rump, letting his fingers sank a little into her supple flesh. She jerked a little, her mouth opening in shock a little. "I can think of some to make it even better," he continued, his naughty smile destroying any chance of misunderstanding what he meant.

"Oh, my," Lavender said, her breathing quickening. "Really?"

This time, he just smiled, choosing to stay silent. He pulled his hand off her backside, earning a disappointed gaze; only to replaced by one of surprise when her robe had been pulled up, followed by a hand resting on her thigh once again, this time without a piece of fabric to dampen the intensity of the touch. Harry watched, satisfied, as her chest started to heave a little in excitement, her blush getting more intense as his hand climbed higher and higher. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked, smiling teasingly.

"Yes, I'm fine," she managed to say in an even voice, trying to keep up the appearances, but her demeanor shattered a second later when Harry he moved his hand even further. "Harry, what are you doing!" she hissed in protest when she felt his fingers on her underwear, dangerously close to her arousal.

"What do you mean?" Harry said, acting like he didn't know what she meant.

"Pull your fingers away from my underwear," she whispered, trying to keep others on the table from hearing her, panting a little.

"As you wish," Harry said with a mischievous expression on his face. Using one of the wandless tricks he had discovered in his training sessions, he gathered his magic on his index finger, creating a small, cutting edge, using that to snip both sides of her underwear before she could notice what was going on. With a swift motion, he pulled the underwear off, discreetly putting it to his pocket. "Done," he whispered, enjoying the delightful expression of shock on her face. He waited for a few seconds, then he placed his hand on her upper thigh, close enough to feel the warmth radiating from her womanhood without actually touching, watching her face to shift colors from faint pink to deep red. "Is this better?"

"Harry, what are you doing," she whispered, but her attempt to sound harsh ruined by the small, melodic moan that left her lips as Harry moved his fingers a little, placing a feather-light touch on her folds.

"What," he said with an overly innocent smile. "I did just as you wanted."

"I meant to keep your hands away from... there..." she whispered.

"Oh, you meant your thigh," he whispered back. His fingers slipped from his thigh and landed on her wet pussy, her eyes widening in surprise in response to his daring move. However, his thinking was disrupted by a deep gasp, this time coming across the table. Cho was looking at them, a mortified expression on her face as she gazed at them, her mouth open in disbelief. It didn't take a genius to realize that she noticed what was going under the table, at least the gist of it.

His old self from a few months ago would probably panic in such case, or, as he amended a second later, he would be sitting in a corner far away from any female in an effort to offend no one. He decided to approach the problem from a different way. He let his gaze to met with Cho, letting his smile widen a little after he managed to catch her gaze. For a moment, Cho's expression was indignant, clearly expecting Harry to blush and stammer. Finding only a self-assured satisfaction in his eyes, she slowly started to blush as she suddenly lost the control of the situation. She looked like a deer in headlights, not knowing how to react.

Suddenly feeling a lot more daring, he kept his eyes on Cho as his fingers slowly caressed the surface of Lavender's slit, making her squirm in her seat as pleasure slowly started to rear its head. He could feel Lavender's increased heartbeat on his skin. Then, plastering a small, neutral smile on his face, he turned his attention back to the table, aiming for some small-talk.

But he quickly noticed that his attempts to small talk were doomed from the start. The other males on the table were all looking at Fleur with their best impression of goldfish, Roger even drooling a little. Hermione was missing, probably bored from her date's non-existent conversational abilities. Fleur was looking at him angrily from time to time, but otherwise sitting still, her attention mostly on her food.

That left Cho, the redness of her face indicating she was aware just what was going on under the table. Harry flared a little smile towards her, letting his fingers slip inside Lavender for the first time, her hotness enveloping his skin. Lavender gasped loudly, not expecting the sudden penetration.

"Are you okay, Lavender?" he said, fake concern in his voice.

"Yeah," she managed to stammer. "It is just too good!" She stopped for a second, noticing Cho was looking at her with a shocked expression. "The food," she added, in her mind, addled with pleasure, she was unable to realize just how unconvincing she was being.

"Good to hear you enjoy... your food..." Harry said, letting his fingers quicken a little in their repetitive movements. Less than a minute later, the outside world disappeared for Lavender as she stood still, her eyes closed, trying to contain pleasure invading her whole being.

Realizing Lavender lost all comprehension of the outside world, Harry decided to follow up with a move even more daring. He pushed his leg forwards a little, slowly rubbing to Cho's calf. He saw her jerk in surprise. Then she turned towards her partner, hoping to spur him into an action. "Cedric," she said, only to get no response. She reached towards his shoulder, shaking him a little while repeating his name, only to receive a dismissive grunt.

Harry enjoyed watching as the anger getting clear on her face, shocked by the fact that her partner wasn't even deigning to look at her for a second. Harry let his leg rub on her leg once more, expecting her response to be much different this time...

* * *

Cho was seriously contemplating to murder his date. Here she was, asking for help, only to rebuffed because her date was busy ogling a French Slut. Even digging her fingers to his side failed to elicit little more than a dismissive grunt. Then she felt something touching her leg once again. She turned towards him, desiring to unleash her anger on him, but when their gazes met, she felt herself being captivated in his confident gaze, her anger suddenly shadowed by another emotion.

Her lips curled into a smile as a way to take revenge appeared in her mind. She let her foot free from the stiletto she had chosen in order to spark some action in her date, her lips curling into a sultry smile almost unconsciously, as she let her foot met with his leg, slowly climbing towards his muscular thighs. But she was unprepared to the sudden flare of excitement in her chest, eclipsing even the most heated snogging session she had with Cedric. She didn't know the reason for it. Maybe because it was Harry, or maybe because she was doing something that would spell disaster if they get caught. But as her feet climbed upward, her sole unexpectedly met with Harry's hard, throbbing manhood, and the questions in her mind lost their importance.

She could feel her ears reddening like a steam engine, as the things escalated to an unexpected level. Even with the Cedric, they limited themselves to some heavy petting while keeping the clothes on. For a moment she considered pulling her leg back, thinking that the things escalating to an uncontrollable point, but a look at her boyfriend, still looking at Fleur like a lost puppy, was enough to convince her to continue. Her foot started to glide up and down, feeling the shape of Harry's shaft under her sensitive soles. The way his cock was twitching causing unexpected small tremblings of pleasure, slowly building into a crescendo...

* * *

Harry was feeling like king of the world. Lavender was trembling and shuffling under his touch, her pleasure filled moans getting harder and harder to suppress. Meanwhile, Cho's face filled with a single-minded determination as her second foot joined the first, sandwiching his cock between, slowly rubbing. Then he felt a tugging in his mind, another lurch from Fleur's allure, this time much stronger. He felt a sudden anger flaring inside, touched by the blatant mental manipulation Fleur was trying to push. But outside, he just smiled serenely at her for a second before dismissing her completely, knowing that being dismissed would hurt her ego much more than anything else he might do.

Though, he surmised, as his fingers disappeared into Lavender completely, again and again, he needed to thank her. Without her distracting other occupants of the table, he would never be able to act as freely as he was doing, not to mention the unexpected bonus from Cho. He let out a smug smile as his thumb found Lavender's knub, slowly circling it to push Lavender over the edge before the dinner was finished, her blissful expression indicating it was pretty close.

A minute later, Lavender suddenly shuddered, a deep moan escaping from her lips. Harry locked his eyes with her eyes, smiling, as his fingers still dancing inside her warm folds as she rode the shudders from her orgasm. He let his hand fell back towards her toned thighs, giving her a moment to rest as he listened to her silent gasps and moans, Cho's feet still around his shaft, rubbing gently.

The ball was shaping much better than he imagined…


	2. Fortune favors the bold

**Hello everyone, here is another chapter for your pleasure, enjoy.**

 **Also, many thanks to Mx4 for beta-reading the chapter.**

* * *

The dinner was going on normally, at least as normal as it could be under the circumstances. Lavender was still trying to catch her breath, her face red, Cho's foot was still slowly rubbing Harry's manhood, and Fleur was glaring towards three of them in anger. Meanwhile, the other males on the table were drooling at the sight of the French champion, enchanted by her aura.

"Shall we return to dance," Harry asked to his date after finishing his dessert.

"Sure," Lavender said with a shaky smile, her cheeks still red.

Harry stood up -after re-zipping his pants-, winking at Cho while his back was turned to Lavender, then he led his date towards the dance floor, and they started to dance, their chests pressing together. Harry leaned in and whispered, "Are you enjoying then night?" Seeing her nod, her eyes sparkling, he leaned in further and kissed her on the neck.

They had danced a few more songs before Lavender spoke. "Harry, I feel thirsty, would you mind bringing me a butterbeer? I will be with Parvati," she said, pointing at the corner where Patil twins were having a talk, a heated one if Padma's hand gestures are any indicators.

"Sure," Harry, answered, glancing at the twins. "Do you want me to delay a few minutes, it looks like they are on a subject I won't be welcome to," he said, referring to the angry state Padma was sustaining.

"Ah, yes," Lavender said with a grateful smile. "I would appreciate a few minutes of alone time. They are probably having a fight because Parvati was the one to arrange Ron as a date, presumably pitying that he was alone."

"I'm sure it worked well," Harry said sarcastically, well aware of Ron's habit of insulting anyone near him when he was angry or jealous. And considering two of his former friends were at the heart at the event, when he was sitting outside, dressed in an abominable robe, he had plenty to be envious off. "Anyway, off I go," he said and left his partner after placing a lingering kiss on the corner of her mouth.

He walked towards the drinks booth, observing the periphery. It was easy to notice the source of Padma's anger, Hermione was having yet another fight with Ron. He passed them, making sure he did a large circle, as he had no intention ruining his night by having an argument with the ginger headed idiot.

Though, when he arrived the table holding the drinks, he noticed yet another fight, this one carrying potential to be much more interesting.

Cho and Cedric were standing in a secluded corner, and from Cedric's defensive stance and Cho's aggressive gestures. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the fight stemmed from the fact that Cedric was unable to pay attention to his date, enchanted by Fleur's allure.

Getting closer, he started to hear bits and pieces of the conversation, enough to validate his assumptions about their fight. Though, Harry had to hold back himself from snorting out loud when he listened to the way Cedric defended himself. Instead of just blaming Fleur's allure, therefore absolving himself from most of the guilt, he had chosen the path of denial, stupidly claiming that it was all in her head. He even implied that she was a boring date, which Harry can assure that it was a falsehood.

He was about to leave them to their fight when he noted that they were standing around a around a large cocktail table, and Cho's back was on the wall, hidden from the view of the most of the hall thanks to a column the was leaning to. Seeing Cho was blocked out of sight, almost completely even for his date, a naughty idea appeared on his mind. He removed his wand and sent a low powered confundus at Cedric, knowing it would be enough for his allure addled brain. Deducing that the spell took hold from the slightly empty expression on Cedric's face, he started to walk towards the couple, intending to return the courtesy Cho afforded him. "Hello Diggory," he said when he was close enough, announcing his arrival, then turned towards his date and said "And good evening to you, Miss Chang."

Cedric turned towards him, a frustrated expression on his face. His upbringing, however, stopped him from being directly rude, "Good evening Potter, how is your evening going?"

"Full of surprises," Harry answered with a full-blown smile on his face, sparing a glance towards Cho, making her cheeks redden a little. He took a position next to Cho, turning towards Cedric, and asked, "How is the preparation for the second task is going?"

Until a few minutes ago, Cho Chang was an angry witch. Not only his date dared to ignore her in one of the most important events of her life, but he also attempted to blame her for it. She might have been a little lenient, accounting for the allure, but if a boy three years junior to him could stand unaffected, so should be her date. She was conveniently omitting the fact that said boy was known for extraordinary feats of magic ever since he was a baby, along with the fact that she wasn't exactly paying attention to him either, especially towards the latter part of the night.

Then she noticed something that caused panic, mixed with excitement, to jolt in her body, Harry was walking towards them. She opened her mouth to say it was a private talk, but the words stopped in her throat when her eyes met with his emerald eyes. So she just stood there, listening to Harry insulting Cedric, dressed as polite comments about the tournament, even as he stood left of her, close enough for their shoulders to touch.

Listening to Harry sniping his date, for a moment, she felt disappointed, due to the fact that Harry was more interested in insulting Cedric than her. Then she suddenly felt a hand at the small of her back. With a whipping motion, she turned towards Cedric, fearing his response, but she noticed that the bulky cocktail table was enough to block Cedric's view down Harry's elbow height.

The hand stayed in place for a few moments. She knew that she needed to push it away, but hesitation was too strong to overcome. Her hand continued to stand still even his hands started to crawl down, reaching to her small, but shapely ass. Fear and excitement spread across her body. She could understand the fear, but the excitement was a surprise, like something deep inside of her mind has been unlocked in the process.

She released a gasp, that went unnoticed by Cedric, when Harry started to caress her cheeks with spider light touches. But other than that, she managed to stand without squirming. But her resolve began to get challenged when Harry's touching started to lose their lightness. As he commenced to maul her butt cheeks, she found incredibly harder to resist moans as they force her throat, her core started to moisten.

"Look, Cho, Harry thinks I behaved quite appropriately during dinner," Cedric suddenly said, blindsiding her with an out of the blue statement.

"What?" Cho mumbled, not expecting the conversation to suddenly change direction. She felt Harry's hand leaving her backside, and she had to suppress a sudden wave of disappointment rising inside of her. But then she felt back of her lifting slowly, but surely, letting Harry slip his hand under her dress.

"In my opinion," Harry said with a smug smile on his face, even his hands trailed Cho's hot thigh upwards, "He acted the best of his abilities tonight. He definitively impressed me with his attention level." His smile got larger even as his hand finally arrived at her panties, "Why, Cho, aren't you happy with the attention you are getting."

She managed to stammer an affirmative answer, her ability to stand still being seriously challenged by Harry's fingers, slowly rubbing her womanhood over her panties. She noted that Cedric was drawn into another discussion by Harry, this time about Quidditch, locking Cedric's full attention into the discussion.

She was glad to see that his attention was elsewhere, because her thin underwear, chosen for the possibility that the night might escalate into something fun. "Though to be honest," she murmured, distracted by the fingers dancing underneath her, "It did escalate into something fun."

"Did you day something," Cedric said to her without even fully turning.

"Nothing," Cho replied, rolling her eyes. She knew Hufflepuff's were famous for being a little clueless, but not noticing what was going on was plain ridiculous. The thoughts about her boyfriend's inattentiveness left her mind, however, when a tug felt on her underwear. She felt her panties slowly slip down her legs, leaving her snatch bare. Harry start fingering her again, this time without even the slight protection afforded by the thin fabric of her underwear.

She bit her lips, trying to hold herself back, getting more and more aroused each second. Suddenly, she decided to return the favor, as her hands reached Harry zipper, releasing Harry's shaft in one swift movement. She wrapped her fingers around his throbbing shaft and started to move up and down, smiling when she heard his breath getting a bit faster.

Encouraged by her daring, Harry's two fingers slipped inside her womanhood, driving Cho towards the edge. She could feel his digits inside of her, slowly rubbing her red hot core. She started to slowly rock her hips forward and backward, enhancing the effect of Harry's fingers. Small moans began to escape through her bitten lips as Harry's fingers send waves of pleasure across her core.

Suddenly her back arched a little as a sudden orgasm rocked her body. She felt her legs losing strength, her knees buckling a little. She tried to hold onto the table, but she could feel that it wasn't enough. Just as she was about to ready herself to the fact that she was about to fall, she felt Harry's arm around her waist, reinforcing her stance.

"Are you okay?" Cedric asked, momentarily distracted from his Quidditch discussion.

"Yes," she managed to stammer. "I'm feeling very-WELL!" she said, the last word getting out more like yell after Harry's left a small pinch on her hip.

"If you say so," Cedric said, only glancing at Cho's face before getting distracted by another Quidditch question.

Cho let out a sound that was half sigh, half moan, glad that they managed to deflect Cedric's attention. She grabbed her glass and started sipping, trying to hide her red face and her panting, Harry's hand slowly rubbing her stomach.

"On second thought," Cho said after she managed to gather herself a bit, "I'm not feeling so well. Maybe I should return to my room." She decided to finish the night here, while what was going on was fun, she felt a bit overwhelmed about what just happened and needed to rest.

"Sure," Cedric said, "Let me escort you to your room."

"No need," Cho replied, with an edge in her voice. The last thing she needed was Cedric ruining her mood after the astonishing moment. "I'm sure Marietta wouldn't mind escorting me," she said, pointing at her friend, and she started walking without waiting for a response.

Harry watched Cho walking away with a smile on his face, his eyes locked at her posterior, which definitely lacking any pantie line, swaying enticingly at her every step, though he was a bit annoyed that he had to stop getting serviced without a release. Before leaving, he knelt down and picked the previously dislodged underwear, laying on the ground, forgotten in a hurry. He reached and picked it up, placing it in his pocket, right next to Lavender's, then went towards the bar to pick some drinks.

* * *

With a slightly smug smile on his face, he walked towards the place where Lavender was talking with her friends, swinging by the bar to pick up a small tray of butterbeer. "Hello ladies, how are you in this beautiful evening," he said with a smile when he arrived, only to observe Patil twins falling into a fit of giggles, and Lavender blushing.

"Hello Harry," Lavender managed to say, then turned towards Patil twins, gesturing them to stop snickering.

It wasn't hard to deduce that Patil twins knew a bit more than they should about the things happened earlier in the night, he asked, "Should I assume they know a bit more than they should do?"

"Maybe," Lavender answered hesitantly, looking at Harry's face, expecting to see anger.

"Okay," Harry just said, shrugging, much to Lavender's relief. He didn't particularly care whether Patil twins or others knew of his exploits. And Patil twins knowing what they were up to definitely made it easier to act. Brazenly, he cupped her ass even as he started to ask Padma about her night.

"Harry," Lavender exclaimed, joining Patil twins' giggling fit, but she didn't push his hand away. "So, Padma, how is your night?"

"Not exactly stellar," Parvati answered, a sour expression appearing on her face. "I could definitely pick a better date."

Harry winced a little. "I definitely understand, I saw the abomination he wore instead of a robe, not to mention his less than exemplary manners."

"Yeah," Parvati interjected. "And it didn't exactly help when he spent most of the night glaring at you or Hermione. Jealous git."

Harry shrugged, not caring much either way. After a couple minutes of pleasant discussion, Harry asked Lavender, "Wanna get some fresh air?" Seeing her nod, he presented his arm, and they started walking towards the garden. "See you later girls," Harry said, winking.

"So, what is the plan," Lavender said after they walked in the gardens a few minutes, getting away from the crowded parts.

"Hmm, how about we sit for a while," Harry said, leading her towards secluded place he discovered a few weeks ago, away from the prying eyes.

He sat on the bench, tapping to the seat, inviting her to sit, then pulling her on his lap when she made the attempt. "The bench is a bit cold, and I didn't want you to get cold" he brazenly lied.

"Yeah, right," Lavender snorted. Since the garden had warming charms all over it for tonight, it was impossible for any of them to get cold, but she made no attempt of pulling from her seat on his lap. Instead, she leaned back, sighing comfortably when Harry's hands met around her waist.

They just stood like that for a few seconds, comfortable with their stance. Then Harry started to caress her smooth belly over the robe, making her purr. In every few circle, his hands slipped a little up, so after a while, his fingers started to caress bottom of her well-developed breasts.

Then his hands stilled while grabbing the underside of her well-developed breast, waiting a few seconds for her response. Taking her squirming on his lap as an accurate signal, he cupped her breasts, his fingers sinking to her soft globes despite her robe and bra on the way. "Oh Harry," she moaned as she turned her head and placed a searing kiss on Harry's lips.

Harry let his instincts to dictate movements of his tongue, exploring her mouth, something the was enjoying if her moans were any indicator. Her hips were not standing straight on his lap, making his manhood stand to full attention, her back rubbing at Harry's chest. Deciding to carry it a little forward, Harry started to fiddle with her robe, popping up top few buttons, revealing the top of her bra clad breasts along with her pearly shoulders. He stopped devouring her lips for a moment and started to kiss and nibble her neck and shoulders, even as his hands unlocked more of her buttons, leaving her stomach and chest bare.

Then he suddenly felt Lavender moving away his lap, and for a moment he feared he pushed her too soon, too far. But his fears proved empty when she turned towards him. The view in front of him was heavenly. Her fair face alight with arousal, her ruby lips slightly apart, her blue eyes sparkling. Her robe stayed carelessly open, providing a nice frontal view where her magnificent breasts were barely being held by a lacy, light blue bra while her smooth stomach crowned with a cute belly button was there for all to see. He could almost see his womanhood, bereft of the protection of her underwear as she moved, causing her robe to ruffle.

Not even letting him utter a word, Lavender stepped forward, straddling his lap. She leaned forward and caught Harry's lips again, this time, her tongue was the aggressor. As Harry enjoyed her burning kiss, her hips started to rock forward and backward, rubbing her crotch against Harry's. "Wow," was the only word Harry could utter when Lavender pulled back a little to take a breath. Harry glanced down and saw Lavender's snatch for the first time thanks to loosened robe. It was bare except a thin, straight patch, making Harry aroused even more.

"Do you like it," Lavender asked after pulling back for a breather, only to get another searing kiss in response. Lavender moaned in Harry's mouth in pleasure, her grinding starting to drain Harry's patience. Feeling his patience nearing its end, her hips rose a little, allowing her to fiddle with his buckle and pants, letting his manhood free. "That feels promising," she whispered even as her fingers wrapped around it, slowly rubbing it up and down. Her body pressed closer, and Harry started to feel her womanhood on his shaft, separated only by parts of her robe.

In response, Harry reached to her back, snapping her bra open, letting her treasures breathe magically warmed crisp February air. He stopped kissing in favor of nibbling her collarbones, creating a small trail of kisses towards the top of her breasts. Harry's hands started to maul her ass as her globes get kissed, licked and bitten.

"Harry, you are the best," Lavender whispered to his ear, trying to regain her breath. Feeling playful, she bit his ear quite hard.

"You rascal," Harry growled, feeling pushed into action. He grabbed both sides of her robe, and gave a strong pull, making her buttons fly across the opening, leaving her front bereft of any protection.

"Harry," she shouted, trying to sound angry, but the effect was ruined when she continued to rub her bare pussy across his shaft, coating it with her wetness. "I liked that robe."

Harry didn't deign it with a response, more than ready to carry their night into the next level. He grabbed Lavender's hips again, forcing them to raise a little, aligning her opening with his erection. He pressed his head into her entrance and returned kissing her, giving her one last chance to pull back. Seeing no attempt in that direction, Harry decided it was time, as he slowly lowered her onto his manhood. Her hands clenched across his shoulders, nails almost breaking the skin as her warm walls clenched around his shaft.

Harry waited for a while, inside her, waiting for her to get used to it. For almost a minute, they just stood like this, kissing, then she slowly started to move up and down, without uttering a word, letting out a moan from time to time. Harry gritted his teeth as his manhood massaged by a hot, wet and incredibly tight feeling. "You are a goddess," Harry whispered to her ear, feeling her movements quicken in response.

They continued in the same position until she clenched around his manhood, reaching her peak. Her movements ceased as she hugged him, trembling. She placed a long, sensual kiss on Harry's lips after recovering a little, whispering "It was unbelievable."

"Was?" Harry asked with his eyes alight with emerald fire. "Lavender, dear, we are just starting," he said, making Lavender's mouth open in shock. Not one to lose an opportunity, Harry pounced to her lips, his tongue plunging through the slight opening, almost forcefully. Her tongue twirled in return, her hips started rocking again unconsciously.

"It is the time I take the lead," Harry said, grabbing the remains of her robe, removing them with a swift movement and leaving her in her birthday suit, except a pair or shoes. He grabbed her waist, pushing her into another position. Lavender found herself bent from the waist, her legs straight, her hands taking support from the bench. Her long legs were shining in the pale moonlight, creating an enticing view. Not willing to wait anymore, Harry plunged down his shaft into her core from behind. "Oh my god," Lavender exclaimed as Harry moved inside her, her eyes closed in pleasure, her delicious breasts moving like a particularly impressive set of pendulum.

Distracted by more immediate concerns, it didn't occur to Harry that Lavender's enthusiastic moans might gather someone's attention, trusting the fact that they were in an isolated part of the gardens. But, he glanced towards the hedges, when he heard something resembling a gasp, only to see one of his teammates, Katie, peeking through an opening in the bushes, only a part of her face visible.

In an intellectual level, Harry acknowledged that he should be cringing in shame, but in his hormone filled state, shame found it impossible to penetrate his reinforced skin. Then he noticed Katie hadn't realized she had been caught in her little voyeur attempt, her eyes locked on Lavender and lower part of Harry's body, so Harry decided to just carry on, feeling that a female voyeur was making the moment even hotter.

He raised his hand and sharply brought it down, leaving a red patch on Lavender's ass. She opened her mouth to tell him to stop, but instead a shout of "Harder," left her mouth, surprising both Harry, and herself. Not one to deny such kind demands, Harry brought his hand down again, marring her creamy skin with another red patch, feeling her getting even wetter and tighter. Another glance towards the hedges showed that Katie was still in place, peeking, though Harry was not sure whether it was due to shock or perversion.

Decided to give her a better show, Harry changed position again, sitting on the bench then pulling Lavender on his lap, her back pressing against his chest. That way, her full glory, from her dangling breasts to gashing womanhood, even Harry's cock as it went in and out was visible from Katie's viewpoint.

Too deep into the pleasure to notice their little voyeur, Lavender was was focused on just one thing, rocking her hips quickly as possible. Harry reached to her tits, twisting and squeezing her rock hard nipples.

Lavender was gasping in pleasure, Harry's cock filling her up completely, her orgasm getting closer at every jump she performed on his partner. Wanting to help her along, Harry brought one of her hands towards her clit and started rubbing, her warm fluids coating his finger. It didn't take long for her to reach the climax for the third time, leaving her trembling on his lap.

Harry waited for a few seconds, then he carefully dislodged her from her perching point. "I think it is only fair that you return the favor," Harry said, looking at his still erect manhood.

Her eyes shone with anticipation, "With pleasure," she whispered and leaned towards Harry's shaft, her red lips started slowly to devour his cock, still glistening with her own juices.

Harry moaned in appreciation as Lavender plunged Harry's enormous shaft into her mouth, her tongue tickling underneath it. As she moved up and down, her tits jiggled, creating a breathtaking top view. A while later, she leaned back a little, letting Harry's cock slip out of her mouth. Harry growled impatiently, impatient to reach his long-awaited release.

"Calm down Harry," she whispered with a tone sweet enough to drive Harry crazy, "There is no need to hurry, right?" But seeing impatience clear on his face, she decided not to push him too far and returned the job in front of her. She used her tongue and licked around the head of his cock, sending shivers across his body.

"Oh yeah, just like that," Harry whispered even as she leaned in again and caught his head with her mouth, coating the tip with her saliva. This time, instead of plunging down halfway, her mouth stayed on top, switching back and forth between licking and sucking. Feeling impatient, Harry rolled her blond, luscious hair around his hand, and started to exert some pressure, desiring her to go deeper.

Lavender didn't provide any resistance to his push and let Harry's cock into his mouth, letting it travel until it hit the entrance of her throat. For a moment, Harry thought about pushing it even further, but decided otherwise, wanting to see what Lavender could achieve when left to her own devices. She definitely didn't disappoint as she started bubbling up and down, letting out slurping noises. "Yes, just like that," Harry whispered even as he reached down, placing his hands on her perky tits. He began to gently squeeze them even as her lips moved up and down, driving him crazy.

Already close to his limit, it didn't take for him to finally climax, filling Lavender's mouth with his creamy liquid. His legs feeling less than stable, Harry gazed at the erotic sight in front of him, where Lavender tried to gather all of his cum in her mouth, but some of it managed to escape, drooling from her chin, directly to her bountiful chest, a satisfied expression on her face.

With a smile on his face, Harry raised his head to see whether Katie was still there. Seeing she was still watching them, he looked directly into Katie's eyes, smiling, pushing her even further by raising his hand and sending a small wave towards her. She bolted away in panic, almost instantly, leaving Lavender -who was blissfully unaware of their voyeur- and Harry behind.

His legs still feeling a little wobbly, Harry sat down, pulling Lavender on his lap, letting her snuggle to him, satisfied, while he slowly caressed her lower back, waiting her to recover.

It took her a few minutes to comprehend that she was still outside, naked as the day she born, except her shoes. With a wave of her wand, she transfigured a small mirror and checked her disheveled hair, and messed up make-up. Another glance showed her that her robe wasn't in the best condition ever. So she turned towards Harry, a satisfied smile still on her face. "Harry, would you mind to escort me to common room," she said even as she tongue darted out, licking some of the white stuff slowly oozing down her lips, "I think I had enough excitement for tonight."


	3. Playing with badgers

**Another installment is here, just in time for the first year anniversary. Enjoy!**

 **Also, special thanks to Mx4 for beta.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Playing with badgers**

Walking back to the common room while dressed in ruffled robes would be no easy chore, so Harry decided to leverage the secret passages swarming Hogwarts like a honeycomb. Their route wasn't supposed to take long, if only an unexpected stop midday didn't happen. They were walking at a leisure pace, still a bit tired from their earlier exertion when Lavender had decided to take advantage of the deserted passage to tease Harry a bit.

Harry was walking behind Lavender, his eyes occasionally getting stuck on Lavender's hips, which was swaying a bit more than strictly necessary, creating a mesmerizing view. Additionally, with most of its buttons torn off, her robe was revealing flashes from her tantalizing flesh in every sharp movement.

His mind was in the gutter, but his flesh was already recovered from their earlier activities, so when she suddenly turned towards him in an exaggerated pained shriek and hugged him, he felt his manhood starting to rise thanks to the bountiful assets, separated only by a thin cloth. "What is going on?" he asked, though it wasn't hard to see what her aim was.

"There was a rat," she whispered in a muffled voice. Before even waiting for a response, she started to move a little, rubbing her body all on him, her desire clear.

"Really," Harry said in a calm tone.

"Yes," she gasped into Harry's ear even as her hands started to move across his body, her breath getting hitched, all pretense of fear disappeared from her tone.

"You are playing a dangerous game, sweetie," Harry whispered as he got closer to her face so that there was no distance between their lips. For a second, he watched as her lips parted. He pulled back just a little when she leaned in for a kiss, however. Disregarding her confusion for a second, his hand slowly risen, grabbing her hair. "Let me show you what happens when you play with fire," he whispered, even as his hold tightened enough to hurt just a little bit, something she enjoyed despite the shock if the sudden expression of arousal was any indicator.

Harry didn't spend any time more before diving into her lips, enjoying the way she was moaning into his mouth. One of his hands found her bottom, slapping roughly. Her mouth opened in reflex, trying to say something, but Harry's tongue slipped inside, preventing her from uttering and intelligible word. His other hand was already inside her half-torn robe, his fingers disappearing into her soft peaks. Before realizing what was going on, her back was already on the wall, feeling his full erection on her stomach, layers of cloth proving to be inadequate insular.

"Harry, not here," she managed to say, leveraging a momentary break for breathing, but the way she punctuated the sentence with a small bite on his neck showed just how sincere she was with her previous assertion.

"Really," Harry said with a neutral tone, his hands falling to his side. "Maybe I should stop." Hearing this sentence, a flash of disappointment passed across Lavender's face. Then, a dangerous glimmer shone in his eyes as he continued speaking, "Or maybe, just maybe, I should punish you for daring to tease me."

Before she could mount a response other than the blossoming of an excited smile, Harry grabbed her and made her turn so that she was up against the wall, her nipples hardening thanks to a combination of arousal and the cold walls. Two quick movements later, Harry was stripped off his pants while she was in her birthday suit for the second time tonight, except a pair of shoes.

She felt his manhood between her thighs, slowly rubbing her opening from below, accompanied by a few spanks to her plump ass. Her ass instinctively rose a little, providing perfect entrance into her wet womanhood. Not one to turn down such a gracious invitation, Harry's hips moved forward, fully lodging inside her, causing her to release an erotic gasp.

They stood in the position for a few minutes, Lavender's cries of pleasure echoing in the secret passage as Harry plowed her. Suddenly Harry's movements slowed as he leaned to her ear, whispering "I think it is time to start the punishment for your earlier cheek."

"What?" she mumbled, her mind muddled with pleasure. She got her answer in the form of a finger, probing her second hole. "Harry, not here!" she exclaimed.

"Not here what?" Harry said as he pushed his finger deeper.

"My… ass…" she answered, suddenly feeling shy. "Leave it alone."

"Well," Harry whispered to ear in a throaty voice even as he started to employ his second finger. "If you wanted it, it wouldn't be punishment, right?"

"But…" she began to speak again, but her speech cut by a sudden moan as his finger moved deeper inside. She bit her lips, surprised by her own response but trying to control her voice, but every slip of his finger was making her arousal more intense, especially after the second and third fingers joined in. At that point, she stopped caring, leaving herself into waves of pleasure.

Then she felt Harry's spear leaving her cleft, at the same time the fingers teasing her backside pulled back. She was about to moan in disappointment when she felt a pressure in her rear again, this one feeling much thicker than fingers. She held her breath in preparation, correctly guessing what was on the menu.

After casting a quick lubrication charm, Harry started to push his shaft into her back door, and head of his member disappearing. "Oh my god, this feels even tighter," Harry groaned in appreciation. "It feels amazing," he moaned, spanking her to emphasize.

Lavender said nothing but chose to push herself on towards Harry, forcing yet another inch inside her, grunting as it slipped inside. It was hurting a bit, but it was a good kind of ache, mixed with pleasure.

When almost half of his manhood disappeared, Harry suddenly stopped pushing and just stood there, halfway down, being squeezed by her tight grip even. Waiting until hearing an impatient grunt from Lavender, he reached to his womanhood and started to tease her wet folds with his fingers, her breathing getting quicker as his fingers delved into her wetness, sending shivers across her body."Oh, this feels amazing," a shout escaped her mouth when Harry started to move again. "I want more," she suddenly screamed. "Put all of it inside me."

"As you wish," Harry said before returning to his earlier pace, causing Lavender to moan with every additional inch slipping inside of her. When his full length was inside, he stopped for a few seconds, letting her get accommodated. Then, feeling impatient enough, Harry pulled his cock a bit, then slammed back again, this time much faster. Taking her stone shattering moans as a positive sign, he started to pump her, this time, his full length going in and out, slowly at first, but getting faster as she loosened a bit. Meanwhile, his fingers were still on her womanhood, teasing her nub.

"Oh Harry, go faster please, I'm so close," she cried out, playing with her own tits, using one free hand while other was busy providing support. Aroused by the extended play, it didn't take long for Harry to finally release all of his load inside her, triggering another orgasm.

They stood like that almost for a while, enjoying the prolonged contact after the event, Lavender still shaking with orgasm, Harry's arms around her waist to support her, her weakened knees proving inadequate. It took a few minutes for Lavender to gather herself, and then she moved, freeing Harry's spear from her second hole.

"This was astonishing," she said with a contented smile on her face as she picked her robe, providing one last view of her plump ass for the evening. She inspected her clothes, and seeing it wasn't completely ruined, she wore it and started to walk, this time with a noticeable limp.

They manage to arrive at the entrance without being seen by anyone. And thankfully, Ron and Hermione was having a huge fight in the common room, allowing Harry and Lavender to walk unnoticed. Harry watched her as she walked across the common room, thankful to low light hiding just how ruffled up her clothes and makeup was. Her hips bouncing erotically side from side, her limp making it even more erotic in Harry's eyes, causing his mind to shift his earlier memories. The tight squeezing feeling, her gasping breath, even her hastened heartbeat, easily felt under her magnificent breasts…

* * *

"Damn, I'm horny again," he whispered to himself, just several minutes after separating with Lavender. He went upstairs for a quick shower while Dobby cleaned up his clothes, spending the shower thinking about the earlier events didn't exactly help his condition.

For a moment, he considered calling Lavender again, but he had a feeling that the answer wouldn't be what he desired since she must be quite sore. He considered just going to bed and resting, but he was too upbeat actually to fall asleep. In the end, he decided to go back to the party, thinking it would be a good opportunity to mess with people.

As he walked towards the great hall, he saw the Weasley twins, accompanied by the two of the Gryffindor chasers, Angelina, and Alicia. It was easy to see that both girls were in the mood, in close proximity with the Weasley twins were any indicator. Harry frowned a little, remembering many pranks twins heaped on him, trying to get revenge for being upstaged. He cruelly smiled as a way to get revenge appeared on his mind. He took a position behind them, careful not to be seen, and silently cast a hex on both males, making them impotent for a few weeks, a spell he discovered during his tournament practice, in one of the books Dobby snatched from the library. I wasn't a hard hex to remove if you knew what to look, but he doubted that the twins would go to the hospital wing with that problem.

Smiling, happy with revenge well done, he arrived at the great hall, looking around to see who was around. Unfortunately, it was almost entirely deserted, many probably were back into their rooms, or chasing their own private entertainment like Harry did. He removed the map from his pocket, but unfortunately, both Cho and the Patil twins their beds, probably resting after the long night. Failing to see a familiar name around, he pocketed the map again and started walking towards the kitchen, hoping for a midnight snack before sleeping.

On his way to the kitchen, he heard voices, coming from inside a classroom. Wondering what was going on, he parted the door and looked inside, to see what was going on. "Sweet," he whispered when he saw Hannah Abbot, sitting together with two other boys from Hufflepuff, Smith and Macmillan, most unpleasant Hufflepuffs Harry had the displeasure of meeting. Hannah was shaping to be a breathtaking beauty, with her cute face, big brown eyes, and curves to die for. She had one of the most spectacular pairs of breasts in their generation, her only competitors were Susan and Lavender.

Trio was sitting on the ground, playing a card game, and a bottle of fire whiskey resting between them. From the boys' attitudes, it wasn't hard to deduce their plan, starting with getting her drunk. Harry had other plans. Without any knocking he pushed the door, he pushed the door and entered the room.

All three of them turned towards the door in a panic, thinking they got busted, only to see Harry on the doors. "What are you doing here Potter," Smith asked in a tone visibly angry.

"Hi guys," Harry said, making sure putting a little lisp in his words, acting like he was tipsy. "What are you doing here, playing a game? Can I join?" From the expression on their faces, it wasn't hard to decide the boys are thinking about denying, so he removed his money pouch, making sure a few sickles falling on the ground, acting like he was too drunk to notice their loss.

Macmillan reached to Smith's ear, whispering a few words, then turned to him and said, "Sure Harry, do you know how to play poker?"

"A bit, I hope it is not a problem?"

"No, it is not," Smith was quick to placate him, hoping to get some money from the drunk boy.

"Then let's play!" Harry exclaimed, sitting across Hannah, between the boys. Inwardly he was smirking. While he hated to carry tea for the Poker buddies of Petunia, as a side benefit, he was quite a good player.

So they started to play. It didn't take long for Harry fade into the background, thanks to the aggressive style of both boys, though from their glaring, Harry would guess there was a side bet going on, possibly the right to woo a drunk Hannah.

Their full attention on the game, they were quick to dismiss Harry, since he was often folding, and losing much more than he was earning. However, the boys didn't notice Harry was steadily filling their glasses with more fire whiskey, so a while later, both was quite drunk.

Harry's plan gave result in about a half hour later, when Macmillan, trying to reach for the cards on the ground, lost his balance and fell to the ground. He tried to stand up but fell again. Harry grabbed him and pushed up, supporting him to make sure he didn't fall again.

"Hehe, lightweight," Smith snorted, not noticing he is not too far away from other boys' condition.

"Should we bring him to the tower?" Hannah asked, clearly worried.

A panicked expression appeared on Smith's face, realizing that if Hannah comes to the tower, there was a chance that other girls will hold her back, destroying his plans. "I will just bring him to the tower, I will be back in two minutes," he said in a hurry and left the room, a drunk Ernie in tow, completely missing the fact that he was leaving Harry alone with Hannah.

"Let me make sure that the door is closed," Harry said, walking towards the door. He locked the door, enhancing with an aversion ward to ensure Zacharias won't be able to find the room on his return.

"Anyway, would you like to continue," Harry said with a smile as he shuffled the cards.

"Why not," Hannah answered. "At least it will help us pass the time."

First several hands, Harry made sure to lose more than he earned, forcing poorly positioned bluffs, or folding at her obvious ones. He observed Hannah, top of her robe loosened a little to mitigate the heat from the fire whiskey, her sandy hair ruffled a little, her eyes shining with excitement.

Then Harry had the perfect hand to go for, holding a full house. He watched with a smile as Hannah pushed one galleon, he called and raised by five sickles, a bet Hannah chose to call, making the pot highest one yet. Harry revealed a full house, decimating Hannah's three of a kind hand.

Seeing that, Hannah's face slipped a little, but winning following hand, even though its pot was much lower than the previous hand, a full blown happy expression returned to her face. "You need to be more careful Harry," she bragged happily, "or you will lose too soon."

Harry only smiled at her weak quip, shuffling the cards for the new hand. They played several more hands, some going to Harry, but most going to Hannah, so that the pile in front of Harry contained only a few sickles, not that he cared much about the loss of a few galleons.

"Oh it looks like I'm almost out of money," Harry said dejectedly. Then he smiled, acting like he had a new idea. "How about we increase stakes a bit," Harry asked, a rakish smile on his face.

"What's on your mind?" Hannah asked, looking a bit intrigued.

"I was thinking about making the bets a bit more… personal. If you don't chicken out, of course."

She let out a crystal laugh. "Come on Harry, if someone needs to fear about the results, it should be you, not me. I am game for any bet you can name."

"Okay then, we play for a set amount of chips, more could be purchased from the bank for certain things." Seeing Hannah was about to interject, he raised his hands to stall her for a second. "… and we sacrifice pieces of clothing to buy chips."

"But…" she mumbled in shock, her face beet red.

"It is okay if you chicken out," Harry said teasingly, knowing such a statement likely to push her buttons after her earlier declaration.

"Of course, I'm not scared," she said, trying to act confident. I just didn't want to shame you, walking to your common, your scrawny body on display. You are on."

"Okay then," Harry said with a smile. "If you want to go with the humiliation route, let's add another condition. First one admitting defeat cannot wear back his or her clothes until arriving the entrance of the common room, deal?" Harry said, shuffling the deck once more.

A part of her mind was shouting that this was a terrible idea, but her Hufflepuff common sense was radically damaged thanks to a combination of alcohol and excitement from winning, so she just nodded positively. Her already faint apprehension lessened quite a bit as in a few hands Harry lost his robes, followed by his shirt and undershirt.

Hannah could feel heating off her face as she gazed on Harry's revealed chest, trying to convince herself it was from the drinks. But not even in her wildest dreams, she would expect Harry Potter was hiding such an enticing body under his robes. Despite his thin frame, he had quite a bit of muscle. His pale skin smooth, only to be interrupted by occasional scar, and these scars was making him much more attractive. Unconsciously, she licked her lips, as her eyes locked at his torso.

"Shall we continue?" Harry asked in a teasing tone, signaling that he was fully aware just where she was looking.

Ashamed that she caught looking, she returned playing the game, but she lost a significant portion of the chips in front of her when she misread the next hand, still distracted by the view. Frustrated to lose that much in a single move, she looked at the stack lying in front of her, assessing whether it would be enough to play. Determining it would not be sufficient, she reluctantly unbuttoned her robe, revealing a modest cut blouse that only hinting the riches underneath, accompanied by a modest length skirt.

Trying to not to pay attention to Harry's whistling, she sought to focus on the game. She managed to turn the tides a bit, but only after losing her shoes and her blouse, revealing a low cut blue bra underneath, barely containing her chest, looking like her nipples was about to slip out.

"Damn, it is a nice view," Harry said in appreciation, his eyes locked on the chest level.

Seeing his eyes were focusing on her generous cleavage, she decided to be a little bold, getting courage from alcohol. She pushed her chest forward a bit, further enhancing the view by discreetly pushing her breasts together with her forearm. What she didn't notice as she returned to the game, however, was one of her nipples got free, creating a heavenly view for Harry's eyes.

Her scheme worked as intended. Momentarily distracted by her brazen show, Harry blundered his way into her three aces, forcing him to lose his trousers along with all the chips in front of him in the hopes of seeing more.

"It was a nice game, Harry," she said to the boy in front of her, clad only in boxers, "but unfortunately I am the winner." A naughty smile appeared on her face as she gazed his body, "Better luck next time."

Even as he cursed himself for the brief lapse of attention, Harry wasn't willing to fold yet. "I don't think we are finished yet, sweetheart," Harry replied as he stood up.

"What do you mean by…" she started to mumble, confused about what he meant until she noticed his hands reaching for his boxer. Shocked by the brazen behavior, protesting didn't even come to her mind as she watched him slipping out of his boxers, his half-erect manhood stood at her eye level. Chuckling at her speechless state, he sat down and shuffled the cards while Hannah's eyes were frozen on his erection, trying to combat shock, and a sudden wave of arousal.

Like all girls in her age, she had a crush on Harry Potter before Hogwarts, and while it had waned quite a bit thanks to his general low presence, his attitude shift was enough to kindle that old fire. And now, Harry was sitting in front of her, naked. Hannah shook her head, trying to shift her attention back to the game.

"Shall we continue," Harry said with a teasing smile reached his face, distributing the cards.

Without saying a word, Hannah reached towards the cards and the game started. However, unbalanced by Harry's brazen behavior, she rapidly lost most of her chips, followed by her skirt and all of her accessories, leaving her clad in her underwear, a low cut bra, and a skimpy pantie.

She shook her head, trying to focus her attention on the game. She was not a very competitive person, and normally she would stop playing here, conceding defeat, not risking a naked stroll through school corridors. However, she was unbalanced due to a mixture of slight drunkenness, excitement from the game, and arousal from seeing the boy of every girls' dream, Harry Potter, naked; stopping to play the game just didn't occur to her.

So she removed her bra to get more chips, revealing her large, magnificent breasts for the only spectator in the room. One of her arms was wrapped around the treasures bereft of protection, in a desperate attempt to shield her nipples from Harry's view, but it was not enough to prevent some accidental flashes as she fiddled with her cards. "It is… growing bigger…" Hannah suddenly murmured as she noticed Harry's manhood, growing noticeably longer in every passing second.

"It is not immune to the perfection in front of my eyes," Harry countered, deliberately gazing up and down on the body revealed in front of him.

"Shut up," Hannah shouted, the smile appearing on her face combined with the lack of any heat in her voice, it was hard to take her seriously.

The game continued, but trying to play in her distracted state was already a chore without adding the difficulty of keeping her breasts covered. Only a few hands later, she was sitting there, bereft of any chips, or clothes for that matter.

After losing her chip she just stood there in shock, thinking about what to do. In any rational sense, standing in front of a boy, naked, should be driving her into a panic, but excitement from the game mixed with the sheer eroticism of the losing her clothes in front of a boy, piece by piece, was enough to overcome any panic. However, she was still coherent enough to realize that walking towards the common room in her birthday suit wasn't something her reputation could survive. A naughty expression appeared on her face as her minds slipped towards the bargains she could offer for Harry to convince him to waive that last condition.

"Oh, Harry," she said, biting her lips in a naughty manner, the arm covering her breasts 'accidentally' slipping a bit to reveal her pink nipples and small but dark areolas to his gaze. "I don't think I will be able to walk to the common room like that, I fear something might happen to me if someone catches me like that. Could we find an alternate punishment."

"I might be convinced, but you must prove to me just how important it is for you."

Her tongue darted out, slowly licking her lips, and she said, "Why don't I demonstrate just how enthusiastic I am." Before even finishing her words, she stood up, one hand covering her nether regions, the other arm still on her breasts. Sauntering towards him in small steps, her hands accidentally 'slipped' from time to time, hinting, but not fully revealing the glory underneath.

Harry summoned a chair and sat down, allowing easy access to his full mast. A few steps later, Hannah was in front of him, licking her lips to ready herself for the next step. Feeling he was teased enough, she slowly removed her hands, giving Harry a full frontal view of her beauty, standing still for a few seconds to make sure Harry was satisfied with the scene.

"Amazing," Harry said appreciatively, eliciting a soft giggle from her. He raised his hand and swing his finger in a circle. Seeing the gesture, she slowly did a full circle, showcasing her large, but shapely, behind, her tits swaying hypnotically after her sudden stop. Then, not really wanting to be kept away from her prize, she slowly crouched on her knees, creating a view that could melt the stone. She slowly tracked his erection with one finger.

"So," Hannah said as her fingers were wrapped around his manhood, feeling it twitch under her fingers. "It looks a bit uncomfortable, so how about I make it better instead of our other bet."

"Hmm, it sounds like an excellent start," Harry said, enjoying the hand wrapped around his shaft, slowly moving up and down, her clumsy movements causing excitement to expand across his body as his emerald eyes locked on her huge knockers, jingling as she moved up and down.

"Is it working?" Hannah asked a while later as she raised her head, locking her eyes with Harry's.

"Not bad," Harry answered. "But you might want to think of another way if you don't want to spend whole night here," he said, his gaze falling on her huge knockers. He noticed that they were significantly bigger than Lavenders.

"Sure," she said, giggling. Getting a little closer, she took his lance between her generous bosom as she started to move up and down. Harry moaned in satisfaction, as his manhood lodged in the enticing valley between her breasts, enough to cover most of his manhood.

"To be between your breasts, it feels like the heaven," Harry said, his eyes locked to her brown ones, causing her to suddenly blush at the compliment. She squeezed her tits closer, driving up his pleasure. She started to move lower bit by bit after each stroke. Then, deciding to be a little more she placed a little kiss on top of his shaft.

"You shouldn't leave that kiss alone," Harry said.

Doing just as he suggested, she started to place a kiss on every few stroke, first small, then getting bigger and wetter. A while later, her mouth opened completely, and she caught the head between her lips, going deeper and deeper.

"Yes, just like that," Harry groaned in pleasure as he felt her hot mouth around his member, watching in approval as she started to blob her head deeper and deeper.

They continued like that until Harry decided to change the game a little. Reaching for his want, he cast a spell, transfiguring a bed behind the unaware girl. Then without saying anything, he grabbed her shoulders and gave her a firm push, forcing her to lay on her back.

She felt panic rising inside for a moment, as she fell backward. She was trying to understand what set him off as she readied herself to collide with the hard stone floor, but her back met with a soft surface. She suddenly relaxed, but before she could say anything, she saw Harry crouching down on her, placing his arms on both sides. Their chests were rubbing against each other, their faces separated with a hair's breath.

"Harry, what are you do-" she started to ask, her breathing quickened with excitement, but her words were cut by Harry's lips meeting with hers, forcing her to swallow rest of her words. Her arms found Harry's shoulders, weakly trying to push him away, but his tongue plunged into her mouth, wherever touched by his lips was feeling like on fire.

They continued like that for a while, her pushes exchanged with pulls, when she suddenly become aware of his shaft, pressing to her opening. Already feeling too aroused, all rational thoughts left her brain, passion coursing through her body. This time, she grabbed his shoulder, pulling him towards herself. Their bodies smashed together, top of his manhood slipped inside her mound after the sudden pull.

"Oh yes Harry," she moaned as Harry started trailing kisses from her neck to the veritable valley between her magnificent breasts, his shaft slipping inside bit by bit. One of his hands began to fondle breasts while his lips caught the other one, sucking, biting and nibbling her sensitive nipples and leaving bite marks across her pale breasts, driving her towards previously unknown heights. No matter how much she played with herself, she never managed to achieve such pleasure, her heart was beating like crazy, and her womanhood was burning in desire.

Then suddenly Harry pulled back, eliciting a disappointed moan from his companion, but then he grabbed her legs and spread them out, allowing easy access to her wet folds. Without any preamble he pushed it inside, eliciting a slightly pained gasp from her, but he leaned and captured her lips again, muffling her reaction. For a moment, he just stayed like that, his half-length inside of her, being embraced by her wet tunnel, its tightness akin to heaven.

He stood still for almost a minute, letting her get used to his presence, then he pulled pack a little, followed by a thrust, this time getting inside.

"Oh Harry, this feels amazing," she whispered, her fingers clasped to his shoulders, pushing her red painted fingernails hard enough to almost draw blood. "Go faster."

"Good things come to one who waits," Harry said with a mischievous tone, slowly pushing back and forth, but just a little more in every oscillation. His fingers dived into her soft globes, intensifying her moans.

When he was three-quarters inside, he suddenly changed pace, pulled back, then plunged inside her full speed, eliciting a shout of shock, but considering the widening smile, the pleasure was more than a small part of it. Ecstasy filled his body as he picked up the pace, his thrusts getting deeper and deeper.

Hannah felt like she was about to reach heavens, she didn't know that such pleasure was even possible. Wanting to feel even more intense, she wrapped her arms around his body, friction between their chests tickling her already sensitive breasts, his cock repeatedly drilling into her.

She lost track of how long they stayed like that when an intense wave of pleasure passed through her body, her muscles clenching, her womanhood gushing. She just laid there, her body still hypersensitive, Harry's full length still resting inside.

"Oh Harry, that was mindblowing," she murmured, content.

"Was?" Harry replied. "Sweetheart, we are just starting." Not waiting for an answer, Harry grabbed and pulled her, making her stand on her knees. A push later, Hannah was standing on her knees and hands, doggy style, with Harry standing behind her. Not giving her a chance to process, he plunged inside of her, causing her to moan sharply.

"Oh Harry, it feels amazing," she gasped, as she felt her body clench under fresh assault. "You are filling me completely."

Harry smirked but didn't say anything. Instead, he just leaned on, and placed a playful bite on her shoulder, then his head moved a little up, tracing her neck with kisses.

Enjoying the close contact, she turned her head, catching his lips with her own, their tongues wrestling. He grabbed her jiggling breasts, squeezing and kneading as he pumped her from behind. Then, one of his hands slowly traced her stomach, climbing to her lower back. A few seconds later, it was at an even lower place, mauling her fleshy cheeks. Then his hand reached her womanhood, teasing her nub even as he continued to pump her from behind.

"Harry!" she shouted in pleasure. "Don't stop!"

Never one to disappoint, he continued to drill her, getting faster and faster. Wanting to try something new, he grabbed her hips to stabilize her and started to drill even harder, her volume increasing as she sung songs of praise.

They continued for a while like that, until Hannah shouted, "Harry, I'm almost there." Hearing this, Harry sped up even more in last distance, causing her to have an explosive orgasm. His own peak close as well, Harry pulled out and a few strokes later he painted her plump ass and sweaty back with the pearly substance. Hannah collapsed, moaning just how amazing it was. Feeling rather tired himself; he laid down next to her, pulling her to his chest, closing his eyes for a bit…


	4. Into the Lair of Badgers

**Here is the yet another chapter of Harry the Playboy, enjoy.**

 **Also, I would like to warn you that I will be removing the old chapters when I upload the next one. Just wanted to warn in case anybody really enjoys them.**

 **As usual, the critical reviews are especially welcome, more detailed, the better. Don't forget, more reviews equals better chapters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Into the Lair of Badgers**

Harry lay comfortably, almost asleep, Hannah's weight comfortably resting on his chest when he heard a rattling noise. It took a few seconds for his sleep-addled brain to process that it was coming from the door, as it was being forced. He could see panic rising inside, as they weren't exactly in a stranger friendly state. "Fuck," he whispered even as he stood up, pulling a sleeping Hannah together, forcing her to stand up. Wanting to fix their precarious situation, he quickly summoned his invisibility cloak, aiming to cover both of them.

"What's going on?" Hannah murmured, feeling wobbly due to abrupt awakening. Though she somehow managed to palm her wand despite her state, keeping it slightly raised.

"Someone is at the door, so we are hiding," Harry bluntly explained, his full attention on making sure that no body part was peeking underneath the cloak.

It took a few seconds for her to comprehend the situation, then she gasped, saying "The bed, we need to get rid of it!" A vanishing spell left her wand as she swung, targeting the stained bed lying on the ground. However, drowsy and panicked rarely proved to be a good combination for spellcasting. Impressively enough, her intent, vanishing the bed went through without a hitch. There was still a mishap, though. The area of effect had stretched a little farther than she intended, vanishing almost all the clothes scattered across the room, only her panties escaping the fate, only because they were currently under the cloak.

Not wanting to be caught due to a shocked exclamation, Harry placed his hand over her mouth, preventing any noise as they waited for the door to open.

A few seconds later the door got unlocked, and a vaguely familiar looking student, one of the Ravenclaw Prefects if Harry was not mistaken, peeked inside, checking the room's contents. Hidden under the cloak, Harry and Hannah managed to escape his eye, but some of the cards from the game and a half empty whiskey bottle were still on the ground, the tables were scattered. The Prefect entered the room and started to fix the tables, taking an occasional sip from the looted bottle.

Thanking his lucky stars that it was a Prefect instead of a teacher, Harry led Hannah outside, making sure to pick up her underwear on the way, tying it to his wrist. After all, he hadn't wanted to leave his trophy behind. Harry removed his hand only after making sure they were reasonably far away from the classroom, and no one else was around, expecting her to make some noise for one reason or another.

Hannah's first move was to burst into a flurry of apologies. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. I swear it was an accident, please forgive me!" she said, spewing excuses without taking a breath.

Harry throw his arm on her shoulder, slowly patting in a comforting manner. "No worries. And nothing really bad happened, so no need for apologies." He pulled her to his chest, waiting for her hysterics to subside.

"So what to we do now," she asked after a few seconds, feeling calm again.

Harry let a disarming smile on his lips as he let his hand fell a little, slowly caressing her back, "I don't think we have many options. Best course action is to escort you back to your dormitory, sneaking back after you are safely in your room."

"Can't we just transfigure some clothes," Hannah asked, "It would be much easier."

Mentally, Harry agreed that it was a good solution, but admitting it meant missing the chance of a midnight stroll as their naked bodies snuggle each other. "You can, but what if some errand spell hits and destabilizes them, not to mention we cannot transfigure something as elaborate as your robe, and something plainer might catch people's attention. Would you like to explain to your year mates why you needed to change your clothes in the middle of the night? But if you want to take the risk…" Harry rapidly bombarded her with explanations, overloading her already confused mind.

"You are right, it is too risky" she agreed before actually considering what Harry said.

"Lead the way," Harry said in a cheerful voice as he took a half step, positioning behind her. Then he rolled his arms around her stomach, pulling her body close enough that their bodies are almost touching.

"Harry, what are you doing," she gasped, caught flatfooted with his brazen action.

"Well, we need to stay closer, or the cloak won't cover both of us," Harry rationalized. "Do you want to flash half of the school just because one of us stumbled."

"Of course not," she said, her blushing as she unintentionally imagined them naked, in the middle of the common room, every pair of eyes stuck on them. Choosing not to protest further, she started to walk towards the common room, with Harry behind her.

Harry grinned as they traveled towards their destination, occasional collision of their bodies making the journey extremely enjoyable for him. And like every hot-blooded male, the touch of a beautiful, naked female body was more than enough to awaken him again.

"Harry, be careful with your thing," she complained, referring to his full mast poking her behind at every small stumble. She tried to maintain a stern tone, but it was melting closer than ice in a desert.

"Well, I can't help it. It's impossible to control, especially when I'm in close contact with such a fabulous lady." Harry could see that even her neck was blushing with the sudden compliment. Noticing the compliments stopped coming, Harry decided to kick things up a notch. His hands slowly sneaked to her hips, pulling them back so that their hips was in full contact, his cock lodged into her asscrack.

She paid no comment to their new arrangement, but Harry could hear her gasps whenever they took a long step, causing his cock to move sharply, tracing the valley between her cheeks. Wanting to push her a little more, one of his hands left her hips, palming her lavish breasts instead. "Harry, no!" she exclaimed, loud enough to be heard by any passerby.

"I'm just thinking you, sweetie. It cannot be comfortable, walking without a bra, so I decided to support them a little to help you relax" he said as his fingers sank into her soft, delicious flesh.

As the common room got closer, Harry started to get even more brazen. His hips movements started to become exaggerated, his spear traveling between her ass cheeks impudently. But, only gasps was leaving her mouth instead of complaints.

When they arrived at the entrance, they had to wait for someone else to pass by to slip inside unnoticed, not willing to subject themselves to the vicious gossiping of the portraits. Meanwhile, Harry pulled back a little, his shaft getting dislodged from its comfortable resting position. He broke his knees a little and pushed forward again, his cock getting lodged between her thighs, her wetness rubbing on the top side whenever Harry moved his hips.

Her mind stuck on the arousal by his movements; Hannah failed to react in time for the first two time someone passed through the entrance. She managed to catch it the third time, though it was mainly thanks to a Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw couple, taking their time with their good night kiss.

As they take a step into the common room, Hannah let out a relaxed breath, thinking the journey was almost over. However, Harry had other ideas. Pulling back a little, he grabbed her hips solidly, momentarily stopping her from going forward. Hannah turned towards him, wordlessly inquiring about the reason. However, her face was alight with a panicked understanding just a second later, when she felt his shaft, pressing to her entrance. She opened her mouth with a wordless no, trying to dissuade him.

Harry paid no heed to her silent request as he pushed inside her wet, tight tunnel; almost being sucked inside after all the teasing. Her mouth opened to let out a moan, too aroused to hold them inside; but Harry was ready with her panties gathered in his palm, plugging her mouth.

They started moving again; Harry was plowing deep into her in every step, causing her to let out muffled moans. Hannah's legs were already trembling when they reached the bottom of the stairs; every step up was a sweet torture as Harry's cock was reaching places that never been touched before thanks to the angle.

Only after they reached the top of the stairs, Harry remembered the wards protecting the girls' side. He didn't know why they hadn't activated but decided to leave it to a later date, his focus on more important matters.

Harry gazed upon the beautiful sight in front of him as they took the final steps towards her room. Her face was alight with pleasure; her moans could be heard despite the makeshift gag. A light sheen of sweat was covering her body, shining beautifully under the candle light.

They finally arrived Hannah's room, stepping through the open doorway. Hannah slammed it after their passage, in a desire to prevent others from listening her voice. However, she noticed one important detail only after she pushed the door. Her roommate, Susan, was sitting on her bed, lazily browsing a magazine.

Harry also noticed her presence in the room. He pulled the gag out in an attempt to make things more interesting, his spear still ravaging her insides. Leveraging the fact that his hands were not needed to direct her steps anymore, he reached towards her gorgeous globes, squeezing hard enough that his fingers left red marks in their wake.

Trying to hold her voice down was a challenge that was getting harder and harder as Harry's continuous drilling continued to pick up the pace. A challenge that she started to fail under the rough but pleasurable movements of Harry's hands, mauling her body, an occasional stray moan escaping her lips once a while. Hearing the noises, Susan started to look around suspiciously, but her eyes locked on the wall, falsely blaming the next room for the moans for the errand gasps.

"Well, let me help you with that," Harry whispered, referring her attempts of keeping the voice down. He caught her lips with his own, plunging his tongue into her mouth for good measure, their tongues battling.

As expected, Harry's solution wasn't a total success, a muffled gasp escaping the confinement once in a while. Harry also noted as the noises continued, Susan's anger and shock were replaced with a blush, coupled with a slightly intrigued expression. He soon got distracted by another kiss, but he met with a pleasant surprise the next time he glanced towards Susan's location. She was sitting there, her hands wondering across her body as she lay on her bed, eyes closed. A few minutes later, she stood up and started undressing.

Wanting to see her reaction to the sudden change of scenery, Harry suddenly slowed his thrusts, causing Hannah to turn towards him. Harry said nothing, only pointing towards the auburn beauty currently in the process of shedding down her clothes.

Hannah watched wide-eyed as Susan stood tall, clad only in her underwear, her hands playing with her bust, so big that it looked like they were about to escape from her bra. She turned towards Harry, intend to stop him from watching. "Harry, stop looking-" she started, only to be silenced by a scorching kiss, leaving her breathless for several seconds afterward.

Meanwhile, Harry was enjoying the way Susan's underwear was clinging to her body. Her enormous breasts looked like they were about to destroy the bra, in an attempt to escape from their restrictive prison. Her panties were only marginally better, clinging into her ass that barely hid anything.

Meanwhile, Hannah managed to gather herself and started speaking again. "Harry, I said,-" she began, this time, her speech cut by a strong pinch on her nipple, followed by a sharp push of his shaft, causing her to moan so loudly that Susan glanced towards them, almost suspiciously.

"Did you say something," Harry whispered, a cocky smile on his lips, as his eyes found Susan again, observing as she snapped open the hook of her bra, revealing a pair of breasts that had no right to be attached to a girl that hadn't stopped developing yet. Harry hummed appreciatively as he did a quick mental calculation, determining that indeed Susan was bigger than both Lavender and Hannah by a significant margin, answering a question that plagued his year mates through many late night discussion.

Convinced that Harry would not comply with her request, but too far into the pleasure to cause a bigger stink about it, she went with the adage, if you cannot beat them, join them. So both of them watched as Susan slipped out of the last piece of her underwear, revealing her womanhood, adorned by a small patch of auburn hair.

Heat spreading to her body, she didn't put any resistance as Harry led her to the showers, preceding Susan by a few steps. Hannah found herself watching as her friend turned on the water, her wet body almost glowing. She shockingly realized that the view was making her even more aroused.

"Well, somebody is enjoying herself," Harry whispered, teasing the normally shy girl. "Who would have guessed that shy Queen of Hufflepuff was so dirty that she would enjoy peeking at her best friend in the shower while being impaled."

Hannah hadn't deigned to answer the question, too deep into the pleasure to feel any shyness. However, she started to whimper as Harry's fingers found her button and began to tease, supporting his thick shaft, going in and out rhythmically. Her hips picked up speed, feeling too impatient for his slow pushes. More and more moan started to slip out of her lips, the loud voice of shower only barrier preventing Susan from hearing.

Harry said nothing, just enjoying the feeling. His eyes locked onto Susan as she started playing with herself, one hand slowly caressing her sensitive breasts while other hand found her clit, gently drawing circles. Feeling too aroused to keep his slow pace, his hands took a hold of Hannah's hips, stilling them for a moment, then started to plow into her furiously, feeling full of energy as he watched Susan detaching the shower head, using pressured water to aid her hand as she played with herself.

It proved too much for Hannah as she lost almost lost control of her voice, her moans getting louder. Thankfully, Susan was already too far into her own pleasure to notice she was too far away from the wall, therefore, shouldn't be able to hear these pleasure filled gasps anymore. "Faster, Harry, please go faster," she gasped, as silent as she could manage in the circumstances, not quite a whisper, but silent enough to escape Susan's notice.

"You love this don't you, you little slut," Harry whispered. "Being fucked from behind, as you watch your best friend masturbate to your noises. Who would have thought that white rose of Hufflepuff was such a wanton girl."

Too far gone to answer, she focused on his movements, his powerful thrusts driving her towards the climax. Feeling an impending orgasm, she moaned, "Oh Harry, I'm almost there."

Hearing this, Harry started to pump her even harder. It didn't take long for Hannah to start shuddering, fluids flowing out of her, coating Harry's spear. Harry's furious pumping slowed down to a trickle, enjoying the way she was trembling even as he went in and out, his eyes still locked on Susan. It didn't take long for her to finally reach her orgasm, trembling under the hot water.

A satisfied expression on his face, Harry opened the door carefully after checking to confirm Susan's eyes was still closed, then led Hannah back to the room.

* * *

As they stepped back into the room, Hannah was thoroughly satisfied. And she assumed that it was the same case for Harry. This was why she was surprised when he pushed her into her bed with no warning, the invisibility cloak pulled off her in the process, causing him to disappear from the view. "Harry, what are you doing?" she asked, then she felt his weight next to her, their bodies touching under the bed covers.

"You wouldn't force me to go back to my dorm in such a state, would you?" Harry asked, the thickness pressuring her ass enough to clear any confusion about what the 'state' referred to.

Hannah's tongue was frozen for a second, as his hands snatched her breasts, his callous fingers sinking into her flesh marred with fingerprints and bite marks. She could feel her resistance crumbling quicky. "Susan is about to get out of the shower, we're gonna get caught!" she said in a last ditch effort, fearing that they might get busted despite the invisibility cloak.

"Well, it is too late," Harry said, referring to the opening of the door. "She is already here."

For a moment, she considered feigning sleep, but before she could employ her plan Susan's glance fell towards her bed, their eyes meeting for a moment. As Hannah thought what to say, she could feel that Harry started to move, his shaft probing her entrance once more, his fingers feeling like fire as they caressed her flat stomach.

"Oh hey," Susan started with a cheerful voice, momentarily distracting her from what Harry was doing. "Are you feeling okay, your face seems a little red?"

"Yeah, just tired," she answered, trying to keep her voice as flat as possible. Last thing she needed was Susan, fussing over her health. "Just a bit tired."

"Not really a surprise," Susan answered, chuckling a little. "It is almost four o'clock." She stopped for a second, carefully gazing at her face. "Are you sure you are well, your face is so red," Susan said, taking a few steps towards her, touching her forehead. "And you seem to be a bit warm, are you sure you are okay?"

Hannah gulped a bit, her eyes instinctively shifting towards her bosom as Susan leaned on, the towel covering almost nothing from that angle. She could feel her pussy moisten as her mind turned to near past, remembering Susan under the pressured water of showers, her slender fingers circling her womanhood, occasionally slipping inside. She gulped, trying to get her mind out of the gutter. "Yes I am well," she answered.

"Are you drunk," Susan asked, trying to link the dots, but arriving at an entirely different picture.

"NO!" Hannah shouted her answer. It wasn't her intention to cry, but as she opened her mouth, Harry showed his cock into her tunnel completely, without any warning, resulting in a momentary vocal failure.

"Okay, okay," Susan said as she moved to dry her hair. "It was just a question, no need to bite my head off."

Hannah relaxed a bit, her attention turning back to the pleasurable actions going on under the covers, a detached part of her brain appreciating weirdness of the situation. A few hours ago even the second base was looking like a big deal, but now, she was being plowed under the covers as she spoke to her best friend like nothing was going on. However, it didn't take long for her to get disturbed from her musings by another question.

"Why were you so late, by the way, Ernie arrived a couple hours ago, and he was dead drunk," Susan said, giggling at the last part.

"Yeah, we were playing some poker, but they decided to drink a little to spice up," Hannah answered, trying to distract herself from Harry's hands, grabbing her backside.

"So, who else was in the game?"

Hannah chewed her lips, trying to decide what to say. "It was me, Zach, Ernie and… HARRY! " she said, last part coming as a shout as he pinched her nipple.

"Oh really!" Susan asked in excitement. "So Potter was in the game too." Her voice gets a little playful as she continued "Considering Zach was the one carrying Ernie, and the enthusiastic manner you shouted Potter's name, should I be concerned about your chastity." Hannah suddenly froze, it was an impressive shot in the dark, considering it managed to hit the dead center.

"What a joke," Hannah said, trying to laugh, but it came more like a moan as Harry slowly started to pick up the pace, stretching her insides as he plunged deeper, faster. Another moan escaped her lips when as Harry shifted a little, peeking out a little, sinking his teeth into her breast like he was marking his territory before pulling back to his cloak's cover.

"Can you believe they are going more than half hour, almost uninterrupted," Susan suddenly commented, pointing to the wall. "And they are so loud, it's like the wall is made out of cardboard," she complained.

"Yes, how disrespectful," Hannah agreed, her face blushing even more. This elicited a chuckle from her roommate, muttering about her shyness.

"So, where were you after you guys separated from the others," she asked, excited. "Don't tell me you were with Potter all night long."

"No," she refuted. "I met with a couple of girls from Beauxbatons, and we didn't notice it was already that late."

"Oh, so unlucky. Imagine spending this night with him, how exciting. He is so dreamy, I just wish that he grabs me and pulls me into a cupboard, having his way with me," she said, giggling as she passed a comber through her shining hair.

"Well, I'm sure it can be arranged," Hannah said, being completely candid.

Their discussion tapered off at this point Susan slipping into her imagination land with an imagined Harry Potter while Hannah focused on the things being slipped inside her by the real one. She placed her hand on her mouth, hoping the suppress her involuntary cries. But even this wasn't enough to prevent them from escaping as Harry's movements changed from rhythmic to frantic, sending electricity across her exhausted body. Feeling another climax was evident, she pressed her face into the pillow, muffling her desperate moans as her world exploded. She could feel something wet spraying on her ass, marking the completion of the main event.

"Are you okay?" Susan suddenly asked, worried by her muffled cries.

"Nothing, it was just a cramp!" Hannah quickly tried to placate her, the last thing she needed was Susan to come near her and to see her condition.

"Okay, but say if you need any help."

"Sure," Hannah mumbled, already feeling sleep taking a hold of her. She leaned back, enjoying as Harry slowly rubbed his body. She thought about taking a shower, but she didn't think she would be able to stand up, not to mention the bed was feeling too cozy to leave. She decided to take one after a few minutes of rest, and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Harry sighed in content, enjoying the weight in his chest. With a slight hesitation, he pulled his arm under her, leaving the bed. However, he was a bit careless while standing up, causing the cover to fall down a little, revealing Hannah's upper body partially. Before he could reach to conceal, however, he heard a gasp. He pulled back, unable to do anything since he was invisible. He could see Susan walking towards Hannah, a shocked expression on her face, no doubt due to her nakedness.

So he took a step back, waiting for Susan to cover her up. He watched, enjoying as Susan walked closer, still clad in a short towel that was barely covering her jiggling bosom and most of her long legs. He thought she was looking a little too excited, but did nothing. Instead, he took a position behind her as she leaned in, enjoying the treasures revealed by the short towel.

Susan reached her shoulder and gently shrugged Hannah, whispering her name for a few times for good measure, causing the covers to slip open a little more in the process. What she did next, however, managed to blew all of his expectations away. Convinced that Hannah was in deep sleep, Susan pulled a chair next to her bed, sitting down. Then, she reached Hannah's cover, and started to pull off carefully as her other hand untied the towel, revealing her glorious body to Harry's gaze.

Surprised with the sudden turnaround, Harry just stood in the corner, wondering how much it would escalate. He did nothing to prevent it, after all, Hannah enjoyed an unsolicited voyeur moment earlier tonight, why should he deny the same to Susan?

So Harry just observed as Susan plunged her fingers into her wet pussy, moaning silently. Hannah's covers currently around her stomach, her perky tits on full display. Harry's shaft started to rise, though it wasn't really a surprise under the current circumstances. Almost absentmindedly, he reached and began to play with himself, as Susan continued masturbating to Hannah's half revealed body for almost a full minute, before leaning in, reaching for the covers once more.

However, with her eyes getting used to relative darkness on this side of the room, Susan noticed the state of Hannah's breasts, several red bite marks contrasting with her fair skin, crossed by other, finger shaped abrasions. Her neck was riddled with hickeys and kiss burns. The view left her gasping in shock, but to Harry's amusement, her hand hadn't slowed even for a bit.

"You slut," Susan whispered, but her voice was full of awe instead of anger like Harry would expect. With her initial response to Hannah's naked body, Harry was ready to assume Susan was playing for the home team, but considering the excited reaction to Hannah's battered body, she probably wasn't gender discriminate in her attractions.

She continued playing with herself, one hand teasing her globes, other going in and out. Then, presumably feeling adventurous again, she pulled the covers off completely, revealing Hannah's naked body. Her eyes shifted to her puffed up womanhood, its state hinting about the sinful times it experienced earlier the night.

"You lying whore," Susan gasped as her fingers quickened in response to the enticing view, her imagination burning with various scenes. Then she noticed the white liquids on Hannah's back, correctly guessing what they were if her eager expression was any indicator. She leaned in, and scooped a small piece with her finger, smelling. Satisfied with the smell, her tongue peeked out of its confinements, first tasting, then gulping all of it.

Enjoying the taste, her hands reached Hannah's cheeks once more, scooping a generous serving of Harry liquid. Then she sat back, sucking some of it off her fingers, while spreading the rest on the fair skin of her breasts. Seeing his stuff spread onto her chest was making Harry even more aroused, though if her gasps were any indicator, she wasn't that far behind. She continued playing with herself, taking deep whiffs off the musky smell covering her chests.

Harry could feel that an orgasm was close. Seeing Susan was fully occupied with her impending release, her eyes closed, Harry decided to take a little risk. Pulling his invisibility cloak a little, his shaft was revealed, pointing at Susan's direction as he continued to stroke. Seeing Susan tremble and moan in her own explosive orgasm proved too much for him. He let himself go, spraying her tits with a fresh batch.

Under the thrall of her own pleasure, Susan didn't notice supplementary additions, her hands spreading it across her body as she absentmindedly rubbed her body.

"Damn, that was kinky," Harry whispered as he slipped out of the room, not trusting himself to not to do anything if he continues to stay inside. His mind was already full of the things he could do next, and spoiling them in a hurry wouldn't be that nice.


	5. The Fun Way to Friendship

**Hello, everyone, yet another chapter here is for your reading pleasure, hope everyone enjoys.**

* * *

 **The Fun Way to Friendship**

Harry was walking back to the Gryffindor common room, a huge smile adorning his usually expressionless face. His mind was playing back the events of the earlier part of the night, enjoying the fact that the ball had been a total success. He was definitely glad to study the materials Dobby picked up from the muggle world, as they were most helpful teaching him to what to do, and what not to do in his encounters.

Then he started to wonder about the material in the Magical size pertaining the sex, for example, did something like sex magic exist? Making a note to search the library on the issue, he passed through the entrance, still under the invisibility cloak.

When he arrived at the common room, the only thing in his mind was taking a quick shower then sleeping. However, his plans were momentarily derailed when he noticed someone sitting in the corner of the room. Ordinarily, he would just pass, but he felt a little curious about the reason someone would be slumping in a dark corner in this late hour.

As he started to get closer, he heard some muffled moans, moans that were quite familiar after tonight's activities. Careful not to make any noise, he sneaked closer.

Seeing the view, his jaw almost dropped in surprise. He didn't know what he expected, but it definitely wasn't Alicia, sitting with Angelina's head between her legs, her robe carelessly open, moaning as a tongue danced around her bud. Her hands were her own naked breasts, kneading. Her mouth was open in a perpetual state of bliss, but she managed to keep her moans almost undetectable despite the small distance.

Angelina's state was even more erotic. She chose to ditch her robe completely, wearing only a skirt that was gathered to her stomach, and a shirt that was already open, only a bra preventing view of her supple breasts. Her panties had slipped to her knees, revealing her moist womanhood. Her hands were on Alicia's thighs, slowly caressing.

Not one to lose such an opportunity, Harry made himself comfortable as he watched. Unfortunately, their little adventure didn't last long. Hearing some footsteps getting closer, both girls jumped up in panic, fixing their attire quickly before dashing up the stairs, leaving a disappointed Harry behind. With a sigh, he started to climb the stairs, looking balefully to the boy who dared to disturb such a beautiful sight. Feeling a little angry after losing such a pleasurable sight, he had hit the boy with several prank spells with delayed effects, then went to his bed after taking a long shower, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Tired by the last night's activities, Harry woke up quite late for the boxing day, missing both breakfast and lunch. He dressed up quickly, then left the room, aiming to visit the kitchen for a quick bite. In the common room, his gaze met with Hermione's for a second, but she broke the eye contact and started walking towards the portrait opening, a devastated expression on her face.

Seeing her in such a state, Harry suddenly felt bad. Yes, she didn't take well when his name came out of the cup, but unlike Ron, she didn't actively work against him. And thinking back, it wasn't just Hermione just dropped the ball on that issue, almost all school has screwed Harry one way or another. With a quick decision, Harry decided to mend the fences with her.

Decided on what to do, Harry dashed behind her, catching up before she got too far away. "Hey Hermione, how are you?" he asked with a warm tone.

"I'm good," she managed to stammer, surprised with the warm reception after being given the cold shoulder for so long. "How are you?"

"Still a bit tired from last night," he said, noticing her expression darkening again with the reference to last night's events. "I was going to have something to eat from the kitchen, would you like to join me."

"Sure!" Hermione said almost instantly and started to walk next to him, starting to chat, though there was a bit hesitancy in the way she talked. Harry noticed that she was religiously avoiding any topic that might be even a little controversial whether it be the tournament or their estranged friendship. She even managed to refrain from mentioning the constant suffering of the House Elves as they ate in the kitchen under their hospitality. The way her eye twitched a little whenever one of the little guys passed a little too close to her was especially entertaining for him.

After the late launch, they walked aimlessly a bit more, when Hermione asked, "Harry, do you know what the second task will be?" She tried to stay casual, but it wasn't hard the hear the undercurrent of worry in her tone.

"Yes," Harry said, but not giving any detail.

"Well!" Hermione said, as always not handling the suspense well when she was curious.

Harry chuckled at her bossy demeanor, and was about to answer when he noticed the golden opportunity in front of him. "I can show you if you want." Watching her nod wordlessly, he smiled and started walking again, gesturing her to follow him. After a quick climb to the seventh floor, they found themselves on a large bathhouse, containing a large pool.

"What is this place, Harry," she asked curiously.

"It's a place I discovered this year, and it puts prefect's bath to shame."

"But why are we here?" she asked with a little bit trepidation.

"You need to be underwater to be able to hear its message."

"How interesting, she murmured, then suddenly blushed a little. "Harry, I don't have any swimsuit in here."

"If only we had a way to somehow transfigure one thing to another with a wave of a wand," Harry said with a smirk.

"Jerk!" Hermione said but chuckling together with him. She went to the one of the partitions to change.

Using the opportunity, Harry shed his clothes completely, transfiguring his boxers to a speedo. He started to fill the pool with bubbles and adjusting the lights, creating a nice atmosphere in the room. Then he entered to the pool, which was deep enough to swim, but only deep enough to cover his shoulders when standing still.

Meanwhile, it took several minutes for Hermione to leave the changing room, but the result was more than sufficient to justify the waiting period. She was wearing a set of red string bikini that showcased her developing body acutely. The top barely covered a quarter of her creamy, developed breasts, not preventing them from bouncing at her every step. The bottom consisted of two tiny triangles, tied together with a couple of flimsy strings, giving the impression that they were about to snap into two with first sudden movement. The sway of her hips in every step was further enhancing her beauty.

"Milady," Harry said, extending his hand to help her, but not neglecting to show his gaze, starting from her legs and slowly crawling upwards.

Hermione just giggled, but the smile that touched her lips had a vindictive quality to it. Harry assumed she was somehow taking revenge from Lavender, or thinking about some other weird thing, not that Harry had any problem with it. Harry watched as she slipped into the pool, foams creating a cover for her body.

"Want to listen to the message," Harry said, opening the egg underwater. They spent next half hour discussing the implications of the song when Harry suddenly stopped discussion by splashing water at her.

"How dare you," Hermione exclaimed, as she splashed back, and just like that, a small water fight broke out.

After splashing each other for a while, Harry lunged towards her grabbing and lifting her out of the water. "Harry no! Don't do it," she exclaimed, but her laughs destroyed any chance of being taken seriously. She shrieked as she fell to water/ When she got out, there was a huge smile on her face, but missing something vital.

With a half smile on his face, Harry pointed a piece of red fabric, floating calmly amongst the bubbles. She squeaked as both of her arms gathered around her breasts, shielding them from the view. "Let me get them for you," reaching them in a couple of strokes.

Hermione looked a little conflicted for a few seconds, then said okay in a small voice.

Smiling, Harry moved behind her, a bit closer than strictly necessary, watching as Hermione's arms get released from their position, though the bubbles were mostly hiding her treasures from his view. Harry wrapped the top piece around her torso, pulling the strings, his fingers touching her back. He could feel her heartbeat getting faster, and hear her breathing getting deeper. "All finished," he said, making no attempt to pull back his hands from her back.

"Thanks, Harry," she said, turning, carefully keeping the distance small so that her chest was occasionally rubbing Harry. She leaned in, and whispered, "Last one to reach the edge loses his swimsuit," she said, then immediately starting to swim.

"You cheeky minx," Harry exclaimed a second later, starting to follow her. With his larger arms, it hadn't been hard to overtake her, waiting for her to finish with a full grin.

"I… lost?" she stammered, her face flaming red.

"Yeap," Harry said, not missing a bit from his smile. "And since you are the one to choose the bet…"

Despite her blush, a daring smile appeared on her face. "Oh, Harry. You are not acting very gentlemanly today."

"You are right," Harry said, pretending like having a revolution. "Letting you remove your bikini is unacceptable behavior." He smirked at the sudden disappointment on her face before continuing. "As a gentleman, I need to help you of course." He took a step towards her, chuckling at her shocked expression. He positioned himself so that she was trapped between his body and the pool wall. His arm encircled her body, reaching towards the knot he just tied in a minute ago, releasing it in one swift movement. His hands started to trail from her back to front, pulling the top in tow. He reached to her perfectly shaped breasts, letting his hand graze her soft skin, slowly pulling the fabric away.

"Oh, Harry," she moaned as she felt his chest rubbing her nipples, their faces almost meeting.

Meanwhile, Harry's hands slowly moved down, tracing edges of her body until they reached the strings that were holding the bottom, untying them with one swift tug, pulling it away completely, leaving it at the corner. Tipping his head a little, he watched her lips cracking, her head moving slightly to meet on the midway. Feeling mischievous, he pulled at the last minute, leaving her hanging. He chucked as he got away a bit, saying "Let's swim a bit." He started to get away with a bit, then removed his own speedo. "To keep things fair," he said as his hand emerged, throwing the speedo at Hermione, then he got away with broad strokes, leaving a bright red Hermione behind.

He could hear her swimming behind, trying to catch up. He intentionally let her catch up with him, holding his breath as she grabbed his shoulder, pushing him underwater. Harry chose not to resist, made sure he was turned towards her as he got dunked. Opening his eyes, he drunk Hermione's beauty, distorted by water. Her body was getting closer in an attempt to keep him underwater for a while. He wrapped his arms around her loosely, kissing her belly, feeling her giggle. Upping the ante a little, he started to move up, placing small, lingering kisses across her body, passing through the valley between her breasts, resting a bit on her delicate collarbones before starting on her neck. His head finally back to the surface, number and intensity of his kisses increased, but he pulled back again, gazing into her eyes. "Hermione," he spoke with a serious tone.

"What?" Hermione asked, a bit panicked, discerning the sudden seriousness in Harry's voice.

"Before we go any further, you need to decide on something," Harry said.

"What do you mean?" she said as she pulled back a little, looking a bit sad.

"Even if we do this, I'll still be with other girls. It would be better if we stop there if you cannot accept this." He looked a bit sadly at the crushed expression on her face, but continued, knowing it needs to be said. "Only if you want to be a part of this we can continue."

"What!" she shouted, disbelief clear in her rant. "You think I will be a part of such a -", but her rant got stopped by a pair of lips, sealing her own. She tried to push him back, but he grabbed her hands holding.

Harry continued kissing her for a few seconds, but feeling her still struggle, he let her hands go, his kisses slowing to a still. A sudden deep sadness filled him as he felt her pull back, surprising him in its intensity. He felt a sudden slap in his cheek, punishing him for his impudence.

"How dare you can ask me something like that?" he heard Hermione's voice, alight with passion. He closed his eyes, trying to keep sudden tears inside, even shocking himself. In his depression, he almost missed her next words, "…but I'll take it anyway."

He would have thought that the last part was a figment of his imagination if it wasn't a pair of lips seizing his. His lips started to move, kissing her back, feeling her cry. Feeing weirdly upbeat thanks to her acceptance, his hands began to wander over her body, teasing her every sensitive area.

They stayed there like that for a long time, kissing in the middle of the pool, hands drifting at each others' bodies. Feeing that was enough, Harry suddenly palmed her hips and pulled up, her legs wrapping around him in response. Gasping as Harry's manhood slid inside, she leaned in and started kissing him, almost in a frenzy, as Harry walked out of the pool, using the stairs that were going out of the pool. Then standing still, he imagined a bed, using the room's accommodation abilities.

When arrived at next to the bed, he carefully laid her on the bed, their bodies still connected at multiple points. His hips started to move back and forth without stopping the kiss, their tongues battling. Harry felt pleasure spread to his body, his length fitting inside her, wet and hot.

"Harry, push deeper," she gasped, short of breath as they finally separated for a little breathing break.

Never one to disappoint, Harry thrust deeper and deeper, until she devoured his whole length. Feeing he was fully inside, he started to rock back and forth, slowly drilling inside her. "I love the way your pussy is grabbing my cock," he whispered into her ear.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, feeling a little ashamed.

"Are you ashamed of a little dirty talk," Harry said with a slightly mocking smile, plunging into her completely. "Well we need to cure you of that, so I will not move as long as you don't ask explicitly."

She looked at him, her eyes sparking with a little anger, but melting when she saw his mischievous yet encouraging expression. "Fu-" she tried to start but felt her tongue freezing. Already missing Harry's movements, she steeled her will power, she whispered, "Fuck me." Seeing his encouraging expression, she repeated a few times, each time getting louder, becoming shouts after a while.

Harry had no problem catering her this particular wish as he plunged inside her, pumping faster and faster at her every shout.

"Oh fuck me faster you magnificent bastard, shag my hot, wet cunt," Hermione exclaimed, her earlier shame ground to dust under Harry's potent pounding.

"Somebody got a foul tongue, it's for the best if I try to cure it somehow," he said, smirking, before starting yet another kissing marathon.

They continued like that for a while, tangling the sheets as they continued. Pulling back from the kiss, "I'm about the cum," Harry whispered.

In response, Hermione gave no acknowledgment other than wrapping her legs around him, trapping him inside. Not feeling particularly sorry about being caught, Harry continued drilling rapidly, releasing his load inside her, triggering an earth-shattering orgasm in his partner.

"Oh Harry, it was unbelievable," she whispered in a content tone.

"Was?" Harry said with a predatory expression, biting one of her breasts, "Honey, we are just starting…" Gripping her waist, he rolled, positioning her on top. "Now that I'm at your mercy, what are you going to do."

"Riding you until you dry sounds like a good idea," she said before placing her hands on his chest, starting to rock her hips slowly back and forth. Harry's cock was quickly growing inside her, sliding comfortably in her over-lubricated womanhood.

Feeling enticed with her bouncing, perky breasts, Harry grabbed them, slowly kneading, his fingers toying with her hard nipples.

"Oh Harry, I love the way your cock is ravaging me," she exclaimed as she jumped up and down, on his length.

Grabbing her hips, Harry started to move his hips in rhythm, enhancing both of their pleasure tenfold.

Missing his touch on her breasts, Hermione leaned on, bringing her nipples in front of him. "Oh Harry, suck my tits," she shouted.

His eyes getting a little bigger with the anticipation, he raised his head a little, catching her nipples with little effort, his teeth sinking into her supple flesh. Happy with their positioning, Harry picked up the pace, pumping her as the minutes flow rapidly, one of his hands finding her nub, drawing circles around it to further enhance her pleasure.

Hermione suddenly whimpered when she felt his shaft leaving her womanhood, missing it already.

"On your feet and knees," Harry said with a commanding tone.

Hermione was already in position enthusiastically waiting as his cock probed her entrance once more. "Oh Harry, push it inside, don't make me hold on," she exclaimed, moaning as he pushed his cock in, plowing her in rapid strokes, the noise of flesh smacking flesh echoing in the room, occasionally accompanied by a soft spank to her rear end. "Oh Harry, this feels great, hit harder," she gasped.

"As you wish, my princess," he said as his slaps got hard enough to leave red patches on her delicate backside.

"Oh Harry, I'm so close."

"Me too," Harry answered. It took a few minutes for him to finally release his load inside, triggering another orgasm in her.

She just lay there, riding the wave of pleasure, feeling Harry's arms around her.

After staying still for a while, she started speaking, "Harry, I'm still not sure about the fact that there will be other girls."

"That's because you are only looking through the negatives," Harry said, with a naughty smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" she asked, intrigued.

"Well, let's start with Lavender. How would you feel about…"


	6. Books or Brooms?

**Books or brooms?**

As February rolled around, Harry was feeling a little stressful once again.

The Yule Ball and following week had been fun, he could even say that these days were the best he had ever experienced. However, the Tournament's looming specter, mixed with some other school considerations managed to break the high he was riding. After all, the tournament historically had been a bloody affair, and that was before his damned luck was thrown inside the issue. So he threw most of his free time towards the training, learning spell after spell, hoping to find an edge.

To make things even worse, the teachers started to pile up projects and homework, seriously cutting free time of the other students. Thanks to a combined effect of these factors, it had been more than a week even since little Harry seen any action, and even that was an unsatisfying quickie in a broom closet, leveraging Lavender's free period.

As a result, he was feeling more than a little backed up as he walked between the stacks of books, trying to dig out some useful spells from long forgotten books. However, non-stop studying was taking its tool, he was having serious trouble focusing on the books open in front of him.

He had already closed his book and leaving the library in the hopes of finding Lavender or Hermione, he noticed two new entrants in the library, resulting a huge smile blossom on his face. While Cedric was far from his favorite person in the world, the girl next to him was an entirely different story. Cho was walking next to him, a slightly bored expression on her face, though it changed to a slight blush when their eyes met and she saw Harry winking at her.

Harry watched with a predatory smile as Cedric and Cho separated towards the different sides of the library, either looking for useful spells or trying to get clues from the research of other competitors. He waited a few seconds before following Cho towards the deep end of the library. He was starting to get excited as his mind cycled through the possible responses in their first meeting after their interesting interactions at the Yule Ball.

It didn't take long for him to catch up with her at a corner of the library. He sneaked behind her, careful not to make any noise, then whispered from a point blank distance, "Hello, Cho."

She turned, a slightly panicked expression appearing on her face. "Hello Harry," she said, trying to keep her voice level, but she was unable to keep her face from blushing, owing to her inner turmoil.

"How are you since I last 'saw' you?" Harry said, a crooked smile on his face.

"I'm fine," she managed to stammer, her face getting redder every single second as she remembered more vivid details of the night. For a second she looked like she was struggling to make a decision between staying and leaving, so Harry started to speak to prevent the latter.

"Why the hurry?" Harry asked, raising his hand to touch her cheek, listening as her breath getting shallower. Harry could see the conflict and indecision on her face, shocked by his sudden presence and by a distinct lack of observers.

"I-" she started, but the rest of her sentence never left her lips as Harry leaned in and pressed his lips to them, his tongue effectively tying hers. They stayed there for a while, his lips caressing her hesitant ones, but she made no move to pull back either. Only after Harry pulled back she was able to gather some of her wits, exclaiming, "What are you doing!" She was trying to act like she was angry, but Harry noted she was yet to make an actual attempt to leave. On she contrary, she leaned on a little, their bodies touching.

"Well, I thought some payback for our little encounter is in order, don't you think," he said as his hand caressing her hair, slipping to her upper back from time to time.

"Are you serious? No way!" she stammered, but the spark in her eyes was implying otherwise. She waited for a few seconds for Harry to say anything, but hearing nothing she continued, whispering. "Here?"

"Why not?" Harry answered even as his hands loosened his belt, dropping his pants to reveal his erect shaft.

"What if somebody comes!" she asked in panic even as she fell to her knees.

A rogue smile appeared on his face as he answered: "Then you better hurry up!"

"Just for once, okay, there will be no repeats," she said.

"Only if you wish so," Harry said, enjoying the flash of anger on her face.

Then, in sharp contrast with her earlier inhibitions, her hands grabbed Harry's hips for leverage as her tongue darted out, licking around the head of his spear. She started to lick its side until the base and back up, leaving a wet trail behind. "So big," she whispered, wrapping her tiny hands around it, slowly jerking up and down.

Her lips parted as she took the head inside, covering with her juices. Unable to contain his voice, Harry let a small gasp, not expecting her tongue to skillfully massage his cock. Smiling in satisfaction, she returned to the job in front of her, slowly taking the head in, letting it fill her mouth. Her head started to shift forward and backwards, acting like he was a particularly tasty lollipop, the way her tongue was rolling around further enhancing the feeling.

"It is nice, but if you don't hurry up, someone will catch us," he said, even as his cock started to twitch inside her mouth.

She said nothing in reply but suddenly grabbed his thighs, pushing her head to devour a significant portion of his impressive manhood in one quick motion. Finding her limit, she started to bob up and down his rod, sending the waves of pleasure across his body. "Damn, you are good," Harry whispered appreciatively, and her only response was getting faster.

Then just as she was getting faster, she suddenly stopped, popping his cock out. Instead, she started sliding her tongue over his length a few times, savoring the taste. Even he though he enjoyed the slow play, he wasn't able to get any in last several days, and he was rather enthusiastic to finish. Just as he was about to ask her to do it quicker, she picked up the speed once more.

His shaft disappeared into her mouth again, this time taking even more of it. Harry could feel her throat grabbing its head, small gagging noises escaping from her throat making him even hornier. Not wanting to left out, he grabbed the back of her head, pressing every time he felt her throat on his cock, his hips pumping. As it continued, she was losing the ability to keep her voice manageable.

Under a sudden assault, it didn't take long for Harry to release his load, filling Cho's mouth with his fluids. However, she wasn't able to keep all of them in, a significant portion spilling on her clothes.

"That was hot," Harry said as he pulled her up, placing small kisses on her neck. "However, I'm feeling sorry that you had nothing in return, come to Quidditch field at midnight if you want to have some payback service." However, before she could give her response, they heard footsteps closing in. "Gather yourself while I delay whoever is coming," he said as he stepped away.

It proved prudent for Harry to getting away from Cho, as their surprise visitor was none other than Cedric. He was looking around in search of his errant girlfriend. "Hey Cedric, do you have a minute?" Harry quickly asked, not wanting him to pass him.

"What do you want?" Cedric asked, his tone unfriendly.

"No need bite my head off, I'm just trying to help," Harry said, but he was rocking his mind to find out a way to keep him here. Then he had a perfect idea, telling him what the second part of the tournament entailed. After all, while he didn't like the pretty boy, underwater was a deadly environment even for the prepared, and there was always a chance that the help might arrive too late. And his dislike was, but his dislike was not a good reason enough to risk his life. "How about I tell you what the second part of the tournament entails?" Then he gave a quick rundown of the second task under the suspicious but surprised gaze of Cedric.

"Why are you helping me," he asked, his confusion evident.

"While I don't like you, that is not synonymous with wanting you dead. The shit that is going is too dangerous to go unprepared, and I would feel guilty if you died just because I didn't warn you," he explained and left before waiting for a response. After all, he saw Cho slipping away while Cedric's attention was on the tournament explanation.

Then he left the library, a huge smile on his face…

* * *

Harry was already on the field when the clock hit the midnight, enjoying the night breeze on his face as he flew around. "I need to do this more often," he whispered to himself, enjoying the thrill of the flight as he did some sharp dives, plunging towards the ground, only to pull at the last minute. He even forgot that he was waiting for Cho, that is until he saw her watching from the stands, her arms crossed.

As Harry dived down towards her, an idea appeared in his mind, one that would be useful considering the hard expression on her face. It didn't take a genius to figure out she was planning to tell him off, stopping their unique adventure before it really bloomed, something Harry wished to prevent.

Hearing her saying, "We need to talk," Harry felt a strange urge to laugh. Apparently, all the movies had got it right, whenever a woman planning to say something unpleasant, they started with that stereotypical statement.

"Okay, but let's fly a bit first, I feel like flying," he said, trying to gain time.

"An excellent idea, but I didn't bring my own broom," she replied.

"Not a problem, I can always give you a ride." Seeing her undecided, he moved in with the killer, "Have you ever tried a Firebolt before, there is no experience that really competes with it."

Her determination quickly melted under her Quidditch fandom. She sat behind him, her arms loosely around his chest.

"Hold tight," Harry said with a teasing tone before he suddenly left the ground with full-speed, eliciting a shocked scream from Cho before he felt her arms tighten around his chest, stiffening. However, she was a veteran Quidditch player, so it didn't take long for her to get used to Firebolt's speed and acceleration, not to mention Harry's crazy maneuvers, and she was laughing alongside Harry in no time as the stunts he was pulling got crazier and crazier.

Then his plan had an unexpected, early payout. He didn't notice when her hands started to slip down, but he definitely noticed when these hands started to fumble with his belt, releasing his manhood into the night air. Assisted by her soft hands, it didn't take long for him to grow into full-mast, enjoying her slow rubbing. Her skillful fingers, combined with the adrenaline from flying and being in the open, it didn't take long for him to release his load, droplets spilling onto the ground.

"Would you like to fly it yourself," Harry asked. Hearing her positive reply, he said, "Hold still," then solidified his grip and swung off his seat, and before Cho could even shout, he was behind her, his weight sliding her forward.

Cho was shocked by his sudden crazy maneuver, and it really didn't help that she found herself directing the flight. She momentarily lost control, needing Harry to reach from behind and stabilize it. "Are you crazy!" was the first words that left her mouth after gathering her wits a bit.

"That is up to debate," Harry answered with a cheerful voice. "But that doesn't matter, let's see how you perform." Despite wanting to start paying her back for her earlier favor, he just wrapped his arms around her waist, waiting for her to get used to intricacies of his broom.

However, as she got used to his broom enough to handle simple maneuvers without risking a crash every single time, Harry started to shuffle a bit in his sitting place, his intentions less than pure. He was already recovered, so every time he was shifting he was rubbing to Cho's posterior. It took a while for her to notice what was going on behind her, but her subtle repositioning left no doubt about her intention, a slight rise providing Harry with a perfect access.

As his hands moved from their places on her waist and started to wander on her chest, Cho's body began to respond, her nipples hardening, her breathing getting shallower. Her back had arched a bit as Harry's hand reached the buttons of her robe, undoing them one by one, revealing a tight t-shirt underneath. With a sudden movement, he pulled the t-shirt up, revealing a white sports bra underneath.

"Harry, stop. What if somebody sees it," she said, her erotic breathing draining all the heat from her words.

In response, one of Harry's hands slid downward, inside the tights that she was wearing, touching her wet petals. "Your excitement says otherwise, princess," he whispered into her ear. Maybe it is from imagining someone else watching you." Her excited gasp was a clear answer for him. "You… are… excited… of… being… exposed, right?" Harry asked, puncturing every single word with a small kiss on her neck, slowly traveling down.

"Maybe…" she murmured, purring like a kitten under Harry's words and actions.

Harry said nothing as he slid her robes off, taking her hands off one by one to free her arms. Then Harry released her robe from his hands, watching it disappear towards the night sky.

"Harry what are you doing," she exclaimed, her whole body getting redder. She was acutely aware that she wearing only skintight leggings and a t-shirt, latter already pulled up to reveal her body.

"It was just an accident," he said without stopping his wandering hands, one slowly teasing her womanhood while the other was caressing all over her body.

Not expecting his callous answer, she continued to slowly, getting closer to ground to prevent being seen from the castle, using the stadium as cover. She knew she should just land and leave, but the situation was getting her more than she would like to admit.

Seeing there is no objection from her, Harry moved to next step. Her sports bra suffered the same fate with her t-shirt, revealing her chest bare. "You must be cold," Harry whispered as he moved his hands over her chest, slowly sinking his fingers to her small tits, driving her crazy.

Harry kept playing with her breasts until her moans started to lose restraint, then he unbuckled his pants and released his shaft, slowly rubbing her behind over her leggings.

Then he stopped caressing her breasts, eliciting a disappointed sigh from her, only to replaced with a shocked cry as Harry grabbed back of her leggings, ripping a giant hole in one swift movement, allowing himself access.

"Harry!" she exclaimed as he pressed his manhood to her knickers, but that didn't prevent her from leaning on, allowing access to her womanhood. Not one to turn down an invite, he pulled her panties aside, revealing her glistening pussy, bereft of any hair. He pressed the head of his cock onto her opening, slowly sliding inside her.

Her loud, unshackled moans were enough to strain last vestiges of his self-control as he plunged inside her folds, pushing more than half of his length inside her pussy, owing its tightness to her Asian ancestry.

He stopped pushing when he heard her pained cry, but feeling him stop, she shouted. "What are you waiting for you bastard, fuck me."

While he wasn't expecting such an enthusiastic order, he had no problem complying with it. Though he started slowly, after a minute, he was ploughing her with reckless abandon, her pleasure filled cries echoing on the walls of the stadium. Meanwhile, his hands were on the broom, making sure they stayed in the air with no problem, as she already forgot their precarious position, her hands caressing her sensitive breasts, further stimulating herself.

Already on the edge with her exhibitionism and the fact that she was having sex while flying, it didn't take long for her to find release, her womanhood clenching around his girth. "Oh Harry, it was incredible," she murmured, leaning back to his chest, purring comfortably.

She looked satisfied, but his mind was already occupied with the next step, as he moved towards the center of the stadium. However, as they were declining, his eyes caught a curious sight. A certain French blond champion was on the benches, trying to stay hidden as she watched them. With a small smirk, Harry changed his direction a bit, aiming to land closer to her, but not too close to make her suspicious.

"Harry, why are we-" Cho started speaking as they landed on the Quidditch pitch only to be silenced with Harry's lips, clasping on her own. She almost melted under his lips and his tongue, rubbing her body enthusiastically. However, Harry was long past the point of being satisfied with the kisses. He gently laid her on the ground, his body already on her.

Then he pulled her t-shirt, using it as a blindfold. "Harry, what are you doing?" she asked in a shaky voice, trembling with desire…

Harry leaned in and slid inside her once more. He started speaking, his voice deliberately high, "Imagine this is a Quidditch match, Ravenclaw against Gryffindor, and I just caught the snitch, and as a reward, I'm taking you just in the middle of the game, while all four houses watching in shock at first. Then they overcame their shock and started to playing with themselves, aroused by the slut that is fucking in the middle of the stadium…"

Harry was expecting a positive reaction, but the extent of it was surprising even for him. She stood up for a moment to shed all of her clothes, the moonlight showcasing her lithe, beautiful body, the only piece of clothing in her body is the blindfold on her eyes. He grabbed her thigh as he directed her landing, his erection plunging into her core.

Enjoying the cock fully planted in her pussy, she started to rock back and forth, enjoying the feeling of being filled completely as the muscles in her hole contracted. "Tell me more," she shouted.

Grabbing her hips, he sank his fingers into her lithe ass, helping her to steady her rhythm. "Now, they are over their shock," Harry continued telling. "Every single one of them is playing with themselves even as they are whispering just how slutty you are…" As he was telling, he discreetly looked towards the direction he last saw Fleur, only to met with a pleasant surprise. Just like in his tale, her robe was carelessly open as she played with herself. Harry smiled a little, a side plan solidifying in his mind before turning back his attention towards the Asian beauty that was trying to milk him as she moved up and down.

Aroused by the imaginary situation she was in, combined with being repeatedly impaled with his thick cock, it didn't take long for her to climax once more, collapsing onto his chest.

With a smile, Harry progressed towards the next step of his plan. Taking a deep breath, he wrapped his arms around her, and stood up, his shaft still inside her and started walking towards where Fleur was hiding, knowing that with her disheveled state and fearing from being caught, she had no option other than slipping inside a locker room. Watching carefully to which room she entered, he followed her, still pumping into Cho as he walked.

Entering the same locker room, he could hear a slight noise coming from the showers as Fleur tried to hide. He sat a bench that could see its entrance, Cho still on his lap. Feeling solid ground under her feet, once again she started to bounce on Harry's cock, burning with a feverish intent. "I'm about to cum," Harry moaned, pulling back her blindfold. "How about we switch the blindfold," he said loudly as he placed the blindfold on himself, but carefully setting so that he could still see while giving the impression of being bereft of sight. He was wondering how Fleur would act since she thought he cannot see her, and Cho's back was turned to her.

Not wanting a creampie, Cho disappointedly dislodged from his lap, crouching in front of him, about to take it into her mouth. Meanwhile, he could see Fleur was peeking from the door with a conflicted expression on her face. Harry was enjoying the feeling coming from the slow tease, but then something surprising happened. Fleur drew her wand and sent a silent stunner behind Cho, catching her as she toppled backward, standing in front of Harry, trying to decide what to do next, her robe carelessly open, revealing her white and lacy underwear.

Harry just stood there, giving no indication that he was aware what was going on, waiting for her next step…

* * *

 **Notes: Hello everyone, here is another installment of 'Harry the Playboy'. Hope you enjoyed it. I would like to say that I have created a page in a popular contribution site(account name ElvenSorcerer), any contribution would be welcome. But don't worry, in any case, I will be continuing to write fanfiction even if it doesn't gather support.**

 **As usual, any criticism and reviews are welcome.**


	7. Eagles, Badgers, and Firebird

**Eagles, Badgers, and Firebird's**

Harry watched Fleur as she struggled with indecision. His expectations were falling rapidly, it seemed that she wasn't going to do anything in the end.

Just when he decided that this night was a loss, she started kneeling down, leaning towards him. He just watched in anticipation as her fingers, shaking slightly, wrapped around his girth, slowly moving up and down. Her grip was a little loose, and there was an expression of wonder on her face as she slowly stroked him.

After a few minutes, Harry's attention on the unfamiliar way she was grabbing his shaft as she played with it. He was a little surprised by that. He couldn't understand why her previous paramours hadn't made any attempt to give her some feedback, but in the end, he just assumed that they weren't confident enough to correct a Veela.

Normally, Harry was very understanding when any of his 'friends' were a little less skilled in certain issues, but his approach was a little different in this case. After all, if she was daring enough to stun another girl to take her place, she should be able to give a decent handjob, at least!

He waited a little more, hoping that her situation was driven by the situation she was in, but seeing none, she decided to take things into her own hands. "Suck my cock," he suddenly ordered.

Her head jerked back in surprise, her eyes wide. Her gaze fell upon his erection, a little bewildered, with a generous dash of surprise. Harry hadn't been able to ascertain whether she was inexperienced with something in that size, or plain inexperienced. He spoke once more. "Come on, suck it!" Still seeing no action, he slowly raised his hand, reaching towards his blindfold.

For a second, she was frozen completely, realizing the situation she was in, her expression similar to a deer in headlights, her eyes popped open in panic. Not wanting to be caught, she acted almost in reflex, opening her mouth and leaned in, grabbing his manhood between her ruby lips, her hot mouth enveloping the head.

Harry watched in interest as her face cycled through a myriad of emotions. Her initial panic, and slight revulsion, slowly drained away, replaced by curiosity. Her wet tongue poked his sensitive head a few times as she started to move, almost crawling at first, but slowly picking up speed, devouring him.

Harry just sat there and watched as Fleur's head moved up and down, in a dull, almost mechanical, precision, convincing him that this was her first attempt to give a blowjob.

Her manner started to change as time passed. Her initial tentativeness and jerky movements lessened, her mouth widening to take a little more of Harry's shaft inside, her tongue slowly wrapping around from time to time. Her enthusiasm was getting a little clearer with each passing minute.

It was enjoyable to have her mouth traveling on his shaft, sending waves of pleasure as her silky mouth rubbed his sensitive skin. However, he was starting to get a little disappointed with her conservative approach despite her rising skill, only a small part of his cock enveloped with her mouth.

Curiosity about her possible response about how she would react also playing a role, he placed his hand on the back of her head, loosely grabbing her flowing blond hair. She was startled a bit when she felt the first push, a gentle one that was leading her to go a little deeper. Despite her momentary hesitation, she adapted to the new position almost instantly. A few seconds later, he pushed once more, this time adding a small verbal recommendation to correct her technique. "Use your tongue a little more."

Harry was satisfied with her ability to pick up and adapt to the commands, her skills getting better as she enveloped more and more.

However, despite the rapid increase in her skills, Harry was still a long way away from release, the courtesy of his earlier indiscretion with Cho. So, he decided to go with a solution that is on the rough side. With both hands on her head, he pushed her head down without any warning, a significant portion of his cock lodged into her mouth, pressing to her throat.

Completely unprepared for something like that, Fleur wasn't able to mount any resistance as she was impaled on his cock. She struggled for a bit, her breathing interrupted. She pulled back, coughing and wheezing, as the pressure momentarily lessened, leaving her free to breathe.

"Just like that," Harry moaned in pleasure, hoping that it would entice Fleur to continue. "That is only if you could handle it, of course."

Hearing the challenge in his voice, an angry expression flickered on Fleur's face before her gaze locked on his shaft, a determined expression on her face. She leaned, her mouth wide open, her hands on his thighs to provide leverage. A mouth escaped his lips as she pushed herself on his cock, enveloping more and more.

He was barely able to believe the view in front of his eyes. The haughty French champion was kneeling in front of him, trying to take the entirety of his manhood into her mouth. Her face was getting redder as she gagged and wheezed around his cock, her blond hair messily spilling onto his lap.

He watched in pleasure as Fleur tried to push herself, trying to swallow his whole shaft. Deciding to help a little, he grabbed her head once again, pushing. She gagged and gasped as her head bobbed, again and again, the pleasure from her tight throat unimaginable. To make things even better, her allure was flaring irregularly, spiking his arousal even further.

In that position, it didn't take long for Harry to finally build up into a climax, releasing a surprise load into her mouth. His hands kept her stable as his twitching cock unloaded the last drops into her mouth, a significant amount seeping from the corner of her mouth. She wasn't in a mood to pull back either, her own orgasm triggered, leaving her a trembling and moaning mess.

After a while, she stood up, a dazed expression on her face. She slowly gulped, swallowing his load, her tongue darting out to lick the remains on her face. She was slowly caressing her breasts over her bra as she slowly bit her lips, creating a view so erotic that Harry's cock jumped back to life almost instantly.

She looked at it as her hands slowly hooked to the corner of her panties, looking like she was about to pull them down when Cho, still lying unconscious, let out a small cough. The effect of the noise on her was akin to a bucket of cold water. Realizing the enormity of her actions, a panicked expression shown on her face. She haphazardly closed her robe and dashed out of the locker room as fast as she could without making any noise.

Harry just watched as she disappeared from the door, chuckling a little, barely able to believe the sheer absurdity of the situation. He turned to Cho after he was calmed down a little, casting a spell to rouse her from unconsciousness.

"What," she mumbled as she opened her eyes, looking around with a confused expression.

"Apparently, the last position we tried had been a little too much for you," Harry said, an overly condescending smile on his lips. "Maybe I should just escort you to your dorm."

"Oh, you are on!" Cho shouted, though she was unable to prevent the smile that invaded her face as she pushed him on the ground, straddling to his lap. "We will see how long you will last until you beg me to stop."

Harry said nothing, just enjoying the moment as his cock had been grabbed by her pussy, promising a night filled with energetic sex, challenging the limits of both of them.

* * *

When Harry saw Fleur once again, it had been two days since the locker room incident. Harry was walking towards the library for yet another bout of research when Fleur appeared in the doorway, busy with her own preparation. His fingers wrapped around the small patch of cloth that he used as a blindfold. "Hi Fleur," he said, acting nonchalant.

"Hi Harry," she mumbled. She was trying to act like everything was normal, but her rapidly reddening face had betrayed her. "Is there something, because I'm in a little bit hurry."

"No worries," Harry answered, pulling the cloth from his pocket. "I just have a little gift for you." He pushed it towards her, folded the way he used that night.

"What is this?" Fleur said, trying to act normal, but the panic was apparent in her eyes.

"Why don't you try to hold it on your eyes. I think it would grant you an interesting perspective," he said and started to walk away, not waiting for an answer. From the corner of his eye, he could see Fleur the blindfold to her eyes, her fingers trembling…

So, when he arrived at the library, his mentality was a bit away from studying, bits and pieces of his encounter with Fleur playing in his mind, destroying his concentration. Then, he noticed a familiar face, sitting alone on a corner desk. "Hi Hannah," he said, smiling.

Hannah raised her head, looking annoyed, only to replaced with a deep blush when she noticed the identity of the speaker. "Hi Harry," she mumbled.

"May I join you?" he said, sitting after seeing her nod. "So what are you working on?"

"Transfiguration homework. But I'm kind of stuck."

"How about I help you a little," Harry said, 'carelessly' placing his hand on her toned calf.

"Sure," Hannah stammered, blushing even more with his sudden touch…

* * *

Susan was thoroughly annoyed as she traversed Hogwarts corridors, her destination library. Hannah was supposed come back to their room two hours ago, after picking up several source book from the library. Without the books, Susan wasn't even able to start herself. And now, she was dashing towards the library, hoping not all the copies of the book were checked out.

Entering the library, she wasn't expecting to find Hannah sitting at a corner table, especially none other than Harry Potter. Several books were open on the table, but Susan familiar with Hannah's body language enough to realize she wasn't paying even the smallest attention to their contents, sneaking glances towards Harry in every few seconds.

Susan felt annoyed, and she wanted to believe that it was because of the long waiting period. However, she was self-conscious enough to realize it was about her own crush on Harry. Like all the girls on her age, Harry Potter had been a flawless prince for her. While meeting with the real-life him helped her to shed away that crush, his sudden transformation this year sparked a different crush, the kind that left her sleepless during the night. She could feel a tendril of jealousy, slowly wrapping around her heart.

She attempted to squash her negative feelings as she walked towards them, but she was unable to prevent a little anger seeping into her voice. "Hannah, you were supposed to be back two hours ago."

"Hi Susan," Harry said before Hannah could say anything. "I'm well, but thanks for asking."

Susan blushed a little. "Sorry for ignoring you. It's just that we were supposed to start our potions essay, you know how Snape gets."

"Believe me, I know," he said with a smile. "Well, now I feel a little guilty about keeping Hannah here. How about I come to help."

Susan laughed a little. "It'd be good. Unfortunately, you cannot enter the Hufflepuff common room, yet alone girls' dorm."

"Are you really sure about that?"

She suddenly felt a little reticent, finding his quiet confidence a little unsettling, before her rational side quickly asserted itself back. "Of course."

"How about a bet then?" he said, his smile getting a little wider. "That is, unless you are afraid."

She couldn't help but feel a little hesitant before his quiet confidence, but she wasn't ready to back down either. "Let's do it," she said. "What are the stakes?"

His gaze fell upon Hannah for a second, a sudden expression flashing, but going away before she could identify. "How about we play a little game until it's conclusion?"

"What game?" Susan asked, suspicious of the apparent small stakes.

"It is just poker, with some house rules. We already played with Hannah."

She snorted a little when she noticed Hannah blushing, but didn't pay much attention, knowing how easy for Hannah to get like that. "Deal," she said. "If Hannah played, I can definitely play. So, if you can sneak into our room, we play a game. How about when you can't?"

"I will owe you a big favor."

"Deal."

"Perfect," he said and stood up. "Then let me leave you ladies alone for now. After all, we can continue the discussion in your rooms, right?"

"In your dreams, Potter," Susan said, laughing. She watched him leave, an accomplished expression on her face. After all, having Harry Potter owe you one was a big deal. And even if he somehow won, playing just a game was such a flimsy thing, hardly a chore.

After all, if Hannah played it, how bad could it be?

Susan noticed that Hannah was a little too silent on the way back, her face still cherry tone.

"Why the sudden silence?" Susan said after they arrived at the room, annoyed a little by her sudden skittishness.

"No," Hannah stammered. "It is just… I was thinking about the bet."

"What about it?" Susan said. "After all, I just got a free favor from Harry Potter." She stopped for a second, a teasing expression on her face. "Maybe you are worried that I would use that favor to ask him for a Hogsmeade date."

"No, it is not that," Hannah murmured, not reacting to her dig. "What if he wins the bet?"

"Oh, come on, it is the typical Gryffindor boasting," Susan said. "There is no way he could sneak into girls dorm, even the common room is unlikely. And even if he did, playing a silly poker game is hardly a challenge."

"But what if-" Hannah started once again, only to cut by Susan.

"Okay, okay. I get it, you are worried," she said. She turned towards the door and casted several Auror grade locking charms on the door, taught by her aunt. "Now he cannot enter even if he somehow manages to sneak into the tower."

"Well, that is an impressive set of charms."

"Thanks-" Susan started to speak, but then she realized one important detail. It wasn't Hannah that had spoken. She slowly turned, only to see Harry Potter, sitting on her bed, a soft smile on his face.

For a moment, she just stood there, shocked. "Hi Harry," she managed to murmur after several seconds.

"Hi Susan, how are you since we last meet?"

"Fine," she managed to stammer. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Harry said, standing up. "So, how about we start that potions essay. Sooner it finishes, sooner you guys could relax."

"Sure," Hannah said, speaking for the first time since Harry entered the room. Harry conjured an extra chair to Hannah's desk and sat down, and started working on the essay while Susan stood still, trying to gather her balance, joining them a few minutes later...

* * *

With Harry's help, they managed to finish the essay in less than an hour, a little surprising considering Harry's poor reputation on potions.

"So," Harry said as they tidied up the table. "I think we are about to start the game, right?"

"Sure," Susan said, not seeing the any problem with playing a little poker. For some other students losing a few galleons might be a little problematic, but as the Heiress of House Bones, it was trivial to her.

"Hannah, would you like to join?" Harry asked.

Susan smiled a little when she saw Hannah's face getting dark red, finding a little funny that she would feel that reluctant to play a little game, just because she had a crush on Harry. "Of course she would play," she interjected before Hannah could say anything.

Hannah looked a little conflicted for a while, looking between Susan and Harry. "Should I?" she asked to Harry.

"If you want, I wouldn't say no to it."

Still, Hannah looked a little conflicted for a while, her eyes darting between Susan and Harry, then her face suddenly brightened and she nodded. "If you are okay with it, why not?"

"Sure," Susan said. "The more, the merrier." She felt a little weird seeing mischievous look they shared, like they were laughing at a joke she wasn't aware of, but her attention was grabbed by the way Harry went on preparing their play area.

He drew his wand, and just one swing later, without uttering a word, a conjured blanket covered the ground, three comfortable looking pillows sitting in equal distance. Susan felt her mouth fell a little after seeing his effortless display of skill and power. Conjuration was a seventh year material for a reason, and even then it covered only the most basic materials and shapes. Conjuring complex household object without even uttering a word was something her aunt could accomplish, but very few Auror under her command could replicate it.

Hannah's voice distracted her from her thoughts. "Come on Susan, we are waiting for you."

She walked towards her seat, her mind still partially on his impressive magical display. She pulled several coins from her purse and started the game. She didn't want to admit even to herself, but she was a little turned on by his display of power and skill. In her distracted state however, she rapidly lost first few hands, the money pile in front of her getting a lot smaller.

"You seem a little off," Hannah said as she pulled a respectable sized pile of gold and silver to her own.

"It is just warm-up" Susan answered, not really caring about losing a few galleons. She checked her newly distributed cards, but seeing a three of clubs and a six of spades, she saw little benefit of pursuing. "I think I will sit this one out, fold."

"As you wish," Hannah said. "I raise three sickles."

"I see it, and raise by another six," Harry replied, creating a small bidding war. Susan watched as the amount in the middle increased rapidly, containing a significant amount of fortune of both players. She watched as Harry won the hand with a straight, King high. However, she was a little blindsided by the enthusiastic expression on Hannah's face.

"So, Harry. I'm a little low on chips, I think it is time to activate the bank," Hannah said, her voice silky.

"Sure," Harry said. "I think a Galleon apiece is a good deal, what do you say." Susan looked both of them, having problems understanding what they were talking about.

"That seems okay for me," Hannah said. She stood up, quickly unbuttoning her robe.

"What the hell is going on?" Susan exploded in shock.

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but Hannah proved faster this time. "This is one of the house rules," she explained with a great glee. "We have the right to buy some extra chips by sacrificing some clothes."

"But-" Susan tried to speak, but Hannah cut her off.

"I remember you saying that you could handle everything I could," Hannah said with a dismissive tone. "But if you are not brave enough…"

Susan looked at Hannah with surprise, mixed with a little indignation. She was feeling a little reluctant to reveal her undergarments to Harry, but she also didn't want to admit defeat in front of him, especially after she claimed that she could do anything Hannah could. "Of course not, I already said I'm in!" Susan answered, but she continued to glare at Hannah, annoyed that she never mentioned playing such a game before.

After her decision, the pace of the game quickened considerably, all players starting to bet higher amounts. The next one to lose a piece of clothing was Harry, but Susan also dropped her robe not too soon after. Susan started to blush a little when Hannah was hit by an unlucky streak, rapidly losing her blouse, skirt, and shoes, sitting only in her underwear.

Susan was shocked by the way Hannah was able to sit comfortably while wearing only a pair of underwear. They were quite substantial, revealing almost nothing, but still…

Though that shock was nothing compared to next hand, where she won a really competitive hand, getting a lot of money from both Harry and Hannah. Ordinarily, she would be scandalized by Hannah, who just unlocked her bra, leaving her chest bare all to see, but her attention was firmly on Harry as pulled off both his pants and his boxers despite still wearing his shirt, revealing his semi-erect manhood.

"Well, it was getting a little too tight," he said in a completely unapologetic manner.

"Well, I should say so," Hannah said, her eyes locked on his midsection, her expression reminiscent of a cat eying a juicy piece of meat. "So, the next hand," Hannah said, putting her hand carelessly into his thigh.

Seeing the last movement, the things finally clicked in her mind as she remembered Hannah's appearance after the Yule ball. She blushed as Hannah's state that evening flashed in her eyes. "I cannot believe it!" she said, almost shouting. "You two did it after the Yule ball!"

"Did what?" Hannah said, her expression getting guarded reflexively. As her childhood best friend, Susan had enough familiarity with Hannah to decipher she hit the bullseye.

"Well, isn't this interesting," Harry spoke, distracting both of them momentarily.

"What?" Susan asked, not understanding what was his point. Now, she wanted to grill Hannah about hiding such an important thing.

"Nothing," Harry said. "I just found interesting that you were able to piece it together that quickly, especially the Yule part. Almost as if you somehow 'saw' it, or some direct evidence of it?" He stopped for a second. "But I think it's not that important. Let's continue with the game."

Susan was about to scoff when her mind made another uncomfortable connection. When he was speaking, he put a weird emphasis on seeing the evidence directly. Combined with his confidence into sneaking into their room…

"Yeah, let's continue with the game," Susan squawked, her face blooming roses. Her eyes fell to the ground, suddenly paying an inordinate attention to the cards in front of her. From the corner of her eye, she could see Hannah looking at her a little suspiciously, but then she focused back on the game. Seeing her attention shift away, Susan let out a relaxed sigh. She wasn't ready to explain that she scraped remains of her paramour off Hannah's body to pleasure herself!

However, unbalanced with two huge discovery, Susan's play style suffered dearly. After feeding most of her chips to a flush in Hannah's hand, and losing the rest in a poor bluff attempt, she found herself bereft of any cloth sans her underwear, and no chip. She decided it was time to leave.

"Well, somebody looks like she is ready to admit defeat," Hannah said.

"Of course not!" Susan said before she realized the significance of the words that left her mouth. She stilled momentarily when she realized the meaning of her words. Seeing the shocked expression on Hannah's face, she felt oddly reluctant to admit that she said it in a momentarily surprise. Instead, she reached towards her bra clasp, her hands shaking a little, and let her bra fall to the ground, revealing her well-developed breasts.

She was consumed with the sudden urge to cover them with her arms, feeling self-conscious about their size. She recently started to wear F cups, and she was feeling a little weird about that. But then she noticed Harry's gaze, focused on her breasts, lust shining in his eyes, his shaft was getting even harder.

She felt her self-consciousness drain off. She sat a little straighter, with the side-effect of making her chest even more eye-catching. She noticed Hannah was glaring daggers at her, and gazed back with a condescending expression, letting her eyes fell to Hannah's slightly smaller breasts.

She felt like a winner until Hannah's expression shifted into a thoughtful, then a victorious one. Susan hadn't had to wait for long to learn her plan, however. Hannah's hand, the one resting on Harry's thigh, started to move and grabbed his full mast, sending a victorious smile to Susan before she started to rub him.

Suddenly noticed, with great annoyance, that Harry's eyes stopped focusing on her and moved on Hannah instead, allowing a smirk of victory from her. Feeling spurned, she decided not to take this lying down, and a few seconds later, her foot sneaked towards Harry's crotch, slowly caressing its base.

"Fold," Hannah said without even checking her cards, shifting a little closer to Harry, her tits pressing against his arm. She looked at Susan, and mouthed the words, 'Raise.'

Susan had no desire to lose against Hannah in their weird game. "I raise," she said, not even bothering to keep silent. She sat to the other side of Harry. She pressed her breasts to his arms as one of her hands grabbed the base of his cock, rubbing slowly.

"I just see a check," Hannah said, smiling patronizingly.

"A little patience," Susan said as her she started to caress his back with her other hand. She sneaked towards his neck, placing small kisses on his neck. She could sense the beating of his heart under her lips. She started to move downward, creating a trail of kisses, crossing his muscular chest and abdomen. She cracked her lips, and took the head into his mouth, massaging it with her tongue.

Tasting his musky aroma, she could feel herself flow with excitement. After spending some time bobbing up and down, enjoying the texture of his meat for a while. When she pulled back, a victorious expression was on her face.

Hannah looked at her in a dismissive manner, then she leaned in, taking his length into her mouth. Susan watched as she devoured his monstrous cock bit by bit. Despite gags and wheezes, she managed to take all of his cock between her jaws, probably feeling amazing if Harry's expression was any indicator. After bobbing a few times she pulled back, and met with Susan's gaze, her gaze challenging. "All in."

Susan looked at Hannah's face, shocked by her most recent accomplishment. For a moment, she considered admitting defeat, realizing just how badly the bet had gone off the rails, and she needed to stop before before things went far too far. Distracted by her thoughts, she didn't notice two soft, delicate hands gently cupping her face.

But she definitely noticed when two soft lips gently pressed her own. Susan's mouth opened in shock when she felt soft, long hair of Hannah on her face, and a moment later, she felt her tongue slip between her lops. Thoroughly shocked, pushing didn't occur to her, allowing Hannah's lips to continue caressing her own. She eventually started to kiss her back.

Then, she suddenly pulled away, leaving Susan hanging. Before she could process, Hannah grabbed back of her head and pushed her down, her mouth opening in shock. A second later, her mouth was filled with Harry's shaft, the piece in her throat preventing her from breathing. She managed to pull back a little after the pressure lessened a bit, but Hannah pushed her back as soon as she took another breath.

After several repeats, her initial panic disappeared as she started get a weird pleasure from being pushed down, being skewered with his cock.

Then, she felt Hannah's soft, delicate hands replaced with a pair of strong but coarse ones. But despite their inherent roughness, the domineering pressure from Hannah's hands were absent, somehow managing to control Susan with even the gentlest touches.

Meanwhile, Hannah found something else to keep her busy. Her delicate hands started to caress her body, her touch light as silk. The touches started at her shoulders, slowly moving to her back. For a while, they were parked at her tits, drawing circles around her rock hard nipples, tracing her small, pink areolas as she bobbed her head again and again, trying to devour Harry's shaft.

She couldn't help but groan -muffled-, as Hannah's hands left her breasts alone, but her disappointment lasted a small while, until she felt something wet caressing her pussy. She could feel her pleasure build up as Hannah's tongue stimulated her clitoris while she was being impaled by his monster again and again… Then, she felt something snap inside her as a flood of pleasure likes of which she had never experienced.

She was barely aware as Harry pulled out her mouth, directing her to lie on her back. A few seconds later, Harry's manhood pressing against her entrance. She readied herself for the penetration, but the awaited move didn't came, leaving her pussy aching in anticipation. She understood that he was waiting for her exact approval. She smirked. "All in," she said.

"All in, it is" she heard Harry speaking before the pressure increased. She could feel her wet folds separating, yielding to his momentum. She inhaled sharply as his thick shaft started to stretch her soaking hole. It wasn't the first time she had a man in her, but his size eclipsed others by a wide margin, hitting to places that never been touched before.

"Well, let's put that mouth to a better use," Hannah said and sat on her face. She could feel her sweet, citrusy aroma on her taste buds as her tongue deserted her mouth, slowly caressing Hannah's womanhood while Harry slowly picked up his pace, drilling her deeper and deeper. Losing control of her voice, the moans started to escape her lips, only to be muffled by Hannah's presence.

She felt Harry's hand grabbing to her tits, roughly kneading them, sending waves of pleasure every time his fingers sank into her creamy flesh. It was hurting slightly, but the pain was somehow making her predicament even more pleasurable, so much that she groaned in disappointment when she felt his hands leaving her chest. But her disappointment only lasted until she felt his teeth on his globes, pressing hard enough to leave bright red marks.

She moaned in approval, enjoying the way Harry was nibbling her bust, his hands moved to maul her voluptuous hips, using them for extra leverage as his huge cock impaled her again and again, fully stretching her tunnel. All sense of time disappeared until she felt Hannah stiffening above her, and a second later, she released her juices, drenching her completely. The way Hannah was shivering above her lips triggered her own climax, leaving her a gushing and trembling. She felt Harry pull out, and a second later, he was cumming on her tits, covering them with his pearly liquid.

Before she could say anything, however, Harry leaned on her, devouring her lips, this time with a harsh, demanding kiss, burning the last semblance of control she had.

"That… was… amazing…" she managed to murmur, a silly smile on her face. But before she could say anything more, she felt another pair lips attaching to her own, continuing where Harry felt off. She could hear the noises coming from her nether regions as Harry pierced her again and again. "Such an excellent game," she whispered when Hannah pulled for a breather before the lips closed on hers once more…

* * *

 **Author note: Here is yet another installment from Harry the Playboy series. Enjoy. Also, I would like to thank everyone that favorited or followed my story, as we are about reach to 2K. Thanks a lot!**


	8. The fun way to shop

**The fun way to shop**

For a while, Harry just watched as two Hufflepuffs locked lips, savoring their moment together. He stood motionless, watching, as Hannah pulled back for a breather, revealing Susan's face to his eyes, shocked but unable to keep a silly smile off her face. Hannah shifted her position a little so her body was aligned with Susan's, their tits smashing together as Hannah leaned in for another kiss, painting an enchanting picture.

Observing two voluptuous women sharing an intense moment together, it didn't take long for his shaft to gain back its firmness. Not willing to stay as an observer for longer, he positioned himself behind them, his gaze on their mounds, separated by less than an inch. Despite his impatience, he stood still for a moment, savoring one of the best dilemmas he had faced in his life.

For a moment, he struggled to decide which girl to pick for the next step. It was a difficult choice, but in the end, Hannah had been the victor of the small competition that was going through in his mind, rewarded by his cock, pressing to her womanhood. Surprised by the sudden intrusion, she had pulled from the kiss for a moment, letting out a loud moan as Harry slipped inside her tight tunnel, her flesh enthusiastically enveloping the tender flesh of his spear. But her moan didn't last long, as she was silenced by Susan's tongue, delving depths of her mouth. Their kiss started to get even more heated, tongues almost tied together, and Harry slowly began to pick up the pace.

A while later, Hannah was squirming under Harry's relentless pace as he pumped again and again, the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoing in the room. His hands were almost melded into the pale flesh of her hips, leveraging the grip to drill her even harder. It was something she was enjoying immensely if the way she was pushing her body towards his to enhance the power of the impact even further was any indicator.

Finding her response interesting, he decided to try something a little different. One of his hands left its place for a moment, evoking an upset protest from Hannah, only to replaced by a surprised, but pleasured moan as his palm smacked her backside with a 'thud' that echoed in the room. Harry was worried for a second whether the spank was a little too hard, but only receiving a deep moan in response, he followed with another one, leaving an identical red mark on the opposite cheek.

"More," Hannah managed to murmur in a breathing break between two kisses. "I want more."

Always a gentleman, Harry didn't waste a second as his hand met with her tushy once again, another crack of flesh echoing in the room, her ass jiggling almost hypnotically every time his hands met with her ass, creating an erotic wonder.

Suddenly filled with a desire to dominate her even further, his other hand left the place on her ass, reached towards Hannah's hair and tightly wrapped it around. Then, Harry pulled back her head with no warning, hard, but still careful enough to not to hurt her neck, leveraging the position to its full extent as he plunged his cock into her depths, plowing her like she never experienced before. With the pull, she was dislodged from Susan's lips, her uncontrolled shouts echoing in the room.

"Suck her tits," he suddenly ordered. After a momentary confusion, Susan realized he was talking to her and clamped Hannah's shapely globes with her moist lips, leaving an occasional bite on her pale flesh to drive Hannah further into pleasure.

The sight of the beautiful redhead attacking Hannah's beautiful tits had proved a little too much for Harry, especially when combined Hannah's warmth enveloping him tightly. He was starting to feel dangerously close to an early explosion. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself a little, but the sudden clenching around his shaft proved enough to demolish his hasty plan, pushing him towards a release of his own as her fluids gushed like a fountain.

His heart gripped by a sudden surge of panic, he was barely able to pull out, unloading his haul to her lower back and her plump rump, his pearly liquid contrasting with her red, bruised skin. A satisfied smile appeared on his lips as he collapsed next to Susan, in need of a short break. He placed his head on her generous bosom, breathing like he was fresh out of a marathon.

For a moment he just lay there, Susan's rapid heartbeat massaging his cheek. He amusedly noticed that Susan's eyes were locked on Hannah's lovely bottom, currently decorated with his load. A fun idea came to his mind. He softly grabbed her wrist, pulling it towards the white liquid, using her thin, delicate fingers to scoop a little. "Bon appétit," he said, amused, as he brought her finger towards her mouth.

For a second, she looked a little apprehensive, then her lips cracked a little, allowing his index finger inside, sucking slowly, in a manner that could be described as leisurely. "Wow," Harry murmured. "It looks even hotter than the first time."

"What first time," Hannah interjected, rising from the haze she was in, causing Susan to suddenly stop and pull her finger out of her mouth, trying to imitate a ripe tomato. Hannah looked at her, confusion clear on her gaze.

Thoroughly amused by the sudden turn of events, he started speaking in a low, husky voice. "Well, apparently our redheaded friend here enjoys nighttime snacks a little too much. So, when she saw you were wasting the gift I have given you on Christmas night, she decided to not to let it go to waste." He smiled lecherously. "Believe me it was a heavenly sight."

"You don't say," Hannah murmured, her eyebrows rising a little in surprise, then turning her gaze towards Susan, a playful edge in the depths of her brown eyes.

"I think such naughty behavior deserves some punishment, don't you think?" Harry said. Seeing Hannah nod enthusiastically, he smiled. "Turn around, stand on your hands and knees!" he continued, his voice much sharper, ringing like a whip.

Susan followed his sudden command almost instantly, getting to the pose as Harry ordered in less than a second, her round ass pointing upwards, her delectable breasts freely wobbling. He let one of his hand graze her erect nipples, slowly caressing the soft skin of her globes. He could feel her heartbeat under his fingers, getting even faster, excitement clear on her face.

He reached for his wand, and a wave later, a bottle from his bag flew to his hand. He left his wand to the ground after casting one more spell, this time targeting Susan. It was a variant of cleaning spell, adapted for unique bedroom purposes. He twisted the bottle open, pouring some lubricant to his fingers.

He rubbed her plump cheek a little, leaving tracks of shining liquid. Then he spanked her softly, earning a gasp, her tushy rising in the preparation of another. This time, instead of smacking her once more, he let his index finger travel along her crack, stopping at her puckered hole, pressing a little. His first digit slipped inside with almost no resistance.

"Harry what are you doing?" she said, shocked by the sudden turn of events.

Disregarding her shocked objection, he pressed on, another digit of his index finger slipping inside. "You didn't think you could get away with just a spanking, right?" He pushed once more, rest of his finger disappearing from sight. "Hannah, what do you think?"

"While she could learn a lot from a good spanking, I think it is a little too light for our little molester," she said, her hungry look ruining the effect of her fake-stern voice, not that Susan could see it. "She could learn a lot from a through punishment."

Harry noticed Susan's back straightening as she readied herself for things to come. His finger started to slip in and out, almost at crawling pace at first to let her relax, slowly picking up speed as the time passed. In the beginning, Susan managed to maintain control of her voice, staying silent under the quickening assault of Harry's finger, but she started to show signs of strain when a second one joined the first. When the third had entered the equation, her lips were unable to hold her moans inside, echoing in the room.

"How about a little help," Harry asked as his fingers went in and out. For a moment, she looked a little thoughtful, then smiled, grabbing the discarded bottle of lubricant. She squeezed a generous amount of liquid to her palm, using her palms to spread it to the valley between her breasts. "It wasn't exactly what I had in mind," Harry said, though he wasn't very dissatisfied with the resulting vision.

"Are you sure?" Hannah replied, with a smile, leaning towards his crotch. Her hands pressed her tits together, catching Harry's erection in between, slowly moving up and down. An approving growl left his lips as the fingers that were probing Susan picked up speed, preparing her for the next step.

"It is time," he mouthed at Hannah, wanting to surprise Susan with the next step, though he was barely able to hold back a disappointed sigh as Hannah's soft tits left the position around his erection. After Hannah pulled away, he slowly placed herself near Susan's rump, who was unaware of the incoming intrusion.

Then he pulled his fingers off altogether, replacing with his fully erect cock before Susan could notice their absence. Susan noticed something was different only after he pushed his cock deeper than where his fingers were capable. She reacted with a surprised cry. As he continued driving, her cries continued, the initial surprise replaced by equal amounts of pain and pleasure.

He started with a slow pace, crawling in and out her hole, making her writhe under his expert touch. "Why don't you help me a little," he asked Hannah once more. In response, Hannah grabbed Susan's lower cheeks, pulling apart to reveal her puckered hole, skewered by Harry's spear.

His hips started to move faster.

He reached, letting her auburn hair fill his palm, pulling them for extra leverage as he invaded places that had never been touched before. Susan's pleasure filled cries were filling the room, getting louder and louder, as his plowing got harder and harder.

His gaze caught Hannah's visage, a mixture of excitement and impatience. Another idea appeared in Harry's mind, he picked up his wand and turned towards Hannah. "You look a little bored," he said to Hannah. "Want to join?"

Hannah was confused until Harry waved his wand once more, conjuring a pink strapon, already tied to her waist. Meanwhile, Harry wrapped his arms around Susan's torso, pulling her up together with him, both standing on their feet. Hannah appeared in front of Susan almost instantly, plunging her new toy to her depths, their bodacious bosoms smashing each other. An earthshaking, pleasure filled shout echoed in the room, straining the silencing charm he put earlier to its limits.

Standing on her feet, pounded by a toy from the front, by the real deal from behind, two pairs of hands caressing every part of her body, the climax hadn't took long to arrive, only the support provided by the bodies on her both sides allowing her to stay on her feet.

But neither Harry nor Hannah showed the slightest inclination to stop ravaging her, continuing to impale her without showing even the slightest shred of mercy as Susan's body shook with repeated orgasms, filling her mind with ecstasy as Harry deposed load after load in her.

They let Susan free only after she started looking around in uncomprehending eyes, behaving like she had a few too many drinks. She collapsed almost instantly when Hannah stopped holding her, forcing Harry to catch her in bridal style. When he was carefully laying her on the bed, she was already unconscious.

"That… was… amazing!" Hannah said, her face burning with excitement and desire.

"Yes, it was," Harry said, waving his wand once more to dispel the strap on she was wearing. He reached the lotion bottle, filling his hand with a generous amount. "But I think it is your turn now."

Hannah smiled. "I thought you would never ask," she said as she positioned herself on the bed, directly above the unconscious form of Susan, placing her hands on her cheeks, creating one of the most beautiful invitations Harry had ever seen…

* * *

Harry smiled as he gazed upon passed out figures of Susan and Hannah, their bodies still intertwined as they lay on Susan's bed. Getting away from that enticing scene was a real challenge for him despite the tiredness of his flesh, but he managed to gather his willpower enough to pull the blanket on their beautiful figures. Then, he donned his invisibility cloak and raised his wand, dispelling all the locking spells still on the door with one dismissive wave, and left the Hufflepuff tower after making sure he locked the door behind himself.

* * *

A few days later, Harry was slowly sneaking towards his unaware target, whose attention fully on the books open in front of her. His feet were barely making any noise as they glided over the stone floor. Standing behind her target, he leaned in, grabbed his target's bushy hair, gently tipping her head back.

Caught unawares by the sudden assault, Hermione panicked. Her mouth opened in shock, but a pair of lips that covered her mouth to prevent any noise from escaping her small, delectable mouth. She struggled for a moment, but her efforts suddenly stopped when she realized the identity of her assailant. Instead of continuing her exertion, her lips started to reply in kind, letting her tongue out to battle his aggressive one.

They kept the same position for a while, then he pulled back, leaving her purring, her face alight with excitement, her bushy brown hair ruffled. "How many times I have to tell you that do not sneak up on me," she said, trying to sound stern, but her voice lacking even the slightest bit of heat. Her glowing face and a huge smile weren't exactly helping her case either. "Not to mention you sneaking into girls' dorm in playing daylight. What if the girls' were still in the room."

"At least one more time," he replied. "And who said the girls were out." He pointed towards the bed which was currently occupied by the sleeping figure of Lavender, her already short nightgown climbed to her upper thighs, revealing her long, smooth legs. He saw Hermione's mouth opening in panic, but he silenced her protest with yet another kiss.

"Harry!" she hissed when he finally pulled back. "What if she wakes up!"

"Maybe she would like to join us," Harry said, teasing her slightly. Like previous times he mentioned an eventual threesome, she gained a deep red tone, quickly clamming up. Her initial enthusiasm about having other girls accompanying them to their nighttime activities had waned quickly in the following days, rejecting Harry's occasional offers of convincing Lavender or Parvati to join them.

Harry knew her enough that it was her insecurities that preventing her from taking the final step, afraid to compare herself with the girls such as Lavender. After all, he was sure that she was showing some bisexual tendencies, evident by the occasional longing glances she was throwing to Lavender's sexy figure, even at the moment. "Anyway," he said, changing the topic. "Wear some muggle clothing, we need to be in the McGonagall's office in ten minutes."

"Why?" Hermione said. "And why do I need to wear muggle clothing?"

"Surprise," he said mischievously, but his desire to stretch the explanation had wilted quickly under her pointed gaze. Despite their repeated encounters while wearing less than appropriate clothing, her demanding glare lost none of its potency, gaining an ethereally scary quality that rivaled dementors whenever something was between her and information. "Okay, okay," he mumbled, raising his hands in a mock defensive gesture. "I managed to convince McGonagall to give me permission to go to muggle side of London, to buy several items for the second task. And considering my non-existent knowledge of London, guess who is allowed to join me on my shopping trip."

A smile blossomed on her face as she grabbed him with one of her patented hugs. "Oh Harry, do you think we can visit my mum for a few minutes at least. I missed her so much."

"Well, I'm not sure about that, because we will be a little too busy during the day," he said, watching her face fell a little, then continued. "But I'm sure you can see her as much as you want during the night since the permission also includes an overnight stay."

"Jerk," she murmured, smiling. She hit his chest playfully, but hard enough to sting a little, followed by a hasty kiss. "Okay, I'm going to change."

"Yes," Harry said as he sat on her bed, his eyes locked firmly on his body.

"Turn your back," Hermione said, blushing a little, tapping her foot in impatience.

"Nope," Harry said, sitting comfortably. "Do you really think I would ever turn down the opportunity of seeing your beautiful body?"

"Harryyy!" she whined, but she was unable to prevent a wide grin appearing on her face.

"We are going to be late," he said. "Hmm, how to explain McGonagall about why we were late?"

"Jerk," she said, but her fingers were already flying over the buttons of her robe. A second later, it pooled on the ground, quickly followed by her skirt and blouse. She opened her wardrobe, leaning to search for some appropriate clothes, her modest panties straining to contain her delectable posterior.

Seeing the impressive view, his manhood returned to life almost instantly. He stood up and walked behind her, grabbing her hips, tightly pressing his covered shaft to her rump.

"Harry, stop!" she said. "We are in a hurry."

"Then hurry up," Harry said, starting to push his hips forward in a slow, steady rhythm.

She said nothing further as she continued looking for an appropriate wear, but Harry noticed that her hips started to match his movements almost exactly, a small wet patch appearing over her womanhood. Wanting to escalate a little further, he let his hands browse over her back, slipping under her shoulder straps…

They continued like that for a few minutes. Harry noted that her search for clothes slowed considerably, her hands busy holding to the wardrobe to compensate for her trembling legs. After all the naked marathons they had together, he was able to effortlessly recognize the signs of an impending orgasm.

But instead of escalating the situation, he just placed a small kiss on her shoulder and whispered into her ear: "We are going to be late, so I should leave you to dress up. Meet me at the common room in five minutes." Then he pulled back, chuckling at her primal grow, showing her annoyance at the sudden loss of contact. He threw his invisibility cloak on, leaving her about to climax, but without a release. And before she could articulate a sentence, he was already out of the room…

* * *

Hermione Granger had worked up quite a temper when she walked into the common room. Her annoyance was further enhanced by the fact that she lacked an opportunity to lash at him -or to finish what he started back in the room- as they dashed towards McGonagall's office, already late. Though the fact that they were late hadn't prevented Harry from stealing several small but heated kisses, or sneaking a few touches whenever they found themselves in a relatively deserted part of the school, pushing her towards the edge, but with no release. Apparently, the month they spent together, doing the horizontal dance, had taught him how to play her like an upright bass, keeping her just on the edge without a release.

She was aware that Harry was enjoying the way she was squirming as McGonagall went through a lengthy explanation about rules and propriety. She was barely able to hold herself from shouting at her hurry up, her body burning with pleasure. However, she lacked the opportunity to somehow fix the situation even after McGonagall had finished her talk, since they flooed from her office to Leaky Cauldron. Luckily, the place was quite barren in the morning, and they were able to sneak out without being noticed by the patrons of the bar.

First, they stopped at an ATM, getting some money. She had helped him to open an account this summer, a few days after he he celebrated his eighteenth birthday. She trailed him as they visited several specialty shops, assembling an extensive set of diving equipment, even including a harpoon shooter, collecting his loot in his bag, enchanted with extension and weight reduction charms.

"So, how about we do a little shopping for you," he suddenly said as they walked through the streets of London, having recently completed his shopping. Then, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a department store, without waiting for a response from her.

"Harry, I have enough clothes," Hermione murmured, but she let him pull her towards the women's section without any resistance, starting to feel like a leaf in the wind once again. And like all the previous times she felt like that, she couldn't help but follow him wordlessly, his dominance flaring up to devour any objection she might field.

Seeing him like that once more, she was unable to prevent herself from comparing him to the way he was earlier this year. She had to admit that the Triwizard tournament had been tremendously beneficial for Harry. She had liked the old Harry. He had always been an excellent, giving friend, even risking his life for her sake, in more than one occasion. But all of his exemplary achievements and traits, she hadn't been able to actually respect the old Harry. She had liked him enough to risk her life in turn, but it was almost impossible to feel any respect towards him when he was perfectly content to act like a doormat for everyone whenever he was not in a life-threatening situation.

It was actually the reason why she distanced herself after the champion selection fiasco. It wasn't just that she was so angry with him for accepting everything in face value once again. She also realized that if he had been able to continue to rely on her, he would do like he always did, accepting the all against him without any complaint until the people changed their mind once more, then accepting them back when they showed slightest inclination of regret, not even asking for an apology.

So she deliberately distanced herself. It was sad to see him being attacked by every corner, but she somehow managed to stay away. She did as much as she could to prevent or defuse what she could without being noticed, but still kept her distance, staying neutral in public. She had been aware that by doing so, she was risking the best friendship she had, and probably would ever have. But she decided she had owed him enough to try.

Watching him in the first task, she felt so proud of him, but the pride she felt had a bitter after taste. She was sad that she had to lose her best friend in the process of allowing him to grow…

So, when he approached her the day after Yule Ball, talking like nothing was changed, she felt aesthetic, jumping headfirst to the opportunity to amend the relationship between them. Though rest of the day somehow went off the rails in a way she never expected.

When she went with him to the pool, to hear the poem of golden egg, she decided to tease him a little by wearing a skimpy set of bikini, partly because she wanted to give him a little apology gift for not being there for him for that difficult times, and partly because she was feeling a little jealous of Lavender's blissful state after the ball. After seeing Lavender's messy, but delighted state, it didn't take a genius to understand what Harry and Lavender were up to after the ball.

However, her decision to tease him somehow went off the rail quite fast. One moment, she was teasing him with a little swimming competition. The next, she was being repeatedly impaled by his huge cock, captured by his sheer presence. She was enchanted by his manliness, so deep that she somehow gave him the license to have other girls on the side, even agreeing on future threesomes…

A small tap on her shoulder distracted her from her thoughts. She blinked a few times, then blushed, realizing they were standing in the lingerie section. She turned to see Harry waiting, a set of underwear on his hand. "Why don't you try this, I'm sure it would fit you perfectly," he said, pushing them in her hands.

Feeling a little bashful, she took them and almost dashed into the nearest dressing booth, not even checking the pair he pushed to her hands. She quickly shed her bulky clothes, standing still for a moment in her white, modestly cut underwear. A little hesitant, she quickly removed them too, reducing her to her birthday suit. Her nipples were hard, she was still aroused by Harry's earlier teasings. Then she turned her attention towards the set Harry gave her, her eyes almost popping out of their places as she looked at them. Both the bra and the knickers were light blue, barely larger than half of her her palm. And to drive things further, she was able to see her fingers from the other side, despite the fabric on the way.

For a moment, she considered not wearing them, her shyness rearing its head once again. But, she was aware that these were a challenge from Harry, and she didn't like to admit defeat, especially in an issue as simple as wearing a pair of underwear in a dressing booth.

She started to pull the panties up, its silky fabric caressing her toned legs, causing her to gasp in pleasure. The view was breathtaking, with it a small patch of lace covering her womanhood, but nothing else. Then she pulled the bra on, covering her round globes with fabric that was somehow more revealing that being naked. She gazed herself in the mirror, unable to believe her eyes. She knew she was pretty, but sexy was never a word she would use to define herself… At least until she saw herself dressed this flimsy piece of underwear, somehow managing to enhance her nakedness…

Her eyes firmly on her reflection, her hands started to wander over her body, almost without a conscious thought, caressing her skin to spread small shivers on her body. Her hands met the flimsy fabric of her bra, slowly palming her globes. Her eyes were closed, one of her hands started to travel down, about to reach her womanhood. Two other hands softly grabbing her ass, caressing slowly…

Her eyes popped up in panic upon realizing that she wasn't alone in the cabin. Reflexively, her mouth opened to let out a panicked shout, but a hand found her mouth, keeping her shout inside! Her heart beating like crazy, it took a few seconds for her to realize her assailant was none other than Harry. She stopped struggling, waiting for him to pull his hand off her mouth. "What are you doing here!" she hissed, trying to keep her voice low.

"You have been gone for a while, so I decided to check if you are okay," Harry said, his innocent expression so thick that Hermione didn't believe it even for a moment. "Then I noticed you were massaging yourself and decided to help a little. It is not a problem, right?" His hands found her hips once more, slowly palming her supple flesh, the flimsy texture of her new panties proving no barrier to his touch, the soft, silky fabric enhancing the feeling even more. Her mind slowly being invaded by pleasure once more, she was unable to come up with a response to his rhetorical question. His body smashed her own, letting her feel his full erection, pressing to her backside. It was already out of his pants, allowing her to feel its presence completely as it got lodged into her crack.

Then he grabbed her chin, turning her head a little. Their lips met, his tongue scouring her mouth. Distracted by the kiss, she didn't notice his hand pulling her panties a little sideways, allowing direct access to her pussy. But she definitely noticed when his cock, hard and throbbing, plowed into her depths in one swift movement, facing almost no resistance from her already wet insides. Pleasure radiated from her core, resulting in a pleasure filled wail to echo in the room.

Momentarily, she completely forgot where she was, moaning and shouting loudly as Harry pummeled her from behind, her eyes wide open, watching the way their bodies touched each other in the mirror, almost hypnotized. Feeling her body slacken a little, she pressed her hands to the mirror to keep himself up, enjoying the way Harry was scraping her insides.

Distracted, she hadn't heard the knock on the cabin door, at least first few times. Then she noticed a stomping on the door. "Madam, we are about to come inside, please make sure that you are decent."

She panicked, realizing she forgot to keep her voice quiet, somehow disregarding the fact that she was still in the dressing booth of a department store. She turned towards Harry, about to ask him to stop, but instead he started kissing her, stealing her voice. The fear and the panic she was feeling wasn't unexpected, but the sudden surge of excitement definitely was, momentarily breaking her hold of the reality. When her mind came back, the door already clicked open, slowly being pushed forward, about to reveal her indecent body to public.

Then, she noticed Harry, throwing a silverly fabric to cover their bodies just as the door opened, hiding them from the sight of the mundane. A woman appeared on the door, red in anger, but her expression turned into confusion when she saw no one inside the cabin. "Huh, I was sure the voice was coming from this one," she murmured to herself, looking into the cabin, a little stupefied.

Meanwhile, Hermione was writhing with pleasure under Harry's slow, deep strokes, filling her completely, his lips preventing any errand sound from escaping her own. Her excitement was multiplied by the foreign presence a foot away from them, about to be caught, yet still hidden. Writhing in pleasure, she didn't care that the woman had left the entrance, nor the open state of the door, her attention once again focused onto the seven-inch of meat, stretching her insides.

Then, she felt his hands on her hips once more, forcing her to walk out of the cabin. Panicked, she pulled off the kiss, whispered: "What the hell are you doing?"

"Multitasking," he said, continuing pumping into her. "Why to waste such an excellent opportunity to shop?"

Somehow, she was unable to gather energy to reject that statement. Following his directions, she found herself in the lingerie section once more, trying to pick which lingerie to buy. Her picks came as a surprise, even to herself. They had almost no substance, an amalgamated mass of transparent fabric, loose lace and fishnets, stockings and garter belts thrown in for good measure.

"Perfect," Harry whispered into her ear after she pointed about a dozen set of underwear. "So, how about you also pick some more, this time as gifts."

"For whom?" she asked, a little surprised about the complete lack of jealousy in her own voice. She thought about it for a second, then just shrugged, deciding it wasn't an issue that was worth pondering for now.

"To whomever you want," Harry said, his hand caressing the soft skin of her globes, his cock slipping in and out.

"Are you that confident?" she asked, challenge clear in her voice.

"Of course."

Hermione smiled a little, enjoying the light banter Harry was putting on the subject. But her competitiveness was still alive and well, so she started to think some candidates that would be hard. "Let's start with Lavender," Hermione said, pointing a purple teddy that looked like one size too small for Lavender.

"Nice choice," Harry said, though she wasn't sure if he was referring to the lingerie. He started to rub her naked stomach as he continued pumping her, causing her skin to electrify. "Next?"

She pointed two sets of underwear, one white corset, fluffy looking, complete with angel wings and a halo, the other containing red, flimsy panties and bra along with a small trident and devil horns. "Parvati and Padma," she said. "Together." She smirked, knowing just how competitive both sisters could be when it came to boys. There was almost no chance that Harry would be able to convince them for something like that, especially together.

"Interesting, I like it," he whispered, suddenly plunging himself deeper, eliciting a gasp, his hands moving up to her tits, slowly kneading. But just when she felt like an orgasm was coming, but he suddenly slowed, keeping her on the edge, not letting her to pass the side of release.

Hermione decided to punish him a little for leaving her on the brink once more, so she decided to pick an impossible candidate for the next one. She pointed to a set almost exactly in Gryffindor colors. The bra was almost nonexistent, Hermione wasn't sure that it would even cover the nipples of her candidate despite her modest bust size. The panties were scarcely better, modeled as a g-string, barely covering anything in the back, the semi-transparent patch of cloth on the front somehow enhancing the view of everything that needed to stay hidden. The set was completed by crimson, thigh high stockings. "Daphne Greengrass," Hermione said, smirking victoriously.

"Somebody is playing for the keeps," Harry whispered into her ear. "Anyway, I think this is enough shopping." He started to pull back.

For a moment, she felt on the edge, thinking Harry is planning to leave her hanging once more. But before she could articulate her thoughts, his presence slammed into her, burying his full length. He pumped once, twice… Under his determined assault, she lost her ability to count, her brain not caring about any possible ramification as her voice started to get louder once more. She barely noticed that several people were looking around, confused by the sound of her cries, ringing in the air without any apparent source, store clerks frantically moving around to somehow to prevent it.

Then, something clicked inside her once more as her long awaited climax arrived, pleasure completely subjugating her mind, his tight hold on her only thing preventing an outright collapse. "Best shopping trip ever…" she murmured as she let herself fall back into Harry's strong arms, enjoying the way his muscles wrapping around her, his erect presence still inside her…

* * *

 **Author Notes: Here is another installment of Harry the Playboy. I hope you all found it enjoyable.**

 **A lot of people commented that it should be Harry's 14th birthday, not 18th. Apparently, I haven't emphasized it enough but in this one, all characters are at least 18, therefore people invited at Hogwarts when they are 15 years old. Hope that clears the confusion.**


	9. A Home Visit

**A Home Visit**

On a Saturday evening, Emma Granger was sitting in her living room, alone, resting on her couch after another busy day in the clinic. She wasn't expecting any guests, so she was a little surprised when the doorbell rang. With a sigh, she stood up, preparing herself rebuff another door to door salesman, the dialog already half-formed in her mind. "Coming!" she shouted and walked towards the door, annoyed by the insistent ringing.

She wasn't expecting someone to tackle her with a hug as soon as she opened the door. Only the familiar, bushy hair of her assailant prevented her from reacting with a panicked shout as the arms wrapped around her. "Hermione!" she exclaimed instead. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Hi, mom," Hermione answered a few seconds later, pulling back from the hug.

"So?" she said. "What do owe this surprise?"

"Umm, mom," Hermione murmured, looking towards the side. Following her gaze, Emma saw a vaguely familiar figure, standing a couple of feet away from them. "You remember Harry, right?"

"Of course," she answered. "We met when shopping for your second year, remember?" She paused a second, a mischievous expression appearing on her face. "And how could I forget all the stories you told me about him? At least half of your letters to home is about him, after all."

"Mom!" Hermione exclaimed, her face flushed. "Shut up!"

Harry, on the other hand, just chuckled lightly as he took a step towards her, grabbing her hand for a shake. "Nice to meet you once again, Mrs. Granger," he said.

"Thanks, Harry. And please, call me Emma, being called Mrs. Granger makes me feel old," she said, disregarding the small increase in her heartbeat as their skin touched.

"Can Harry stay with us today?" Hermione said, directly jumping to the point. Emma noticed that she hadn't passed through the door yet. She was familiar with her daughters thinking style to decipher the meaning behind it. It meant that if she didn't allow Harry's stay, Hermione wouldn't stay either; not that she had any intention of doing so, of course.

"Sure, honey," she answered, and they all moved to the living room. "So," she said after Harry and Hermione sat on the couch, while she chose her favorite armchair. "To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

"You know that Harry is one of the participants in the tournament," her daughter started to explain, referring to the letters she had written home.

"Yes, the one for the international cooperation, right?" Emma said. Her attention was grabbed by the expression appearing on Harry's face when the tournament was mentioned, but it disappeared before she could identify the meaning behind.

"That's the one," Hermione said. "Harry needed to come to London for some shopping, and managed to get a two-days permission, with me as a guide." She smirked. "I personally think that Professor McGonagall agreed just to keep Harry out of the trouble."

"Yes," Harry interjected, a matching grin on his face. "It makes sense, after all, I have never been in trouble with you, right?"

Emma watched as Hermione blushed. Wanting to tease her daughter a little, she added. "So, you were out all day, shopping with your boyfriend, right?"

"Mom!" Hermione exclaimed once more. "We are just friends!"

"Sorry honey, my bad," Emma said with an entirely insincere tone. She knew her daughter enough to understand that, and with the amount of red on her face, it was almost certain that she was trying to conceal something. She decided to not to push her much, glad that her husband was away. She could imagine how unbearable he could be when facing with a prospective boyfriend.

"So," Hermione said. "Where is the dad?"

Emma sighed. "There is a medical conference in New York about a new kind of dental, so he has been away for a couple of weeks."

"Again?" Hermione said, a little down. Emma just nodded.

"So, Harry," Emma said, turning towards the other occupant of the room. "Tell me about this task of yours…"

* * *

Emma smiled a little as she placed the last plate into the dishwasher. The dinner was a pleasant affair, the unexpected guests providing a welcome break to her routine.

When she returned to the living room after finishing the dishes, she browsed the channels as she waited for them to come downstairs. Noticing they were gone for a while, she decided to check if there was any problem.

She stood up and climbed the stairs to the second floor, intend to see if they needed some help. She noticed the light was coming from the crack of the door of Hermione's room and started to walk towards there, wanting to assist them in whatever they were busy with…

…only to froze upon looking what was going on inside. Her daughter was standing on her knees, her head was bobbing back and forth, trying to swallow Harry's shaft. She stood still in shock, her gaze was stuck on the way her daughter, struggling to devour the thing stuck in her throat. A small, distant part of her was surprised by the fact she was struggling so much despite the fact that most of his shaft was still outside.

Then Hermione pulled back, revealing Harry's cock to Emma's eyes for the first time. Emma's mouth fell open, surprised by its sheer size. Apparently, the part she assumed was most of it was scarcely a quarter of it. She wasn't expecting to see a monster of this size attached to the well-mannered teenager she was sharing a dinner table with.

Then, his shaft disappeared from sight once more when her daughter leaned in once again, slipping more and more inside her mouth each second. Then her daughter arms latched to his leg, using them as leverage as she pushed his cock into her mouth with its entirety under Emma's disbelieving gaze. She started moving her head once again, taking all of it inside repeatedly, despite the wheezing and gagging sounds departing her mouth.

Emma watched as she was hypnotized, a strange warmth spreading to her body, her hands browsing her body almost unconsciously. A grunt from Harry was enough to signal the change in the situation. Her daughter pulled back a little, the crown still inside, moaning as it throbbed, a part of the load dripping down her chin.

That scene had proved enough to jolt Emma out of the trance. Her face reddened as she realized that she was currently peeking her daughter having sexual relations with her boyfriend, even playing with herself in the process. She quickly dashed away, glad that Harry's eyes were closed, and her daughter was too distracted to notice anything…

Emma's heart was beating like crazy when she arrived at the living room, her face looking like a ripe tomato. She cannot believe herself that she watched her daughter while she was sucking her boyfriend.

She took a deep breath, trying to forget what she just saw, but overlooking the monstrosity attached to Harry's body was a difficult challenge, and her daughter's sharp enthusiasm wasn't making it any easier. "God, how will I look at their faces," she murmured herself, standing the middle of the room.

"What was that mom?" Hermione's voice came behind her.

"Nothing," Emma said, her voice a tad higher than necessary. Her mind was still filled with the scenes from intimate moment Hermione shared with her boyfriend. "How about we watch some movie?" she said, jumping at the first idea that would allow her to sit in silence.

"Well, it seems an excellent idea," Hermione said. "What do you think Harry?"

"Sure," Harry said. "I would like to watch one."

Emma sighed as she turned her back and walked towards the TV, pulled a random cassette from the stack and plugged in in the VCR. She sat down in her favorite seat once more, trying to focus her attention on the opening scene, happy to find a reason to avoid talking.

"Do you want a blanket?" Hermione asked. "I feel it is a bit chilly."

"Sure," Emma answered, noticing that it was indeed a little chilly inside. "Also, can you turn on the heater a little." A minute later she was sitting on her chair, comfortably warm with the blanket wrapped around, her gaze firmly on the TV screen.

While her gaze was on screen, her attention was not, flashes from the scene upstairs appearing in front of her eyes, preventing her from focusing the movie. So much that she wasn't even sure about the name of the characters.

Several minutes into the movie, she heard a giggle from her daughter. That alone wouldn't be enough to get her attention, but combined with the little grunt coming from Harry, it was sufficient to pull her gaze towards it.

At first, she saw nothing extraordinary, except maybe that they were sitting a little too close, using the same blanket to cover their bodies. Then she started to notice the details. The expression on Harry's face was a little too empty, Hermione was looking a little too mischievous. But only after she saw the movement on the blanket, around Harry's crotch level, she realized what was going on.

Her gaze instantly turned back on TV, her face imitating tomatoes once more. She felt overwhelmed by the fact that her daughter was jacking her boyfriend, three feet away from her. How scandalous! For a moment she thought about calling on them to it, but her courage faltered.

But as the time passed, suppressed giggles and low groans started to have an unexpected side-effect on her, starting an incessant tingling around her nether regions. The fact that her husband had been away for more than two weeks wasn't really helping either. Not that he was able to satisfy her that much at the times he was around. As the years passed, his interest in sex had been dwindled into three-minute sprints once every few weeks, leaving her far too dependent on battery powered artificial aids. Seeing her daughter getting it three feet away wasn't actually helping to her current state.

She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself a little. But she wasn't expecting to fell into a short nap…

She was aroused from her nap with a deep moan that rang in her bones. She cracked open her eyes a little, trying to process just where she was, only to met with one of the sexiest views of her life. Hermione, her own daughter, had shed her top, her perky breasts wrapped around his boyfriend's shaft, moving up and down.

She felt the earlier warmth return with a vengeance, invading her core. That feeling was not to be denied, as one of her hands reached to her womanhood, almost without her notice. She slowly started to caress her slit, watching the way her daughter was licking Harry's length through her cracked eyelids.

Pleasure climbing rapidly, a soft moan escaped Emma's lips before she could realize the danger. She froze in panic, watching the response of teenagers. She was acutely aware of a single bead of sweat, rolling down her neck, as Harry's sharp gaze turned towards her.

She felt almost naked as his emerald gaze peered into her, almost seeping into her soul. She suddenly felt helpless under his eyes, preparing herself to confess and beg for forgiveness.

Then Harry turned his attention back to her daughter, and whispered: "Okay, no need for alarm."

"But Harry-" Hermione started speaking, only to silenced with a hand pushing her head down, forcing her mouth to envelope the cock that was standing in front of her. Emma expected her headstrong daughter to push back aggressively against such a controlling move. So she was quite surprised that instead of pushing back, she just moaned with no protest, busy with rocking her head.

Emma's arousal quickly flared again, demanding her hand back where it was. Her hands started to move once again, circling her clit over her clothes, sending shivers across her body. But in her careful state, she wasn't able to attain her release before Harry released his load once more, Hermione's mouth once more. Emma felt like her pussy was about to explode, but the fear of being caught was more dominant, so she stood absolutely still as Hermione pulled her blouse back on and sat next to Harry once more, resting on his chest.

It was like torture for Emma. Her body was on the edge, demanding a release, but she wasn't able to move, sure that they would notice any movement on her side. So she continued acting like she was asleep. Though, the other occupants were not making her act any easier, with the occasional heated kisses shared between them, or Harry's hand getting a little too adventurous from time to time, turning Hermione into a gasping, moaning mess.

Somehow, she managed to sustain her act until the end of the movie. A minute after the ending, Hermione stood up and walked towards her, after fixing her hair and clothes, disturbed by the activities that were going on a few minutes ago. "Mom," she said softly, shaking her shoulder.

"What," Emma murmured, trying to act like the just woke up.

"The movie just finished," Hermione said, a soft smile on her face. "But you fell asleep towards the middle. Why don't you go rest a little."

"Nice idea," Emma murmured as she stood up, letting the blanket fell to the side as she stood up. She wanted to run upstairs and pull the trusty Mr. Purple, but instead she walked to the upstairs in lumbering steps of a person half-asleep, at least until she climbed up the stairs. After she was sure that they couldn't see her, her steps quickened considerably, and she was in her bedroom a couple seconds later.

She quickly shed all of her clothes, standing naked in front of the mirror. She had spent a second admiring the great shape her body was in. Despite being in her mid-thirties, her body was still full of vigor thanks to regular exercise and healthy nutrition. Her E sized breasts retained their gravity defying perkiness, her derriere still apple shaped, her stomach still flat.

She moved towards the drawers, removing Mr. Purple from its hiding place, deep in her underwear drawer. With a smile, she threw herself on her bed and pressed the start button.

A familiar buzzing noise filled the room, eroding last pieces of her patience. She slowly pressed it towards her core, her folds separating as it slipped inside, every small tremble creating a matching pleasure wave. The pleasure was building up quickly, moan after moan departing her lips.

But then something awful happened. Mr. Purple let out a sharp noise, wheezed, and then stopped cold. Emma pulled it to check and saw the battery light blinking red. "Really," she said, quite annoyed with the change. She stood up, intent to search for extra batteries, but then she remembered they were in the TV cabinet, downstairs.

With a sigh, she wrapped the fluffy bathrobe around her, making sure it was tied appropriately, not wanting to flash the teenagers downstairs. She arrived at the top of the stairs, but her steps came to a halt when she heard the moans, clear enough even from the top of the stairs. She turned towards the couch where Harry and Hermione were occupying, meeting one of the most shocking scenes of her life.

The movie currently on the TV screen was truly scandalous, showing a naked a woman and man, having full blown sex. Normally, Emma would panic, seeing her daughter found one of her hidden pornographic cassettes, but her mind was busy processing something much more shocking.

Harry was sitting in the middle of the couch, his legs sprawled, his gaze mostly on the movie. It would be a typical teenager midnight porn run, save for the two facts. First, he wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing. Second, an equally naked Hermione was currently on his lap, jumping up and down, skewering herself with his cock with great fervor, her gaze also on the movie.

Emma's mouth fell open in shock, in all the years of her life, she never did something daring as fucking her significant other in the middle of the living room while her mother was still on the same roof.

She knew she should turn and walk back to her room, but her legs were revolting, forcing her to stand still and to watch her daughter being fucked. One of her hands loosened her sash, while other reached for her perky tits, catching her rock hard nipples with her slightly chilled fingers, the contrast making her shiver.

The pleasure started to climb when her other hand found her slit, effortlessly slipping inside her wet folds. She just stood there, her fingers going in and out, her gaze firmly on two bodies slapping each other at downstairs.

She experienced a small panic when another moan escaped her lips, causing Harry to look around. Thankfully, he didn't think of turning back and checking the stairway, blaming the source to TV, or Hermione. After all, both of them weren't in short supply when it came to moans, gasps and muffled shouts.

Emma's hands started to go in and out faster as Harry suddenly pushed Hermione forward, her back arched as she pressed her hands on the small table in front of her, providing the perfect access for Harry from behind. Her hands quickened as she watched Harry's huge cock disappear again and again inside her daughter, pushing her towards the orgasm.

When her daughter's cries started to pick up under the strain of an imminent orgasm, Emma wasn't too far behind, pleasure invading her nerves as she crumbled to the floor, slightly chilly surface meeting her steaming skin.

Sitting while trying to catch her breath, it finally hit her that she drove herself to orgasm by watching her own daughter having sex. She stood up, pondering as she walked towards her room. Despite rationally acknowledging that she should feel shame, the emotion was absent, or buried so deep in pleasure, it might as well be absent for the practical purposes. She shrugged as she threw herself on the bed, deciding to ponder on the issue after a good sleep…

* * *

Unfortunately, she found out that the sleep was elusive in her current state. She had tasted the pleasure, but ultimately, the amount provided by her fingers was not enough, she longed to feel something hard inside.

When she heard the footsteps walking through the corridor, followed by the closing of two different doors, she smiled, realizing she now had the opportunity to go downstairs and pick the extra batteries from the cabinet.

However, she met with an unwelcome surprise, the extra batteries were absent. It took a couple of seconds to remember that she carried all the clutter, including the extra batteries to the guest room. The room that Harry was currently sleeping.

For a moment she considered just going to her bed and trying to sleep, but the throbbing in her nether regions convinced her otherwise. She climbed the stairs once again, stopping in front of the guest room for before knocking softly. She waited a few seconds for a reply, then turned the doorknob, careful not to make any noise.

Still hearing no reply, she pushed the door and sneaked into the room. She gulped when she saw the view. Harry was lying in the bed, covered haphazardly by the blanket, his chest naked. Her breathing stopped as her eyes followed the muscle lines on his chest, far too impressive than his thin frame suggests.

Pulling off her gaze was a struggle to her, but she managed, tiptoeing towards the nightstand, where the batteries were supposed to be. When she pulled the driver, Harry also rolled in his sleep. Afraid that she might have wakened him, she turned to check…

…only to meet the third big surprise of the night. Apparently, Harry preferred to sleep naked, she noted, as her eyes devoured every piece of muscular skin that was on display, paying special attention to his crotch, where his half-erect cock dangled between his legs, impressive even its current state.

She felt an intense desire to reach and touch it, and before her rationality could assert itself, her hand was already wrapped around the semi-firm flesh of his shaft. She checked to see whether he was still sleeping. Seeing that he was, she was struck with a little mischievousness herself, and tugged her hand a little, its throbbing response making her heart flutter.

Then his cock started to grow, earning her full attention. Filled with a desire to taste it, she leaned in, touching the top with her tongue, weird, tingly taste filling her mouth.

"Come on, start sucking," she heard Harry suddenly speak. For a moment she froze, realizing just how terrible situation she was in, his cock in her hand, leaned for a taste. Her mind going to the hyperdrive, she noticed a complete lack of surprise in his voice. He must have mixed me with Hermione, she thought. After all, he wasn't wearing glasses, the room was mostly dark, and her hair style wasn't that different from her daughter.

But even that conclusion wasn't enough to solve all of her problems. After all, he was awake, and asking for a blowjob. If she just turned and tried to left, there was a chance that he might notice her true identity.

Seeing only one option, she leaned, catching his hardening shaft between her lips, his taste filling her mouth. She noticed it tasted a little weird, like it was a mixture… It took a second for her to remember she hadn't heard any shower noises, so her daughter's taste was still present on his cock.

The sudden wave of excitement rising in response to that little discovery was a little unexpected, but her attention shifted to a more primal concern before she could ponder too much about it. One of Harry's hands landed on top of her head, pressing it down, making her swallow his presence.

She remembered the way her daughter had swallowed all of his cock, repeatedly, knowing that if she didn't somehow replicate that feat, there was a chance that she might be busted.

So she opened her mouth as much as possible, pushing herself down, doing her best to suppress her responses, but unable to prevent her wheezing and gagging completely.

Beset by arousal, trying to devour his full presence, she lost the track of time, the world reduced to the cylinder shaped object that she was trying to devour. Her hand found her bare pussy once more, her fingers going in and out to fully attain a pleasurable ending.

When he finally erupted to her face, she caught a little flat footed, coughing and gasping around his cock as it spurted his load into her mouth, his hand preventing her from pulling her head back. It was enough to trigger an orgasm of her own.

She stood like that for a while, trying to keep herself against the invading torrent while controlling her own trembling. Then finally, it tapered off, leaving Emma Granger, gasping around her daughter's boyfriend's cock.

She raised her head, forgetting for a moment that she was trying to keep her identity secret. But she relaxed when she found his eyes closed. With a sigh, she pulled back, slowly walking back to her room, juices dripping from her chin…

* * *

Emma was having trouble concentrate as she prepared the breakfast, blushing whenever a scene from last night flashed in front of her eyes. The memory of a throbbing cock, lodged deep in her throat was still vivid, causing occasional tingles in her body.

To make things even worse, she could hear an occasional errant moan, mixed with the sound of the shower, loud enough to be heard from downstairs, telling her what exactly they were up to. She could easily imagine Hermione in the shower, her chest smashed to the wall, moaning as she got impaled, again and again, her juices mixing with the hot water over Harry's cock…

She shook her head, pushing herself out of the vivid daydream she was having. She prepared the breakfast, combating with her flaring desire to go upstairs and peep into the bathroom, but the water noise from shower stopped before she could decide one way or another.

Several minutes later, both teenagers appeared on the stairs, their hairs still a little damp. The brunch started, and Emma found herself enjoying the conversation, despite her perpetual blush and occasional stutter.

Time rolled on quickly and before long, it was departure time. Emma stood in the corner of the room, waiting for one last hug.

Then Hermione spoke. "Sorry, I just realized I forgot one of the books I was supposed to pick, be back in two minutes." With that, she dashed upstairs, not allowing a reply from others in the room.

Emma looked at Harry, her blush intensifying. She tried to come up with something to say, but came up blank.

"Emma, thanks for the stay, you were an excellent hostess," he said, taking a step towards her, his arms open for a hug.

Even as she opened her arms, Emma felt something was a little off. She didn't know why, maybe his smile, a little too wide, or his voice, a little too deep, but suddenly felt a little alert. Still, she let his arms wrap around her in a hug. "You are welcome, Harry. It was a pleasure."

"Oh I know," he said, whispering into her ear. "Have you ever noticed that you could see the reflection of the stairs on the living room mirror when you sit on the couch."

"What?" she murmured, her mind a little slow on the uptake, unable to understand what Harry was driving at.

"It is a very interesting fact," she murmured. "But anyway, thanks for all you have done. You were an excellent hostess, especially during your midnight visit."

Finally noticing what he was driving at, Emma felt the panic spread into her mind, freezing her thoughts. Then she felt his hands slipping down, his fingers sinking into her plump ass. She opened her mouth to protest, only to be silenced with a tongue slipping inside her mouth.

Caught flatfooted, Emma just stood still. His lips went away as quick as they came, leaving her still in shock.

Before she could gather herself, Hermione appeared on the stairs, dashing towards the door. "Goodbye mom," she said, giving Emma one last hug before leaving through the door.

"Goodbye Emma," Harry said, a half-smile on his face. "See you in summer." Saying that, he too left, pulling the door behind himself.

Emma just looked at the door, her fingers slowly tracing her lips, unable to believe what just had happened…


	10. The Ceremony of Gift Giving - Part 1

**The Ceremony of Gift Giving - Part 1**

For Harry, the days after the London visit disappeared in a flurry of action. Busy with enchanting his purchases, he had precious little time to spend to do anything else. Unfortunately, that included the activities of a more visceral kind, as he lamented from time to time while spending all his free time locked in the room of requirement. He was especially bummed due to lack of an opportune time to use the gifts he had purchased with Hermione, however, the survival was more important, so he buckled down and worked. After all, the tournament officials' ability to protect him was not something he would bet his life on.

It was two days before the second task when he finally completed his preparations. With a sigh, he gathered his equipment and started walking back to his dorm room. But he was feeling tense after all these days spent locked in a workshop and decided some relaxation was in order. A quick look at the Marauders' map showed Lavender was alone in her room. A smirk appeared on his face as he remembered the gift they had purchased for Lavender, imagining how good it would fit her.

Feeling enthusiastic, he dropped his equipment to his room, and donned his cloak. A few subtle spells to prevent any alarms, and he was on the girls' side of the tower. He opened the door, careful not to make any noise, and found Lavender lying on her bed, skipping pages of a gossip magazine, her manner showing boredom. He pulled the door close, careful not to make much noise, then pulled his cloak off. A smile was on his face he tapped his feet on the floor.

Lavender turned towards the noise, her expression disinterested, only to get replaced with shock when she saw the identity of her guest. "Harry," she stammered, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we hadn't talked for a while, so I decided to drop by." He lifted the package in his hands and said, "And I brought a present."

Her face perked up when she heard the word present, conveniently disregarding the fact that he shouldn't be there. "Really?" she said, jumping on her feet.

"Really," Harry replied, passing the pack into her eager hands, watching as she destroyed the wrapping paper in a hurry, revealing the ornate box. Her blue eyes widened when she saw the semi-transparent full body lingerie picked for her.

"It looks amazing," she murmured as she grabbed and pressed it to her torso, checking herself in the mirror.

"Hmm, I'm having a little trouble fully envisioning it," Harry said. "Why don't go change so that we can see whether it fits."

Lavender looked at him, her face reddening a little. Though her indecision only lasted for a second, and a giggle left her lips as she started walking towards the bathroom. Harry drew his wand after she disappeared, putting a ward to the door to keep any visitor away, though he put an exception for Hermione. Then he sat on Lavender's bed, waiting for her to appear.

A couple minutes later, Lavender appeared on the door, still wearing her robe. Harry was about to ask about it, but then he noticed the enthusiastic expression on her face, complete with a naughty smile, and decided to give her a little time to put on her plan. Only after she started to fiddle with the radio, opening a slow, rhythmic music, that he got the gist of her plan.

His full attention had been grabbed by the way she was swaying to the music in short order, her moves almost hypnotic. She unhooked one button half a minute later, then another, revealing a healthy amount of cleavage, the purple underwear peeking a little. Her sway started to get more pronounced as she got closer and closer, the robe slowly slipping off her shoulders.

Harry was acutely aware of the growth in his pants, making his position significantly uncomfortable. Wanting to solve that problem, he pulled off his pants, showing that his boxers were barely able to contain his full mast. He turned his attention back to Lavender, whose gaze was firmly on his crotch, her dance momentarily forgotten. Harry cleared his throat, jerking Lavender off from her momentary distraction.

A sultry smile appeared on her face once more, and she turned her back, grabbing the hem of her robe, slowly pulling up, revealing her toned thighs. But she let it fall back just before the move exposed anything really exciting.

Next ten minutes passed in slow tease, driving him more and more aroused with her 'almost' revealing actions. But when she finally dropped her robe to the ground, Harry had to agree with Hermione's wisdom in choosing that particular nightwear. While the cut was technically modest, it was a couple size small for Lavender, so it was clinging to Lavender's body, looking about to burst around the hip and chest areas. Very little was left to his imagination.

"How about a little dance," Harry said, tapping his lap. Lavender only smiled in response, and started walking towards him, her every step small, the swing of her hips mesmerizing. Finally close enough, she placed her hands on his legs, leaning forward, her lips almost upon his. Harry raised his hand to touch her soft skin, but she slapped it away, whispering, "No touching."

Harry pulled his hands back. If that was the way she wanted to play, he was more than happy to comply. So, he just sat there as Lavender slowly lowered herself on his lap, feeling the touch of her hot core on his shaft, diminished by the fabric between them. An impatient growl escaped his lips as she started to rub herself, her back pressing against his chest.

His impatience had been abetted for a while when her hands reached the suspenders, leaving her unblemished shoulders naked. He was unable to prevent himself from leaning and placing a small kiss on her elegant shoulders.

Seeing no words of protest left her mouth this time, he continued to leave a trail of kisses on her shoulders. Then she leaned back completely, letting her weight to settle on his lap.

The next place her hands traveled showed that she was as impatient as him. She grabbed his boxer and pulled them off in one swift movement, leaving the job of preventing the contact between them to the feeble fabric of her nightie. And he could feel just how inadequate it was for the job, feeling her wetness around his cock like there was no barrier.

Unrestrained by its hooks, the top line of her clothing started to slip lower and lower as she slowly rocked on his lap. Soon, her round globes were free of the constraint of the cloth once more, leaving themselves bare to his touch. But before he could reach them, Lavender stood up, swinging with music once more. He admitted to himself that the dance was much better now what she was free of the constraints of cloth, her globes wavering in a tantalizing manner.

She must have been as impatient as him, as almost instantly she was back on his lap, this time facing him. He wrapped his arms around her, his lips clamping to her long, slender neck, taken with a desire to leave his red mark on her delicate skin.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, but rest of her protest disappeared when Harry's lips clamped to hers, silencing any further protest. His grip tightened, pulling her closer, feeling her firm nipples clearly over his own shirt.

But apparently, his shirt was more of an annoyance than he assumed, because Lavender pulled back from the kiss for a moment, grabbing his shirt with both hands. "You are overdressed!" she growled before pulling the shirt to both sides, buttons flying everywhere. "This is better," she said as she pressed her chest once more. Feeling her soft skin on his without any obstruction, Harry agreed with her sentiment.

Their kissing continued, but his erection was getting more and more distracting every second they neglected it. Feeling that they had spent enough time in foreplay, he aligned his cock underneath her, pulling the preventing barrier to the side in one swift movement. His crown was slipping through her wet entrance when they heard the door opening.

Lavender turned towards the door in a panic, trying to pull back from his lap, her hands pulling her teddy up in an impressive display of speed and coordination. But Harry had other plans. Knowing that the identity of their guest was limited to one person, he had no intention stopping. His arms solidified around Lavender to prevent any attempt of escape, and he pulled her down.

Loosened with the extended foreplay, Lavender's insides showed almost no resistance as his shaft slipped inside. Her reaction was a thing of beauty. Already close to edge from the foreplay, the pleasure from the unexpected penetration proved enough to push her towards a small orgasm, though Harry wasn't sure it was despite the shock of being observed, or because of it.

Not really relevant, Harry thought after a seconds consideration, and he started to pump inside her relentlessly, wanting to mellow her further before her wits came back. He had no desire to lose such a beautiful opportunity to have a threesome. He turned towards the uninvited guest after making sure that Lavender was no mood to complain. "Hi Mione, how are you?"

She looked at him, the shock apparent on her face, unable to say anything for a while. It took several seconds for her to find back her voice. "Harry, what are you doing!" she exclaimed.

"Well," he said, letting a smile appear on his face, though, in his current position, it was hardly a chore to smile. "I decided to give Lavender the gift you have picked." He grabbed her hips lifted and forced her to turn, so that once again her back was pressing on his chest, and he pushed his cock inside once more, making sure Hermione was able to see Lavender's full glory. "What do you think, it fits her perfectly, right?"

Bright red, Hermione looked like she was about to bolt out of the room. Harry noticed Lavender was trying to say something, so he reached to her dangling tits, sinking his fingers into her flesh in an attempt to push her deeper into the pleasure. Then he turned back to Hermione. "Walk closer," he ordered, his tone much sharper than his earlier teasing. He was satisfied to see that she started to walk almost instantly. "Pull a chair and sit," Harry said, pointing to a place just a couple feet away from them. He was pushing hard because he knew Hermione also wanted this, but was too shy to take the first step.

Meanwhile, he leaned and placed a small kiss on Lavender's lips in an attempt to show that he wasn't neglecting her, slipping his tongue between her plump lips for a quick foray, leaving her breathless.

Then he turned his full focus away from the beauty on his lap as Hermione sat on the chair, her eyes glued on what was going in front of her. Harry wondered how long it would take for her to take some action.

Apparently, the answer was not too long, Harry learned as he watched Hermione quickly shedding the outer layers of her clothing. Her robe flew off, followed by her skirt, shirt, and shoes, and soon, she was clad only in a lacy pair of underwear, barely large enough to cover the essentials.

Harry turned his attention back to Lavender, whose attention was on the large shaft, invading her insides every second. He decided that Lavender deserved a reward for being such a good sport, so he started to knead her tits, his teeth clamping onto her long, pale neck. Something Lavender enjoyed immensely if her sudden tightening around his cock was any indicator.

Even if he was keeping most of his attention on Lavender, he was still watching what Hermione was doing from the corner of his eyes. He watched as her hands started caressing her body, rubbing her nipples over the bra. It took a little time for her to feel constrained by her bra, and she reached her back, unlocking her bra and revealing her breasts, a little smaller than Lavenders', but still giving a good effort. One of her hands pushed her underwear to the side, her fingers slowly moving on her pussy.

Harry just kept the position same for several minutes, immersing himself into the moment. There was also the benefit of letting both of the girls to get comfortable with the situation. Then, without any warning, he grabbed Lavender's hips and pushed her back on her feet. For a moment, she just stood frozen, not knowing what to, then Harry also stood up. He pressed his hand to her back, forcing her to bend over so that the distance between her face and Hermione's was just a few inches.

He placed his hands on her hips, and pushed himself inside once more, and started impaling her. Lavender's mouth opened to let out pleasure filled moans. Her hands were on the both sides of the chair, inadvertently preventing Hermione's escape routes in an attempt to keep her balance. Harry could see the fight of panic and arousal on Hermione's face, her gaze locked on Lavender's face.

Harry watched in interest as Hermione leaned on and grabbed Lavender's lips in a tentative kiss, only to pull back with a panicked expression in a second later. For a moment he also felt panicked, thinking things would derail, but then Lavender moved forwards, caught her lips. But unlike Hermione, she hadn't pulled back a second later, her tongue joining to her lips a second later, the tightening walls around Harry's cock showing just how much she was enjoying the situation she was in.

With her walls squeezing him tight, Harry felt that a climax of his own was imminent. He pulled off and look a few steps, positioning himself on the side of the chair, and pushed his cock between their faces. They looked annoyed for the interruption until they noticed what interrupted their kiss. Their eyes shining with enthusiasm, both girls leaned in and started to kiss his shaft with the same enthusiasm they were showing towards each other a second earlier. Hermione's lips began to climb forward, catching the crown between her lips while Lavender moved down towards the base.

Already on edge, it didn't take long for Harry to finally climax, spraying his load into Hermione's mouth. Then he pulled back and watched as Lavender leaned towards Hermione's white stained lips, sharing the reward. But then, Hermione did something that showed she was just getting warmed up. She pushed Lavender back a little, standing up without pulling back from the kiss. Then she led Lavender back to the bed, forcing her to lay on her back. She grabbed Lavender's nightwear and peeled it off rapidly, leaving her with her magnificent birthday suit.

Harry sat down the chair that Hermione was occupying just a moment ago, a lecherous smile tugging his lips as he watched Hermione leaving a trail of kisses on Lavender's neck, slowly descending to her breasts. Then she caught one of Lavender's nipples between her lips, earning a soft gasp from the blond beauty. Her hands grabbed Lavender's melons and started squeezing, showing that it wasn't only male half of the school that had been fascinated with Lavender's beautiful chest.

Harry's shaft jumped to life as Hermione descended even lower, plunging her tongue down Lavender's nether lips, juices flowing from her own, still covered by her feeble underwear. Not willing to wait for even a second in his aroused state, Harry jumped to his feet and placed his hands on her ass, grabbing her underwear. A second later, her underwear was around her ankles, and something thick was pressing to her entrance.

Hermione tried to raise her head as Harry pushed into her depths, but Lavender's hand quickly put a stop to that plan. Rolling Hermione's bushy hair around, she pushed her back down, showing that she wasn't willing to lose her service.

Harry lost himself at the moment, Lavender sprawled on the bed with all her glory, being serviced by the resident bookworm of Gryffindor, who in turn being drilled from behind, sound from her flesh mixing with Lavender's pleasure filled moans.

Then, a deep moan escaped Lavender's mouth, leaving her gasping and trembling under her latest climax. Seeing the hands that were grabbing Hermione's head were loosened, he decided to use the opportunity to change the position into something more rewarding to Hermione. He moved back towards the chair, his hands locked on Hermione's hips, pulling her together. A moment later, he was sitting on the chair, and Hermione was sitting on his lap, with his shaft still pumping inside.

Turning his gaze towards the Lavender, he signaled her to come closer, after all, Hermione needed payback for her earlier service. Lavender jumped at the opportunity, clamping on Hermione's lips as soon as she arrived, her hands grabbing Hermione's tits. A while later, she pulled back from the kiss, but Hermione's premature, disappointed exclamation quickly replaced by a happy gasp when Lavender's tongue landed on her clit, caressing it with soft touches that synchronized with Harry's deep, quick strokes.

With her pussy under attack from both sides, Hermione's own release arrived almost instantly. Her juices flowing around his cock, he felt that he was dangerously close to his own release, so he pulled out, only for Lavender's lips to clamp around it almost instantly, her ruby lips caressing its length to coax a release. It didn't take long for her to achieve her objective, purring in satisfaction as his shaft throbbed in her mouth, filling it with his load.

A satisfied grunt left his mouth as Lavender pulled back, only to rise up to share another kiss with Hermione. This time, Hermione took the lead and started to push Lavender towards the bed, their lips connected all the way. She pushed Lavender onto the bed, lying on her back, then lay on her, the vision of two pairs of breast squashing together creating a view that is almost magical.

Harry stood up and walked towards the girls, his cock erect once more. A smile appeared on his lips as he placed his hands on Hermione's firm ass, his sinking fingers earning a surprised moan. He looked down, examining the beautiful dilemma in front of him, trying to decide girl should be the first. He decided not to discriminate. He pressed himself on the Lavender's entrance and pushed fully inside, only to pull back after a few strokes, pushing into Hermione. He smiled at the way both girls were wringing in pleasure even as he picked up the rhythm, plowing both girls with an almost mechanical precision…

* * *

A few hour later, Harry was watching in a satisfied manner as both girls stumbled towards the showers, half dead on their feet. He fought with a desire to join to them in there, but they were tired, not to mention he wanted to give them some alone time to find their balance. After all, they will be sharing room for a while. So he pulled on the invisibility cloak, and started to walk out, a smile on his face as he finally felt ready for the second task.


	11. Underwater

**Author note: Hello everyone, and welcome to yet another installment of my story. Before you commence forward to the story, I would like to say, my first original erotica short, 'An Unexpected Turn', is available in the Kindle store as an e-book, under the name of Selene Ocean, for just 99 cents, and it is also available for Kindle unlimited. I would be grateful for anyone that buys, reads and goes to effort to give a review, whether on Amazon, or on Goodreads. Now, onto the story.**

 **Also, to see the Kindle version, apparently you need to update your address to US adress, or the book does not appear on the search (or UK address for the co. uk version etc.) THe direct link is** **amazon dp/B01M5HCDW2**

 **Underwater**

Harry was standing on the edge of the lake, waiting for the second task to start. He was wearing a skin-tight diving suit, carefully etched with runes across its surface for a wide range of utility, from increased durability to friction reduction. It was even capable of resisting any mundane attempt of slashing and stabbing. Similarly, the palettes in his foot were enhanced with animation charms to provide a speed boost. On his face, there was a mask, spelled to provide unlimited oxygen. The harpoon launcher he had purchased was on his back, its comforting weight dispelling the worst of his worries. And these were the visible ones. In his enchanted pocket, there were a slew of utility items, from compasses to an extra breather.

After he had finished going through his mental list, his attention turned back to his competitors. He felt surprised by the lack of preparation they had shown. All three stood on the edge, wearing nothing but their swimsuits, carrying nothing but their wands. No extra weapons, no protective gear. They didn't even carry a compass, at least any that is visible. And the unbelieving -and slightly panicked- looks they were throwing to Harry's direction was enough to show that they weren't exactly comfortable with the situation they found themselves.

Though, Fleur's attitude managed to catch his attention. Instead of gazing at the lake, the dangerous obstacle she was going to face in a few minutes, her attention was turned towards the audience. If it wasn't for the worried expression etched on her face, Harry might have thought she was trying to avoid him, like she did for the last month, but the expression on her face was far too alarmed to be just an act. Feeling curious, he decided to ask about it.

"Hey Fleur, are you okay?" Harry said, keeping his voice low so other two competitors wouldn't be able to hear.

"Sort of," Fleur murmured. "My sister missed the breakfast this morning, and no one I have asked knew where she was, so I'm a little worried."

"I see," Harry said. While he never experienced a similar familial worry -feeling such emotions towards Dursleys was a task that would challenge Buddha-, he had no problem in acknowledging intellectually. "I'm sure she decided to do some exploration," he added. Actually, it took less than a second for him to conjure a dozen scenario involving at least a serious risk of injury, but Harry decided to not to verbalize them. After all, the task was about to start, so Fleur couldn't just leave and search for her. And Harry wasn't asshole enough to flame her worries just to get an advantage in the task, he still had certain limits. He decided to change the topic. "So, how old is your sister?"

"Nineteen since the last December," Fleur said, but before she could say anything else, Bagman started walking towards them, cutting their discussion short.

"Are the Champions ready for the event?" he said, his skewed expression proof that he took a few too many Bludgers to head in his professional career. Seeing the champions nodding, he continued after casting a spell. "As our champions are all ready for the event, they will start with my whistle. They will have exactly one hour to retrieve what had been taken from them."

Harry readied himself, trying to imagine what they took from him. His best bet was the invisibility cloak, a priceless hereditary artifact also providing an emotional link with his father. But the whistle rang, cutting his thinking short.

He watched incredulously as Cedric and Fleur dashed to water after spending a second to cast bubblehead charms on their head, and nothing else. He couldn't help but disparage their strategy. It didn't take muck to puncture the protective bubble, and while the spell could be re-cast while underwater, doing it wordlessly while being drowned, especially under attack from some sea critter was by no means trivial. Krum went with a self-transfiguration to shark instead, turning himself halfway, another weak choice in Harry's opinion. There was a reason people spent years becoming animagus instead just using self-transfiguration as a shortcut. In self-transfiguration, there was a high risk of bleeding instincts and thought patterns. In total, Harry wasn't impressed with the thought and preparation his competitors had put for the task.

Harry shrugged, and turned his attention back to his own preparations. He cast several spells, including a supersensory charm to enhance his awareness and several large fish transfiguration to play distraction.

It took almost a full minute to finish his preparations, but when he finally dived into the water, catching up with Fleur and Cedric, who were slowly wading through the water, took less than a minute. Catching up with Krum took a bit more, and his grip on his wand tightened when he finally saw him. Harry knew that Krum had a strong sense of fair-play, but it was important to remember that fair play had been developed in a game where players tried to brain each other with dangerous, semi-sentient balls and tried to dismount their opponents a couple hundred feet in the air. It was very likely that Krum would assume that a small bite to his arm or leg was in the confines of the fair play even discounting the shark-like instincts.

Harry learned his concerns were not entirely unfounded when, upon seeing him close, Krum dashed towards him, his shark mouth open, displaying a threatening set of teeth. However, before Harry could even react, one of the fish he conjured threw itself towards itself in his mouth. Harry watched bemusedly as Krum started eating the fish instead of continuing to his real target, showing signs of being overwhelmed by the instincts, likely awakened by the taste of blood. He summoned a few more fish to distract Krum even further, then swam away, continuing forward his path.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the village finally appeared in his sight, a tune familiar from the golden egg radiating from the village. Harry smiled, satisfied that half of the journey was over. It had been challenging, he had to fend himself against several waves of attack even if he discounted the Krum's botched attempt of sabotage, though he was able to get away by leveraging his superior mobility in most of the cases, only resorting his harpoon gun in one of the cases.

As he got closer to the village, details got clearer. He first saw several buildings -though it would be more accurate to refer as caves. Then he saw a group of merpeople in the center of the village, gathered around a large statue in the middle of the town, slowly circling around. As he got closer, something else got his attention near the bottom of the statue. It was almost…

"These bastards," he growled, his anger sparking as he finally saw what precious thing they decided to take from the champions. Four girls, tied in the bottom of the lake, unconscious, helpless... Absolutely unacceptable.

Even closer, he was able to recognize three of them, Hermione, Cho, and Lavender. Next to them, there was a blond girl who bore a high similarity to Fleur, looking just a tad younger. Harry swam towards them to best of his ability, both his wand and his harpoon gun ready for a last minute attack from Merpeople, but the just kept their place, contend with watching Harry as he swam towards the bottom of the statue.

Harry knew that according to the task, he should just take Lavender and leave, but he had no desire to leave the others underwater, alone except the merpeople. Technically, the hostages' safety should be on the tournament staff, but considering their spotty report on security, he wasn't willing to. He also considered waiting for the other champions, but he didn't know how long it would take for them to arrive, or whether they would even manage to arrive. He decided not to wait.

However, he was also aware that carrying four people would be a challenge, especially considering he had to protect them from harm. So, he started to swim towards Hermione, an idea shaping in his mind. A few merman moved towards him, gesturing towards Lavender instead. Harry raised his harpoon launcher towards them, shaking pointedly. They looked unconcerned. He decided a demonstration was in order. He turned the launcher towards a nearby stone and pressed the trigger.

The image of the harpoon, stuck into stone half a foot deep, had proved enough to convince them about the risks involved getting in Harry's way, especially when another harpoon magically appeared on it, ready to launch. Harry removed his substitute breather and placed it on Hermione's face, hoping whatever spell they were using will dispel when she started breathing air once more.

As he expected, Hermione started twitching in a couple seconds. At first, she struggled against the bindings she found herself. Then their eyes met, and she stilled. Harry cut her bindings and gave the harpoon launcher to her, then turned his attention to other three, considering what to do. Waking them up like he did to Hermione was not a possibility. He knew Hermione could be trusted under life-threatening conditions, but the same was not true for the others. To his knowledge, neither Lavender nor Cho was experienced in anything similar, and waking them up would be a risky affair. Fleur's sister was a complete unknown, and there was no telling what she would do if she suddenly finds herself underwater, tied up, with a man she hadn't known. It was just too risky to attempt.

It didn't take long for him to come up with a workable idea. A few transfiguration spells and an animation charm later, he had a platform with a propeller attached, ready for the journey. Merpeople looked at him darkly as he tied the girls to the board, but the angry look Hermione was giving to them, enhanced by the threatening presence of the launcher, was enough to convince them not to take any action.

He tightened his grip on his wand as they started to swim upwards, hoping they won't face anything too challenging…

* * *

"Finally," he murmured as Madam Pomfrey left his room in the Hospital Wing after making sure there were no residual problems from his underwater foray.

Harry let himself fall back to the bed, letting himself relax. As usual, the people in the position of authority had given no considerations that Harry just faced several potentially life-threatening encounter in a hostile environment, and needed rest, hounding him about his accounting of the events. At that point, Fleur was already out of the water, hugging her sister, tears of relief slipping from her cheeks, and Cedric and Krum were still underwater.

Their response to Harry's unilateral decision to sabotage the task early had been varied. Karkaroff was determined that he should be disqualified, despite it being almost impossible due to the nature of the Goblet. So, after being informed of that fact, he elected to give 1 points to Harry, while giving his own champion, who was still under water at that moment, full points for the fortitude shown under great adversity. Percy, who was attending in place of Crouch, decided to award Harry with another 1 for sabotaging the other champions, though that wasn't that much a surprise considering the recent divide between him and the Weasleys. Other three juries decided to award him full points, in respect to the moral fiber he had shown, and for the fact that he was the only one that managed to arrive the village on time, realizing that him taking the other hostages too making a moot point.

Thankfully Madam Pomfrey intervened before they could go further, claiming that he needed to stay in the Hospital wing for a few hour for casting too many spells under adverse conditions, straining himself magically. He thought about convincing her that he was well, that the amount he had cast hadn't been challenging for him, but then changed his mind. After all, if he was on the medical wing, it would mean he would be away from the yapping of the tournament officials or overenthusiastic students that wanted to hound him incessantly.

He decided to catch a short nap before the evening, wanting to be in full form before. But before he could slip into unconsciousness, he got distracted by a knock on his door.

"Come in," he said. He wasn't enthusiastic about having a visitor right now, but thought it would be easier to get over it quickly. Though his attitude changed quickly when the door opened and revealed someone unexpected.

"Can I come in," she said in a low voice, her tone trembling with an emotion Harry wasn't able to identify.

"Sure," Harry said, his curiosity peaking. Fleur slipped inside and pulled the door behind. Then, she just stood in the middle of the room, hesitation clear on his face. Harry righted himself on the bed, but elected to say nothing, his curiosity aroused. After all, during the last month, she had done her best to avoid him, doing everything short of just turning her back and running away.

It took a while for her to find her voice. "I wanted to thank you for saving my sister," she started, her words coming out with breaks due to her hesitation. "You are a real hero."

Harry fought a smirk off his face, trying not to come as too arrogant. Compliments might not be the reason he saved the hostages, but it didn't change the fact that getting appreciated felt really nice. "Well, thanks for the compliment, but anyone would do the same."

Fleur chuckled, some of the anxiety draining off from her face. "I think you are overestimating other people, or your fellow competitors."

"Even you?" Harry asked, though he was careful to keep his voice in a teasing tone.

Fleur stopped for a second, hesitating. "If it was anyone else than my sister, I would probably try to help everyone. But with my sister under risk…"

Harry nodded. He understood where she was coming from. If he didn't know the other hostages, and more importantly, if he felt really pressured by the potential dangers, he might have gone with a similar approach. Hard to really know without facing it.

Then Harry noticed something, Fleur continued to stand in the middle of the room during his mental wandering, still fidgeting, showing she was still about to talk about something. He gazed at her questioningly.

A blush appeared on her face. At first, it was faint, barely noticeable, but it started to get more and more intense every second, giving her skin a healthy glow. She opened her mouth several times, but no words came out. Then one of her attempts to speak bore fruit. "There is the issue of reward," she said.

"Really?" Harry said, a grin spreading across his face, intrigued. He had a nice feeling about where she was going, her hesitation signaling some interesting possibilities.

Fleur nodded, then took a deep breath, her chest rising alluringly. She reached for the sash that was holding the robe she was wearing together, and pulled it. Her robe opened, revealing that her robe was the only piece of clothing she was wearing apart from her shoes. Without even stopping her movement, she rapidly disrobed before her courage floundered once more.

A lecherous expression appeared on Harry's face as his gaze slowly moved upwards, drinking the view in front of him for all its worth. Her body was perfectly shaped, free of even the smallest blemish. Her breasts were full, but didn't show even the slightest indication of sagging, her nipples surrounded by small, pink areolas. Her stomach was perfectly flat, her hips were round. Suddenly beset with a desire to drink her vision completely, Harry raised his finger and did a little circle gesture.

This time, Fleur blushed even further, but gave no protest as she twirled, putting every bit of her body on display. Harry smiled, drinking the vision of her heart shaped behind. She was exquisite, with her pale skin and shining blond hair. He smiled and stood up and walked towards her. He put his hand on her shoulder, felt her trembling under his touch. Harry almost thought that she was afraid, but her eyes betrayed her eagerness. "I wonder," Harry murmured, putting his hand under her chin, lifting a little. "Do you want to thank, or do you want to finish the job you started in the locker room."

She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Harry leaned in, his lips closed on hers, separated by a hair's breadth, her breath falling on his lips, caressing warmly. Her lips cracked, ready to met with his. But at the last second, Harry pulled back, leaving her hanging. "I don't know," Harry said, acting thoughtful. "What you did was pretty bad, stunning poor Cho, and trying to have your way with me." Harry watched as she looked at him in shock, her face falling. "Mmmm, but turning you back is not a gentlemanly thing to do either, not after you spent so much effort coming here," he continued, intentionally stretching the explanation. He snapped his finger. "I know, why don't we find a compromise."

Fleur looked at him questioningly but still said nothing. "Well," Harry said. "You had been a naughty girl, peeking other people having sex, even trying to steal their place. And naughty girls gets punished. Otherwise they don't learn." He put his finger on her cheek, slowly dragging towards her lips. Her mouth opened, her breath caressing his fingers. The spark was back in her eyes.

Harry was a little surprised, as enthusiasm wasn't the first response he imagined getting for his last statement. He let his hand trace down her chin, caressing her neck. He flicked her nipple, rock hard in excitement. She gasped. His finger grazed her stomach, absorbing her shivers along the ways, then left her body momentarily, only to land on her perky, alluring ass, sending waves across the body, short-lived in her lithe, fit body. She moaned.

Harry grabbed her hair, applying some force, enough to cause a stinging sensation, but not hard enough to cause real pain. She gasped, but the moistening in her nether regions was evident even with a cursory glance. Seeing her respond to dominance so clearly had been an interesting revelation for Harry. Harry wondered if her submissive streak was just a one off thing, and if not, what was its extent. He could feel his cock throbbing as his imagination ran wild.

Then he turned his focus back on the present, sat back down on the bed, and laid Fleur on his lap, her stomach on his legs, the underside of her boobs rubbing his leg. His hand landed on her back side one, two, three times, leaving her pale flesh marred in pink. Harry licked her lips, enjoying the moans escaping her lips, and more importantly, the rise on her allure. He didn't know, nor did he care at that moment, how it would affect someone without a strong occlumency, but to him, it worked like a particularly tasty glass of wine. Sharp, aromatic, enough to make the moment more pleasurable, but not enough to impair his thoughts.

His hand landed on her backside several times more, though the time between slaps kept getting longer and longer, his had busy with caressing her glowing bottom between spanks. Then, his fingers started to slip down towards her nether lips. At first, he only touched the edges, and only for a fleeting moment. But as the time passed, his fingers started directly play with her dripping lips, the time getting a little longer after each slap. The time he spent lingering got longer and longer, a fact appreciated by Fleur if her rising voice was any indicator.

Then, the spanks lay forgotten as his fingers pressed her entrance, slowly slipping inside. He pushed until he reached a barrier that prevented any further movement. Harry smiled as he pulled his fingers back a little, playing with her via shallow touches, but Fleur wasn't complaining, busy with panting and shivering. Then, with a mighty moan, she climaxed, falling limp on Harry's lap.

He let her rest for a while, gathering her breath, before speaking once more. "I think that is enough punishment for now, so why don't you stand up and show me how much do you appreciate my kind attention."

It took a few seconds for Fleur to understand what he meant, deduced from her lagging expression. But when she did, she jumped up on her feet, her hands appearing on Harry's belt, devolving Harry from his clothes with best of her effort. Under her determined efforts, Harry soon found himself wearing only a shirt as Fleur's long, delicate fingers wrapped around his shaft. "Good," Harry said. "Show me how much you have remember from your last lesson."

Then she leaned, her lips enveloping the crown of his shaft. Her head started to move up and down. Her movements were still a bit jerky, indecision creeping from time to time. But, Harry noted, satisfied, there was no sign of boring mechanic movements of last time. "A fast learner," Harry said. "I like it." Defying the physical reality, he felt himself getting even harder as she turned her gaze up, blue meeting green, her mouth still glued to Harry's shaft.

She pulled her head back, licking across his length. Then her lips were around his girth once more, and she started to devour more and more of his cock, determined to drive Harry to the deep end of pleasure. She slurped, gulped, gagged. Harry grabbed her hair, pushing her even deeper, eliciting even deeper moans from her. They kept that for a while, Harry pressing her head deeper and deeper, her tongue and lips searching every available point on his shaft, trying to push him to his release.

After a point, the build-up became too much for Harry, and his juices started to spurt from his cock, filling her mouth. Harry watched the show in interest. He wasn't conceited enough to deny that seeing the haughty French champion on her knees, trying not to waste even a single drop was a huge boost to his masculinity.

Desire hitting him hard, he didn't think much before putting his hands under her arms, pulled her up to her feet, and pushed onto the bed. For a moment, he felt doubt sparking, but the beaming, excited expression on Fleur's face was enough to melt that particular emotion. He moved over her, his lips diving to her erect nipples, his tongue circling the edge of her small, pink areolas.

Between his arousal and her pleasure filled cries, it didn't take long for his cock to return back to life. His head pressing to her entrance, he looked deep into her eyes, waiting for her approval before taking that step. In response, her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer, an answer with no ambiguity. He felt her untouched entrance put some resistance first, but bit by bit, he slipped deeper, until he felt a barrier preventing any further movement. First, he leaned further, hugging as her head comfortably pressed on his shoulder. Then he pulled his hips back momentarily, then plunged forth, destroying the barrier in one swift movement.

Hearing the pained sob she let out, he stopped, letting her get used to his presence inside. A while later, she nodded once more. Harry started moving inside her, shallow at first, her tightness not allowing him to move deeper. But bit by bit, he moved deeper, discovering her insides. Bit by bit, more of his shaft disappeared every second, earning deeper and deeper moans from the blond beauty under him.

For a while, he moved slow, letting her get used to his girth. Then, he picked up the pace, drilling her, his full length disappearing inside her. Facing these sensations for the first time, it didn't take long for her to climax once more, her walls tightening around Harry's shaft, enhancing his pleasure even further.

Harry stopped moving for a while, not wanting to push her too hard in her oversensitive state, especially since her eyes started to look glazed. He pulled back and waited a while. Then when Fleur started to come back, he stood up and sat in front of the mirror.

When Fleur finally rose from her lying position, he tapped his lap, calling her close. She gave no objection and stood up, walking towards Harry slowly, her hips swaying enticingly, her own juices slowly slipping down her legs, making the view almost magical. Harry smiled, enjoying the view. She attempted to sit on his lap while facing him, but he shook his head and did a circle motion with his finger once more. She blushed, but did what Harry asked, positioning herself on Harry's lap, his shaft just below her entrance, and the mirror with her full-body reflection under her full gaze. Harry could see that her blue eyes were locked on the image of her own body, almost like she was trying to memorize the view.

Then, just as he was about to plunge himself inside her once more, he heard a knock on the door, but then the doorknob also twisted before they could respond. Only too late Harry remembered that neither of them had bothered the lock the door, but before they could respond the door was already open, and Harry's eyes met with the blue eyes that were almost same shade with the ones belonging to the beauty currently on his lap. He opened his mouth to say something, at the same time, an exclamation escaped Fleur's lips. "Gabrielle!"


	12. A sister

**A Sister's Plight**

"Gabrielle!" Fleur shouted in shock, arms gathering around her chest in a vain attempt to protect her modesty as she stood frozen, hovering above Harry's cock. Gabrielle was not much different, watching the scene with widened eyes, unable to comprehend what she was seeing.

In a similar case, Harry might have been more understanding about Fleur's plight, but his current mode, wanting his release, didn't allow that. "Close the fucking door!" he exclaimed as he placed his hands on Fleur's shoulders. After all, she was just in the mood, and he didn't want her to cool off. He pressed, and Fleur sank to his shaft, a surprised moan rippled from her lips. Harry smiled as her walls wrapped around his girth, feeling even tighter than a moment ago.

However, Gabrielle response managed to surprise them. She closed the door just like he asked, but he was expecting her to stay in the corridor. Instead, she was in the room, her sharp gaze on both of them. This surprise wasn't enough to dissuade him from his current path. Still, he admitted he was feeling a little awkward under the gaze of the little sister, while older one slid over his cock. After all, it was the first time he saw her while she was conscious, and having her sister, wearing nothing but a pair of heels, wrapped around his shaft was the epitome of weirdness. "Can I help you?"

Gabrielle chose to pay no attention to his statement, her furious gaze on her sister, beginnings of a rage sparkling on her face. "You slut," she spat. "You hypocritical slut."

"Gabrielle, it is not what is look like-" Fleur answered and tried to pull back, only to be prevented by Harry's firm grip, pulling her back at the last moment, leading his shaft to her depths once more.

Gabrielle gave her no chance to finish her explanation. "No, it is exactly what it looks like, miss You-should-save-yourself-to-marriage! You two faced bitch. You were the one that snitched me to mom when you caught with me with my boyfriend, lecturing me about how virginity is a veela's most important treasure, and now I catch you like this!" She suddenly smirked, but it did nothing to remove the anger from her face. "I wonder how mom will react when she hears what her favorite daughter was spending her time."

Then she turned, intending to leave the room, but Fleur's exclamation stopped her. "Gabby, wait!"

Gabrielle pulled her hand away from the doorknob and turned back, anger still on her face. Then, Harry noticed her gaze inadvertently falling down, where Harry's cock disappeared and reappeared repeatedly. A different blush spread to her face, as she spoke, trying to keep her bold tone, but unable to hide the demure undertones from Harry. "Maybe I could wait until you finish," she murmured and sat down to one of the chairs.

"No, Gabby. Get out," Fleur exclaimed, but Harry paid little attention to her protest. As far as he was concerned, she had lost her right to protest after the stunt she pulled with Cho, especially since she wasn't putting an effort to pull away from his lap, showing just how little she cared.

Despite the alluring distraction on his lap, his gaze fell on the newcomer, trying to understand the dynamic between the sisters. A panicked look was shining on her face, likely from realizing the ridiculous position she had put herself into in a momentary lapse of judgment, but the stubborn tightening around her jaw showed that she was determined to ride out the awkwardness.

Harry shrugged and turned his attention back to the older sister, who apparently chosen to disregard the third presence in the room under the unfamiliar flood of pleasure, her eyes locked on her own reflection in the mirror, watching the hypnotic sway of her own breasts, jumping up and down with an enticing beat. He let his hands roam free once more, one landing to her knub, other grabbing one of her bouncing tits, in an effort to intensify her climbing pleasure. The sharp increase in her voice, combined with the total disregard for her sister's presence hinted that Harry was on the right way.

However, the same thing wasn't an option for their surprise visitor. The view he saw when his gaze fell onto Gabrielle once more managed to surprise him a little. The deep blush on her face was not a surprise, but her legs, slowly rubbing together, assisted by her hands, massaging her thighs, was one. Her breathing was deep enough to showcase her breasts even under her unflattering robes. Harry noticed she wasn't lacking in the upstairs, even compared to impressive benchmarks her sister had set.

He gave a hard squeeze to Fleur's tit, enjoying its firmness, earning a loud moan in response. He watched as the expression of panic and awkwardness drained from Gabrielle's face, desire and arousal invading the vacancy. The expression was very familiar, but it took him a few seconds to remember the exact circumstances. It was when he had been together with Cho in the locker room, on Fleur's face just seconds before she had decided attacking someone's date with a stunner was a reasonable way to start a sexual encounter.

Harry decided to forgo the potential amusement value and preemptively solve the problem before Gabrielle decided to take the things on her hand. He gazed deep into her blue eyes, earning an even deeper blush, the tongue darting out to lick her lips showed she wasn't exactly averse to his attention. Harry raised his finger and called her closer, his other hand still busy with caressing Fleur's nether regions. Gabrielle stood up and started to saunter towards them, still managing to exude an erotic image despite her unsure steps. She was just a couple steps away from them when Harry gestured her to stop, halting her movement.

Then he gestured her robe, signaling her to remove, but his own magic flared unexpectedly, and the buttons started to untie, the robe falling open a second later. Harry was surprised by the unexpected display of wandless magic, but he pushed it down for the moment. There were more important events afoot. Apparently, Gabrielle opted to wear only underwear apart from the robe, and not the boring kind either. It was a bright red pair, perfectly complimenting her pale skin. The bra was far too small to fully cover her breasts, barely managing to hide her nipples, the top of her areolas peeking out, their sweet pink contrasting nicely with bright red of the fabric. The panties were scarcely better. While its lacy front managed to cover her womanhood, everything else was a lost cause. Harry smiled in approval as he watched her getting rid of the robe completely.

He did a circle gesture, making her twirl to display her full glamor. He smiled at the fulfilling alternate view, a combination of her thin waist, beautiful back, and magnificent bottom. Harry had to admit, she gave a real challenge to her sister in the beauty department. He waited for her to face him once more, then jerked his finger, and the hook holding the bra together snapped open, revealing her erect nipples. Harry patted the bed next to him, and Gabrielle sauntered, the bra meeting the same fate with her robe.

Harry attacked her lips as soon as her bottom touched the bed. Her plump lips tasted like dark cherries, fulfilling, just to right amount of sweet to spark an appetite without being sickeningly sweet. Her tongue jumped out, showing that when it came to kissing, she was much more experienced than her sister, who was a novice in the aspects of sensuality despite the innate skill she was showing. One of his hands reached to her breast, kneading to his heart's content. He was unable to prevent himself from comparing them with Fleur's. They were a tad smaller, and just a little bit firmer, not enough difference to mark one as the winner. No matter, he thought, if things went well enough, he would have ample time to reach a decision. He turned his attention back to the moment, enjoying the tongue of the younger while the older one squeezed his cock tighter and tighter.

Then, Gabrielle decided to take affront of the fact that he was too overdressed for the occasion and grabbed his shirt, buttons flying everywhere. Her fingers fell to his chest, pressing her nails, not enough to draw blood, but hard enough to leave thin red lines in their wake. In response, he pulled back from the kiss and sank his teeth to her delicious looking breast, a surprise she enjoyed immensely if the arching of her back was a reliable signal.

Still, her response showed her attitude differed from her sister. She pushed him to his back, her hands pinning him into the horizontal position, then leaned to his chest, and her lips, teeth, and occasionally, her hands, started working on his chest, kissing, licking, biting, scratching; the eroticism of the scene further enhanced with the view of her firm tits, one of them deliciously red after his bite. Combined with the fact that Fleur was still jumping up and down on his cock, it wasn't a surprise that Harry was on the verge of a release.

However, before he could pull back, Fleur suddenly tightened around his cock without any warning. Combined with her warm juices flowing to his lap, this triggered an orgasm of his own, and he started filling Fleur. A part of his mind was aware that the moment might have some uncomfortable implications, but Fleur's deep moans, combined with Gabrielle's skilled mouth exploring his chest, proved highly effective in pushing these thoughts away.

Still, he signaled Gabrielle to pull back. He didn't want to give Fleur enough time to gather herself. He rose up just as Fleur pressed her trembling feet to ground and pulled away. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and signaled Gabrielle to pull back, then laid her on the bed, Fleur's lithe figure giving no resistance as he did so. The view of her laying on her back, his own presence slowly leaking out, was enough to bring his shaft to back life instantly, though Gabrielle had no small part in that achievement, sitting next to Fleur, wearing only a pair of skimpy panties, her whole body glowing.

He lost no time before pushing into her once more and started plowing. "I see, you decided to neglect me once again," Gabrielle said, her accent delicious.

Harry looked, enjoying the fake pout on her face, managing to give an air of petulance without removing even a bit from her sexiness. "Well, I'm sure your sister won't mind giving you a little assistance while you wait your turn, isn't that right Fleur?"

Hearing her name managed to pull Fleur away from the little world she was in. "What, no! Gabrielle, get dressed and go away."

Despite her exclamation, there was no conviction from her words. He signaled Gabrielle to take the position, then he leaned and placed a searing kiss on Fleur's lips, one that would be enough to get them chased out any public place. When he pulled back, Fleur was breathing hard, her eyes unfocused, and he started drilling her hard once more. Meanwhile, his hands landed the both sides of Gabrielle's hips, and a determined tug later, the sensitive fabric gave away and fell apart, revealing her bare, glistening pussy and cute, tight ass. She lowered herself on Fleur's face, a moan escaped her lips as Fleur's tongue darted out of her mouth and placed a little beat on her nether lips. Then lowered herself further, leaning on her sister's mouth entirely, gasping as her sister serviced her.

The scene was so erotic that Harry hadn't felt even the slightest inclination to change positions, observing the way Fleur's breasts dangled at his every pump. Gabrielle's pleasured cries filled the room, showcasing Fleur's quick learning capability when it came to sex. The pleasure built upon quickly, and he felt another release was imminent, but before he could pull back, Fleur wrapped her legs around his waist, trapping him inside. For a second, he considered pushing a little, but the idea didn't gain any traction. After all, after the first time, what difference a second time could make, right?

Instead, he signaled Gabrielle to pull back, then slipped his arms under Fleur and lifted her to his lap. Face to face, he attacked her lips, stained by her sister's juices, his hands pushing her cute tush a little. Then, his speed increased further, going in and out at a frantic pace. He released once more, and Fleur soon joined, pushed over the edge by the fresh presence inside her.

They kept the position for a while, softly kissing as Fleur's body extracted the every last drop he was willing to give at the moment, her body trembling softly. Then Fleur's head pulled back by the third person in the room. "My turn," Gabrielle growled hungrily and attacked his lips, keeping Fleur locked between their bodies. Harry was enjoying the way Fleur's breasts squashed to his own chest, assisted by her little sister. His cock started to flare back to life.

He reluctantly pulled out of Fleur, as he didn't trust himself to stop if he started once more. It wasn't a terrible probability by any means, but he had a feeling that Gabrielle might search a radical solution if he skipped her turn once again. So his arms wrapped tight around Fleur's body once more, gently laying the exhausted figure on the bed. As soon as he was upright once more, Gabrielle pounced onto him, taking the exact position Fleur had a few seconds ago, her entrance just above his crown, their face separated by just an inch. His cock sprang into life once more, and Gabrielle lowered herself.

Her tightness was a surprise, but not much as the sudden barrier preventing any further movement. But before he could comment, Gabrielle pushed herself down even more, destroying the barrier, a small, pained gasp escaping her lips. She started kissing him as she waited for the pain to recede, then her hips started rocking…

* * *

 **Welcome to another chapter of my humble fic. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing. I have a question. This is the second chapter I have spent Gaby and Fleur, and as you guys and gals see, there is still interesting potentials. The question, should I flesh out the scene fully, or this is enough, and I should move onto the next scene already.**


	13. A little competition

**A Little Competition**

A moan escaped his lips as Gabrielle's hips moved, her tightness grabbing his shaft. A part of his mind was busy being shocked of his luck, unable to believe its real. But most of his mental faculties were busy with devouring the view in front of him, her full breasts, thin waist and lean but strong legs, wrapped around his body. Apparently, sometimes heroism paid well, as Gabrielle's enthusiastic cries continued to show.

Afraid that people would hear them, he decided to go with his second favorite way of silencing a beautiful girl. He leaned and captured her lips, licking, asking for an entrance. Gabrielle decided a battle for dominance was more appropriate, her tongue meeting with his. He dragged his hands over her sides, grazing the edge of her pale, shapely globes, dangling as she moved up and down; at least until Harry's palms landed on, keeping them in place.

For a few minutes, they kept the position, then he moved his head down, his lips capturing her nipples. In response, Gabrielle once more proved that her attitude was markedly different from her sister when the subject was sex. She leaned and bit Harry's shoulder hard, enough that Harry wouldn't be surprised if it drew blood. He replied, littering the pale flesh of her tits with bite marks, though careful not to hurt too much, something Gabrielle approved if her moans were any indicator. Her fingers raked across his back, and Harry buried himself deep into her in response.

Then, his hands moved down to her hips, and he scooped her up, laying her on face down on the bed, only stopping for a second to cast a spell to prepare her second hole, though he deliberately kept it low powered. After all, she had shown that she wasn't averse to some pain. He gave her no time to gather herself and pressed his cock against her puckered hole, pushing hard to overcome the resistance of her other hole, untouched again if he managed to read her correctly.

"Yes," she shouted after a pained yelp. "This feels amazing. Fuck my ass harder, and don't you dare to stop."

"Such a dirty mouth," he said mockingly as he plowed her deep, the enveloping of her muscles pushing her pleasure more and more, her out of control allure only enhancing it more. "I think we need to put that mouth to better use." Then he pushed her head towards his intended target, the pussy of her sister, still oozing some of Harry's gift.

No protest rose from Gabrielle as she started to massage her sister's nether lips with rapid brushes of her lips, her display of skill far too polished to be the first time she went down on a girl. Slowly coming out of her stupor thanks to the tongue caressing her insides, Fleur raised her head, and let out a surprised yelp, her expression scandalized when she saw a familiar head between her legs. She opened her mouth, her eyes showing an intent to protest, but he just raised his finger, signaling her to keep silent. She did exactly as he asked, surprising him with her submissiveness in bed, an attractive contrast with her unyielding facade in her public life. At first, Fleur stood silent, but it didn't take long for moans to start escaping her mouth, pleasure proving to be more dominant than the awkwardness of the situation.

They kept the position for a while, Fleur's cries getting louder and louder, but she stayed passive. He decided to change into a position that would pull Gabrielle away from Fleur, wanting to test how she would react. He pulled back, grabbed and flipped Gabrielle, making her lie on her back instead. He pushed his cock inside her in one jab, earning a sharp moan in response.

Still, he paid little attention to Gabrielle's delirious moans, his eyes on Fleur's face. A frown appeared on her face at the sudden disappearance of the source of her pleasure. It didn't take long for it to change into a determined one, though. She pressed her hands on the bed and forced herself upright, her trembling arms showing she hadn't been able to ride out her last orgasm. Yet, after a moment's struggle, she managed to stand upright, and placed her pussy directly above her sister's face, who wasted no time before started licking the lips in front of her. Only then, Fleur noticed where his attention was focused. Her face blushed in a manner that was not about the pleasure, or at least not completely, and she made a move to get away, suddenly feeling self-conscious about her action, but her action momentarily halted due to her sister, her hands clamped hard to her beautiful derriere.

Harry had no intention of letting that happen, so he leaned and started kissing her. His tongue pushed into her mouth, ravaging her insides. She started responding, her plans to get away forgotten. She started responding softly, moaning as Harry's hands caressed her sides, before moving onto her perky breasts once more. Harry let his fingers sank deep into her flesh while his lips moved down and started sucking her neck.

Then, she felt Gabrielle let out a cry, loud despite being muffled by Fleur's body. Her hold around his cock strengthened, but Harry paid little attention and continued his motions until the pleasure became too much. He returned to Fleur's lips, caressing her lips gently as he waited his shaft to jump back to life. Gabrielle lay under them listlessly, overcame with the pleasure.

He pulled back, cast a quick cleaning charm then turned to Fleur. "I guess it is your turn now." She nodded enthusiastically as she moved off her sister and took a step towards him, her eyes sparking with enthusiasm. Harry gently placed his hands on her cheek, but stopped moving until he came to a breathing distance. "Apparently, you don't want it though, or you would have said something, right?"

"No!" Fleur exclaimed in surprise, then realized what she said upon seeing Harry's quirked eyebrow. "I mean yes," she amended.

"Yes, what?"

It took a couple seconds for her to realize what he meant. She opened her mouth and started speaking in a low voice, her accent thickened even further with her embarrassment. "I want you to fuck me, 'arry," she said, though her voice dwindled into nothing towards the end.

"I'm having trouble hearing," Harry replied, unable to keep a smile away from his lips.

Fleur looked at his face, her shyness pushed away with her passion filled outrage for being teased. "I said I want you to fuck me, you infuriating bastard," she shouted and lunged forward without waiting for an answer, her lips meeting with his.

His surprise only lasted a second before being obliterated by stronger emotions, such as lust and pleasure. He let his hands wander over her body, enjoying her fingers, wrapped solid around his shaft, trying to guide it towards her opening. But he had other plans. He grabbed her tight, and with one swift, connected movement, forced her to turn and pushed her towards her sister, though he was careful not to hurt any of them.

He positioned his cock at Fleur's entrance, but decided to take a couple seconds to admire the view in front of him. Fleur and Gabrielle lay aligned, their chest pressing to each other, creating arguably the best view Harry saw to the date. Then Harry pushed inside Fleur, and started pumping.

He just observed as Fleur's moans, combined with the weight on her body pulled Gabrielle out of her stupor, her piercing gaze locking onto Fleur's deep blue eyes. Fleur's mouth opened and closed a couple of times, but no words came out, her mind probably blanked thanks to a combination of the rising pleasure and the sheer awkwardness of the situation. Taking pity on her, he decided to take action. He reached and pushed down Fleur's head gently, her lips smashing to Gabrielle.

Both girls stiffened for a moment, but Harry continued pressing for a couple of seconds. At this point, his assistance became unnecessary, he decided as the sound of their kissing reached into his ears. They were hesitant at first, but the reluctance quickly drained away, with their enthusiasm quickly sparking to a level that made Harry wonder about the underlying feelings, but he shook his head and turned his attention back to his activities. It wasn't the time for a psychoanalysis.

His hand landed on Fleur's ass hard, rewarding her with another spank even as his shaft disappeared inside her repeatedly, her moans filling her sister's mouth. He saw Gabrielle starting to move under her, no doubt feeling neglected after the lack of attention from Harry. He hooked her fingers and slipped them inside her wet tunnel, and started to move in and out, her wet walls massaging his fingers.

As soon as he felt Fleur's experiencing a sharp shudder, he pulled out, and plunged inside Gabrielle, plowing her without skipping a beat. It didn't take long for Gabrielle to reach it either, her shudders pushing him dangerously close to release. This time, he was ready and pulled back, however, with his frazzled willpower, he found unable to deny when Fleur pulled from the kiss and asked him to cum inside her. He pushed, barely in time to deploy his whole load inside her.

Then he pulled back and threw himself to the bed, the effort he spent finally catching to him. He closed his eyes to rest, and his tiredness was about to catch up with him when he felt a wetness on his flaccid cock. The call of sleep was too delicious, so he tried to ignore, put the feeling stood stubborn, forcing little him to stand to attention. So he cracked open his eyes, only to met with a wondrous sight, lips and tongues of two beauty, slowly massaging him back to life. As he watched sisters' tongues battle over his cock, spiced with occasional quick, but heated kiss shared between them, his shaft soon became rock hard.

Still, Harry took no action as Gabrielle slowly rose and positioned herself over his cock slowly lowering herself. She started moving, slowly at first, but she picked up speed as she became more and more comfortable with the position. A smile appeared on Harry's face, sometimes it was good to be a hero…

* * *

A persistent smile was on Harry's face as he walked through the corridors of Hogwarts unseen, though most of his joy was about two blond beauty, who were under the cloak with him. Gabrielle was in front of him, with his arms wrapped around her midsection, and Fleur was behind him, with her arms around him. They were moving slow, as both girls had a slight, but persistent limp even after the healing charms.

However, as they traversed through the corridors of Hogwarts, a problem shown its head, and Harry's pants started to feel uncomfortably tight. Gabrielle noticed, signified by her smug smile, followed by her hips pushing close to his midsection, her butt-cheeks only covered by a thin robe. However, Harry had no intention to let her tease her without repercussion, so he moved his arms up until he was able to feel the weight of her breasts on his forearms, then placed a small kiss on her neck. He loosened his hold a little and rested his hands on her breasts.

His first squeeze managed to extract a small but sharp yelp, making rare people around them took around in askance, unable to see the trio under the cloak. Harry's fingers found Gabrielle's nipples, slowly squeezing them. Then, unable to receive the reaction he wanted, he slipped his hands under her robe. His naked touch did the trick, and moans started to escape her lips. Harry hoped that people would blame the ghosts, and continued his actions.

Soon, he had been hit by a counter attack from an unexpected angle. He felt Fleur's hands slipping inside his own robe, and soon one of Fleur's hands were wrapped around his shaft, slowly pumping, while her other hand was massaging his balls.

Still, they managed to walk outside in that position, walking comfortably thanks to the application of a copious amount of heating charm. But Fleur's skilled soft hands, coupled with Gabrielle constantly rubbing her back to his crotch pushed him into action once more. "You minx," he bellowed as he forced her to turn, so she was facing to a tree. She raised her hands and placed them on the tree.

Harry wasted no time before pulling her robe up in one smooth movement, and pushed himself inside her wet pussy, keeping his body to close to ensure the cloak covered them. One of Fleur's hand reached to his chin and made him turn, sealing his lips with her own, while the other still on his balls, massaging, her erect nipples clearly felt through the robe.

All excitement combined, it didn't take long for him to climax, Gabrielle's flowing juices pushing him towards the edge. But just as he was about to pull out, he felt Fleur's body suddenly pressing to his own, locking him in his place. Unable to pull away, his twitching cock deployed his juices inside Gabrielle, triggering an orgasm so hard that Harry had to wrap his arms around to keep upright. He twisted his neck to look at Fleur.

"Oops," she said, her mischevious expression, accompanied by a huge smile showing it was no accident.

Harry opened his mouth, but Gabrielle's passionate kiss silenced him. He shrugged and focused on the kiss, possible repercussions dwindling in his mind. The kiss continued for a while, then they started walking again. But this time, Harry didn't even bother to pull his cock out, causing a moan to escape Gabrielle's lips at every step.

Still, by some miracle, they managed to slip inside the carriage and into Fleur's room without being seen by anyone. Harry raised his wand, cast a locking charm and a silencing charm, then turned towards Fleur. "Now, I think it's time for a punishment for your latest mischief, don't you think?" he asked, the anticipatory expression on Fleur's face bringing a predatory smile to his lips, mirroring the one on Gabrielle's lips...

* * *

 **Notes: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Also, I would like to say that my self published short story, An unexpected turn, will be running a free promotion between December 20-24, as an early Christmas gift for all my readers. I would appreciate anyone taking time to read and leave a review, both on Amazon and on Goodreads.**


	14. A little punishment

**A Little Punishment**

"I believe it's time for the punishment for your latest mischief?" Harry said, his gaze locked on Fleur's, holding her motionless. Her expression, reminiscent of a songbird caught in a trap, was tickling his predatory side. A glance showed a similar expression on Gabrielle's face. Apparently, they weren't that far off when it came to Fleur.

"What do you mean, 'arry?" Fleur said, trying to act obvious, but her rising arousal, shown by her legs rubbing together discreetly, destroyed any believability of her act of innocence.

Harry took a step, his face an inch away from her, wordless. He let out a primal growl, promises hidden inside.

"I really don't know what you mean," Fleur answered, trying to maintain her innocent act, but with half of her words drowned by her excited breathing, her believability was even lower.

Harry stood silent, but kept his gaze steady, waiting for her to speak once more. Then, just as she opened her mouth, he raised his hand and focused his will. For a moment, Fleur looked at his empty hand, confused, then magic surged, following his will. Fleur might have been shocked with his wandless display of magic, but the had more immediate concerns, such as two thick, silk ropes, hanging from the ceiling, wrapping themselves around her forearms. "Harry, what are you doing?" she asked, shock vibrating in her voice.

Harry placed his fingers to her cheek, his touch gentle, and dragged down to her neck. He stopped at her collarbone, keeping a chuckle down at her disappointed growl. "I think you deserve a little punishment," he started, "for daring to force a decision to your little, innocent sister." He turned towards Gabrielle, who was chuckling at his description, "Don't you agree sweetie?"

Gabrielle looked at Harry, a large smile adorning her face. She mimicked his silence and walked towards Fleur in small steps, clearly enjoying Fleur's impatient shuffling. She arrived behind her, placed her hand on her spine, and slowly dragged down towards the small of her back. "While I have no problem with what she did, it wasn't her place. So…" she dragged her words, then her other hand landed Fleur's ass with a hard spank, extracting a surprised yelp.

Before Fleur could say anything, Harry placed his finger on her lips. "I think Gaby is right, you deserve your punishment. But let's add a little rule. If you manage to keep your lips sealed, it'll be a short punishment. But, every time you violate this rule, be it with a word, yelp, or moan, I will increase the duration. Understood?" Fleur nodded, and Harry hummed appreciatively.

Then his hand raised once more, and Fleur's robe, her only article of clothing, apart from her high-heeled shoes, had disappeared, leaving her delicious body bare for all to observe. Harry let his eyes wander for a moment, appreciating her peaks and valleys, looking as tasty as ever. He caressed her sides slowly, enjoying the feeling of her silky skin under his fingers. Every beat of her heart was thumping under his touch, her breathing getting shallower and shallower. He leaned towards her ear, intent on placing his lips on her earlobe, but he was foiled by Gabrielle, following her own plans. She matched his movements, and her lips meet with his next to Fleur's ear, their enthusiastic sounds filling Fleur's senses.

However, a problem with the position soon became apparent. Their clothing was proving to be a major irritant as they rubbed Fleur's naked body, reducing much of its intended impact. As usual, magic proved to be an easy solution, and a couple more vanishing charms later, all three occupants were in their birthday suits. And with Harry's erection caressing her slit and Gabrielle's breasts scraping her back, keeping silent became a veritable challenge for Fleur, only to intensify even further when Gabrielle's hands started caressing her body once more, this time much less careful about where they landed. Small moans started escaping between her lips, only to grow quickly in size. Soon, Fleur's pleasure laced shouts filled the room.

Harry pulled back, signaling Gabrielle to came to her side. He stood silent until Gabrielle appeared next to him. He pulled one arm around Gabrielle's waist and pulled her tight, then turned towards Fleur once more. "Somebody failed her task quick. Now, what should be your punishment?" He waited a while, watching as Fleur's excitement grew. "I think the best punishment will be leaving you like that as I fuck Gabrielle unconscious. She can let you free after she woke up." He watched in satisfaction as her eagerness dissolved into absolute terror. Fleur opened her mouth to protest, but Harry was ready. Another flare of magic, and a ball-gag appeared in her mouth, securely fastened. "What do you think Gaby, is this an appropriate punishment?"

"I don't know Harry," Gabrielle added, playing the role of concerned sister, though the enthusiasm in her eyes as she watched Fleur squirm was running counter. "It's too harsh, but on the other hand, if we let her completely off the hook, how would she learn, right?"

"A good point," Harry said, deliberately ignoring Fleur as he talked to Gabrielle. "So, how about we put another challenge for her. If she can hold herself until you finish, she earns a reward. But if she can't hold out until then, we leave her punishment as is. What do you think?"

"Perfect," Gabrielle said, then turned to Fleur and walked until she was next to her. She gently rubbed her fingers over Fleur's stomach, "What do you think, my dear sister," she added, spanking Fleur's already reddish ass once for punctuation, eliciting a muffled yelp. Fleur nodded, somehow managing to convey enthusiasm despite the situation she was in.

"Good," Harry said, then summoned a chair just half a meter away from Fleur, facing towards her. He sat down, grabbed Gabrielle's arm, and pulled her to his lap. His shaft, throbbing in anticipation, found her slit and slipped into her depths without any foreplay. Already flowing with arousal thanks to long foreplay, Gabrielle responded with a pleasure filled cry, high enough to rattle the windows. She started moving up and down, her tightening inner walls doing their best to milk Harry.

Harry wrapped his arms around her chest, his palms tightly on her erect nipples and her back comfortably pressing on his chest. He gazed at her long, slender neck, licking his lips greedily. He clamped down to her neck, his teeth nibbling her sensitive skin. In response, Gabrielle's voice has risen even further, showing her satisfaction with the situation.

Harry turned his gaze towards the other occupant in the room. Fleur was looking at them, hunger bright in her eyes, coupled with arousal, though not overwhelming enough to make her squirm helplessly. Harry decided to fix this, and started with a small cold spell, targeting her nipples. Her eyes grown in shock, her gasp loud enough to heard despite the ball-gag and Gabrielle's shouts. Still, Harry had no intention of giving her any reprieve, as another spell connected with Fleur, causing continuous but faint sensations of being caressed all over her body. He watched her writhe in pleasure as the realization dawned her that stowing off the orgasm might not be simple as she previously assumed.

Gabrielle suddenly stood up, turned to face him and sat back in one quick motion, her smoldering gaze locked to his eyes. "Don't neglect me," she growled before she pounced to his lips, pushing her tongue deep into his mouth. Never one to disappoint, Harry sank his fingers to her hips stabilizing her above his crotch. "Ready?" he asked when she pulled back for a breather, but pushed his cock deep into her before waiting for a reply, imprisoning her moan with another kiss. He built up a rhythm, pounding her hard and deep, giving her no reprieve, each slam echoing on the walls.

Her frantic kisses, her tightening, the way her fingers sank into his shoulders, all was indicators of Gabrielle's impending climax. Harry had no intention of letting Fleur to win that easily. He changed the position of his hands so that they were placed on her back. Then Harry dipped her back, like a move in a tango that went out of control, her back arched, tits pointing at the ceiling, their hips still connected as Harry pounded her without a break. As a result, Gabrielle found herself in a very close proximity to her sister's nether lips. Not one to lose such an opportunity, her tongue darted out to lick her slit with rhythmic, even strokes.

Harry managed something he assumed was an impossibility as he watched the view created by two veela sisters, one on his lap, getting pounded, while other writhing in pleasure from the place she was forced by ropes. He became even harder, so hard that it hurt. He started to slam into Gabrielle again and again in a reckless abandon, the bet forgotten. The tightening of Gabrielle proved sufficient as the last step, snug massage of her insides finally finding the reward they sought. Still, Harry kept slamming even as his release mixed with hers, pushing them deeper inside.

He didn't know for how long he continued to pounce, cycling through many positions, but he only stopped after Gabrielle slackened into unconsciousness, the sum of repeated climaxes finally pushing her above the tipping point. Harry gently picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bed. He placed one last kiss to her lips, the taste of Fleur still recognizable. He thought about pulling the covers over her, but the view of the veela beauty, fucked into unconsciousness by him, his seed still dribbling from her womanhood, was a view too erotic to miss.

Harry turned his attention away from the enticing sight, a task that would be a significant challenge in any other day, but considering what was waiting for him, it was no great hardship. Harry walked towards her, fighting his own desire to jump. He stood in front of her, and let his gaze to caress her skin, enjoying the view Fleur presented and the way she shivered under his touch.

"You held out very well," he said, his hand resting between her breasts, her heartbeat clearly felt. "Do you think you deserve a reward?" She nodded. "Good," he said, flicking one of her nipples, earning another moan. Seeing her enjoyment of his rough touches, he held one of her nipples between his fingers, pressing and twisting even as he leaned nibbled on her ear.

"Delicious," he whispered into her ear with a husky tone, referring to the way she shivered under his touch. He let his lips move lower, leaving alternating kisses and bites down her neck, marring her beautiful, pearl white skin with his mark, his hands busy caressing her legs. His lips traveled further down to her breasts, trapping one of her nipples between his teeth, pressing hard enough to mark, before moving towards her globe, this time opting to petter her firm flesh with kisses, the contrasts driving her even deeper into pleasure, evident by the wetness traveling down her legs.

He pulled back after a minute, looked at her, and said, "I think this enough for an appetizer." He smiled. "Now, onto the main course." He grabbed her hips to keep her stable and slammed his erection into her, easily sliding into her overlubricated tunnel. Fleur shouted despite the ball-gag, but her legs rose and wrapped around Harry, pulling him even deeper inside. Harry chucked. "Well, somebody is eager." He thought about pulling back to punish her for being overeager, but decided to give her a reprieve. After all, she had been denied pleasure enough. Instead, he leaned forward to catch her nipple with his lips once more, brushing it with his tongue.

Then, he glanced upwards, Fleur's expression indicating her release was close. To push her over the edge, Harry bit her snowy breast, the flare of sudden pain, mixed with continuous pleasure, proving too hard for her to handle. She tightened around him, her juices flowing once more, and her body slackened.

But for Harry, it was far from over. A couple of spells allowed the ropes to slacken. Not expecting the sudden loss of support, Fleur's legs gave under her, and only Harry's arms, wrapped around her prevented her from a painful impact. Instead, she found herself on her knees, the robes trying her arms at her back, and the ball-gag in her mouth transformed into a ring.

Harry wasted no time before he pushed his cock into her mouth, held open with the ring, and started impaling deep into her throat, regardless of her gasping and wheezing, the increase in allure showing she was more than happy with the sudden change in position, and so her tongue, doing its best to massage the monstrosity invading her mouth in an effort to extract the much-sought reward.

She climaxed once more when Harry gathered her hair around his fist, pulling it harshly for leverage, surprising Harry with the depth of her submissive kink, especially considering she was still a virgin earlier today. He continued fucking her mouth until he released inside her mouth, and she released twice more in the meantime. For a moment, Harry even felt bad about just how badly she suffered while waiting for his attention, but a naughty smile appeared on his face when a good way to compensate her came to his mind.

He grabbed her arms and forced her upright, and forced her to take a few trembling steps towards the table, and the short journey ended with her chest pressing to the table, her delicious derriere invitingly pointing upwards. Never one to turn such a nice invitation, Harry cast a few spells to Fleur's last virgin hole, cleaning and lubricating enough as preparation. He rested the tip of his shaft at her puckered hole, then dissolved the gag in her mouth completely. "Are you ready?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes," Fleur slurred, half delirious. "Take my last virginity, Harry, make me yours completely."

Harry wasted no time and pushed himself inside, hard enough to lodge half of his considerable length inside her, a painful cry rippled of Fleur's lips.

For a second, Harry thought maybe he was too harsh, but Fleur's next words dispelled his worry. "Harry, don't you dare to stop!" she said, followed by another cry when Harry pushed even deeper, his shaft disappearing from the view completely.

Harry wanted to last long, but last virgin hole of a veela, especially one with a tendency to climax rapidly, proved too much for him, especially after the day he had, and he dumped his load inside her bowels. He might have considered going a few more rounds after a quick rest despite his exhaustion, but Fleur's nonsensical mumblings showed she was on the edge of unconsciousness, and won't be able to handle another bout. So, he dispelled the rope and gently lifted her. Fleur's arms wrapped around his neck, her head gently resting on his chest. He took a few steps towards Gabrielle's bed, lay Fleur next to her, and placed one last kiss on Fleur's lips. Fleur was asleep before Harry even pulled back.

Gabrielle, still asleep, wrapped her arms around the familiar weight of her sister and pulled her towards her bosom. Harry grabbed a cover, devouring the battered vision of two sisters, their beautiful skin covered in reddish marks of his touch, all of their openings marked with his fluids. Harry smiled, the view arousing his desire once more, but his flesh was too battered. He suppressed the desire to push himself between them and lay the blanket over them, then dressed, pulled his cloak back on, and left the room, locking it behind. He needed to sneak back to his room Madam Pomfrey noticed his absence…

* * *

Two hours later, Harry was walking down to corridors of Hogwarts once more, this time quite annoyed. He had managed to sneak back to his room before mediwitch noticed his absence. But then, she saw just how tired Harry looked after several hours of 'rest', and fed him several high potency potions to quicken his recovery, both magical and physical. In the positive side, all exhaustion has disappeared from his body, but it came with a really annoying side effect. He was horny once more, and horny was not a state anyone should be in after fucking two veela sisters into unconsciousness. He hummed. Maybe he could pay Hermione and Lavender a visit, after all, they still haven't thanked for their rescue…

 **Author Notes: Hello everyone, sorry for the long break, but it had been hard to put a new chapter in my busy schedule. Hope everyone enjoyed this belated update.**


	15. On hunt for twins

**On Hunt for Twins**

An unbreakable smile was on Harry's lips as he entered the Gryffindor Common Room, his earlier annoyance barely a blip, his mind busy with the details of his plan. When he had checked the Marauders' Map, he saw that both Hermione and Lavender were in their room, but unfortunately, the Patil twins were also there. Of course, with his mood already peaked thanks to earlier events, he decided to double instead of folding. After all, he still needed to start progressing on the bet with Hermione, and this was an excellent opportunity. He patted his bag, carrying the materials for his plan, acquired in a quick Hogsmeade visit.

He climbed the stairs to girls' side of the dorm, the alarm temporarily frozen with a spell. He traversed the corridors and knocked the door, hoping either Hermione or Lavender would answer. His luck held true and Hermione appeared at the door, looking confused at the apparent absence of visitor. "Hi Mione," Harry whispered.

Hermione looked shocked. "Harry, what are you doing here now, we're not alone!"

Harry smiled despite knowing Hermione won't be able to see it. "I know," he whispered, "But since you were the one that put the challenge for me, I don't think you have any right to object. So, be a doll and tell the girls there is a visitor." Harry watched as Hermione blushed prettily as his words, words that would earn a hex or two if anyone else would dare to say them.

Hermione walked back to the room, hesitation clear in her steps, but Harry was familiar enough with her to catch the spark of interest flashed in her eyes. "Hey girls, we have a visitor," she said.

Harry walked inside and closed the door behind him, putting a strong silencing charm and a modified locking charm that would prevent anyone from entering to the door for good measure. After all, the task in front of him was hard enough without any surprise interruption. Then he pulled his cloak off and waved his hand. "Hello, girls."

Patil twins looked at him, shocked at his sudden appearance, but Lavender's enthusiasm was sufficient for all three. She jumped up, dashed and enveloped him with a hug, her bountiful chest cutting off his air supply for a moment. "Welcome, my hero," Lavender gushed with a laugh and placed a huge kiss to his cheek. His arms still open, he turned towards Hermione when Lavender pulled back. She blushed, but walked towards Harry without protest and let his arms to wrap around her, and placed a kiss to his other cheek.

At that point, Parvati managed to throw her shock enough to be able to speak once more. "Harry, what are you doing here?" she said.

"Well, after the tough day we had, I though a celebration could help the girls to relax. It's not a problem for you, right?" He put his best half-smile on his face, and it worked just as it intended, blush spreading to twins' faces.

"Of course not," Parvati stammered, trying to hide her sudden frustration.

"Yes, a very nice idea," Lavender added, the salacious smile on her lips showing she caught onto just what kind of celebration Harry had in mind. "We all need to unwind a little after that terrible ordeal."

"We definitely need it after that horrible underwater task," Hermione added and sat back down to her bed.

"Perfect," Harry said and conjured a chair to sat on, and pulled a bottle of wine and five crystal glasses from his pack. Lavender tweaked with the Wireless, and an upbeat music filled the background. Harry distributed the wine glasses, and the group fell into a casual conversation, at least for a while. After a couple glasses each, innuendos started to appear in the discussion, obscure, but present nevertheless. Harry decided to move into the second phase of his plan. He opened another bottle of wine, and said, "How about we play some game?" he asked, offhanded.

"Why not?" Padma said. She was slightly tipsy, with a persistent smile on her face. "Which game we are going to play?"

"How about spin the bottle," Harry said.

"Perfect," Lavender agreed enthusiastically and started preparing the stage before anyone could object. She threw a blanket to the floor and added a cushioning charm to enhance the comfort factor. Then she sat down and placed one of the empty wine bottles in the middle. After the others had sat, she gave the bottle a spin, only to point it back her.

"So, truth or dare?" Parvati asked enthusiastically.

Lavender looked thoughtful, but eventually, she went with truth.

"Good," Parvati giggled, glanced towards Harry, and asked. "How big is Harry's cock?"

All the occupants of the room except Harry dwindled to giggles, who stood firm with a confident smile, after all, not like he had any reason to feel self-conscious. It took a while for the girls to gather themselves, then Lavender raised her hands quite apart, displaying his considerable length. Giggles filled the room once more, but this time Parvati gathered herself much quicker, and pointed a finger at Lavender accusingly. "You're lying."

Hermione jumped into conversation, looking smug. "Believe me, she is not."

This time, Padma jumped in shock. "How do you know!" Parvati on the other hand, was looking at Lavender in trepidation, like expecting her to blow up. But she only saw a similar smugness radiating off her instead of expected shouts.

"Secret," Hermione said with a smirk, and spun the bottle again. Next few question went tamely as the twins tried to process the revolution, through Harry made a point of keeping the glasses full. Then, the bottle pointed at Harry.

"I think I will go with dare," Harry said, putting the first dare of the night.

"This one is on me," Parvati said. "I still don't believe the answer of the first question, why don't you prove it." Still, Harry noticed her giving a fugitive glance towards Hermione and Lavender, likely to see if they would react negatively. Seeing both of them nonplussed, she turned at Harry completely and repeated her demand with a challenging expression. "So, are you going to prove, or chicken out?"

Harry matched her challenging gaze with a smirk of his own. "I don't see a problem, but are you brave enough to give it the attention it needs to go full height?" Only after Padma started giggling Parvati realized what Harry asked for, and went vermilion. "It's okay if you chicken out, I'm sure others won't mind helping."

"Of course not," Parvati said despite her inability to make eye contact. "I'm game if you are game."

Harry shrugged, and changed his sitting place to be between Parvati and Padma, then pulled his pants and underwear down, revealing his cock, currently in its half-erect state. He was aware of the four pairs of eyes focused on it, two with a familiar arousal, other two filled predominantly with shock. Still, Parvati pushed down her shock, and her hand darted towards Harry's crotch. Her fingers wrapped around it tentatively. Harry smiled at the feeling of her soft fingers, but didn't say anything as Parvati started to move, slow at first, but picking up the pace quickly. Soon, Harry was at full mast, but Parvati still continued to jerk him off, showing no sign of stopping, a fact Harry had no problem with.

Lavender coughed pointedly, and Parvati realized the situation she was in. She jerked her hand away, her blush back in full force. "Okay," she mumbled, "you were correct." She spun the bottle to change the topic, which stopped at Hermione, and the game continued. Hermione went with a dare.

This time, Padma took the initiative. "Harry shouldn't be stay alone, so why don't you remove your robes," she said, her last words barely audible due to her mumbling.

Hermione looked confident, but Harry knew her too well to miss the expression in eyes, widening slightly in shock. She sent a darting glance towards him to check his response, and after seeing Harry's approving glance, her confidence solidified. She sent a salacious smirk towards Padma and stood up.

She started swaying, following the music playing in the background, caressing her body over the robes. She untied a couple of buttons, revealing a considerable cleavage, a bite mark Harry left a few days ago in a broom closet escapade still visible, an intentional choice by her considering it took a simple spell to fix. Then, she bent down, enhancing the cleavage even further, and put her hands to her ankles, pushing her robe out of the way. She kept her hands on her legs as she stood up, riding up her robe to reveal her delectable legs, only to let it fall back again after a glimpse of her underwear, though it was enough for Harry to notice the underwear was from their shopping trip.

Then Lavender stood up and wrapped her hands behind her, also swaying with the music. "You are too slow honey, let me help." Her hands started roaming over Hermione's stomach, untying a couple of buttons, then her hands started to move more freely, without a significant increase in speed. She pulled Hermione's hair to the side and pressed her nose on Hermione's neck. "Mmm, delicious," she said, then before anyone could say anything, she grabbed both sides of Hermione's robe and tugged harshly. Buttons flew across, but the people in the room were more interested in Hermione's beautiful bosom, contained only by a red, semi-transparent bra, cut low enough to display part of her small, pink areolas. Another tug by Lavender revealed matching panties, their minimal coverage abused by Lavender who were busy with caressing Hermione's tight hips. However, much to viewers disappointment, the song ended soon after, and they sat back down.

Seeing the game was momentarily forgotten, Hermione smiled and reached towards the bottle, incidentally, enhancing her cleavage even more. The bottle pointed at Padma, who gulped upon seeing Hermione's predatory smile. "So?" Hermione asked, "dare or chicken?"

For a moment, Padma looked like she was going with truth despite the blatant provocation, then Parvati spoke. "Of course she will go with the truth. After all, there is a reason she isn't a Gryffindor."

Padma looked at her sister and straightened her back. "Dare," she said, pointing her chest out in pride.

"Excellent," Hermione said, and Padma suddenly looked a lot less sure about the decision she just made, but gave no protest. "Harry, do you still have the stuff we picked in our trip." Harry nodded. "Good, I think the red set would fit Padma perfectly, don't you think?"

"Definitely," Harry said, pulled the package from his bag, and passed to Padma. "Why don't you go and change while we continue." Padma held the package in her trembling fingers, but still walked to the bathroom for a change. Harry spun the bottle once more, this time it pointed at Parvati. He pulled the other package and gave to her, without even asking a question. She opened her mouth to say something, but the Lavender's pointed glare silenced her. Hermione raised her wand and conjured a dressing booth. Parvati moved to it without any further protest.

That left Harry with Lavender and Hermione. Hermione wrapped her arms under her chest and trembled. "Harry, I'm cold," she gasped, her trembling doing nice things to her chest.

"Why don't you come so I can warm you up then," Harry said, patting his lap. Hermione stood up and sauntered towards him, and sat on his lap, his cock trapped between her thighs, her chest pressing at his. "Your lips looks cold."

"Why don't you warm them up," Hermione answered.

Harry slipped his fingers into her bushy hairs and dipped her head back, and closed her searing hot lips with his own. Holding back his arousal was challenging enough before, but with Hermione's body squeezing him, it became a veritable challenge. His tongue started exploring Hermione's mouth, his fingers wrapped around her legs, about to lift her, when he felt a hand grabbing his hair, and subsequently pulling back, separating him from Hermione's delicious lips. He barely prevented himself from lashing out, and only because he recognized the offender. Also the kiss he received subsequently went a long way erase the annoyance he felt, especially when he felt a pair of hands wrapping around his shaft.

Still, he forcibly pulled back after a minute of pure bliss. "Let's not scare our guests," he said. Hermione looked reluctant. "Don't give me that Mione, you are the one that selected this bet." She sighed and stood up, but leaned and gave a lick over his length before walking back to her place, her ass more enticing than ever. Harry growled, trying to suppress his desire to bend Hermione down over Lavender and fuck both into unconsciousness, a fact she was aware of if her giggles were any indicator.

Thankfully, Parvati stepped out of the booth before Harry could change his mind. The white corset had wrapped her figure very well, displaying her curves tastefully while contrasting with her dusky complexion, especially around the chest region, where the generous cleavage displaying a significant portion of her brown breasts. White stockings on her leg fit perfectly to her toned legs, and the innocent atmosphere were further enhanced by small white wings and the halo. Harry whistled, impressed with the outcome.

Parvati blushed, but still managed to keep her hands on the side as she walked back to her seat, and even pushed her chest out to enhance her cleavage. "Such a beautiful view," Harry murmured, making red even more prominent color in Parvati's face. But before anyone could speak, the bathroom door opened and Padma stepped outside.

Contrary to Parvati's innocent naughtiness, Padma looked positively sinful. The red bra and panties, though not as revealing as the pair Hermione wore, hid precious little, its bright crimson color enhancing the aura even further. Also, Padma was learning that it was very hard to look innocent while wearing red fishnet thigh-highs, red underwear, not to mention small horns on her head and small, thick trident in her hand. Though considering the relaxed way she was holding the trident, Harry was sure she didn't realize the intended use of it. Once more, Harry whistled appreciatively. Padma's walk was timid, but she still managed to sat back without using her hands as cover.

"So, shall we continue," Harry said, and spun the bottle once more. This time, it pointed Lavender. "Purple babydoll?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Purple babydoll," Hermione approved. Lavender shrugged and stood up, unbuttoning her robe as she walked towards her closet. When she arrived, she was already in her underwear, considerable more conservative than the others. Harry made a mental note to invite Lavender for shopping, she definitely needed it, but the thought went into background when Lavender get rid of her underwear under the partial cover of wardrobe, her left tit peeking out from time to time, her left side completely on display, though cover managed to keep the view of her nether lips hidden as she donned the selected sleepwear. Harry noticed the sudden absence of twins' breathing.

Her walk back was markedly different than the twins, every step maximizing the sway of her considerable assets, the tightness of her clothes enhancing even more. The observers watched breathlessly until Lavender sat back. Seeing everyone was busy gawking at her, she smiled, then reached and spun the bottle once more, and it landed on Harry. "Your clothes are a eyesore Harry, please get rid of them."

Harry smiled and waved his hand, his clothes flew off his body and folded in the corner. Harry smirked at their shock, mixed with a thick arousal. It was the first time he was using his wandless skills next to them, so their shock was expected, as so their arousal. Harry noticed earlier that power was an aphrodisiac for many witches, and such a casual display of wandless magic definitely qualified as power. He could see both Parvati and Padma trying to slide towards him bit by bit, though their tentative arousal was no match to the naked desire on Hermione's and Lavender's faces. They looked ready to pounce at him, only a discrete glance held them in place. Harry had no intention of scaring the twins after all this effort. Harry spun the bottle once again, and it landed on Hermione once more.

"Why don't you give Lavender a kiss," Harry said. Sopping in arousal, Hermione wasted no time before pouncing at her, their tongues battling. The twins gasped at both sides of him, their gazes going between the girls, and Harry's cock, rock hard once more thanks to the view.

He decided to move forward with the plan, as Hermione and Lavender didn't look like they would be able to return to the game. He reached and put his arms around the twins' back, right one around Parvati, left one around Padma. Both of them purred as they snuggled into their respective sides. Soon, Parvati managed to gather enough courage to wrap her fingers around his shaft once more, but her eyes popped open as her hand wrapped around another hand instead of her target. Her eyes jolted open in shock, only to see her sister's hand slowly rubbing it while the owner smiling smugly. Harry was very glad to see sparks of competition appearing in Parvati's eyes, just as he was glad to feel Parvati's hand taking its place around the top side of his cock.

Padma glared at her sister, who sent back a cheeky grin. In an effort to outshine her sister, her other fingers landed on his balls, massaging them to best of her ability. The next escalation came soon after. Parvati leaned down and captured his cock, her clumsy but enthusiastic tongue wrapped around his crown. Padma looked put out, so Harry did his best to mitigate. He put his finger below her chin, pushed upwards, and pressed his lips to hers, feeling her melt under his kiss.

When Parvati pulled away to take a breath, Padma stopped the kiss and leaned to wrap her lips around his cock. But, instead of massaging the crown, she pushed herself deeper and deeper, enveloping more than half of his cock in one go before pulling back, gasping and coughing. Parvati smiled at her condescendingly and took her place, managing to push deep enough to take all his cock under Padma's jealous watch. Trusting Padma's desire to one-up her sister, he unbuttoned her bra with a flick of his fingers, then pulled it off. Padma pulled his hand to her tits, showing her enthusiasm. Harry's fingers sank into her tits, his lips finding hers once more. Parvati pulled back for a breather, then returned to her self-appointed task while Padma was busy with Harry's lips.

Suddenly, a wave of curiosity hit Harry, wondering what would happen if he were to use a little pure magic in his touches. He focused his magic on his fingers before grabbing one of Padma's nipples. Padma's sudden, loud moan showed just how successful it was. Harry smiled, then caressed Padma's folds over her panties, arresting the sudden increase of moans with his mouth. Then, he disconnected from the kiss and leaned to nibble Padma's tits, this time focusing his magic on the tip of his tongue. It worked even better than he ever hoped, Padma's shouts getting louder every second. Harry slipped his fingers under her panties, but his naked touch proved too much, and Padma started gushing, drenching his fingers with her juices, though he couldn't deny being disappointed when Padma fell back, out of breath.

He glanced towards Lavender and Hermione, who were managing to last quite well without Harry's attention. Hermione was pressing her head into Lavender's bosom, showing it wasn't just the male students that were enraptured with Lavender's beautiful tits. Harry made a note to introduce Hermione to Susan and Hannah, he had a feeling it would be an encounter to remember.

Then he turned his attention to Parvati, who was still doing her best to make his cock disappear. Harry was impressed with her perseverance, she managed to push his entirety in her mouth, his crown being constricted by her throat. It felt wonderful, but Harry was beset with a desire to taste her. He pulled open the zipper of her corset in one motion, and bereft of any hold, it fell off, leaving Padma dressed in only a pair of white stockings and an angel halo, a light sheen of sweat covering her skin. He waited until she pulled out for breathing, then grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down. He placed a magic-enhanced kiss on her neck, then continued tracing down, staggering at her breasts for a bit, paying attention to her chocolate nipples, then passed her stomach and arrived at her clean-shaved pussy.

He took a whiff of her sweet scent before delving to her folds, beating them with the rhythmic tongue brushes. Parvati's moans filled the room once more. He applied magic to his tongue, and Parvati's volume rose even further, echoing in the walls. Then he felt another pair of lips around his girth. A look showed Padma was conscious once more, and was continuing where her sister left off. Every second pushed him ever closer to the edge, and Parvati's climax proved the last step, and he filled Padma's mouth with his cream.

He waited for Padma to pull back, then he stood up and glanced around the room. After all, the night was still young…


	16. For Hunter Goes the Spoils

**For Hunter Goes the Spoil**

Harry took a deep breath, thinking about his next step. Parvati was out for the moment, collapsed into semi-unconsciousness after her latest orgasm, her sweat covered skin throbbing with pleasure. Hermione and Lavender were busy with each other, Lavender lying on the ground, her back arched in pleasure, Hermione's head hidden in her generous bosom, muffling her voice.

He turned towards Padma, who was watching him like a cat that finally managed to corner the canary after an arduous chase, ready to pounce. He decided she deserved his attention next, but it didn't mean he couldn't spice things up. "Hermione, come here," he said.

Hermione blinked to his side, so quick that if it wasn't for the wards, he would have been convinced that she had apparated. She caught his lips in a heated kiss. Harry kissed her back, enjoying the aromatic taste of her lips, until he was distracted by Lavender speaking. "How about me?" she asked, pouting.

"Why don't you attend to Parvati," he said. "We don't want her to feel alone, right?"

Lavender smirked. "You're right. After all, I would be a poor roommate if I don't assist her in a moment of need.

"Exactly," Harry said and turned to Hermione, who had a cute pout on her face. "Don't be like that," he said, punctuating his message with spank to ass, sparing a moment to watch its erotic rippling. "Why don't you help me to prepare Padma for the next step."

"Sure thing, Harry," she chirped and pecked his lips one last time before shifting her attention to Padma, her petulant look replaced with the gaze of a predator. Harry chuckled, apparently, he managed to create a monster, though with very satisfying results. Then, his attention had been grabbed by more important things, like Hermione, dragging her tongue over Padma's slit again and again, readying her for his incoming attention.

Hermione deserved to have a reward her for her efforts, Harry decided, and brought his mouth near her nether lips, the air thick with the delicious smell of arousal. He dipped his tongue for a taste, then started whispering in parseltongue. The effect was exquisite, a moan rippling of her lips, and soon, her body was shaking with excitement. Still, always an overachiever, she managed to keep her mouth fixed to her objective. Harry paced himself, keeping her close to the edge, but not to the point of climax.

After a while, he pulled back. He spanked Hermione's ass, then ordered her to pull back. "But Harry," Hermione whined, her trembling body proof of her aching for a release, but Harry had other plans than a quick escape. He laced his fingers with a trace of magic, then reached for her nipple, and flicked gently. Its impact on Hermione was exquisite, she jerked upwards, her tits waving enticingly. He leaned to her ear, and whispered. "No need to hurry. Good things come to those who wait." Hermione nodded, the expression on her face clear just how enthusiastically she was waiting for those good things.

Following his directions, she walked behind Padma, and sat down. She placed her hands on Padma's shoulders and gently pulled her back, so that Padma's head was resting on her firm bosom. Hermione's hands found Padma's tits, kneading gently.

Harry moved toward Padma, whose legs already widened in anticipation, presenting her clean, glistening pussy to his attention. He positioned himself between her legs, and pressed the head of his cock to her opening. His eyes found her eyes, searching for her approval. Only after seeing the hungry look on her face hadn't shifted into a last second panic, he pushed forward, pleasure filling him as Padma's virgin lips wrapped tightly around his girth, squeezing. Her barrier showed little resistance, fading away after a smooth push.

Padma gasped, but Hermione was already there to soothe her pain. She leaned down, leveraging her convenient position to the best effect, and captured Padma's lips, and soon, her painful gasp was replaced with satisfied purrs. Harry waited until she was reasonably adapted to his girth, then started pumping, slow and gentle at first, but picking up the pace by every passing minute. Soon, the room was filled with the sound of flesh meeting flesh was echoing off the walls, accompanied by cries of pleasure, occasionally silenced by a pair of lips.

Then, Harry noticed Hermione was pretty neglected other than an occasional kiss, despite deserving a good reward of her own. So, he wrapped his arms around Padma's torso and pulled her towards him, turned some, and lay Padma on the floor. Hermione caught on his objective without Harry needing to articulate it, showing once again that her title as the brightest witch wasn't limited to coursework. She lowered herself on Padma's face, whose tongue darted out immediately, intent on paying Hermione back.

Under assault of many unfamiliar sensations, Padma climaxed soon after, but this time, Harry didn't give her any reprieve, slamming into her repeatedly. Only after her fourth orgasm he pulled back, and only because his own release was imminent. That, and Padma was barely clinging to her consciousness. He painted Padma's torso white, looked at Hermione. "Bon Appetit," he said, smiling. He dallied for a minute, watching as Hermione licked Padma's vanilla covered chocolate tits like ice cream on a hot summer day.

Then he turned towards the other occupants of the room, whose view was just as arousing as the one he left behind. Parvati and Lavender were in a sixty-nine position, Parvati at the top, Lavender at the bottom. Lavender wasn't wearing a stitch, her beautiful body on display for all to see. Parvati wasn't completely naked, though considering the only article of clothing she had was her knee-high white stockings, it didn't matter much. His cock jumped back to life almost instantly, and he positioned himself at Parvati's entrance. "Ready?" he asked.

Parvati pulled away from Lavender's pussy for a second. "Fill me up Harry," she said, her ass rising a little for easier access. Lavender showed her approval in form of a last, slow lick across his length. She placed her hand on Parvati's opening, pulling her nether lips aside to invite Harry inside. Harry didn't think he had the power to deny such an erotic sight. Thankfully, he had no need to do so, and Harry pushed inside, eliciting another pained yelp from Parvati as her virginity became a part of history.

Harry sank his fingers into Parvati's flesh, waiting for her to get used to the sharp sensation. Then, he started pushing, marveling her tightness as he traveled deeper bit by bit. Soon, he was completely immersed in her eager pussy, Lavender's tongue was busy Parvati's knob. He started plowing Parvati with long, even strokes, earning her climax even quicker than Padma's.

Then Harry pulled out, and Parvati let out a disappointed sigh, only to be replaced by an excited yelp as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, before starting to walk towards the other twin. He asked Hermione to pull back, and lay Parvati over her sister, their breasts pressing against each other. He heard Lavender whistling in appreciation, and Hermione chose to show her appreciation in a more direct way, with her fingers deep between her own folds, her other hand busy teasing her tits. Harry had to admit, twins, one lying over the other, sharing passionate kiss was indeed a beautiful sight.

He chose to start with Padma, correctly guessing that she missed his presence, but several rapid pushes later, he switched to Parvati's entrance, Padma's disappointed shout mixing with Parvati's moan. But after every switch, the ratio of disappointed shouts lessened, while moans continued to get louder and louder. Then, an idea popped into his mind, wondering whether he could duplicate his earlier magical trick with his cock. He stilled for a second, trying to concentrate.

Padma pulled back from her sister's lips and looked at him in askance, about to ask about sudden stop, when Harry managed a partial success. It worked, but quite stronger than he intended, and a scream left Parvati's lip, loud enough to make Harry stop in worry.

For a few seconds, Parvati just breathed deeply, then spoke in a deceptive calm. "Harry, I don't know what you just did, but I will kill you if you dare to stop before I'm unconscious with pleasure."

"As you wish," he answered, and wrapped his magic around his cock once more, this time carefully adjusting the amount. He started plowing again, this time, his every push driving Parvati closer to climax, and soon, Parvati's body attacked by a pervasive shudder, trembling in pleasure. Harry lost no time before switching to Padma, fucking her with some merciless pace.

A few minutes later, Harry pulled back, gazing at the unconscious bodies of the twins. He hadn't expected them to lose consciousness, but apparently pleasure was too overwhelming. His technique needed more practice. He smiled as he turned left, where Lavender and Hermione was massaging each other's tits, while waiting for him to finish. His cock twitched. Thankfully, he had other friends that could help him to train his new technique…

* * *

Harry paid a last glance at the room, making sure the girls were tucked in their beds comfortably before he dispelled the spells that were reinforcing the door, this time not even bothering to reach his wand. He was filled with a weird mixture of euphoria and utter exhaustion. He didn't know which potions Madam Pomfrey fed him, he needed over six hours before his horniness fell back to a point where he was willing to stop. Thankfully, the twins managed to wake up from their pleasure induced stupor just in time to reinforce Hermione and Lavender. He sighed, he was lucky to have four very competitive and very attractive witches in the room, trying to one-up each other to the end.

He pulled the cloak on and stepped into the corridor, intent on going back to his room, but he heard an errant moan, clearer than it would be if it had been coming behind a closed door. Curious, he climbed up the stairs, following the source. The view waiting for him at the end of the stairs enough to invigorate his tired expression. "Hello my little voyeur," he whispered.

A familiar figure was standing in front of a slightly ajar door, peeking inside. Harry wasn't surprised much, after all, it was the third time he had caught Katie Bell peeking on other people having sex. Her hand was under her robes, her deep moans leaving no doubt about its exact locations. For a moment, Harry considered walking towards her, he had no doubt it would result in an interesting adventure. But alas, after the night he was physically spent, so he turned back and started walking towards his dorm…


	17. The Bet

**The Bet**

Daphne Greengrass was at the library, trying to focus on her Transfiguration homework, but it was proving to be harder than she expected. The reason for it was sitting on two desks ahead, and was named Harry Potter. She squeezed her quill, trying to contain her annoyance. It wasn't that she had a personal problem with Potter, despite his tendency to destroy Slytherin in house cup or Quidditch. For the first three years of school, Daphne was completely neutral to his presence.

It all changed this year.

The reason wasn't something personal still, but the popularity boost he received this year had resulted with a gaggle of fangirls, mainly lower years, though a disturbing amount of sixth and seventh-year girls were mixed in, always crowding around whenever he was in the library, distracting everyone else. To make things worse, he visited the library often for tournament research, making it a chore to finish any homework.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed one of the girls walking towards the table Harry was sitting. "Finally," she murmured, without even bothering to look who it was, hoping that whoever it was would pull Potter to a cupboard, and she would have her library back. But then, the girl spoke, her familiar voice bringing Daphne's thoughts to a stretching halt.

"Hi Harry," Astoria Greengrass said. Daphne turned in shock to see her sister standing in front of Harry's table. She was wearing her school robes, but it was open, displaying her shirt, first few buttons popped open, and her skirt, shortened enough to display almost the entirety of her thighs. And like it wasn't enough, there was a familiar expression on Astoria's face, an expression she had shown whenever she was about to give Daphne or her parents a fit.

"Hi," Harry said. "How can I help you?"

"I'm Astoria," her sister said. "Astoria Greengrass."

"Okay, Ms. Greengrass-" Harry started, only to cut by her sister.

"Call me Astoria," her sister said, the slight purr in her voice filling Daphne with dread.

"Of course," Harry said and smiled with his damnable crooked smile. Daphne wasn't able to see his face from the seat she was sitting, but the sudden, bright red blush of her sister was enough to infer. "How can I help you, Astoria?"

"I'm going to celebrate my eighteenth birthday next weekend, and luckily, there is a Hogsmeade weekend then."

"So?" Harry said, dread building up in Daphne, knowing her sister too well to have any doubt about her next words.

"So, Harry," Astoria said, the way she said his name raising Daphne's hackles even more. Then Astoria placed her hands on Harry's table and leaned forward, her cleavage deep enough to show the edge of her bra. Realizing she won't be able to hear the next words, Daphne drew her wand and cast a small spying spell her mother taught, making sure she would be able to listen to the conversation even if they start whispering. Astoria continued speaking, but her voice low enough that surrounding tables won't hear it. "I have heard rumors of your recent exploits, and I'm really curious about their accuracy. So, you are going to be my date for the next weekend, and you are going to give me a magical time, both during the date and aftermath. Understood?" she asked, caressing his cheek with her finger.

"Who am I to disappoint such an order," Harry whispered back, wrapped his fingers around her wrist, and brought to his lips.

"Saturday, eleven, Great Hall," Astoria said, turned back and walked away, an exaggerated, hypnotic sway on her hips.

"It's going to be fun, taming a snake," Harry whispered to himself before turning back to his book.

Daphne was frozen in shock, not knowing what to do. It wasn't like her sister was inexperienced. She knew Astoria fooled around from time to time just like she did, but Daphne always thought that her sister had the presence of mind to keep those dalliances sufficiently under wrap. But a date with the Potter in the middle of Hogsmeade was not something one could cover up, not just from the school either. There was a significant risk that Witch Weekly would pick up the story, Potter dating a Slytherin was huge news. Daphne didn't want to imagine the possible response of her parents for such a thing, but it wouldn't be pleasant.

And to make things worse, she knew her sister. Once decided, it would be impossible to dissuade her, and any attempt to do so would make her even more enthusiastic. No, only possible way to go was convincing Potter.

With her mind set, Daphne decided to wait for Harry to leave the library, but since she didn't want to see while leaving just after him, she gathered her personal items and left the library, waiting at the end of a corridor. Luckily, she didn't have to wait for long. Harry left the library soon after, climbing the nearest stairs, Daphne sharp on his trail.

First, she was in hurry, wanting to catch him before he reached the seventh floor, where many Gryffindors would be there to see them talking. The rumor mill had enough material thanks to her sister already, and she didn't want to add herself into the equation. She relaxed when she saw him walking deeper into fourth-floor corridor instead of directly climbing t the seventh floor. It allowed her more time to corner him without any observers.

With that in mind, she turned another corner, but this time, Potter was not in sight. She started pacing quicker, hoping to catch him before too long. Then, she heard a cough behind him. "How can I help you, Ms. Greengrass," Harry Potter asked, lazily leaning on the wall, next to one of the knight armors littering Hogwarts. Daphne cursed herself, annoyed that she missed him that easily.

"Potter," she started, a little harsher than she intended. "You will not go to Hogsmeade with my sister." In her mind, she cursed herself for her blunt approach. It was far from her usual mannerism, but being surprised didn't agree with her.

A roguish smile popped on her face, though it only managed to annoy Daphne even more. "It's an interesting way of asking for a date, but I'm a man of my word. I can accommodate you the one after though." He stopped for a second, his smile getting wider. "Of course, if you want to turn it to a threesome, I'm always open to it."

Daphne looked at him, her mouth opened in shock, her heart rising in outrage. She was the Ice Queen of Slytherin, and with the fear she put in them, all Slytherins, even the seventh years, were afraid of her wrath. Potter's careless proposition galled her immensely. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself before her next words, but it had limited success. She drew her wand and spoke once again. "I will not repeat this again, Potter. You will tell my sister you changed your mind, and will not be going for a date with her."

Harry suddenly stopped leaning on the wall, and took a step towards her, his own wand appearing on his hand instantly. When he spoke once more, his tone was still teasing, but this time, there was an edge in his tone that made Daphne wary. "You know what, Daphne. I think not only I will go to a date with Astoria, but I will also have it in a private room in Three Broomstick."

Daphne was fully aware of implications of a private room date. "You are messing with the wrong person, Potter," she said. "And, don't you dare to call me by my name."

"As you wish, Daph," Harry answered. "But if it's that important, how about we have a small competition. If you win, I cancel the date. I was looking for someone to serve us for my dinner date with Hermione. If I win, you're going to be our waitress for the night. And since your wand is already out, maybe you would like to duel for it." He smiled condescendingly. "How about this, I will even throw a handicap of your choice if you allow me to put an additional condition for tonight."

"Deal," Daphne said, the expression on her face enough the scare of most people, but apparently, Potter was not one of them. Normally, she would never agree such a duel with Potter. She was no slouch when it came to combat magic, but she was also self-aware enough to realize that there was no comparison between her and Potter. But with his careless handicap rule, Potter effectively conceded the victory to her.

Wordlessly, she turned and entered the nearest unused classroom. Potter was one step behind him. As soon as he entered, he waved his wand carelessly, not even a whisper leaving his lips, but all the desks in the room started flying towards the corner. Daphne's mouth dried in panic, and if she were to be honest with herself, with arousal, as she felt Harry's power filling the room, almost caressing her skin, warm and tight. It was almost a miracle to see such a careless display of power and control from one so young, and to do it wordless, and without even focusing… It hurt her pride to admit, but in a straight-up fight, Daphne didn't have the chance of a snowball in hell. Thankfully, their duel was going to be nothing but fair.

"So, ready to start," Harry said.

"Just a second, I still hadn't picked your handicap."

"Go ahead, but don't forget, heavier the handicap is, the harsher my additional rule would be."

"Only if you win, but thankfully, it won't be a concern. Your handicap is that you are not allowed to use your wand."

"Oh no, I'm tricked, woe is me," Harry said with an utter deadpan voice.

Daphne gritted her teeth, annoyed by the way he was intent on teasing even after her victory was assured thanks to his own blunder. "Why don't you just admit you blundered and go away Potter."

He smiled carelessly. "I don't know, there is always a chance of a miscast, or maybe you will drop your wand. I prefer to fight until the end. You know, the Gyffindor way." He stopped for a second, putting his hand deep his bag, and pulled a packet out. "My addition is this. Tonight, regardless of what else you wear, you will be wearing this underwear."

"You pig," Daphne shouted, squeezing her wand, but she didn't bother to check the contents of the package. Just for that, I'm going to make it extra humiliating. I accept your terms. Let's start."

"As you wish, Daph," he said, placed his wand on a table, and walked to the other side of the room. "Start," he said. Daphne sent a stinging hex as a starter, but Harry sidestepped it carelessly. "Is this the best you can do," Harry said, mocking her.

Daphne gritted her teeth, and sent a small spell chain, consisting of jelly-legs, and several skin pranks, all wordless. Still sending five spells didn't end with a better result against Potter's seeker reflexes. She followed up with a wide stunner, but Harry ducked under it, then took a step towards her.

Daphne felt worry gnawing at her heart. With every spell she missed, Harry was taking a step towards her. In theory, shorter distance should allow Daphne to tag him easily, but he steadfastly avoided every spell she sent so far. Panicked, she started to get careless about her spell selection, her attacks slipping out of schoolyard pranks, and into the combat spells territory, but only after Harry missed a step and stood in the direct path of a bone breaker hex. Daphne panicked, fearing that she was about to kill a classmate, but it was too late to do anything…

Then, just as the spell was about to collide with Harry's arm, a shield blinked into existence and blocked to spell. Harry looked at her, his expression stormy, but softened after seeing the look of utter panic on her face, flaring after realizing she almost became a murderer in a slip of attention.

Then Harry spoke once more, pulling her out of the haze she was feeling. "That's enough playing." He raised his hand, and Daphne's felt a force, ripping her wand of her hand. Before she could react, ropes appeared out of thin air, wrapping her immobile, leaving her to his mercy. She looked at him in shock, unable to believe her senses. Such a display of wandless magic should be out of the league of anyone if they were not named Dumbledore or Dark Lord, but here she was witnessing one of her classmates to perform it flawlessly.

Lost in shock, she showed no when the ropes disappeared, her fingers barely tightening around the package that Harry pushed in her hands. "I'm expecting you to be on the seventh floor, in the room across the table of dancing trolls before eight. Food and drinks will be already prepared, but familiarize yourself with the layout. I expect a flawless service." With that, he patted her cheek, then left the room. Daphne watched him disappearing, her hand rising to touch the exact spot his fingers caressed moments earlier…

* * *

It was half past seven, and Daphne was standing in front of the full-length mirror in her room. She was alone, and glad to it. She felt humiliated enough without anyone else seeing the content of the package she was holding her hands. Semi-transparent panties barely capable of covering anything, a bra utterly too short to cover anything it was supposed to cover, and a pair of thigh-highs to complete the set. Their Gryffindor colors were just the cream. Even now, she could imagine the smug looks Potter would throw at her during the evening, aware that she is covered -though covered was a generous word, considering the amount of flesh they managed to hide- with the underwear he personally picked.

Still, folding on the deal was not an option. She might have considered it if it was any other deal, but reneging on duel had implications Daphne wasn't willing to risk. Still, it didn't prevent the feeling of utter humiliation she felt. She reluctantly replaced her clothing with her new underwear, gazing in the resulting view with incredulous eyes and a blushing face. The amount of cover provided even lesser than she expected. The panties were barely able to cover her pussy, its silhouette still visible, and the string at the back as well as didn't exist, revealing her tight ass completely bare. The bra, on the other hand, was even worse. It's cut was so low that most of her tits including her nipples were clearly on display. It was worse than no bra, as its presence insistently pulling the attention on her chest. Stockings were covering their target area very well, but it helped little considering they ended in her lower thighs.

Then, an idea of revenge popped in her mind, radical enough to freeze her in shock once more. It was humiliating, forcing her to display an amount of flesh she never displayed in the presence of a male, but it was still better than serving two Gryffindors like a common servant, under Potter's and Granger's smug gazes all night. Or at least, that was what she tried to convince herself while trying to control her panic. She took a deep breath, looked at her reflection, and murmured to herself, trying to gather courage.

First, she moved to her wardrobe and pulled a pair of delicate high-hells, then moved to her make-up kit, covering her face with a provocative makeup, bright red lipstick, dark make-up, daring and provocative. A smirk appeared on her face, Potter would learn that crossing Daphne was a terrible mistake. Her plan in place, she reached for an oversized robe that covers everything, cast a slight glamor on her face to hide her make-up from any possible onlookers, and left her room.

Twenty minutes later, she was standing in the middle of the dinner room Harry prepared, wearing nothing but the clothes given by Harry and her high-heels. Her plan was simple and clear. Soon, they would arrive. Granger would see her clothes, or a distinct lack of it, and would naturally flip off, especially after Daphne helpfully explaining that she was wearing these because of a condition Harry forced. Then, Granger would leave, saving her from the obligation of waitressing for the whole night.

But no matter how calm and rational she tried to approach, it didn't prevent her face from burning in humiliation even while she was alone. She took a deep breath. "Hold it Daphne," she murmured. "It's just for a moment. Just hold for a second, and you are in the clear."

She reached for the wine bottle sitting on the table, but changed her mind at the last second, and poured a generous serving firewhisky into her glass, then drained it in one large gulp, the burning of her digestive track helping her to center herself. Then, her mind shifted to the most dangerous part of the equation, Potter.

If she were to be honest with herself, she wasn't sure about Potter's reaction. His most probable action was following Granger, futilely trying to explain just how he was blameless of it, and it was the Snake's fault, but Daphne couldn't prevent herself from imagining a scene where he stayed back in anger, power rolling off him in waves. For a moment, her imagination run wild, imagining Harry, his power overwhelming, casting the rope spell he previously used once more, forcing Daphne to apologize in a way fitting to her clothing. Daphne could feel her core heating up while visualizing the scene.

She drained another glass of firewhisky. No matter what, Daphne felt secure in the knowledge that Harry would never force her anything, his character on this was impeccable. More importantly, him staying in the room didn't sound like a very bad prospect. He was handsome, rich, kind, and athletic. Just these factors were enough to make staying back with him and trying to earn his forgiveness attractive. She could easily imagine a few ways of apology she could try to make sure there were no hard feelings between her and Harry. Her hands moved almost in their own will…

Daphne barely pulled her hand away from her crotch and cast a weak cleaning spell to dry out her panties. Her clothing was bad enough without adding any obvious signs of arousal. Her timing proved fortunate, as the door opened a few seconds later, Harry holding the door for Granger. Granger stepped inside and saw Daphne, her eyes growing in shock. A smirk found Daphne's lips as Granger turned towards Harry, expecting her to blow up, but then things started to go in an unexpected direction.

"Harry, I didn't know you ordered extra entertainment. Such a thoughtful gift," Granger said, and gave Harry a brief, yet heated kiss. Then Granger turned at her once again, and dragged her gaze over her body, from head to toe. Daphne was silent, her tongue was tied in shock.

"Unfortunately, she is not entertainment," Harry interjected. "Due to an unexpected windfall, she will be serving as the waitress tonight. Though I'm nicely surprised by her choice of clothing. An impressive show of initiative." Then, he held his arm at Granger. "Shall we move to our table."

Daphne stood still while they moved to the table, caught flatfooted by Granger's casual dismissal. Both held their wine glasses up, and Daphne filled them, her body moving in automaton while she tried to get a bearing on her situation. It was the second time today Daphne managed to misread the situation horribly, and now she waiting the table of the golden couple while dressed barely better than a Knockturn alley whore.

"Daphne, you could start with the appetizers," Harry said, jolting her out of her thoughts. She considered admitting defeat and wearing her robe, but it galled her to admit defeat, especially since they had already seen all they could. She turned and cast a levitation spell, making the appetizer tray to slowly float towards the table, then continued to stand near the table, waiting as they started ate their appetizers. First, it wasn't much of a challenge. It got easier to bear the humiliation as the minutes rolled, the whiskey earlier already blunted the edge.

Then, Harry and Granger started getting closer. At first, it was only a touch or two to the forearm, then caressing of the shoulders added in the mix. Soon, they were playing footsie quite aggressively. Daphne just stood on the corner, her face burning brightly once more. More importantly, however, she could feel the jealousy sparking inside her, pushing her already confused state to a jumbled mess.

As the exchange got more heated, envy burned deep inside Daphne. She decided to use her clothing to sour their evening. She reached to refill Harry's glass, getting far too closer than necessary in an attempt to push her chest near his face. But she stumbled. She tried to re-balance herself, but her body, under effects of alcohol, was slow to reach her directions, and her stumble became a free-fall. A yelp of panic escaped her mouth as she readied herself for a painful collusion with the stone floor.

Harry's seeker reflexes proved themselves, and her descent stopped by a pair of arms wrapped around her torso. A pair of strong, muscular arms those presences was enough to turn the heat in her core into a furnace. She made no attempt of pulling herself up, enjoying the feel as Harry gently pulled her up her feet. Then, she pulled him in a hug, pressing her chest to his chiseled one. "Thanks, Harry, you're a lifesaver," she whispered into his ear, as seductive as she can, then placed a soft, lingering kiss on his cheek. When she pulled back, she was satisfied to notice that his attention was firmly on her, flickering between her lips and her chest. She gave a surreptitious shake to her torso, and was rewarded by the slight widening of Harry's eyes.

Satisfied with her effect on Harry, she turned towards Granger, who was sitting with an undecipherable expression on her face. Daphne assumed she was trying to hide her jealousy and anger, and decided to push her more, hoping for an irrational, angry burst. When she was refilling Granger's wine glass, she 'accidentally' knocked it over, drenching her robe with the ruby liquid. "Oops," Daphne murmured. An unwilling smile appeared on her face as she watched Granger's expression turning cloudy. "I'm sorry about it, let me clean it," Daphne said, reaching for her wand.

"No need," Granger replied. "I can handle it. With that, she pointed her wand over her and incanted a vanishing spell. At first, Daphne thought that Granger was trying to show off, while vanishing spell could be used to vanish only the dirt from the clothes, it required extraordinary control to so. Control that was outside Daphne's skill level, though admitting it hurt her pride. So, when Granger's robes disappeared completely and left her in her underwear, her first instinct was to comment condescendingly, to mock Granger for her failure, but Granger's satisfied smirk kept them shut.

Daphne bit her lip in annoyance. It was clear what Granger felt threatened with the attention Harry was paying her, and decided to fight back, but two could play the game. Daphne grabbed a glass of water, took a deep gulp while pushing her chest out, then let the remaining water to spill over her body, the wet sheen of her skin shining erotically.

Granger started coughing in a manner sounded suspiciously like 'incompetent slut'. "Sorry," Daphne said, turning at Granger. "I wasn't able to understand what you said, could you repeat it."

Granger smiled like a tiger. "I'm sorry about your loss of understanding, but let me repeat more clearly. You're an incompetent slut whose attempts of seduction barely subtler than a troll's mating ritual."

Daphne felt her anger spike at Granger's words and dismissive attitude, but with great effort, she managed to reign it. While hexing her sounded attractive, there was no doubt Harry would interject in Granger's favor before Daphne could inflict any damage. Instead, Daphne responded fire with fire, while she couldn't hex her to next week, she could still ruin Granger's night. "Incompetent? How about I teach you what is competency." With that, Daphne strutted towards Harry with her most seductive walk, her tits jiggling at each step.

The way Harry's eyes were glued to her body was enough to show her success. She placed her hands on Harry's cheeks and leaned for a kiss, but pulled back after a soft touch. Her hands slipped down to his robe, and she gave it a tug, and his robe fell open, buttons flying everywhere. Another tug, and his shirt suffered the same fate. She placed herself on his lap, and started caressing his naked chest with her fingers and with an occasional kiss.

Her intention was to stop at that point, after all, she had displayed Harry's complete willingness to continue the night with her instead of Granger, and going any further wasn't a necessity. Leaving Harry with blue balls were also a nice bonus, though Daphne was feeling very receptive to help him on that particular problem after ditching Granger. However, she found it quite hard to get away from his lips without at least tasting them. So, Daphne leaned towards his lips once again, this initiating full contact.

The kiss was everything she hoped for, and more. His lips felt almost too hot to touch, a searing, unbearable hotness that seeped her insides. Then, his tongue slipped inside her mouth, and passion enveloped her completely. A part of her mind was aware things were well past her initial intentions, most of her brain busy memorizing the taste of Harry's lips or the way his fingers traced her skin, leaving burning tracks of passion behind. But even the rational part of her brain was unable to come up with a reason to stop it. For that moment, Harry was her world.

So, she barely noticed when the third pair of hands joined the fray, and started fumbling with Harry's zipper. She didn't complain when she felt Harry's shaft being pulled out, though feeling its hardness on her stomach definitely made her more enthusiastic.

But the next move of that extra pair of hands pushed her towards the rage, when they were wrapped around her hair and pulled her off Harry's lap. There was no doubt she would have cursed the offender if it wasn't for her lack of wand and her disoriented state. Instead, she was barely able to put any resistance except an indignant shout as she pulled away, nor she was able to put any resistance when the hands pushed her down to her knees. She found herself gazing at Harry's shaft in its full mast, her heartbeat rising to the occasion. Then, the hands pushed her head forward once more, and Harry's cock was lodged in her mouth.

The shock of the position momentarily pushed her back to lucidness. She was surprised by the lack of disgust she was feeling. The last boy who even dared to ask for oral had ended with several painful hexes despite relatively nice Yule date they were experiencing. Daphne had always thought it as a disgusting, humiliating activity.

And now with Harry's cock filling her mouth, she was surprised with her absolute lack of revulsion. Humiliation, on the other hand, was a completely different issue. With her self-appointed rival for tonight pushing her down on her knees against Harry, forcing her to swallow his cock, she definitely felt humiliated. However, Daphne was completely unprepared to the wave of pleasure entangled with the humiliation. It caught her flatfooted, but before she could spend any time thinking about it, the pressure from Granger's hands increased, lodging Harry's shaft deeper into her mouth, and Daphne suddenly had more important concerns than her previously unnoticed submissive tendencies. Like Harry's huge presence, preventing her from breathing.

Thankfully, Granger's pressure lessened for a moment, allowing Daphne to refresh her breath before being pushed down again. This time, Daphne showed no resistance as Harry's cock invaded her mouth once more, ticking the entrance of her throat, but thankfully stopped before pushing inside. After several repeats, Granger's hands left their spot, only to be instantly replaced by Harry's hands, even his touch enough to compound the pleasure she was feeling.

Then Granger's hands started to explore her body. First, their journey limited to less private places, her shoulders, stomach, and thighs, but soon, they were kneading her breasts, rough enough to leave marks. Pleasure from her hands was not a surprise for Daphne, as it was quite often she and Tracy assisted each other in the matters of the flesh. Granger's apparent skill as she teased Daphne's flesh, however, was quite a surprise. Daphne had always thought Granger to be too straight-laced for some girl-on-girl action. But all of her thoughts evaporated once more when Granger's hands found her slit, gently massaging her clit.

It proved enough to push Daphne over the edge. A wave of pleasure, the likes of which Daphne never experienced before scoured her body, causing her to drench her panties and Hermione's hand, which was still caressing her womanhood. Still, Harry gave her no quarter, pushing his cock into her mouth at a quick pace, not that Daphne had any problem with it. She barely paid attention as Hermione's hand left her place, only to be followed by slurping sounds. "Mmm, tasty," she said, her purring leaving no doubt what exactly she was referring. A while later, one of her hands arrived back to Daphne's pussy, the other busy with her tits.

In her hypersensitive state, Daphne climaxed two more times before Harry finally released his seed, the salty, yet delicious liquid triggering Daphne's fourth orgasm. Daphne drank all she could with a great enthusiasm, though quite a bit escaped her mouth, draping down to her naked chest.

When she pulled back, Daphne was about to collapse, the only thing that kept her stable was Granger, standing at her back, supporting her. Then, she pulled Daphne on her feet and lay her on the table, her chest pressing the smooth, well-varnished wood. She felt a pair of hands, too rough to belong to Granger, caressing her thighs until they reached to her underwear, then ripped them off with one smooth motion, leaving her bottom bare. However, she panicked when she felt his crown pressing to her entrance. "No," she slurred in panic, "I need to be a virgin." A wave of fear covered her insides, as the heiress of her family, keeping her actual virginity was very important, but she was unable to muster enough strength to put more emphasis. She was afraid that it won't be enough to deter him from getting this close.

"Pity," Harry said, pulling his cock away from her entrance. Daphne let out a relaxed sigh, glad that she didn't have to argue for it. She didn't think she could gather too much willpower to argue against it. Then she froze once again when she felt Harry's cock pressing at her entrance, this time the rear end. "How about this?" he asked.

Daphne felt conflicted. Little she knew about anal sex said it's both painful and shameful. Shame wasn't much of a concern after the evening she had, but the pain was another issue. Then Granger spoke like she managed to read her thoughts. "Don't worry, it hurts a bit at first, but quickly fades away, leaving only pleasure in its place."

The promise of pleasure overcoming doubt, Daphne spoke. "Go ahead." Instantly, she felt her rear end to chill and loosen. "What was it?" she asked.

"Don't worry," Granger answered. "It's just a preparation spell. Anyway, you're speaking too much. I think we need to employ your pretty mouth in more important things." With that, her hands wrapped around Daphne's hair once more and pulled her head up. Daphne found herself just an inch away from Granger's slit, devoid of any hair except a small lightning bolt. Its smell hit her nose, but instead of being averse like she expected to, she felt her arousal spike even more. Her curiosity got better of her, her tongue darted out and gave a small brush to Granger's entrance. The taste was unfamiliar but interesting. She gave it another brush, then she felt Harry's cock manhood pushing into her rear entrance, and all of her other concerns faded away once more.

She could feel her entrance widening each second, but just like Granger had promised, after a brief flash of pain, it was mostly pleasure, an occasional stab of pain only enhancing the sensation. Harry's pacing was slow, in the beginning, Daphne was glad for it, though unable to show her gratitude since her mouth was busy with Granger's pussy. But soon, Harry picked up the pace, and Daphne learned a new meaning of the word pleasure, his every motion causing her to wreathe in ecstasy.

Daphne could feel her consciousness slipping. Rest of the night became a disjointed film of debauchery, filled with countless arousals, hands and tongues caressing every part of her body, Harry's cock filling her asshole and painting her body with his seed, her cries of asking for even more… She remembered two pairs of hands gently soaping her body in a bath, cleaning every bit of her defiled body, then those same hands gently resting her to a soft, comfortable bed, two warm bodies landing on each side of her, gently wrapping her body, sending her to most precious sleep of her life…

* * *

 **Notes: Here is the another chapter, this time introducing Dahpne Greengrass. I hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Also, I have my P/atreon page up and running, under the name of Selene Ocean. In that page, I will be publishing the beta chapters of my ongoing stories as well as some of my original works. Any support is welcome.**


	18. A Tricky Situation

**A Tricky Situation**

Daphne's consciousness slowly returned, though it had trouble in penetrating her dozed off mind, under the effect of a warmth that permeated to her bones. For a moment, she just enjoyed the warmth she felt, but then she noticed a very important detail. The sources of this warmth were wrapped around her, their beating hearts close enough to be felt on her skin. More importantly, Daphne remembered to whom those heartbeats belonged to.

The situation hit her with all of its gravity, destroying her mood more efficiently than a bucket of cold water. Her face burned in shame, tears pricking her eyes. She wished her wand was in her hand so that she could hex both, punishing them thoroughly before erasing their memories. But, even thinking that was enough to send a chill of fear through. There was no guarantee that her spell would be able to affect Harry, and she didn't want to imagine his response to a mental manipulation attempt, not after that disaster of a duel.

So, she decided to go with the second best option, getting out of their embrace without waking them up. She wanted to avoid the humiliation they would inflict. Her only hope was that they would be discreet about it, though thankfully, what happened was so unbelievable that many would just pass it up as a ridiculous rumor even if Harry decided spread it.

However, she was unable to slip out without rousing them. After a few careful pushes, Hermione's eyes fluttered open. Daphne was expecting insults, or bragging about how they managed to trick her. Instead, "Good morning," Hermione whispered and leaned for Daphne's lips. Shocked by her unexpected response, Daphne barely reacted as Hermione's lips pressed hers, evoking a new slew of confusing feelings.

Only after Hermione pulled back Daphne managed to find her voice. "Let me go," she said, trying to maintain an icy tone that earned her epithet, but her frustration bled to her voice, reflecting her turmoil.

"Wow," Hermione said, a teasing smile on her lips. "Someone is grumpy. What does it take for you to wake up happy if the last night wasn't enough?"

"Let me go," Daphne repeated, tears visible on the edge of her eyes in a shocking display of loss of control. "I'm humiliated enough, let me go back to my room."

Daphne noticed Hermione's earlier teasing expression melted, replacing with a serious look. "Look, Daphne," Hermione started, her tone calm. "While last night went differently than expected, it doesn't mean we will disparage you for it." She must have picked Daphne's disbelief because her next words were a direct answer to it. "It's not the first time we have other girls with us, and it won't be the last. Just like you never heard Harry or me bragging about them, no one else will hear us bragging about last night." Her expression went back to mischievous. "Of course, you're always welcome for another night, and this time, maybe I can serve you instead." Daphne had a feeling she wasn't talking about the dinner.

Before she could say anything else, Hermione's lips closed on hers once more, filling her heart with confusing feelings. Daphne was drunk when Hermione pulled back. She said nothing, just stood up, gathered her clothes, dressed and left the room, confusion and arousal battling in her mind.

* * *

Her smile appeared back on her face as soon as the door closed. "For how long are you going to feign sleep?"

Harry's eyes opened, holding Hermione under his emerald gaze. "You handled her quite nicely. I didn't want to spoil it."

"Don't I get a reward," Hermione asked. Never one to disappoint, Harry grabbed her waist and pulled her close, his erection pressing hard against her stomach. "Someone is feeling awake," she teased but received no verbal reply in turn. Instead, Harry attacked her lips, his hands diving straight to her chest. Hermione mewled in pleasure as Harry's fingers sank deep into her tits. Then, he moved down a little and started nibbling her neck.

"That feels amazing," she murmured. "Such a nice reward."

Then Harry pulled his head, his hands still busy with her chest, causing mind-numbing shivers to travel across her body. "Speaking of rewards… That was the last challenge, so I think I deserve a reward of my own."

Hermione snorted. "Because it was such an unpleasant chore for you, right?"

Harry answered with one hand leaving her tits and traveling down. "Regardless," he said, enhancing his point with a stiff spank to her ass. "We made a challenge. I completed. I deserve a reward." A spank landed on her after each sentence as punctuation, sharp spikes of pain making the pleasure even more unbearable.

Hermione bit her lip to keep a moan in. "Sure," she sighed, more interested in the journey of his hand, which was gently caressing her folds.

"Though, it was a dirty trick that you tried to pull, picking Daphne," Harry explained even as his hands quickened, sending shivers through her body. "The reward should be equally worthy, I believe." He stopped for a second. "Maybe I should just seduce your mother as a reward, what do you think?"

If it wasn't for his hands, massaging her insides, steadily pushing her towards a climax promising to be earth-shattering, she might have reacted the suggestion harshly. Instead, she just snorted lightly. "Harry, I know you're ambitious, but it just wouldn't work. My mom would never agree to such a thing."

"So, that's the challenge you are coming with. It's not a problem from your end then?" Harry repeated, pushing his fingers deeper inside her.

Again, Hermione might have thought differently if it wasn't for his fingers, systematically pushing her towards the point of incoherency, but under the shadow of impending climax, moral implications felt washed out. "No, it's not," she murmured, her mind focused on the question what Harry did with his fingers to cause such sharp feelings of pleasure. It never was this good when it was just her fingers. She decided her mother was old enough to look after her without Hermione's protection. It wasn't like she was going to be seduced by someone twenty years her junior, right?

"Good," Harry whispered and leaned in for another kiss, a twist in his fingers enough to make Hermione climax once more. Then, Hermione felt something even larger pushing to her opening, and every other issue faded in importance…

* * *

A panicked shouting greeted Daphne when she stepped in the room. "Daphne, where were you. I was about to die from worry," said Tracy Davis, her roommate, who followed with her exclamation with a hug. "Where did you disappear for the all night. I almost went to professors to say you were missing."

Daphne shuddered. She definitely didn't want to imagine Snape's response for busting her in a threesome with Granger and Harry. "I'm well," she murmured. "Something had developed in a way that is hard to foresee. Sorry for worrying you."

Her arms loosened, and Tracy took a step back, her eyebrow raised. "Really, that is your explanation. Something came up." She stopped for a second, carefully looking at Daphne's body. "And you are in dire need of a shower. If I didn't know you better, I would say you spent all night having sex." Caught flat-footed by her response, Daphne's eyes grown wide, though only after seeing Tracy's mouth falling down in shock, she realized what she admitted. "You had sex, and it lasted all night!" Tracy exclaimed in shock.

"Of course not," Daphne stammered, but she was aware it was too late to deny. After all, the state of her body already betrayed her, providing a lot of clues to support the conclusion. She lowered her head in defeat. "Keep your voice low and lock the door, I'll tell you after the shower." Seeing Tracy nod, Daphne walked to showers.

Half an hour, and a rejuvenating shower, later, Daphne was sitting across Tracy, wrapped in a large, fluffy towel. "Spill it," Tracy said. "What the hell happened last night?"

Daphne took a deep breath. "I'll explain in a minute, but first, you need to promise me you'll keep it a secret?"

"Sure, I promise. But why all the cloak and dagger. If I didn't know you better, I would say it was with Harry Potter, and you were trying to prevent rest of the house from learning it." Daphne tried so hard to control her expression, but Tracy's comment managed to surprise her once more. "Oh my god! You didn't!"

"Lower your voice," Daphne exclaimed angrily, then her voice fell into a whisper. "Do you have any idea what the rest of the house would do if they heard it. Especially Malfoy. Just a few years later, he'll be Lord Black and Lord Malfoy, and I have to intention of getting pulled to his delusion of rivalry." She took a deep breath. "Or can you imagine what would my parents do?"

"Sorry," Tracy murmured, thoroughly chastised. "It was a bit of a surprise."

Daphne snorted in amusement. A bit of a surprise was a soft way of putting it. "Yeah, it was. Long tale short, Astoria asked Harry out, and I decided convincing Harry would be easy. But he didn't agree, so I challenged him to a duel."

Tracy looked at her incredulously. "A duel, are you out of your mind. Potter fought against a fully-grown dragon just a few months ago. How did you expect to win exactly?"

"He offered to take a handicap of my choosing. I thought making him duel without his wand would be enough to win, but it wasn't. I realized it when Harry displayed a wandless casting ability stronger than I could do with a wand." She stopped, enjoying the shocked expression on Tracy's face. "It was unbelievable, just standing in the center of his power. It was like a tempest. It reminded me of the tales some of the older years, about how their parents felt when they stood against the Dark Lord. It felt overwhelming. But unlike their tales, it wasn't scary or chilly, it was like a heated sensation covering my skin…" Daphne stopped, realizing she her voice risen almost to a point of shouting. She took a deep breath, steadily ignoring the heating of her core. "In terms of the bet, he asked me to be the waitress for his date with Hermione. And I decided to seduce him during the date."

"And you succeeded sending Granger away and keeping him to yourself," Tracy concluded. "Well done. But why are you calling Granger with her first name? If anything, I would expect you to be angrier at her."

"It wasn't exactly how it developed," Daphne murmured, her face burning. "Hermione never left during the night." Daphne wished she had a camera to immortalize Tracy's expression of utter shock, welcoming the teasing material instead of her own. "The rest is pretty much accurate."

"What! Spill!"

Daphne smiled at Tracy's shocked response, it somehow helped her to feel calm about the whole thing. She started telling her tale. "All started when my idiotic sister decided to ask Harry out in the middle of the library…"

* * *

Harry walked through the corridors of Hogwarts, a persistent whistle on his lips, when he noticed two familiar figure turning a corner. "Hi, Cedric, Cho, how are you guys."

"Hi, Harry," Cho replied quickly. A little too quick, if the frown on Cedric's face was any indicator.

"Hello, Potter," said Cedric, trying to keep his distaste manageable, but failing miserably.

Harry had to admit, this time Cedric had an actual point. It shouldn't be that easy to get outstaged by an underclassman, especially when Harry elected to save his hostage too during the second task, adding insult to injury. To make things worse, he wasn't allowed to get explicitly angry about it, since according to juries, Harry had shown a great moral fiber by ensuring hostage's safety before his wellbeing. Of course, Harry was responsible for many things that would make him rightfully furious, but he was blissfully unaware of them. "So, Cedric, how is the preparations for the third task. Do you feel ready?"

"Believe me Potter, you will be surprised by my performance in the third task," Cedric answered, trying to look menacing. It wasn't hard to guess he was planning to take a pot shot towards him during the task.

Harry just shrugged. "Whatever you say, Cedric." At the same time, he focused his magic and conjured a small parchment, a small note already prescribed on it. He walked next to them, his shoulder brushing with Cho's, and he slipped the note into her hand. As soon as he took the corner, he pulled his cloak on and turned back, following them closely.

He had to hold back a snort as he heard Cedric launching a long tirade about just how overrated he was, how he was in the lead just because he was famous. 'Yeah,' Harry thought. 'Complaining about some other man is such a good topic for a date.' And from the utter disinterest and boredom on Cho's face, Harry could see it was far from the first time the topic came up. Then he watched as Cho raised her hand discreetly, reading the note without Cedric noticing. Soon, a blush covered Cho's face, and she looked around in hopes of seeing Harry around. Harry brushed her shoulder lightly, signaling his presence to Cho.

Harry didn't expect Cho's hand to launch at his midsection and grab his shaft, but he didn't complain when she started to massage it, quickly bringing it alive. Thankfully, Cho's own body was hiding her movements, keeping Cedric unaware of what was going on. Still, with pants, underwear and the cloak on the way, it wasn't exactly the most pleasurable experience he ever conducted, so he hoped Cho followed his plan without losing too much time.

Then Cho loosened her grip around his cock, grabbed Cedric's hand and pulled him in an abandoned classroom. Harry followed, an anticipatory smile on his face, only to see Cho transfiguring an eye cover and handcuffs. "What're those?" Cedric said, confused.

"Remember how you always ask me for a handjob," she murmured. "It's today, but I'm feeling shy, so you need to wear those handcuffs and cover your eyes."

"But Cho-" Cedric started, only to cut short by Cho.

"Take it or leave it," Cho said, her tone much harsher this time. Too harsh, as Cedric would have noticed if he hadn't been distracted by his own enthusiasm.

"Okay, okay," Cedric said, raising his hands in surrender and wrapped the cover around his eyes, then held his hands on the back, allowing Cho to lock the handcuffs behind him.

Meanwhile, Harry locked and sealed the door, then pulled his cloak off, revealing himself to Cho's sight, who answered with a bright smile that promised a lot of pleasure. Harry lost no time before walking behind Cho, who was fiddling with Cedric's belt. He let his hands wander over her tight ass freely, a gasp escaped Cho's mouth, and several more joined it after Harry pushed his hand under her skirt. However, Cho proved Harry wasn't the only one impatient for a hard fuck. She quickly got rid of her robe, and her blouse and skirt shared the same fate a moment later. She stood proudly in her underwear, displaying her lithe, athletic body. As a gentleman, Harry didn't want to keep her waiting, so he pulled her panties down, revealing her sopping wet pussy. Harry pushed a finger inside which disappeared effortlessly, showing Harry wasn't the only enthusiastic one about what they were going to do. Second and third fingers joined the fray as Harry pumped inside her repeatedly, her juices overflowing.

Cho tried to keep her voice down, but inevitably, moans started to escape her mouth. Harry had to hold himself back from laughing, seeing the proud smile on Cedric's face, falsely assuming that he was the source of Cho's vocal display of pleasure. Harry thought about lengthening the foreplay, but he didn't trust Cedric to last long, even under the lackluster handjob Cho was applying, and the last thing he needed was to leave the room without a release of his own. So, he aligned his crown to Cho's entrance and pushed forward, pushing deep inside her in one swift movement.

"Oh my god, your cock feels amazing," Cho gasped, pushing her ass up to allow easier access. Harry didn't deny her, as he started plowing her with deep, slow strokes, careful not to make too much noise, lest Cedric realizes what was going on. He brought his hand to her back, unhooked her bra and pulled it away, revealing her small but full tits, shaking slightly every time Harry pushed deep into Cho. He brought one of his hands to play with them, the other keeping her mouth shut. For good measure, Cho lost control of her moans as a release got nearer, and only Harry's hand prevented her stone-shattering cries.

Harry felt his hand was an inferior solution to keep her silent. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his own, pushing his tongue into her mouth for good measure, reducing Cho's cries into mere vibrations. Harry noted Cho somehow managed to keep her hand around Cedric's unimpressive presence, moving erratically, and absorbed by it, Cedric continued smiling in a bliss, unaware what was going on in the room.

Harry brought his free hand to her tight derriere, mauling her flesh enthusiastically. Already supercharged, it proved enough for Cho as she silently tightened around Harry's cock, her juices dribbling down her legs. Harry continued pumping relentlessly, until his own pleasure started to become unbearable, then he pulled out at the last second and sprayed her ass white. Then he pulled back, intent on leaving.

But Cho had other plans. She fell onto her knees, her mouth wide open. It didn't take a genius to realize her intention. He pushed his cock into her mouth, which flared back to life under Cho's enthusiastic treatment. Her lips massaged and caressed his crown, still very sensitive after his latest release. Harry decided to up the ante, and cast a localized silencing charm around Cho's head. Then he put his hand on the back of her head and pushed his cock deep into her throat. He could see her gasping and gagging around his cock, but no sound reached his or Cedric's ears.

Then Harry noticed Cedric finally releasing his load. Since he was under a tight constraint of time, he tightened his grip and started mercilessly fucking Cho's mouth. Less than a minute of frantic plowing proved sufficient for a release, filling her mouth with his seed. He pulled back, dispelled the silencing spell, and watched as Cho fell on all fours, gasping and wheezing, but a huge smile on her face. Harry waved his hand goodbye, pulled his cloak and left the room, though cast a spell to clean worst of the messes. She already had the challenge to explain why she was that red-faced from a simple handjob, there was no need to make her work even harder.

* * *

It was a Saturday morning, two days after his adventure with Hermione and Daphne, and Harry was in the common room, browsing a book on combat magic when he saw Hermione enter, holding a letter in her hand. He waved his hand, inviting her to sit with him. She joined him, resting her head on his chest as she read the letter, Harry still browsing his book. Harry was tempted to turn his head and read the letter over her head, but he tempered his curiosity. After all, being in a relationship and regularly having earth-shattering sex didn't give him a right to invade her privacy. "So, any news," he asked instead after Hermione finished her letter.

"Nothing important," she murmured, clearly enjoying the position as Harry caressed her bushy hair. "Just the usual letter from my mom."

"Any developments," Harry asked offhandedly, though he was actually very curious about how Hermione would react to anything about her mother, after the agreement on Harry's reward. While Harry was interested in Emma, he wouldn't push it at the expense of hurting his relationship with Hermione.

"Same old, she is resting after a hard week at work, and my father is at yet another conference."

"Would you like to go visit your mother? I'm sure having breakfast together would be much better than a letter." Harry asked.

Hermione sighed. "I would be glad to, but there is no way McGonagall would allow to it"

Harry smirked. "Who said we need her permission?"

Hermione lifted her head, looking at him with shock. "Harry, you cannot suggest we sneak out of the school for it."

Harry watched Hermione, her mouth slightly open, her eyes shining. Desire filled him, and he leaned in, capturing her lips in a long, drawn out kiss. Hermione was breathing hard when he pulled back. "Why not?" Harry said. "Using the secret passage, we can go in and come out undetected. And we are over eighteen, and the idea that school has a right to keep our movements restricted is ludicrous. We are not in a prison." He could see her resistance crumbling, so added a killer-blow. "And since we are out already, maybe we can go shopping once more. That, and we can see whether I would be able to get my reward for the challenges."

Hermione's face blushed crimson at the latest mention. Harry waited for a second, his heart beating strong, afraid that the redness was from anger, and she would explode in a nasty fashion. However, his worries proved empty a second later. "Let me go and change something appropriate." She leaned for a kiss, then dashed upstairs.

Several minutes later, she was standing in front of him, wearing a knee-length skirt and a thick blouse, and a thick coat on them. Harry reserved a moment to internally curse at Britain's awful weather, then stood up, offering his arms. "Shall we?"

* * *

 **Author Notes: Here is yet another chapter for the Harry the Playboy. Hope everyone found it fit for their enjoyment.**

 **Also, I have some good news. I have decided the next two women I am going to add, Emma and Narcissa. It would a nice journey for the people who enjoys reading the adventures of older, but still extremely beautiful, women. Even better, their beta versions are already on my P/atreon page, ready for consumption, along with some one shots and original pieces. Any supporter would have direct access to them, a trend that will continue in the future. I aim to keep my P/atreon page 3-4 chapters forward (though in beta versions), to show my appreciation to their efforts.**

 **Still, there is no need to worry, as it doesn't mean that they will continue to stay behind the paywall, so you can still enjoy the stories without being forced to do a monetary committment.**

 **Best wishes,**

 **Selene**


	19. A House Inspection

**A House Inspection**

Emma was sitting in her living room, lazily skipping channels on TV. Her husband was absent as usual, leaving her alone in the house, and it was far too early to ring her friends to see if any of them were available for an outing. Then the bell rang. She stood up, ready to reject another salesman, but instead, she received a bushy haired cannon to the chest as soon as she opened the door. "Hermione," she giggled happily. "What a nice surprise."

"Hi mom," Hermione answered, still hugging her tightly. "Since you were alone, we decided to visit you and make your weekend more fun."

'We?' Emma thought a second, then she noticed a tall, dark figure still standing on the door, a crooked smile on his face. "Harry, welcome," she stammered as Hermione unwrapped her arms.

"Hi Emma, long time no see," he said, and pulled her in a hug of his own. She felt her face heat up, strongly aware of his muscular chest, pressing to his own, his hands pressing strongly to her back. Her mind overwhelmed by the memories of the last visit, she did nothing but gently hugging back until he let her go.

"Yes Harry, it's nice to see you too," she said, trying to master the blush that covered her face. "Why don't we all move inside."

"Sure mom," Hermione said and dashed inside.

Emma started walking behind her, Harry walking next to her. Harry placed his hand on the small of her back. Emma was shocked by his audacity, so it took a while for her to shrug and dislodge Harry's hand, pointedly trying to ignore the warmth his hand provided. She found Hermione back in the kitchen, pulling eggs from the kitchen. "Honey, I can handle breakfast," Emma said, why don't you go and take a shower instead. I'm sure travel was tiring, even if it was magical."

Hermione beamed at her. "Thanks mom, it's very much appreciated." She walked out the kitchen.

"Wait, Mione, let me help you," Emma said Harry said, followed by a yelp by Hermione. Emma's face glowed vermillion, she had illusion about how Harry was about to help her daughter in the shower. Still, her daughter was an adult now, and was free to do whatever she wanted to do. While Harry was a little too loose towards Emma, it wasn't like Emma could explain that to her daughter. She could imagine Hermione's response as she tried to explain why Harry was no good, that he was acting a little close to Emma after a measly blowjob. Only thing Emma could do was to wait until she was alone with Harry, and explain to him that night was a mistake that both needed to forget.

Her biggest problem solved in her mind, Emma turned her attention back to breakfast she was preparing. Then a wordless cry belonging to her daughter distracted her. She barely avoided a nasty cut in her hand. Still, she waited in the kitchen, because clearly, that wasn't a cry of pain. She bit her lip, trying to banish the images the cry conjured, Harry and her daughter in her living room, merged in a heated embrace as Emma hid in a corner…

However, dispelling those images proved harder than she expected, as Hermione proved louder than she expected, occasional loud moans still echoing in the room even after Emma finished preparing breakfast. Emma found herself climbing up the stairs, despite having no illusions of what was happening upstairs. 'I need to call them to breakfast,' she justified it to herself, but even to herself, but she was aware just how loose that excuse was. She stood in front of the bathroom, feeling herself at a loss what to do. Knocking and stopping them would be too awkward, as their noise made impossible for Emma to act like she was unaware what was going on.

Then, she noticed the door was not properly shut. She tried to look inside through the slight opening, but was unsuccessful, the showers position was made impossible for Emma to see anything. Her heart beating, she lay her hand on the door, and pushed it. The door moved without a sound, revealing the view at the other side of it. Her daughter was eagle spread, her chest pressing tight on the wall, but her body was covered with Harry's, who was plowing her from behind repeatedly. The water was flowing over him, covering his muscles with an impressive, bright sheen. Emma licked her lips, trying to moisten her suddenly dry lips.

She didn't know how long she stood there, watching two teenagers having sex passionately, but her hand was sneaking towards her core when Harry suddenly turned his head, and looked into her eyes. She stood frozen, like a deer that saw a hunter, watching through the sights of his rifle. Harry kept his eyes firmly on hers as he impaled her daughter repeatedly. Emma felt her body heating up and her mind going blank. Then, Harry winked her, then turned his head back to Hermione. Emma darted away, not caring about the noise she made. She was already in the living room when she remembered she left the door open, but she was afraid to go back and close it. She tried to tell herself it was because she was afraid her daughter might catch her, but she knew it was because she was afraid to fall under Harry's gaze once more.

She walked back to the kitchen trying to regulate her breathing, but she had limited success, whenever managed to calm her heartbeat, another moan would come from upstairs, renewing the circle anew. She tried to control her breathing once more, only to fail radically. Thankfully, the pleasured cries stopped before she finished setting up the table, giving her enough time to compose herself before they came back for breakfast.

However, despite Emma's hopes, Harry was the first one that walked downstairs. "The breakfast looks delicious, sorry that we weren't able to help you prepare it." He stopped, his smile became a bit more heated. "Though I'm sure the show you got was a good payback for your efforts, right?" He walked next to her, and dragged his finger over her cheek.

Emma felt her tongue locking, her mind turning blank. What answer could she give after being busted spying her own daughter? Thankfully, Hermione chose that moment to walk into the room. "The breakfast looks delicious mom," she said before taking a seat at the table, Harry sitting next to her. Emma sat across Hermione, and the breakfast started, together with a low-key chat.

But soon, Emma noticed one important thing. It was mostly her and Harry that was doing the talking while Hermione's contribution was limited to occasional one-word answers. At first, Emma was afraid that Harry informed Hermione about her latest screw up, but a low moan, hastily converted to a cough to obscure it, showed Emma her mistake. Only then she noticed Harry's left hand was under the table, his shoulder shaking slight, that she realized what was going on under the table. And just like that, her blush was back in full force, and she lost rest of her sentence in a shocked stutter.

"What was that Emma?" Harry said, his smile grew wide once more. There was no doubt that he was aware of Emma's latest realization.

"Nothing," Emma stuttered, still trying to act unaware, mostly for Hermione's benefit. "I was just asking how do you feel about your chances in the last task."

"I feel pretty confident," Harry answered. "And more importantly, this year, I developed a new outlook towards life. If you desire something, you just reach with your full force until whatever you desire is yours. And I desire that victory very much." He stopped and pinned her under his gaze. "Just like I desire other things."

Emma just sat on her seat, her heart beat loud enough to make her deaf, her feelings creating a mixed bag of confusion. There was no doubt about what Harry's challenge was about, and she felt intimidated, sitting under that emerald gaze. At the same time, she couldn't help but shocked at his daring, proposing to her even though he was violating her daughter with his fingers. Thankfully, Hermione was in her own world, blissfully unaware of the happenings in the table. Then she noticed Harry's juice glass was empty, and jumped at the opportunity. "Let me put some more juice," she said and jumped out of her seat, gladly leaving the table, and the source of her confusion, behind.

Her daughter, however, suddenly was less careful about controlling her voice now that Emma was not in her immediate vicinity. But the kitchen was much closer than Hermione had estimated during her pleasure-filled haze, and her moans started to echo in Emma's ears once more. She turned on the juice machine, hoping that it would mask her daughter's shouts. It even succeeded for a while, until Hermione started to moan even louder, trusting the machine to mask her voice. Then finally, her daughter fall silent after a particularly erotic moan. Emma returned to the kitchen table a minute later, carrying a pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Thanks mom, I was so thirsty," Hermione said, filling her glass.

"No problem honey," Emma answered, barely holding back a comment about why she was so thirsty. She wanted to scold her daughter about her irresponsible behavior, but her own guilt stayed her hand. Or she hoped it was her guilt, because any other probability was too weird to contemplate. Rest of the breakfast went silent, Hermione silenced by her exhaustion, Emma silenced by her shame. "Hermione, you look exhausted, why don't you go rest for a couple hours while I clean-up the table."

Hermione thanked her, then turned her attention to Harry. "I better stay here and help Emma," Harry said. "She already put enough effort into preparing the breakfast, it would be rude not to help. But you go and rest, you need it." Hermione nodded and left the room. Emma wasn't surprised Hermione didn't try to stay and help them. It had been a long time since she last experienced one, but Emma still remembered just how tiring consecutive orgasms could be.

Emma tried to come up with a way start the much-needed discussion, but the words deserted her. After all, how would she start a conversation with her daughter's boyfriend about the blowjob given under false pretenses, or about the time she sneaked and watched them in the shower. Her own body heat, rising up whenever her mind went back to those moments, wasn't helping either. So, she stayed silent as she gathered the plates with Harry's help, decidedly ignoring every time their hands touched each other.

"Hi Emma, how about you go watch some TV, I can handle the dishes," Harry said. Normally, Emma wouldn't agree to leave a quest cleaning, but this time, her mood was far too complicated to bother insisting about it. She just nodded and left the kitchen, and sat in front of the TV, trying to gather her mind for the inevitable talk she needed to have.

Then Harry walked back inside the living room. Emma steeled herself, and started talking. "Listen, Harry, the situation that is going on is-" she started, only to cut by Harry, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"You are too tense, let me give you a massage," Harry said, squeezing her shoulders lightly. Emma opened her mouth to chastise him, and to demand an immediate stop, but somehow, between her vocal cords and her mouth, the words changed into a gasp. While appropriate, he was correct about the tenseness, and his hands were almost magic, destroying the knots in her shoulders with ease. "You were saying something?" Harry added, his hands still massaging her shoulder.

"It can wait until you finish your massage," Emma answered. They owed her at least that much after all the stress they put her through, she surmised. She leaned forward a little, giving him access to her back. She stood silent, other than occasional appreciative hums, as his hands explored her back, unlocking her tense muscles.

"Why don't you lie down," Harry said. "It would be much easier then."

"Sure," Emma answered and lied down, seeing no problem. After all, he was already massaging her, and lying down would make no difference. She rested her head the pillow, appreciative of his hands as they traveled across her back, combating any sign of stress. He started with her shoulder, then moved to her back. However, she started to bite her lips when he arrived at the small of her back, afraid that he would act inappropriately, and she would have to call him, and stop the massage. Thankfully, Harry skipped any location that could be called inappropriate and directly moved to her foot. She sighed, relaxed.

A minute later, she realized that she might have made a mistake relaxing after he moved to her feet. Because it felt utterly divine as his fingers tendered her flesh, sparking flashes of pleasure. She was utterly aware of her quickened breath, and what it implied. She needed to stop the massage before her willpower dwindled to nothing, but somehow, the words denied to exist. Harry arrived at her calves, then started to crawl towards her thighs after a brief stop there. She found herself biting the pillow to keep the moans inside as he climbed upwards, getting ever closer to her privates. She found herself unable to utter the words, beset by the images of how those fingers would feel, caressing her nether lips. She felt her mind getting covered with a haze, acutely aware that her power to resist was completely demolished. He could do everything he wanted to her, and she wouldn't be able to resist.

Then, the pressure from his hands stopped. "I hope you enjoyed your massage, Emma," he said with a cheerful voice. "I'm going back to rest with Hermione." Only after she heard his footsteps, climbing the stairs, that Emma realized he left her, breathing hard in arousal and confusion. And a yelp from Hermione, followed by deep, pleasure filled moans, didn't help either.

For a while, Emma just lay motionless, trying to gather her bearings, shocked by just how close she had been pushed towards a climax. "That bastard," she murmured. It was impossible for him to realize what his massage was doing to him, and that meant he intentionally left her just in the edge, frustrated and needy. A move that deserved a reply in the same vein. Emma went upstairs after a brief stop in the kitchen to pick up some water, and knocked the door of her daughter's room. "Are you decent, honey?" she asked.

The sudden silence, followed by a brief shuffling brought a smile to Emma's lips. "Yes mom, you can come in."

Emma opened the door and walked inside, only to blush harshly. The thick, musky smell of the room left no doubt about what was happening in the room a second before. To make things even worse, both of them were under covers, spooning, Harry's eyes closed, acting like he was asleep. "I thought you might get thirsty," Emma said, placing the water bottle next to her bed. But upon closing, Emma noticed one important detail, there was a slight, hard to notice movement going on in their waist area.

Emma saw her daughter blush and bite her lips in an effort to keep her voice down. Emma's face had a similar hue, shocked by Harry's daring. He continued impaling her daughter regardless of her presence, and he must have known that the cover was a poor substitute to keep himself hidden under the assault. Emma beat a hasty retreat from the room after wishing her daughter a good rest, despite knowing not much resting going to happen after she left…

* * *

Two hours, and a long, cold shower later, Emma was sitting in the living room, watching daytime TV, hoping that it would distract her, when she heard footsteps from the stairs. "I need to go to the library," Hermione said.

Emma chuckled. "What a surprise honey."

Hermione let out a small laugh. "Yes mom, I know it's really unpredictable. Me and library, who would have thought, right?" Then she continued, her voice streamlined. "Though, Harry is upstairs, sleeping. If he wakes up, could you drop him to the library."

"Sure honey," Emma said, trying to act nonchalant, but her mouth dried in panic. Still, it was a good opportunity to have the talk with Harry without any distraction. She steeled herself and waited until Hermione left the house, then walked towards her room. She stood in front of the door for a moment in hesitation, then she pushed the door open. The first thing that greeted her was the smell of sex, even thicker than when she entered the last time.

The second thing was the naked body of Harry.

Emma took a deep breath in shock, blindsided by his nude display, his half erect cock on full display. "Harry," she called, trying to wake him up, but she didn't turn her back. After all, she had already seen him in more compromising positions, so there was no harm in staring. Harry gave no response, still deep in sleep. Emma called him a couple of more times, only to receive no answer. However, the talk she needed to have with him couldn't be delayed anymore, so Emma walked closer, and shook his shoulder. It didn't work as well as she hoped. Harry stayed asleep, but her movements managed to awaken a certain part of him, which rose almost instantly.

Emma was impressed with his teenager virility. Despite all the sex he had through the day, he had risen to occasion with barely a touch even when he was asleep. She knew the appropriate thing was to pull the blanket on him, covering his body, then continue with her attempts to wake him up. But sometimes, desires and knowledge clashed. And the only sexual contact Emma had for a long while was the boy lying in front of him, owing to her husband's long absences. His taste, his shape, his passion… They were still bright in her memory. Her earlier voyeurisms didn't assist her control either.

So, Emma was fully aware just how wrong her action was when she wrapped her hand around Harry's cock, feeling its beat at it continued to harden under her touch. She moved her hand, testing how his skin moved under her attention. She looked his face, to see any indicators of waking up, but it was blank like a minute ago. She continued whacking him off, her own heartbeat rising with every throb. She felt a familiar heat filling her insides once more. She decided to try less clothing as a solution. Her hands danced over buttons, and a few seconds later, she was sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed only in her underwear, one of her hands plunged into her panties, caressing her folds.

At that point, she managed to convince herself that Harry was a heavy sleeper and wasn't about to wake up, despite the scant evidence to support. Beset with a desire to taste him once again, she leaned and licked his crown, one of her hands still pumping the base. His taste infused to her tongue, spurring her for more. She leaned, her ruby lips separated, and captured the top of his shaft between her lips. She started bobbing her head, first slowly, but her motions sped up as the last concerns about waking him up melted under her desire, exploring his shaft with her mouth.

Then, out of the blue, she felt two hands grabbing her head and pushing down. She found herself with his cock lodged in her throat, feeling trouble breathing. She gagged and tried to pull back, but the pressure didn't allow it. Then, pressure suddenly disappeared, and Emma pulled back, her mouth open, ready to bellow in anger.

But the opportunity was lost as soon as it appeared, as a pair of lips pressed her own, silencing her. She tried to speak nevertheless, but he pushed his tongue into her mouth, silencing her. His hands found the hook of her bra and liberated her breasts from its confines. His hands moved to her breasts, digging into her flesh. Emma put her hands on his shoulders, fully intent on pushing him away, but somehow, her orders got missed in translation, pulling him closer instead. Emma toppled back, his weight on her, trapping her on the bed. However, her trapped state didn't concern her, paying more attention to his fingers slipping into her panties, caressing her folds.

Emma's moans rang in the room as Harry's mouth moved down and captured her nipples between his teeth, littering her breasts with red marks from his forceful kisses. He traveled down even lower, putting a lingering trail of kisses on her stomach, then placed his head between her legs. A stiff pull later, Emma was free from the last piece of clothing she wore, and the only thing covering her slit was Harry's mouth, his tongue ravaging her to his heart's content. Emma lost all control of her voice as the climax drove nearer and nearer…

Then the pleasure suddenly stopped.

Emma opened her eyes to see what happened, only to find herself under his emerald gaze. He was leaning above her, his cock positioned to enter her in one smooth motion. She opened her legs and raised her bottom to allow him easier access, but the penetration she waited didn't come. "Come on Harry, don't keep me waiting," she mewled, the concerns about how inappropriate the situation was didn't even register her mind.

"Waiting for what?" Harry said, a damnable half smile on his face.

"What?" Emma murmured in confusion. It clicked a second later. He wanted her to ask him explicitly, in the last sign of her total surrender. A part of her urged her to just stand up and leave, leaving him with aching for release. But it would put her in the same position. Still, she hesitated saying those words, feeling it would be too much of a challenge. "Please?" she moaned.

"Please, what?" Harry said, still smiling.

"Please…" Emma murmured once more, feeling conflicted. But then she realized it didn't matter, she had already consented to it, and uttering or not uttering those words wouldn't make any change. "Fuck me, Harry," she whispered.

"I can't hear you," he answered.

"Fuck me," she repeated, this time much louder, no sign of hesitation present in her voice. "Fill me up."

"As you wish," Harry said, and pushed his cock inside. A pained scream escaped Emma's mouth, a sign of just how long it had been since she last experienced any sexual contact. But in her wet, aroused state, it didn't take long for her to adapt for Harry's girth, and he started spearing her with a consistent rhythm. Emma felt the earth move as her heightened state returned almost instantly. His every pump pushed her closer to the edge, and soon she was constricting around his cock, her juices flowing unrestricted.

"Oh Harry, that was amazing," she murmured in a haze.

"Honey," Harry answered. "We barely finished the appetizers. The main course is just starting." He started pumping her without waiting for an answer, this time, invading deeper with every push, touching to places that haven't been touched before. He impaled, he mauled, he pierced… And Emma just lay in a haze, experiencing a pleasure she never did before, experiencing climax after climax.

Then she heard a chilling sound from downstairs. "Mum, I'm back, where are you." The situation hit her like a truck. She was in her daughter's bed, with her daughter's boyfriend, and she was about to get caught by the said daughter. Paralyzed in shock, she did nothing as Harry thrown her clothes under the bed, then pulled the covers over her. A second later, Harry slipped under the covers himself, his cock pressing against her ass, his arms pulling her chest tight.

"Harry," Emma heard Hermione's voice just above the bed. "Have you seen mom." Emma tried to stay silent, but it was a challenge considering Harry's cock, slippery with her own juices, was pressing hard against her entrance. She wanted to beg him to stop, but she was afraid to make even the slightest sound.

"I'm sure she is busy with something important," Harry answered, pushing his cock inside her once more. "Maybe she is searching for something filling, for the dinner of course." Emma was shocked to hear a chortle escaping Hermione's mouth, despite how hypocritical it was to get angered by a poor innuendo, while she was being actually filled. Emma did her best to keep silent as they chatted amicably. She felt even worse when kissing sounds reached her ears, acutely aware that it only took an errant touch from Hermione to realize there was someone else under the covers.

But contrary to everything she believed about herself, it made Emma even more excited. Her hips started to move on their own, trying to devour Harry's cock. And as soon as she heard Hermione's footsteps getting away, followed by a slam on the door, she threw the cover off her and took her position on the top, her hand resting on Harry's chest, and started rocking her hips, hitting to yet another orgasm. Then Harry suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pushed her down. She didn't have to think for the reason, as Harry plunged his huge cock into her mouth. She started bobbing her head, joined by her tongue. She managed to coax Harry's seed out, filling her mouth. She tried to swallow as much as she could, but some inevitably slipped to her chest and on the bed. "It was amazing," she murmured.

"Yes, it was," Harry answered while he pulled her clothes under the bed. "But I recommend you to go back to your room, unless you are sure you could convince your daughter for a threesome, of course." Emma barely nodded as she left the room, stumbling back to her own room, still naked, any possible consequences of being caught not in her mind. She closed her door, and threw herself into her bed, losing consciousness almost instantly.

* * *

Emma's consciousness slowly returned. She felt rested, relaxed, much more than she usually felt. Inevitably, her mind shifted to the reason. Just like that, what she just did hit her with full force, but it failed to find a purchase in her pleasure filled mind. Yes, she did cheat her husband, and yes, she did it with her daughter's boyfriend, but the enormity of her actions was dwarfed by the pleasure she felt. After all, it was her husband's and her daughter's fault, she rationalized. One hadn't touched her for months despite her attractive body, too busy with his work, the other had sex in the every corner of the house without even the slightest concern for her needs. Why should Emma feel guilty? They were just as responsible as her for what she did. Still, it was a one-time thing, she had no intention of risking a repeat, despite how much pleasure it brought.

She knew her arguments were flimsy, but didn't care much. She stood up, and examined her body in the mirror, riddled with hickeys for the first time in a long while. She let her hand caress the marks on her neck, evoking the memory of their inception, Harry's lips assaulting her neck mercilessly. She felt hungry for more, but her decision was final. She took a quick shower and put some make-up to cover the hickeys, then walked to downstairs. But neither Harry nor Hermione was around. Then she found a note written by Hermione, how they needed to return to school, but didn't want to wake her up for it.

Emma sighed, relaxed. She knew handling a dinner with them would be a huge challenge after the last night. Still, despite knowing, she wasn't able to prevent feeling disappointed…

* * *

 **Author notes: Here is another chapter, well before the schedule, but I had some free time. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Also, many thanks for my supporters in P/atreon.**


	20. A noble development

**A Noble Development**

Hermione and Harry were sitting in the living room, Harry's arms wrapped around her waist. "So, it happened," Hermione said with a hesitant voice.

Harry hadn't needed to ask to know what she was talking about. "Yes, it did," Harry said, moving his hands slowly, rubbing Hermione's stomach. "How do you feel about it?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "I don't know," she said, but Harry could feel her heartbeat was quite high, and her breathing was shallow.

He moved his hands a little lower, and she shivered. Harry smiled, recognizing the signs. He dragged his hands lower, sliding down her leg, until the point it reached the point where her skirt ended, then suddenly reversed direction, taking the same journey touching her naked skin. His fingers reached to her panties, their dampness obvious. "I think I know," Harry said, enjoying the way she trembled on his chest.

"Harry!" she moaned, failing to keep her somber mood anymore.

Harry pushed her panties to the side and slid his finger inside. "Mmm, even more enthusiastic than your mother," he whispered into her ear and received only a whimper in return, her walls squeezing his finger tight. "Kinky," he added, even as his other hand slipped under her shirt, teasing her breast over her bra. He was surprised by the speed was Hermione was being pushed towards incoherence. Hermione was much more aroused than normal. Harry smiled, apparently, his girlfriend even kinkier than he previously assumed. "You are mine," he whispered into her ear, leaning to her lips.

Then, he was distracted an owl flying inside. "Perfect timing," he murmured sarcastically, however, when he raised his head, he noticed the letter was closed with a large Gringotts seal. The owl perched on the side of his couch. Harry pulled the letter, checked whether it was addressed to him, then opened.

 _ **Harry Potter,**_

 _ **You have been requested at Gringotts at the earliest opportunity.**_

 _ **Account Manager Garshaw**_

 _ **Gringotts**_

Harry kissed Hermione once more before pulling away hesitantly. "I better go as soon as possible," Harry said. "It might be really important. Should I leave you here or bring back to school."

Hermione thought for a second. "School is better. We don't know how long it would take you in Gringotts, and it's for the best if I don't stay alone with mom for now. Just let me write a note."

Harry watched as she stood up, the sway of her lips attractive as always. She scribbled a note when wrapped her arms around Harry once more. Harry wanted to push her down and nibble her neck, but instead disappeared with a pop, carrying her with him.

* * *

Harry was walking through the corridors of Hogwarts, absentmindedly playing with the new ring on his finger.

His visit to Gringotts was even more surreal than he expected. He had been escorted to the Account Manager's office as soon as he arrived, only to learn Sirius prepared a quite an interesting surprise to him and declared him the heir. In there, Harry learned, in addition to being his Godfather, Sirius was his third cousin once removed, a pleasant surprise that allowed Sirius to declare him the Black heir, because despite not being the official Lord of the family, he -as the only direct Black male- apparently had the right to declare someone as the heir.

Though, after that point, things developed outside of Sirius' expectations. Harry learned that Black Family Charter recognized several events as emancipation, and one of them was the Triwizard tournament. Harry suddenly found himself as a full adult, with access to a considerable amount of gold and magical treasures, and a seat in the Wizengamout. Even more, he learned Potter family also recognized the Tournament as a qualifier, it required him to complete the tournament alive. Not exactly a chore, Harry noted amusedly.

With the power granted by his Lordship, many legal options were open to him, options that he wasn't able to afford before. With this power, his first mission was obvious, to clear Sirius' name. But he was also aware that it was a task that was quite difficult, as such a thing would be disastrous for Fudge, eliciting a full power response from him. If Sirius went free, Fudge's political career would be buried. In that, there was no doubt. And he wasn't sure how much help he could expect from Dumbledore about this issue either, after all, Dumbledore managed to be conspicuously absent whenever there was a need for him to take action, only to appear as soon as everything was solved. Harry had no reason to believe he was being proactive in saving Sirius, despite his promise at the end of last year.

He was aware that he was woefully unprepared for it. He needed information. A smile appeared on his face. After all, while he could easily research in the library, there was some sources much more fun…

* * *

Daphne was in the library, trying to concentrate on her homework, when she felt a sudden desire to look up. She did, only to meet with a pair of emerald eyes. Her breathing stopped, her mind filling with the latest encounter with those eyes. Then he did a subtle follow me gesture, turned his back and started walking.

Daphne knew she should have been furious against the presumption that he could just order her around without a concern, but she felt nothing other than anticipation as she quickly gathered her books and left the library. When she stepped outside, he was no longer around, but Daphne had an idea where he might be. She quickly climbed the stairs, her pace fastest that could be while still being called walking.

She stood in front of the same door that changed her life, cast a few cosmetic spells to fix her disheveled appearance, unlocked few top buttons of her robe and shirt, then entered. She was surprised to see the room was completely different this time, instead of a huge room with a table in the middle, it was a small, cozy room with just one couch and a fireplace, as well as a small table holding several refreshments. Still, she didn't pay much attention to difference, as she had seen much more interesting things during her tenure.

Instead, her attention was grabbed by Harry patting next to him. Again, Daphne was bristled a little by being ordered around, but still, sat down without any protest. "So, Daphne. How have you been since the last time?"

Daphne's blush intensified. "Well enough," she stammered. "You?"

"Can't complain," Harry said. "Though I found myself facing some unexpected problems. Do you mind if I ask for your help?" he said, his hand dropping on her arm.

"We can always come to an agreement," Daphne answered, managing to gather her wits a little.

"Of course we can," Harry answered. "But it is an issue I would like to keep under the wraps. We would have no problem with it, right?" As soon as his sentence finished, Daphne felt his power permeating the room, just high enough to remind she wasn't dealing with a regular student.

Still, Daphne felt more turned on than afraid. She nodded resolutely. Then Harry showed his other hand towards. Daphne's eyes gravitated towards the ring she saw, after all, it was the first time she saw Harry wearing any ornament. Then she noticed the insignia on the ring, and her mouth fell open in shock. "How?" she murmured in shock.

Harry sent a crooked smile. "It was a surprise for me too."

"But… It's not even the heir ring, it's the Lord's ring. Lord of the Black family. How?"

"It's a bit complicated," he answered. "Let's just say a combination of a hidden benefactor, some unexpected bylaws, and some unexpected blood ties. More importantly, I find myself woefully inadequate about political details I'm about to face. So, I thought, who can I ask for a small lesson."

Daphne smiled. "We can come to an agreement." Then she remembered something, and her smile faded. "But it means Malfoy Senior would start targeting you with his full power. A significant part of Malfoy family power was reliant on the fact that Draco would be Lord Black when he arrived at the majority." Daphne remembered something more important. "But how did it happen. Malfoys are the one with the greatest claim, and only Black male alive is Sirius Black, and it's not like Sirius Black would make you the heir, right?" She jumped on her feet in a panic. "Shit, Sirius Black will start targeting you once again when he hears it! There is no way he would stop before killing you now!" Her breathing went out of control in panic. Harry was strong, but Sirius Black was a bogeyman, third only to Voldemort and Bellatrix.

Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap. "Calm down," he whispered, gently patting her back. "Let me tell tell you about a story unknown in public." With that, Daphne listened as Harry told the real story of Sirius Black, sadness and outrage fighting inside her. Sadness, because it was a deep tragedy. She didn't want to imagine how it would be to stay in Azkaban for more than fifteen years. Anger, because it was an insult to everything the traditions stand for to throw someone into Azkaban without a trial, and even worse was the dismiss the evidence to free him just because it was inconvenient. The fact that he was the heir of an Ancient and Noble family just drove it to her that it could happen to everyone.

"It's… Unbelievable…" Daphne murmured, trying to process the revelation she just received. She felt like the carpet was pulled under her feet. If that happened to Sirius Black, heir of a major family, and a hero that risked everything, what protected her. Certainly not her family, as a female heir, they made it clear in the past that she was expandable other than making a good marriage, and they had Astoria as a spare for that. Then Harry hugged her, and reality reasserted itself. She felt his power again, but this time, instead of threatening her, it was enveloping her like a thick blanket, explaining to her that she was safe no matter what. She wrapped her arms around his torso, listening to his calming heartbeat.

"You know that Malfoys would fight against Sirius' freedom with their full might, right? As long as Sirius is in prison, their only barrier is you. If you die, even if you threw Draco out of the family, they can twist a legal argument to make Draco eligible again. If Sirius gets free and officially becomes head again, or ratifies your Lordship, their whole legal standing crumbles. And with Fudge in their pocket, the chances to make it stick is very low."

"I know," Harry said. "That's why I decided I'll kick Fudge out of his seat first." Daphne looked at him, her mouth fell open. He was sitting there calmly like he didn't just declare he was about to oust the sitting Minister of Magic. "But, to do that, I'm aware that I need to destroy Malfoys first," he added, adding sprinkles to Daphne's shock with his declaration to target Malfoy family, probably the strongest family in England. Still, wrapped with his power, Daphne couldn't help but feel that the barriers would nothing to him. Somehow, he would succeed despite all the barriers.

A while later, Daphne managed to gather her composure back. She briefly thought, then realized Harry had a clean way forward. "I think your best bet against Malfoys is Narcissa herself." Harry raised his eyebrow in inquiry. "Not only she is a Black by birth, which gives you a very good avenue to progress, but also her marriage with Lucius is quite shaky if some of the rumors were accurate. I think threatening her with a dismissal could work enough to turn her into an unwilling informant."

"Interesting," Harry said, his hands suddenly wandering over her robe. "So, tell me about more about Wizengamot, Fudge, and Malfoys." Daphne started with the main fact and interactions about the structures each, occasional moans escaping her mouth whenever Harry's hands caressed a particularly sensitive location. She spoke for almost two hours, moistening her throat with occasional sips of the white wine Harry presented. Finishing her presentation was a true chore, her pleasure filled panting preventing her from constructing full sentences.

"Good girl," Harry whispered into her ear. "Why don't you pick your reward."

Daphne realized that would be a perfect time to ask him to cancel his date with Astoria, after all, he promised him a favor. But she had a feeling that if she asked for that, Harry would just thank her, smile, and leave. Something she couldn't accept in her current aroused state. Her rationality and pleasure fought for a moment, then Daphne shrugged. Astoria was a big girl, if she wanted to push their parents, Daphne couldn't do much about it, even if she prevented her rendezvous with Harry, she would find another outlet for her rebellion. So, Daphne made her choice, and leaned for his lips.

"Good choice," Harry said in a breathing break before diving back to her lips once more, his hands sped up, unlocking another button at each pass. Suddenly, he pushed her back, and she fell down into a bed. She didn't know where the bed came from, but her mind was busy with more important things, such as Harry's hands, pulling her shirt open, revealing her bra, a wholesome beige piece. "We need some shopping," he said. Daphne blushed, but her smile widened still. His invitation to shopping meant there would be a repeat.

Harry put his hand on her bra, and it just disappeared, leaving his hand free to touch Daphne's sensitive skin. His fingers caressed her breasts, and a moan escaped Daphne's lips, still, the pleasure of it was eclipsed by Harry's lips, laying gentle kisses on her collarbones, with an occasional nibble. Then, he moved down, dallying around her breasts for a while, enough to leave faint red marks on her perky tits. Every mark he left on her body, she felt more connected to him, however, the implications of it didn't occur to her. Then, he continued his journey, riddling her stomach with kisses, moving down just a bit after each kiss, his hands busy with getting rid of her skirt, followed by her panties. His tongue touched to her lower lips, each touch pushing her ever closer to the climax she waited for last two hours.

Then, he hissed, and a pleasure she never felt before rippled through her, pushing her over the edge, her mind frozen in shock. As a Slytherin, Parseltongue had always been a revered thing, one of the closest things to holy. She could still remember the shock and humiliation Slytherin house felt when Harry Potter of all people, nemesis of Slytherin, revealed to be able to speak Parseltongue. And Harry just used it to pleasure her in a way that eclipsed anything else she ever experienced.

Her higher brain function staggered when the tongue started teasing her nether lips once more, enhanced by the parseltongue. She gasped, she moaned, she cried, as another orgasm quickly built up. She felt the familiar cold sensation of cleaning spell assaulting her ass, followed by a finger slipping inside, going in and out, adding to her pleasure. One finger became two, then three, and another orgasm hit her, extracting another set of glass-shattering moans.

Still, Harry gave her no time to gather before she felt something thicker and hotter than his fingers pressing against her puckered hole. He pushed inside in one smooth motion, easily traveling through her loosened hole. She lost the track of time, and the world started to blacken as he slammed, again and again, his fingers sinking into her breasts, when another orgasm hit her, and the colors returned to the world.

She was barely aware as he pulled out and cleaned his shaft, but it suddenly gained importance as he pushed his half-erect shaft to her mouth. She took its half-erect state as a personal affront, and started trying to fix it, massaging with her tongue, enveloping with her lips. Soon, his shaft was hard once again in her mouth, pushing towards her throat, something she enjoyed immensely the last time, so she pushed herself forward, forcibly lodging his presence into deeper into her throat despite the challenge it presented for her breathing. She labored over his cock, squeezing, licking, nibbling, caressing, and managed to earn her keep when it twitched for one last time before filling her mouth.

She gulped down it with passion, and tried to stand up, but the exhaustion caught up with her. Laying down for a while looked like a better option. For a moment, she struggled to stay awake, but then Harry wrapped his arms around her, his power blanketing her body once more. She sighed, then her consciousness faded into sleep.

* * *

 **Author Notes: Another chapter is here, this time a bit more plot intensive than usual, but next two finally has the awaited Narcissa Malfoy, so I hope I'm forgiven. Also, a great thanks for all of my supporters in P/atreon. I'm impressed with the amount of support I have received.**


	21. A Black Matter

**A Black Matter**

Harry was returning from the entrance of Slytherin common room, having just escorted Daphne back to her room under his cloak, since Daphne was far from a state appropriate for the public eye. He wanted to stay back there for a second round, but Daphne was afraid of her roommate arriving. It wasn't something that would discourage him, but he was reluctant to push Daphne too hard too fast.

He was still near the entrance, mulling about the plan they cooked up with Daphne about how to destroy Malfoy Family's credibility when he noticed a golden opportunity to initiate the first stage of his plan. Malfoy had just took a turn at the other end of the corridor, a crowd of Slytherins around him, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini in addition to his usual bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle.

A thunderous expression appeared on Malfoy's face as soon as he noticed Harry. "Potter!" he shouted, drawing his wand simultaneously, dashing towards him without a concern. Harry also discreetly pulled his wand, but left it pointed on the ground. He could handle Malfoy without his wand, but he preferred to keep the ability as a hidden ace unless the situation demanded it. More importantly, he sent a mental sign to Black Ring, canceling its invisibility, as it being visible would work to his benefit. Malfoy was too angry to notice it, and Crabbe and Goyle were not famous for their observational skills. He wasn't sure about Zabini and Nott, but he was willing to bet that they would stay silent even if they noticed it, and it would be convenient to have witnesses later on.

Malfoy was just a step away from him, an angry expression on his face, pointing his wand towards Harry. It was a situation that demanded Harry's attention, which was precisely why Harry ignored him like he was invisible, and turned towards Nott and Zabini instead. "Hello, gentlemen. How can I help you?"

As Harry expected, being visibly dismissed as inconsequential didn't exactly help Malfoy's mental state. He grabbed Harry's collar and started to shout. "You bastard! I'll kill you if I see you near Astoria. You will leave her alone. Do you understand me?!"

While Malfoy was going on with his tirade, Harry was paying attention to others, to see if any of them noticed his new accessory. He even shook his hand discreetly, hoping one of them would notice before he needed to rely on acts that might also be noticed by Malfoy. A few seconds later, he noticed Zabini's eyes growing wide in shock as his gaze got stuck to his ring. Perfect, Harry thought. "What?" he murmured, acting like he just saw Malfoy. "Astoria wants to see me? Sure, let me go and meet her in an abandoned classroom?" he said, ending with an eyebrow wiggle that left no doubt about what he meant. His earlier words should have been clear enough, but over-explaining was never a bad path to take when it came to Malfoy. Then Harry turned his back, giving him the opportunity for a perfect sneak attack.

He was sure Malfoy would take the shot, though he kept his magical senses open just in case. There was always the risk that he underestimated the lengths Malfoy would go when he was angered, and dying from a cutting curse to the neck from behind just because he misjudged a situation would be just pitiful. He felt justified when he felt a bonebreaker leaving Malfoy's wand, but thanks to Malfoy's poor aim, it was moving towards his arm instead of somewhere lethal.

It wasn't something he couldn't dodge, but he just continued his walk and let it connect with his arm, its momentum enough to unbalance him, his fall accompanied by the horrible sound of a cracking bone. Despite the pain, a smile appeared on Harry's face, happy that his plan was progressing even better than he expected. There was only one question in his mind as he stood up, how much of his power he was going to reveal to Zabini and Nott. Too little, and they would defend Malfoy's side of events, thinking there was no consequence of angering Harry. Too much, he risked his abilities to be known by people less than friendly.

A seconds consideration later, he decided to go with the showy version, mainly because Zabini was the heir of his family, and impressing him would open the way for future cooperation, an impressive reward considering they stayed neutral in most events. And impressing Nott wouldn't hurt either. While he wasn't the heir of his family, he still held a significant sway in Slytherin, and he would be much more reluctant to support Malfoy's schemes if he knew just who he risked to anger. And it wasn't like he would be able to keep his abilities under cover for too long.

Decision made, Harry let his wand drop from his hand, but he made no attempt of picking it up, not giving even the slightest inclination that he was in pain. He could see a satisfied smirk on Malfoys face, a surprised one on Nott's, and a disappointed one on Zabini's. Then Harry smiled. It was a smile that a fish saw just before finding its end between razor-sharp teeth of a shark. He raised his hand, and a sudden wave of magical pressure moved in the corridor, strong enough to rattle even the onlookers. Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy ended up slamming into the wall, then slumped down, unconscious. He opened his palm, his wand flew back, then turned to Nott and Zabini.

"So, gentlemen," he spoke in a perfectly amenable tone. "I'm sure you witnessed Malfoy's cowardly attack on Lord Black, right?" he said, casually flashing his ring. Nott's mouth fell open in shock, while Zabini nodded dazedly. "I'm sure you would happily grant a minor boon by keeping what you saw here secret unless I call you to witness, right?" he added, flaring his power to make sure they understood it was not something they could ignore without consequences. Not only they would be wronging the newly revealed Lord Black, they would be wronging a wizard that just displayed a frightening amount of power and control in a casual manner.

Nott nodded in panic. "Of course, Lord Black," Zabini said calmly and eloquently, not showing any sign of his earlier shock, displaying an impressive capability for adaptation. Harry was impressed and took a note to pay more attention to him. Harry nodded, then started his walk to the infirmary, his mind already busy with the letter he was about to compose to Narcissa.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black, climbed the stairs of the Three Broomstick, her mind in shambles, trying to comprehend the situation she was in. Earlier today, while she was busy preparing for yet another tea party she was about to host in Malfoy Mansion, she received a very ominous letter, sealed with a personal sigil she hadn't seen for a long time, the personal seal of Lord Black, sending chills of fear across her body. No one was supposed to have access to that particular mark before Draco reached his majority and took the reigns as Lord Black.

However, no matter how bad how apprehension was, it melted against the utter fear she felt after she read the letter. The new Lord Black was informing her that her son attacked him while his back was turned with a potentially deadly curse, without any declaration or acceptable provocation. The possible ramifications of it were enough to freeze her blood, under the light of Black family charter. Black family respected sneak attacks and other underhanded methods, but only if they were successful, with failure earning harsh punishments.

Then, he had invited her to a private lunch meeting in Three Broomsticks, to discuss the apprehensible behavior of his son. To make things even worse, he signed the letter as Lord Black and nothing else, clearly intending to keep her uninformed, therefore unbalanced. She didn't like to admit, but the tactic was working excellently, mainly because of his son's idiocy, forcing her to act in a hurry, not allowing for any attempt to push the date forward while she gathered information about the mysterious appearance of Lord Black.

To make things worse, she hadn't been able to ask her son any question about the event. Draco would definitely inform Lucius, and he would insist on joining the meeting, something she didn't want for three reasons. First, because Lucius had a tendency to come too strong in any kind of negotiation, a tactic that rarely resulted in success when he met anyone other than his usual flunkies or cowards. Considering the possible implications of his actions, there was little chance Lord Black belonged to that group. After all, He was literally risking his life just by making Malfoy family aware of his existence. Second, because Lord Black asked for her, and her only, and she didn't want to risk his ire needlessly.

Third, she thought forlornly, pulling her outer robe tighter, was the clothes she was wearing under her robe. It was a distasteful option, but she wasn't above showing a little flesh to distract people if it allowed her to hold an advantageous position, though she rarely had to rely on that. She was aware of her status as one of the most beautiful women in Britain, and a flash of a smile and a careless lean to display a bit of skin saved her more than one situation. She saw no reason for this one to be different, especially since this new Lord Black was likely to be a young man, definitely no older than thirty-five. Otherwise, he would be eligible for his Lordship while Malfoy family was distracted with the aftermath of the war, getting his lordship an easy proposition.

She stood before the door and took a breath to calm her frayed nerves, then knocked the door. "Come in," a familiar voice said, but Narcissa failed to identify it. She entered the room, her eyes growing in shock upon seeing the sole occupant of the room. Harry Potter. She wanted to think that it was a joke because he neither had enough Black blood to matter, nor he was old enough to be eligible for Lordship in the first place. Still, she didn't spend any time disputing, because his left hand was gently resting on the table, the ring clearly visible. While it was possible to fake the ring, it was impossible to fake the subtle tug, connecting with her family magic.

"Why don't you sit down, Narcissa," Harry said, patting the seat next to him. He was smiling widely, smugness oozing from him.

For a second, Narcissa said nothing, trying to assess the situation in her mind. She felt most of her panic dissipate, Potter was not a bad one to be subject to as much as Lord Black's went. Young, impetuous, unaware of the finer details of the social culture of Magical World, inexperienced when it came to matters of the flesh, making him quite vulnerable to her manipulations. Even why he called her was clear. She knew the rivalry him and her son shared, and clearly, this was a part of it. Narcissa felt a spark of anger against his presumption, daring to try to manipulate her in a petty schoolyard rivalry, but didn't let her face to show any of it. He would learn his lesson soon enough.

Since the table already carried some refreshments, there was no need to call Rosmerta once again, so Narcissa locked the door. She didn't want any random onlookers for what she was about to do. She walked to the coat hanger and removed her robe, revealing the tight little black dress underneath, something she picked from a muggle shop. No matter how much distaste she had towards the new bloods with their bumbling ways, trying to destroy centuries of traditions, she couldn't deny the attractiveness of Muggle fashion. She never saw the point of wholesome rejection her husband advocated. She turned, and noted Harry's hungry gaze stuck on her long legs, occasionally slipping towards her bust, visible through an enticing cleavage. She walked to the seat Harry pointed, a deliberate, excessive sway on her hips. She made sure to accidentally rub her sides to his body while she sat down, knowing it would go halfway in turning his brains to mush. "So, Harry," she started in a seductive tone. "I can call you Harry, right?"

"Sure, Narcissa, you can call me whatever you want," Harry said, throwing his hand over her shoulder.

Narcissa was perturbed a little, finding his voice a little too calm for her tastes, but ignored it. She wanted to push his hand away, she didn't expect him to be that aggressive but didn't want to shot him down this early. After all, how much trouble a boy not even in his twenties could cause, she thought. "You mentioned an accident my son has caused. I was so sad when I heard it, and I'm sure Draco would extend his apologies to it as soon as I talk with him," she said in a husky tone, deliberately putting her chest out, creating a deep view of her cleavage. "We can wrap this issue quickly, right?"

"I don't know, Narcissa," Harry said, then his hand started to caress her arm gently. She gritted her teeth, annoyed at his presumption, and gave a small shook to her shoulder, hoping he would pull his hand at her subtle rebuke, but he kept his hand moving despite it. Then Harry continued. "A bonebreaker hex is not something I would call an accident."

And just like that, her earlier panic was back in full force. Apparently, the situation was worse than she assumed. It was one thing to use a schoolyard hex to cause harm, which always gave wiggle room to the attacker, but a combat spell was a clear cut case. As the Lord of the Black Family, it gave him the right to throw both her and Draco out of the family. It would be bad for Draco, resulting in a significant loss of prestige, but it was nothing compared to her own situation. It would be an unmitigated disaster.

She had no illusions about her marriage. It was little more than a business arrangement, and the most tangible thing she brought to the table was the connection to Black family. She was also an accomplished dueler and a shrewd politician, but she also knew that her husband consistently underestimated her skills in both dimensions. The fact that she was neutral in terms of the conflict between Voldemort and Dumbledore didn't help the matters either, creating a barrier that prevented him from trusting fully. If she lost her Black connection, Lucius would get rid of her almost instantly, and she knew far too much about Malfoy family operations for divorce to an option.

And more importantly, she had no family to protect her. Sirius, Bellatrix, and Andromeda were only ones left from her once extended family. Bellatrix wouldn't be of help from the hole she was in, and even if she was free, Narcissa never had a good enough relationship with her to expect to be protected against another Death Eater. While she still maintained a secret communication with Andromeda even after her banishment, and she would doubtlessly try to help, she lacked the power to protect her from Lucius. The only one that could possibly help her was Sirius.

But she didn't know whether she could ask for help. Before the war, when she thought he was supporting Dumbledore's side, they had a tentative communication, based on mutual respect. Narcissa ignored his pseudo-banishment from the family, and Sirius respected her neutrality. But still, learning that Sirius was a supporter of Voldemort all along had been a nasty surprise to her, as if he lied something as fundamental as this to her, what else she could trust. An image that was solidified after him rabidly trying to kill Potter, just like Bellatrix would. And he never ever tried to contact with her after he was free, something he should be able to do through Lucius easily. So, Narcissa didn't think Sirius would be a viable defender if she suddenly became Lucius' target.

A glance at Harry's face revealed a supremely confident face, showing that just how badly she misjudged the situation. Harry looked fully aware of implications of his implicit threat and was aware just how badly he managed to corner her without even lifting a finger. It was clear that no matter her choice, he would be the victor in a sense. Either she would reject and die, all without a fault of his own, or she would comply with his wishes.

The first one was not an option, she didn't want to die, not like this. She needed to convince Harry to keep her as a part of the Black Family no matter what, something Harry was apparently aware of. Whether Draco stayed in or out didn't matter much, after all, he would still be the Malfoy Heir, granting him a degree of protection. She was under his control, making her feel powerless in a way she never faced before. Then, he turned his emerald gaze to her eyes, keeping her prisoner. Suddenly, his amused expression went serious, and a wave of power slammed her, permeating the room in a magnitude she only experienced twice, once with Dark Lord, once with Dumbledore, the aftermath of a raid that left several of his students dead. And while his power didn't have the burning fury of Dark Lord, or cold rage of Dumbledore -it felt more like a warm blanket- its intensity and power was no less. It finally clicked just how truly hopeless her situation was…

In that situation, she almost welcomed his hands, one caressing her stomach while the other wandered over her legs. At least, he had a price in his mind in return for keeping her in the family. Still, the realization didn't prevent her from freezing in shock, leaving Harry free to explore her body with impunity. It had been a long while since she felt a man's touch. Her husband never did after Draco's birth, and despite her frequent hidden frays to London, she was never tempted to try a muggle man, their lack of magic was repulsive to her. She did her best to endure as Harry's hands explored her body, after all, her destiny was between his lips.

But then, things started to go out of control. Despite her best efforts to keep her eyes away, her gaze fell on his slightly parted lips, wondering about just how aggressive he would be if she put her lips over them. And even when she managed to keep her gaze away, it fell on his crotch instead, enchanted by the sheer size of the tent building up there. His fingers slowly traveled up her side, leaving a glancing trail to her breasts, still covered with her dress, and reached the edge of her lips, leaving an electrified trail behind.

Her mouth opened without a conscious thought, and his finger slipped inside. Her lips clamped around it. A wave of anticipation went through her body as her tongue touched him. Something in her mind clicked, and she came to a decision. She slipped her hand down to his crotch, her mouth opening in shock upon feeling its size. Seeing it through hadn't prepared her from feeling it. A smile sneaked into her lips, maybe convincing her new Lord wouldn't be such a chore. Enthusiasm rose inside, causing her hands to tremble. "Is there anything I can do to make you forgive me, my Lord?" she murmured, trying to hide her sudden enthusiasm.

"Now that you mentioned it, actually there is," he said, his smile getting much wider, his husky tone enough to send shivers across her body.

Narcissa gave up her attempts to control her shallow breathing as a lost cause, as an arousal she never felt before arrested her mind, somehow born from her utter loss of control. She leaned forward and captured his lips, still carrying the aroma of the exquisite wine they were drinking moments ago. Like she expected, his tongue assaulted her mouth instantly, exploring her flesh with great fervor. She pulled back, her tongue lingering on her lips in disbelief. It had been a long time since she had kissed someone, but even the best one she had in her admittedly limited experience was eclipsed compared to the one she just received, filling her a pleasure she never felt before. Even the best sex she had paled in comparison to that kiss.

"Stand up," Harry ordered, and she was halfway up before she even processed the order. "Good girl," he said, and a thrill went through her, her smile widening slightly, despite a part of her mind freezing in shock. Never before someone ordered her so dismissively, and she never thought it would cause something other than a flying rage. "Strip," he said, and her hands instantly darted to her zipper, only to be stopped by a motion. "Slowly," he added. Narcissa blushed like she was just a teenager who received a reprimand. Still, a small rebellion rose inside her. If he wanted a show, she would give him one, one good enough to blow his mind. As a pureblood, she had been classically trained in dance, a repertory she carefully enhanced during her escapades to Muggle London.

She started swaying to an imaginary music, her motions careful, controlled. She waved her wand once and her zipper started to open in its own violation, dragging slowly. Harry's eyes were fixated on her body, but his expression was calm. But she wanted him crazy with arousal. She left her wand to the side and sped up even further. And a while later, she turned her back and leaned forward, displaying her panties, a red, barely visible piece she picked from an exemplary shop called Victoria's Secret, and she perked up when she heard Harry, whistling in appreciation. Her dress slid even lower, and she put her arm to create a barely sufficient cover for her perky breasts, then turned back and resumed her dance, her dress sliding even lower at her each step. Her heart was beating with excitement as more of her flesh revealed under his gaze. Soon, the dress was low enough to step out of it without skipping a beat, forcing her to rely on her arm and her panties as a cover, both quite insufficient if Harry's satisfied expression was any indicator.

Then Harry raised his finger and called her closer…


	22. Crimson and Black

**Crimson and Black**

Then Harry raised his finger and called her closer…

Narcissa's heartbeat rose even further as she neared the young man sitting in the corner of the room. The table was on her way, preventing her from getting closer, until he waved his hand carelessly and the table flew away in an impressive display of wandless and wordless magic, shocking her with his the extent of his power once more. She walked closer until she was in front of him, then lowered her arms down, displaying her breasts in full glory. "Did you like my dance, my Lord?" she asked sultrily.

"Not bad," Harry said, his lips curling in a teasing smile.

"Not bad!" Narcissa said, feeling the stirrings of anger for the first time during the evening. She deserved nothing less than a standing ovation. Not only she was an amazing dancer, she was beautiful, with her magic staving the effects of aging. Her body was still in prime condition, her figure unrivaled. She wanted Harry to be hypnotized by her grace, not barely impressed. In her indignation, the reason for her actions in the first place lay forgotten.

Harry's eyebrow rose, the power suddenly flowing out in suffocating waves. He grabbed her nipples, squeezing enough to hurt a bit. "Did you just raise your voice at me, Narcissa?"

She felt a chill spread through her body, however, it paled in comparison to pleasure that came with it, further enhanced by the slight pain she felt. "N-no," she stammered.

"And now you are lying to me," Harry said, twisting her nipple.

"Sorry," Narcissa yelped, instantly followed by a deep moan despite all of her efforts to stave it back.

"Sorry, what?" Harry said, twisting further.

Narcissa was shocked by the words that spilled from her tongue, but she was unable to prevent them. They felt just right. "Sorry, my Lord," she stammered.

"Good," he said, the smile back on his lips. "But…"

Somehow, Narcissa understood what he wanted her to say. "I have offended you, my Lord," she said. "Please punish me."

Harry just smiled, then raised his hand, and a paddle, covered in velvet, appeared from the thin air. The unfamiliar feeling of arousal increased even further. She lay on Harry's knees, trying to contain her enthusiasm, her barely covered bottom present for Harry's attention. His fingers danced on her sensitive skin for a while, filling her with anticipation. Then, without a warning, the paddle landed on her ass, a rich thud filled the room, joined by Narcissa's moan. His fingers caressed her skin once more, but this time, the sensations on her slightly bruised skin were anything but disappointing.

Then, paddle landed on her bottom once more, extracting yet another sensual moan from her. Then Harry spoke. "Why aren't you counting?"

Narcissa was panting with arousal, but still, forced her lips to form the word. "Two," she gasped, trying to memorize the texture of his fingers, periodically interrupted by the paddle landing on her bottom. After five, her bottom started to sting harshly, after eight, tears were gathering in her eyes, but neither had any impact on the moans that was repeatedly leaving her mouth. "Ten," she finally gasped, her legs trembling in pleasure.

"I don't know," Harry murmured thoughtfully. "You don't seem like you learned your lesson, so let's try a different method. Narcissa was about to say that she learned her lesson, but then she felt his fingers wrapping around the edge of her panties, and decided silence might be a better idea. Her panties slid down to her legs, revealing her pussy a male's gaze for the first time, since her husband was a strictly-missionary-under-the-blankets-while-lights-off person, just as the tradition dictates.

Then, something landed on her bottom once more, the sound of flesh hitting flesh rang between the walls. Narcissa could feel her own juices running down her legs, the pleasure from the paddle paling in comparison to his direct touch, not inhibited by the fabric in between. "Ele-" Narcissa managed to say before losing control of her voice when his fingers caressed her wet nether lips instead of her bottom. At thirteen, his fingers started to linger on her pussy, at fifteen, they finally slipped into her wet tunnel, and at eighteen, her words left her mouth as a wet gurgle, incomprehensible.

At twenty, blows stopped, but Narcissa had no problem with it, because his hands found themselves new tasks, one mauling her breasts and occasionally teasing her rock-hard nipple, the other sliding inside her repeatedly, building up a wave of pleasure. Then finally, the orgasm hit her, a first in her life if she discounted the ones she earned to herself via a toy she purchased from muggle shops. But, the ones from her purple toy was nothing compared to one gifted to her by her Lord.

In a haze, she was barely coherent as her Lord lifted her off his knees in a bridal hold and carried her to the table. She made no comment when he placed her on the table, well-varnished wood pressing to her back. Her attention was grabbed by the feel of her Lord's skin instead. Her consciousness jerked back to the present when he started to undress, revealing his chiseled body, and a very impressive cock, rock-hard in attention, and almost large enough convince Narcissa that she was in a dream. But no dream could withstand to such vivid pleasure.

"Good work, Narcissa," Harry said. "I think a reward is in order. What do you want?" Narcissa parted her legs in anticipation, hoping that he would take her instantly, but instead, he chose to speak further instead. "No answer. Should I assume that you are content and go back to school."

Narcissa felt like she was hit by a stunner. To be left without feeling him inside was an unusually cruel torture. "Please," she begged.

"Please, what?"

"Please, my Lord," Narcissa corrected in a hurry. She knew he wanted to hear what she desired explicitly, but somehow, saying it felt too shameful, even after all that happened.

"Okay," Harry answered, still standing still a foot ahead of her. "Now, tell me what you want!" he ordered, his tone suddenly sharp, authoritative once more.

His sudden shift of turn managed to break her barrier, and the words slipped out. "Please, my Lord. Please fuck me, maul me, use me as you see fit!" she shouted, surprising even herself. He wasted no time, just pushed his shaft inside her, sliding easily into her wet tunnel. Narcissa was once again beset by unfamiliar sensations that invaded every part of her being. The table scraped her back with his every motion, adding pain to the pleasure she felt. His fingers sank on her breasts, occasionally squeezing her nipples.

He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her back. Anticipating his move, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He stood up, lifting her with him. She put her arms around his neck, trying to keep stable. His weight pushed his cock deeper inside her, reminding her sensations long forgotten. He walked towards the wall, pressing her back on the wall, then he started slamming inside her. Narcissa was trapped, no escape, no respite, but she was loving every second of it. With all the pleasure assaulting her senses, it didn't take long for her walls to clench in yet another orgasm, but this time, her clenching managed to trigger his climax as well, and she felt herself being filled. She knew she should have panicked, instead, the only thing she felt was a deep satisfaction.

His arms stayed around her as he walked back to his seat and sat back, consequently, Narcissa ended on his lap, facing him, his half-erect cock still inside her, slowly growing back to its original glory. Then Harry spoke. "Since we have solved the issue of discipline, we can return to why I asked for your presence. I need your help with Sirius."

Narcissa felt like a switch went off, anger flaring in the depths of her heart. "How dare you!" she bellowed. "How dare you asking my help to kill my cousin, my own blood." She knew there was only two possibility for Harry, he either wanted to kill him directly to take revenge, or he wanted him to be captured by the ministry, which would have ended with Dementors, a fate worse than death. Narcissa tried to pull away, but his arms kept her in his lap, his cock, completely erect once more, still inside her.

She would like to say that she continued to struggle in an attempt to get away from him, but that would be a lie. Despite the anger she felt, pulling away from the pleasure required more willpower than she could command in her depleted state, which made her even more humiliated. There was a man, asking for her help to murder her cousin, and she was unable to pull away from his cock. She felt helpless.

In her confused state, it took a barely thought for her arm to swing with all of her might behind, and connect with Harry's cheek with a mighty noise, hard enough to turn his head. The chill of fear covered her insides the moment she realized she just slapped someone that could sign her death order with a simple effort from his part, and with the power to rival Voldemort. A blanket of power filling the room only made her more afraid. Then he slowly turned his head, an incomprehensible expression on her face. She didn't know what to expect, a fist to the face, or a banishing hex hard enough to embed her into the wall. She closed her eyes in fear, trembling inside.

The last thing she expected was to feel the warmth of a pair of lips on her own, hungry and aggressive. In shock, her mouth opened in shock, and a tongue slipped inside. She was confused. She was expecting pain as her punishment, not an aggressive tongue, violating her mouth recklessly. And the power that filled the room, addling her brain further didn't help to put her thoughts in order.

She stopped thinking and defaulted to the only thing that made any sense, the presence inside her. Her hips started to move, matching the rhythm of her Lord's plowing. Her voice muffled by his lips, her movements restricted by his arms, there was nothing to do for her except passively enjoy. She lost all perception of time under repetitive orgasms, regaining only a semblance of it when she filled with his own release once more.

"If you were to listen to me before going off the handle," Harry said, a warm smile appearing on his face. "When I asked your help for Sirius, I meant I need your help to clear his name, but from your reaction, I could see that you didn't know he was innocent."

Narcissa felt like she was struck by a thunder. Sirius' crimes had been one of the most visceral moments of the aftermath of the war, shaking the world by showing just how deep Death Eater infiltration went, and she just learned that it was all false. She wouldn't believe if it came from anyone else, but he was Harry Potter, the one most invested in Sirius' fate even without adding the Black business into the fold. Anger flared inside her once more, this time against Lucius, the one that convinced her about Sirius' guilt. And like an idiot, she believed him by disregarding everything she knew about her cousin. "How?" she said in a trembling voice.

She listened in carefully as he explained the truth behind Sirius' incarceration, his escape, and how Snape and Fudge destroyed his chance to freedom. Tears freely flew from her eyes, horrified by almost two decades in Azkaban despite being innocent. Harry's arms wrapped around her, patting her back, silently supporting her.

"So, what do you plan to do?" Narcissa murmured after she managed to gather herself a bit, still sitting in his lap.

"I don't have a plan yet, but as long Fudge is in power, it's impossible to free Sirius…" he started.

"And it's impossible to dislodge Fudge as long as Lucius' power base stays in place," Narcissa completed his sentence. "And he will lose everything," she added. "He dared to cross my blood, and he'll learn why no one crosses the Black family."

"Good, then let's talk about our plan," he said, then his smile suddenly widened in a way that sent tingles inside her. "But first, there is still the punishment for the slap. Are you ready for it?"

A similar smile popped on Narcissa's face. "Of course, my Lord…"

* * *

Harry was under his cloak, sneaking back to Hufflepuff common room once more, in order to have a discussion with Susan. It had been a while since they had met, owing to his fucked up schedule. They managed to meet for a couple of quickies between the lessons, but they were hardly satisfying compared to a fulfilling one that stretched for hours, allowing him to enjoy Susan's impressive breasts, marked by occasional freckles. Though, having fun with Susan wasn't the primary objective of this night. He needed to convince her to set up a discrete meeting with her aunt. A smile popped his face, as some appropriate methods of convincing coming forefront of his mind.

He climbed up the stairs leading to girls' side after temporarily disabling the alarm, and walked towards the room Susan and Hannah shared. He checked the map a few minutes ago, and saw Susan was alone in the room. Hannah's absence was a bit of disappointment for the later activities, despite its convenience for the initial talk. It would be hard to convince Amelia Bones to a meeting without explaining Susan some critical facts, facts that he needed to keep hidden until it was time to act. Fewer people knew more about it, the better. Especially when it came to Hannah. While she was a nice girl, she wasn't famous for her tight lips.

He stood in front of the door, about to knock it, when he heard a noise that put a lecherous smile on his lips. Apparently, Susan was keeping herself busy. He opted out of knocking the door, and slowly turned the doorknob open, dispelling the locking charm with a simple touch. He closed the door behind him and put the locking charm back, along with a one-way silencing charm, only preventing the others from hearing them. He walked a couple steps forward until Susan's bed was visible.

The view was exquisite. Susan was lying on her bed, bereft of any clothing, her auburn hair flowing free, sprawled across her beautiful chest, rippling in a way that made Harry's pants uncomfortably tight. One of her hands were on her tits, squeezing repeatedly. Her other hand was holding a decent sized purple implement that shone with her juices, making it rhythmically appear and disappear. Her lips were parted, pleasure filled cries flowing out continuously, and Harry was satisfied to hear his name often mixed with her cries. Her eyes were closed, concentrating on the feelings, unaware of her surroundings.

"Hello, Susan," Harry whispered.

Susan's eyes jerked open in panic, an alarming shout on her lips, but no cry left her mouth her eyes shone in recognition. "Harry," she stammered in shock. "What are you doing here?"

Harry reached down and wrapped his fingers around the toy she was using. "You called, and I appeared," he said, gently pushing the toy inside her, earning a surprised yelp.

"Really?" Susan said, humor shining in her tone, though it was quickly replaced with another moan as he pushed the toy inside once more, this time a bit faster.

"Well, not exactly," Harry said. "I need your help." Susan's face fell, but Harry continued before she could say anything. "But as long as I'm here, I don't see a reason why I can't help you first." With that, her smile went back to full shine. Harry started to move the toy once more, slowly increasing the pace, even as he leaned for her lips. Her tongue darted out aggressively, invading his mouth. Harry was impressed with her initiative, showing an impressive development since their first time, where she was just a passive recipient.

His free hand moved to the part he desired the most. He felt her breast under his fingers, her flesh pulling her fingers inside, enjoying its softness. It was nothing short of a miracle for her tits to be this soft and large but still managing to defy the gravity. Sometimes, magic was a truly wonderful thing, he surmised, then shifted his attention back to more immediate concerns, such as the pair of lips trying to devour him.

He pulled out of the kiss, and Susan gave him a disappointed glare when he didn't immediately return to the kiss, only to replaced with a shocked hiss when Harry's lips clamped around her pink areola, his tongue rhythmically beating her nipple. Soon, his teeth joined the equation, earning repeated moans from her even as he filled her pale flesh with bite marks. The movement of the toy quickened once more, and Susan's trembles started soon after.

Harry decided to let Susan to catch her breath, and used the time to get rid of his clothes, so that when Susan felt a motion in the bed and cracked open her eyes, she found Harry hovering above her chest, his cock already between her tits. Harry put his hands on her breasts and pushed them closer, squeezing his cock between her soft flesh, sliding easily. "It feels like heaven in here," Harry moaned.

Susan blushed prettily, but no words left her mouth, because she was busy putting them over the top of Harry's cock, enveloping the crown with a wet warmth. Then, her tongue joined the fray, teasing the most sensitive parts repeatedly, pushing him even deeper into the haze. "Such an intense focus. I see I'm not the only one who missed it." Susan gave an approving moan, not allowing his cock to leave her mouth even for a minute. She brought her hand closer to his cock, and grabbed his balls, massaging gently. Her latest teasing proved enough to trigger his release despite all the exhaustion he accumulated during his earlier session with Narcissa.

Still, despite the release, his drive hadn't lessened the slightest, the sight of the beauty under him was not something for the faint-hearted, her exquisite body covered in sweat, his seed dripping down her chin. There was no delay before his cock jumped back to life, and he pushed it inside her mouth without any warning. He grabbed her bright red hair, wrapping around his hand, and pulled her hard, pushing his cock deep into her throat, trembles from her mouth as she moaned in pleasure massaging his head.

Still, despite the pleasure he felt from her mouth, it wasn't enough to quench the passion he felt. He pulled back, then jumped on the floor. Susan looked at him in a haze, trying to understand what happened, but Harry gave it no concern. Instead, he grabbed her leg and shifted her position until she lay across the bed horizontally, her slit, still glistening with her juices, positioned for easy access. Harry didn't wait for a second before pushing himself into her tight tunnel, earning an earth shattering cry, loud enough to make him glad that he didn't skip the silencing charm, though it was a fleeting concern, as the scene in front of him demanded no less than his full attention. He impaled her again and again, her tits rippling in a hypnotic manner with his every push. Harry was tempted to use his newly acquired skills of magical enhancement to pleasure her until she became a puddle, but unfortunately, Harry still needed to have a very important discussion with her, so that option was temporarily closed. Instead, Harry continued plowing her until the pressure became too hard to bear, then pulled out at the last second and sprayed her tits with his pearly liquid, leaving her mewling with pleasure, but fairly coherent.

He lay next to her, allowing her to lay her head on his chest. He stayed silent for a while, allowing her to catch her breath. "Finished?" Susan asked in a disappointed tone, despite the fact that her out of control breathing.

"Cheeky," Harry said with a laugh, then pinched her nipple, earning an erotic moan. Then he continued, this time his tone much more serious. "Believe me, stopping in the middle was the last thing I want, but there is still the issue I came here for."

Susan didn't miss his sudden change of attitude, and righted herself. "Tell me," she said.

Harry ignored the way her tits swayed with her sudden motion, though it was no simple task. Susan's slight smile showed that she was perfectly aware, and quite satisfied with the effect she was having. Harry took a note to punish her for this presumption later, in a way that would make both of them happy. Then he explained to her that he was facing a very difficult criminal issue about his family, and needed to talk to her aunt before anyone else, because it was highly political. Thankfully, after a very relaxing session, and the promise of another after the discussion, it was very easy to get what he wanted from Susan.

"Deal, then," Harry said, a lecherous smile on his face. "Should I go?"

Susan's smile matched his. "Oh no, you cannot. The issue of the payment still stands." And before Harry could say anything else, she pounced on him, covering his face with her tits. However, just as Harry was about to start the new round, they heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Susan shouted, frustration clear on her face.

"It's me," a voice Harry recognized as Hannah replied.

"As her, if she was alone in the corridor," Harry whispered to Susan, even as he pulled her on his lap, directly on his erection. Susan asked, and Hannah replied that she was alone, her tone confused. Harry waved his hand, dispelling the locking charm. The door pulled open, and Hannah took a few steps inside, only for her eyes to widen when she saw them. Harry waved his hand, and the door got closed and locked once more. "Hello, Hannah," Harry said, even as he started pumping into Susan once more. "How have you been since I have last seen you?"

It took a couple seconds for Hannah to skip the initial shock, then she started walking towards them, her hands busy removing her clothes. Her robe flew away at the first step, and her skirt and blouse joined it before she was halfway, leaving her with her underwear. "Well, I have been a little stressful," Hannah said. "But I have a feeling you can help me with this issue?"

"I think so," Harry said. "Why don't we ask Susan for her opinion?"

"I-don't-know," Susan said, every pump of Harry temporary arresting her breath, forcing her to talk choppy. "Let me try it one more to make sure it's in best working order."

Hannah finally reached for them, bereft of all of her clothing. "Don't be stingy, Susan, sharing is caring." A nice motto, Harry surmised, even as he grabbed Hannah's hand and pulled her to sit next to him, hiding any future words with a kiss. Like with Susan, he hadn't been able to meet with Hannah for a while, and she kissed heatedly, trying to compensate for the long break.

It was good to be him…


	23. A Wayward Princess

**A Wayward Princess**

Harry had a large smile on his face while he waited in the great hall, something that was getting exceedingly common since the Yule Ball. The reason for his latest smile was Daphne, challenging him with yet another bet to make him cancel his date with Astoria. This time, the premise was simpler, Daphne claimed that he cannot make her orgasm three times in a row before he climaxed, a bet she lost decisively, though Harry had his doubts about whether she intended to win in the first place. She definitely didn't seem too broken after losing it.

His mind slipped towards the other, more important issues. He would meet with Susan after his date with Astoria, who got a permission to visit home for a night, and they would go to the Bones Manor. Initially, Harry had hoped to meet Amelia Bones in the Three Broomstick, but Susan vetoed it, arguing it would be too risky, and arranged a home visit instead. They would meet in the forest around Hogsmeade as the students return to the school, and Susan would apparate them in the manor. Harry was a bit surprised to learn that Susan knew apparition, but apparently, her aunt taught her in her third year in a case of emergency. He was a bit apprehensive about Amelia Bones, unable to construct a solid bearing on her personality from all the things he heard. She was a bit of a mystery.

Then the hall suddenly fell silent, distracting Harry from his thoughts. He turned and saw Astoria, his eyes widening in surprise upon seeing her clothing. Astoria decided to give a giant middle finger to the tradition, dressing completely in mundane clothing, quite a provocative set even in modern London standards. She wore a denim skirt short enough hide nothing but the bare essentials and a white tube top with a deep cleavage that also left her midriff completely bare. The absence of a bra was obvious enough to be noticed by every non-blind person. She wore socks, but considering they were fishnets, their presence didn't exactly help to protect her modesty. The whole set was completed with a pair of leather boots with high heels. Overall, she managed to capture the essence of perfect biker girl, minus the leather jacket. Harry was glad that he dressed similarly, ripped jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Hello, Harry," she said, leaning forward a little. "Are you ready to celebrate my birthday?" The look in her eyes left no doubt about the true meaning lay behind the word celebrate, not to mention her slight lean, granting him a prime view of her cleavage.

Harry raised his arm, waiting for her to join him, then they started walking, the hall bursting with noise once again. "Of course I am," Harry answered. "I have a feeling it would be an amazing day." He could see Malfoy at the corner, his face an unhealthy shade of purple, his hands trembling hard. Harry wouldn't be too surprised if he would have a stroke, but he didn't reach for his wand, doubtlessly because his mother strongly explained the consequences. Still, it didn't change the fact that he lost all of his power in Slytherin overnight, based on a combination of several factors, losing his position as the Black Heir, losing Astoria in a very public manner despite expressing strong interest, and most importantly, the result of their latest fight. Slytherin House wasn't a big follower of the honor code, so attacking from behind, or with numerical superiority was seen as a perfectly legitimate tactic, but only if it came with the victory. In the same vein, losing a fight decisively despite all the advantages were stacked for him resulted in an absolute loss of power, with all of house except Crabbe and Goyle turning their back on him.

Harry and Astoria walked towards the carriages, everyone's eyes firmly on them. Harry was a bit annoyed with the spectacle, if the school reacted that badly to his appearance, he was afraid to press would pick up the story. Still, at least Rita Skeeter stopped writing about him after the first task, though Harry didn't know why. Then he struggled, and turned his attention back to his date. He had more important things to pay attention than old tabloid writers. So, why exactly me, Harry wanted to ask, curious about Astoria's reasons, especially after Daphne explained just how badly her family would react to Astoria's decision, and that was before adding the way she dressed in the account. Still, he refrained from the question, instead of talking about some casual, inconsequential topics until they arrived at the carriage.

Harry held the door open, letting Astoria enter the carriage before him, incidentally catching a delicious flash of her flesh as she leaned forward, then he stepped inside and pushed the door close. As soon as it was closed, Astoria pushed him back, forcing him to sit down. Harry didn't feel any anger from her aggressive move, especially since she followed up it with sitting on his lap, her legs parted open, and started kissing him. It was a kiss that was filled with passion, but also with need. A need he was more than happy to fulfill. His hand reached for her blouse, its thin fabric barely a problem as he dug his fingers in her tits, earning the first moan of the day. In response, she took a hold of his shoulders, pushing her fingers deep.

"If that's how you want to play," Harry stated, then tugged off her blouse, its flimsy fabric gave away, leaving her half naked. Harry leaned for her tits and took a hard bite, enough to leave a shallow mark. In response, Astoria bit his neck hard, then they resumed the kiss, with a momentary pause to remove his shirt. Harry continued to maul her tits with his hands, her fingers leaving scratch marks across his back, hard enough to draw blood, Harry's passion rising with every painful line. He needed his release, and he needed it now.

He cast a cushioning charm on the floor, then threw her down. A panicked yelp left her mouth, only to be replaced with a feral smile, making her even hotter. Harry stopped only for a moment to unbutton his pants, revealing his rock hard erection. It managed to catch Astoria's attention if the way she parted her legs was any indicator, revealing her skimpy g-string. He pushed the panties out of the way, revealing her trimmed, glistening pussy. Harry pressed his cock in her entrance, and pushed forward in one smooth motion, squeezing into her wet tunnel. A wordless cry of pleasure escaped her mouth, and despite her tightness, her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him even deeper, her fingernails scraping his back once more. Harry leaned forward to her tits, leaving deep bite marks on them, every single one of them accompanied by yet another pleasure filled cry.

Harry decided to up the ante, if she wanted pain, he would give her pain. He cast the anal cleaning spell, but intentionally keeping its lubrication portion underpowered and loosening effect almost non-existent. He pulled back, and before she could react, he raised her hips a bit through magic, then pushed himself inside her puckered hole in one smooth motion, well-aware that any damage he left, he could cure easily.

A cry rippled off Astoria's lips, but Harry had no doubt about whether she was unhappy with his sudden action, considering she was shaking with the pleasure of an earth-shaking orgasm, gushing like a fire hose. Harry didn't let her breathe even for a second, not intending to stop until the carriage had stopped or until Astoria managed to climax. And the first one was probably not acceptable for Astoria, considering her pleasured moans were loud enough to hurt his ears, so he quickened, hoping to earn a double release before they arrived at the Hogsmeade. Finally, as the carriage started to slow down, Astoria orgasmed once more, her rear muscles clenching as a side effect, managing to trigger a release of his own. Harry let a large smile to boom in his face as he filled her bowels with his seed, even as he watched the half-fainted expression. "Amazing," she murmured, her words barely audible.

Harry wanted to lie down and continue after a brief rest, but they were about to arrive, and he still had some interesting ideas for the date. So, he waved his hand, their clothing repairing instantly, then he cast the magical equivalent of an extra dark coffee on Astoria, sharpness returning to her eyes. "That was amazing," she murmured even as she stood up and fixed her clothing. Harry looked at her, happy that he kept his teeth to the places that would stay hidden under the clothes. Then, she sat back to his lap, instantly attacking back his lips for one last kiss as the carriage finally came to a stop, then cast a few grooming spells to refresh her makeup and fix her mussed up hair.

Harry opened the door and holding his arm once more, and they started to walk through the roads of Hogsmeade. Thankfully, it wasn't too crowded yet, allowing them to walk without too many onlookers annoying them with their whisper. Harry decided it was a good time for the serious questions, and cast a silencing spell around them, enough to make anything they say unintelligible. " I know there will be a strong backlash for you in your family. Why exactly you are doing this?"

Astoria looked at him with a humoring smile. "Is the amazing sex not a good enough reason?"

Harry couldn't prevent a small laugh from escaping his lips. "While it's a good ego boost, we could have done that without all this attention very easily. So, why are you taking such a huge risk?"

Her smile suddenly faded, replaced with a furious expression. "Because my father is a piece of shit!" she spat out. "He dared to set up a bethoral agreement with me and Nott, disregarding my well-being completely. With me doing this, my father would have no recourse but disowning me, or lose all respect, not to mention Nott would never agree to marry me even if my father tried to pull things forward."

"Is that the reason why you are so angry. Don't get me wrong, I would probably kill someone if they tried to pull that shit on me, but Nott seems to be a decent guy as the purebloods go. Why the anger?"

"Oh, not Theo," Astoria scoffed. "While he's not exactly prime material, he is decent enough, much better than little shits like Draco, at least. But my father, in his infinite wisdom, decided to sell me to Lord Nott, an eighty years old piece of shit, not to mention his two previous wives disappeared mysteriously." She shuddered, but instead of the tears she expected to see, Harry could only see anger smoldering in her eyes. "I would kill myself before marrying that disgusting monster. Compared to that being disowned is akin to heaven. And it's not like I don't know muggle world enough to survive. I could easily find a sales job or something similar with a few forged credentials in muggle world if push comes to shove."

"Interesting," Harry said, but not exactly surprised. After all, just being family didn't mean people would care for each other. It was a lesson he learned before he grew a full set of teeth. "Why me exactly, isn't that going to make the backlash even harsher."

"Well, in Slytherin for me, yes, but at least, you are pretty much protected from Nott's anger. He would never dare to call you to a duel."

Harry stopped. "What!" he hissed.

"Well, technically, Nott could declare an honor duel using the Bethoral Agreement as a reason, but he would never dare to target you, too much political backlash, to little benefit."

Harry hissed, but his anger was muted. While it was a shitty situation to be in, it wasn't like it was the first time he found himself a shitty situation. An eighty years old ex-death eater was far less dangerous than an eighty feet snake with a deadly gaze. Not to mention the reward was much better, he surmised, gazing at the beauty next to him. "How good are the relationship between Lord Nott and Lord Malfoy," he asked, despite knowing the answer he would receive.

"Pretty close, why?" she said.

Harry waved his hand, the one that carried Black Seal. "This is why," he said. "I'm pretty sure that Nott would declare duel, hoping that either they would kill me 'accidentally' or I would reject, therefore losing a lot of prestige. Prestige I desperately need in the political scene.

Astoria's face went white with shock. "Sorry," she yelped stammering. I didn't know."

Harry waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry, I know," he said. "I wasn't even Lord Black when you asked me for the date." Still, Harry could see she was looking shocked and sad, so he decided to fix it. He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the clothing store. "If you want to buy forgiveness, you could always model some clothes for me," he chuckled.

His easygoing attitude helped her to throw her shock, and her smile returned as they walked between the racks filled with clothes, making fun of the available clothing as they walked, careful not to be heard by the shopkeeper. As usual to the magical world, most clothes were quite old-fashioned, and similarly covering. Then, a piece grabbed Harry's interest, a red and black corset. A smile beamed on Harry's face, and he pointed it to Astoria. "Nice piece," she murmured as she grabbed it. "Come to the booth in two minutes."

Harry nodded, and she disappeared inside the changing booth. As promised, Harry waited for two minutes, then the door to the booth cracked open. After checking to see for any onlooker, he slipped inside, his breathing quickening by the view inside. Astoria wore the corset, but she decided to skip the panties, revealing her glistening slit. Also, she managed to modify the top a bit, so the corset ended a bit below her nipples, nicely lifting her chest without obstructing anything visually. Even more, it wasn't the only piece of clothing she wore, apparently, she decided to keep the leather boots and fishnets, making it even more erotic. Harry pulled his cock out and sat on the small seat.

Astoria fell to her knees instantly, looking to Harry's cock with a mischievous expression. She pulled a small bottle from her clothes, putting quite a bit of lubricant on her hand, and started to rub it until every bit of his shaft was covered with it. Her hand touched, and a wave of pleasure hit him, enhanced by the oil. Her other hand found his ball sack, gently massaging while other hand moved up and down, a sultry expression on her face. Harry leaned his back, enjoying the enticing view as she leaned, capturing his cock, slowly moving up and down, her tongue passionate as she devoured it.

Then, she pulled back, and gave a slow, sensual lick along its length, earning a moan from him, before putting it back to her mouth, her pacing quickening. She bobbed her head repeatedly, every count pushing Harry ever closer to his climax. He wanted to put his hand down push his cock deep into her throat, but he had a feeling she wouldn't appreciate it, unlike her sister. So, Harry relaxed, enjoying the skilled service he was receiving. Soon, the pleasure started to rise, but he was still a long way away from his orgasm. "That's enough," Harry said. "It's time for the main course." Astoria jumped up to her feet with enthusiasm. "Turn your back."

Astoria followed his directions, and found herself looking into the mirror that reflected their erotic state. Harry considered pulling her to his lap and letting her ride him slowly, but he decided not to go with it. Instead, he jumped to his feet and pushed her until her body was pressing to the mirror. Harry slammed his presence inside her with no warning, not afraid to act rough, knowing nothing would happen to the magical mirror. He pushed harder inside, earning a deep moan from Astoria that rang inside the store, courtesy of the absence of a silencing charm. He decided not to use it, because Astoria wanted to be free of her bethoral, and getting caught in a store while having sex sounded like one of the better ways of doing it.

Astoria must have agreed with his diagnosis, because she made no attempt of keeping her voice low, her moans getting higher every second. Harry could feel her arousal in the way her wet lips contracted, trying to extract his seed every time he impaled his cock fully inside her. He watched her expression in the mirror, the way her face carried a blissful expression, but not the intense one she carried back in the carriage. Harry decided to fix the issue, and landed and slapped her naked butt hard, earning a deep moan in response. He was a bit curious about why the shopkeeper wasn't knocking the door, but disregarded, since he had more important things to pay attention, like the way Astoria's mouth opened when she let out yet another pleasure filled scream.

Then, without a preamble, the door opened. Harry turned instantly, about to blast the shopkeeper for daring to open the door, but instead, his eyes met with a familiar figure, and only her There was no one else in the store. "What the hell are you doing!? Are you lost all your common sense?" Daphne Greengrass bellowed in anger, looking at two of them…


	24. Another Shopping Adventure

**Another Shopping Adventure**

Harry barely managed to hold himself back from blasting Daphne with a nasty magical curse on reflex. Both his and Astoria's gaze fell on her, Astoria's in surprise, his in annoyance. He could see Astoria opening her mouth to talk, but Harry spoke first. "Daphne, be silent." Daphne opened her mouth, clearly about to protest his words, but Harry didn't feel like humoring her. "Be silent, and sit down!" he repeated, this time letting his annoyance to seep into his tone, adding a bit of magical pressure behind for good measure.

A panicked expression appeared Daphne's face, and she fell on the nearest seat, leaving the door open. Harry was about to flex his magic and close the door before reprimanding Daphne about her carelessness, but he noticed no one else was in the store. "Where is everyone?" he asked instead.

"I made the owner close the store for an hour," Daphne murmured, her eyes firmly on the floor.

Harry raised an eyebrow, a smile spreading across his face even as he continued to pump into Astoria, her moans ringing in the backdrop. It didn't matter why Daphne had closed the store. The important thing was three of them were alone in the store for an hour. Harry could see some very interesting opportunities in the moment, and he had no intention of missing them. "Sit down and be silent, I will be with you momentarily for your punishment," Harry said to Daphne. She opening her mouth to argue, but he sent her a pointed look, and her mouth closed right back. Harry smiled approvingly. "Good girl."

He turned his attention back to Astoria, who was watching their interaction with a surprised expression. She opened her mouth to say something, but Harry suddenly pushed even deeper, preventing her from forming any words until she adapted to his new rhythm. It took more than a minute for her to find her voice. "I didn't know you and my sister knew each other," she commented.

Harry chuckled. "Your sister and I had the opportunity to get closely acquainted over several opportunities, though I have you to thank for that."

"Really?" Astoria said, managing to squeeze the question between her moans. "How come?"

"Well, as you can guess, your sister wasn't very enthusiastic about our dating. She had that crazy idea that something illicit might happen on our date. Can you believe it?" Astoria snorted, and Harry continued. "Anyway, after that, she decided to challenge me to a bet, her winning condition was the cancellation of our date." Harry stopped, remembering this morning's last-minute challenge. "Two challenges actually," he corrected. "I have to admit, the second challenge was much better." Harry observed as Daphne's already pink face turning to a deep red. "I shouldn't need to mention she lost both of them."

"Really, how interesting?" Astoria added. "Should I get angry at her for daring to manipulate my private life?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask her directly." With that Harry grabbed her waist, and changed their direction until Astoria stood face to face with her sister.

Sisters looked each other in shock, caught flatfooted by the turn of events, but Astoria managed to gather herself much quicker. "So, sister, do you have anything to say for yourself?" she said, somehow managing to speak the whole sentence in one breath. Daphne just sat there, her lips locked close. "Come on sis, say something."

"Astoria, I-" Daphne started to say, but Harry chose that moment to push Astoria forward hard enough to unbalance her, causing Astoria's lips to press upon Daphne's. Both sisters froze in shock, so much that pulling back didn't occur to them for a full ten seconds, the only sound in the room was from Harry's hips, repeatedly colliding with Astoria's flesh. Then Daphne's mind jump-started, and she pulled back, a shocked expression on her face, Astoria's one mirroring the expression with a slightly less intensity. "What-" she started, only to be silenced by Harry once more.

"Daphne!" he ordered. "Be silent." He was quite satisfied with the speed that Daphne followed his order. Astoria twisted her head and looked at him with a questioning expression, but Harry just smiled, focusing on the sensation as he ravaged her insides, something Astoria fully agreed on if her pleasure laden voice was any indicator, rising even louder as her climax drew close. Soon, Harry felt her clenching around his girth, finally pushing him towards a release of his own. Harry pulled out at the last second and took a step towards Daphne. "Open," he said, and Daphne's mouth opened before her brain could process the order, and Harry pushed his crown between her lips and started to spray her mouth. "Don't waste even a drop."

"Really?" said Astoria, quirking her eyebrow in question.

"We will have a talk, no worries," Harry said, looking at the shop with a wistful expression. He was tempted to push Daphne down on the floor in the middle of the shop, but there was a chance the shopkeeper might return, and he really didn't want to get caught in such a position with Daphne. Astoria had willingly taken the risk, Daphne hadn't. Harry reached for his pants, but not before leaving a red mark from one last spank on Astoria's ass. "Fix yourself," he said. "Then three of us will go to a private room in Three Broomstick, and have a talk."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, three of them were sitting in a private room, an awkward silence hanging in the air. Harry was thoroughly bored. He kept silent for last five minutes, waiting for one of the sisters to start the discussion, but both stayed mute, gazing each other with fuming expressions. "Enough," Harry said, conceding the victory to his impatience. "Is one of you planning to speak?" Neither of them spoke, so Harry turned to Astoria. "Why don't you start explaining your sister why are you doing this. Otherwise, we are going to stay here until evening."

"Why bother? It's not like she would care about it. All she cares about is being the perfect daughter for our asshole father," Astoria spat.

Daphne jerked away like she had been slapped, and Harry decided to interject before things devolve into a mess. "Look, Astoria," he interjected. "I'm sure you have your grievances, but Daphne would never dare to challenge me to a duel if she didn't care about you. She cares, but she is trying to do what is best for you without the full story."

"Really?" Astoria murmured. "You challenged Harry freaking Potter to a duel just to protect me?"

"Of course," Daphne said heatedly, then continued in a calmer tone. "You are my baby sister. Of course I want to protect you. I understand that you want to lash out for our parents because of their hard ways, but I'm afraid they will retaliate harder than you expect. They might even kick you out of the family."

"That's exactly what I want!" Astoria shouted. Upon seeing a thoroughly shocked expression on Daphne's face, she added, realization clear on her own. "You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" Daphne asked.

"Father is planning to marry me to Lord Nott as a part of their latest business deal."

An angry shout left Daphne's mouth. "What! That monster killed two previous wives, and he is only free because he is friends with Malfoy. What is he thinking? How could he think killing you is worth whatever stupid deal Nott is giving to him?"

"Yes, why wouldn't it. After all, I'm just a spare in his eyes," Astoria said, her voice icy. "By the way, father thinks it's disrespectful to slander such an upstanding pureblood with baseless rumors."

A kaleidoscope of emotion passed through Daphne's face. Understanding, fear, hope… "Maybe together we can convince him to change his mind."

Astoria looked at her with a serious expression. "Okay, let's say we managed to convince him to cancel the bethoral with Nott. What is next? Malfoy already showing interest at me, do you think father would reject an overture from Malfoy's, no matter what we say about it." Astoria took a deep breath, tears slipping from her cheeks. "No, sister. I'm the second daughter, and I'm expendable. I need to be kicked out of the family, it's the only way I can truly be free."

Overwhelmed with emotions, Daphne said nothing. She jumped out of her seat and hugged her sister, tears flowing from her eyes. Harry sighed, then left the room, leaving the sisters alone in their emotional moment. He felt it was for the best if he didn't ruin their intimate reconciliatory mood.

Still, he was a bit miffed by the loss of opportunity as he walked outside. Then, he noticed something that put a huge smile on his face. A certain French Champion was traversing the streets of Hogsmeade alone, a bored expression on her face. Harry had some ideas how to cure her out of her boredom, and his own along with it. He discreetly followed her until she was in one of the less dense streets of the Hogsmeade, then silently apparated to a nearby blind alley, one that's on Fleur's path. He started for her to appear…

* * *

Fleur was walking on the streets of Hogsmeade, bored out of her mind, when she felt a pressure on her arm, followed by a hard tug. She felt the panic rising inside her like a wave, threatening to swallow her, especially when she tried to shout, only for her cry to be imprisoned inside with a strong hand. Then she recognized her assailant, and the panic drained off her body, leaving a bit of anger, and a great deal of confusion behind.

Anger was easy to understand. His immature prank was enough to trigger a fight or flight response in her, her heart was still beating like crazy. Her confusion, on the other hand, was harder to process. Harry had managed to awaken her interest during the Yule Ball, where he flirted with two girls on parallel while dismissing her presence completely. It had annoyed her, yet left her quite intrigued. Her experiences to the date had always been the opposite, men flocked around her while dismissing other girls around, resulting in a certain lack of respect towards the masculine gender. The reversal felt refreshing. She started to watch the youngest champion with interest, and much to her surprise, with a growing attraction.

But the situation had transformed once again during the second task, where he not only managed to demolish all other champions in a great display of skill, but also showed the quality of his personality by rejecting to leave any hostage in the bottom of the lake. And while the organizers had claimed that the hostages were absolutely safe, Fleur wasn't naive enough to believe them. Triwizard tournament had a reputation, and the addition of the general incompetence of the Ministry and school staff made it a recipe for disaster. No, in her mind, it was clear that Harry saved her sister from a great risk. As a result, in her dazed state, she had decided that Harry deserved a reward for all of his effort.

But even then, her absolute loss of control was a surprise. Unexpected, but thoroughly satisfying. Then, like it wasn't complicated enough, her sister had dropped by…

That day had left Fleur a confused mess, frozen with indecision. So, she stayed away from him while trying to come up with how to go forward, one she had been unable to determine until the decision was taken away from her hands. While she could just reject his future advances, with the full confidence that he would exactly do that; forming those words was the real challenge while her body begged for a glorious repeat. Then, he leaned towards her, his lips slightly parted, and all of her thoughts about stopping him evaporated without a trace.

Just the touch of his lips was enough to alight her desire into a raging inferno. She cursed her own indecisiveness that stopped her from searching him for an encore earlier. She pulled back to take a deep breath, only for him to clamp on her neck, his teeth scraping her skin. Despite her best effort, a loud moan escaped her mouth. Panicked, she turned towards the alley entrance, afraid her moan noticed by a passerby, but thankfully, she saw no one around. She opened her mouth to ask him to go somewhere more appropriate, but the moment coincided with his hand's arrival at her tits, her comment dissolving into another moan. She felt his other hand moving under her robe, its destination clear. This time, even with the anticipation, panic was too hard to ignore. "'Arry, we need to go somewhere private," she murmured.

"Why?" the answer came as he momentarily pulled away from her neck. "What exactly do you plan to happen that needs a private area," he said, that damnable half-smile on his lips once more. His fingers reached the edge of her panties, pushing the said obstacle down in one negligent motion. Fleur felt his two fingers slipping inside, leaving pleasure in their wake with every pump.

Overwhelmed with the most recent move, it took almost a minute for Fleur to find her voice, a minute Harry leveraged very efficiently, leading Fleur towards the end of the blind alley, behind a small tree, its trunk providing a limited cover from the wandering eyes of possible passersby. Only a second of determined attention was needed for them to be noticed behind the tree. Harry's hand tugged her robe open, making her realize he had no intention of stopping. "Harry, stop. We cannot do this in public."

"We cannot do what in public?" Harry answered with an overly innocent voice, contrasting with his smug expression. Still, he showed no signs of stopping as he managed to open her blouse enough to reveal what was lying underneath, a plain, white bra. "Also, we definitely need to go shopping, you are being wasted in these scraps," he added, pushing her blush even deeper. Before she could compose a reply, he leaned down and pulled her bra down with his teeth, exposing her breasts to the chilly spring weather.

A tremble went through her body, not related to the cold air. "Oh my god," she murmured, the fact that they were in a public space faded to the back of her mind, her attention shifting to more important things, such as the pair of lips, systemically covering her tits with kiss-marks, especially combined with his fingers, systemically pumping her pussy with pleasure. "Harry, I beg you, let's go somewhere private," she moaned, her attempts to keep the attention away from them getting harder and harder.

"Why?" he asked before focusing his attention back to her tits, his fingers still busy with her opening.

It wasn't hard to understand that Harry wanted to hear her saying it explicitly, but somehow, Fleur found it challenging despite what was going on. "I want you…" she started, only to fade to silence. She started once more, this time only to be silenced by a twist by his fingers, hitting her with yet another wave of pleasure. She took a deep breath, steeled herself, and said the words. "I want you to fuck me."

She was expecting him to stop and drag her to a private location, that was why she was so surprised when grabbed her and forced her to turn, pushing her towards the wall. Her arms raised in reflex and pressed to the wall, gathering her balance, while he pulled her robes up, displaying her ass, covered only with her panties. And even that protection, she didn't have for long, Harry reached and pulled her pants down, revealing her bottom bare.

"Harry what are you-" she started, only to be interrupted by his thick shaft pushing inside her pussy in one smooth motion, stretching her to the limit. A cry of pleasure replaced rest of her words as he slammed his cock inside her, sliding deep into her well-lubricated tunnel.

"What?" Harry said, his innocent voice returning for a moment. "I'm doing exactly what you wanted."

"But, we are still in public," she said, shocked by his daring, her gaze firmly on the entrance of the alley, afraid that someone noticed their presence, but thankfully, only a few people passed on the streets, and all walked without a stagger, not aware what was going on the alleyway next to them.

"So," Harry said, quickening his pace, his hands finding her tits, mauling them hard enough to leave marks.

Shocked, Fleur said nothing as he leaned to her neck once more, leaving his mark on the side, a place that would be visible every time she turned her head carelessly. She didn't care about that, her attention grabbed by the more important things, such as the size of the scandal if they got caught by someone, or god forbid, got caught by a reporter. Still, once again feeling like a butterfly to the flame, she was unable to protest as he ravaged her insides. Intense pleasure was too hard to deny, especially the thrill she felt whenever she thought about being caught.

Then, Harry made her turn once more, and she dismissed all of her concerns for more immediate concerns, such as his lips devouring hers once more. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and she didn't put any resistance, allowing him to ravage her mouth however he desired. However, she had a more important problem, the position was making it hard for him to push inside her fully. To solve it, she jumped on his lap, wrapping her legs around him for balance.

He shifted his hands to her ass, helping her to stay floating as he impaled her again and again, his cock fully invading her insides. She was thankful for his lips, otherwise, the street would ring with her cries, high enough to strain the windows. She could feel herself getting close to a release, and from the way his pacing quickened, so did him. She knew it would be prudent to pull back, enough to allow his cock out of her pussy, when she felt his cock twitching inside, and once again, beset with the insane desire to get filled by him. So, instead of pulling back, she tightened the grip of her legs around him, imprisoning him inside.

A feeling of being filled had been enough to trigger an orgasm of her own, her walls milking every drop he was willing to provide, moans escaping her mouth one after another. She placed her head on his shoulder, breathing deep while loosening her legs. She pressed her feet on the ground once more, her legs trembling bad enough to make her afraid of falling, if it wasn't for the arms around her. She raised her eyes for one last kiss, then she realized his eyes were still burning with the same intensity, saying it wasn't over yet. He pulled his invisibility cloak off his pocked and threw it on them, hiding them from sight…


End file.
